


His missing puzzle piece

by DarkerParts, KwonhoshisHOE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone is gay except Lee chan, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Jeon wonwoo is a little shit here, Jihoon is a teacher, Kissing, Kwon soonyoung is whipped too, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Love triangle (slight?), M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Minor Mentions of Bullying, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Kwon soonyoung/Jeon wonwoo, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Single father Kwon Soonyoung, Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 94,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwonhoshisHOE/pseuds/KwonhoshisHOE
Summary: After moving to China with a mountain of responsibilities and a broken heart Kwon Soonyoung decided not to entertain the possibilties of loving someone new, but what if meeting his son's favourite teacher changes that decision?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 125
Kudos: 269





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please be guided that anything that is written on this AU are completely fictional aside from some references irl that might be used. There will be mentions of sex, infidelity, adult stuff and strong language amidst all the domesticity and fluff that the majority of this AU has. Wonwoo and Mingyu won't be the most likeable character on this AU too. So please proceed with caution, you have been warned.

Unlimited money, designer clothes, expensive cars, properties all over Korea and being the front cover of a famous Korean magazine were all once Wonwoo's childhood dreams. But all of those dreams vanished and crumbled down into dust when he made a very stupid mistake that turned his life into a full 180 degrees. Yes, he exactly knows it was his own fault for being so reckless but he can't explain why is he so angry, he even considered ending his life, seeing no point of living anymore if he won't be able to achieve his dreams.

Wonwoo sat silently on his bed, staring angrily at his baby bump. It has been months already since they first discovered about his pregnancy and months had passed as well since he and Soonyoung got married due to their parents wish. Yes pregnant, he is pregnant. It has already turned into a normal thing lately after an experiment and a lot more of those complicated scientific explanations. The world is aiming to have a larger ratio of younger generation for the future of the world. It has greatly decreased due to the number of deaths that the deadly pandemic has caused a decade ago. Wonwoo hated it so much how he ended up being one of the small percentage of men population who's able to conceive children.

Soonyoung knew their relationship is going down the hill, ever since their parents forced them to get married. Soonyoung actually is not against the idea, it's only Wonwoo who hates it. He's been full of anger lately and Soonyoung can't help but feel like he lost Wonwoo because of it, blaming himself for everything. He remembered the night they had sex without protection. It was also the first time they did that. He remembered how he tried to stop, but Wonwoo had said it would be impossible. But now look where did they end up? Soonyoung sighed. He should have suggested for them to have a check up before they did it but just as they say regret will always be in the end. There is also point on pointing fingers who to blame now. What should they do is suck it up and face it.

"Babe?" Soonyoung called, as he enters the empty hallways of their house. A small house owned by his grandparents that was given to him before they died, it's a good thing they have left him something that would greatly help his situation right now. He carefully opens the door of their bedroom carefully and found Wonwoo sat on their bed alone, caressing his baby bump making him smile a little, "I have bought all the foods you're craving for, you should eat."

Soonyoung moves towards Wonwoo's direction, placing the paper bag on the bed. His now free hands made its way to Wonwoo's baby bump, giving it a very soft pat with his fingers before leaning down to gently kiss it.

"How's school? I heard you're going to stop?" Wonwoo asks worriedly while rummaging the paper bag, grabbing a one pint of mint choco ice cream inside.

Soonyoung looked up to his husband from his position and gave him a nod, "I've applied for a part time job on a coffee shop nearby and I'll look for other jobs aside from that, so I won't have the time to attend school. Now that we're having a baby, I think you and my parents are right. Dancing would lead me to nowhere. My main priority now is you and our baby," Soonyoung said while caressing Wonwoo's bump, giving him one of those smiles which are part of the reason why Wonwoo fell inlove with him so hard, "I'll work hard and then after you give birth, I'll help support you in your school. After you graduate, that's when I'll continue my studies."

But seems like Wonwoo is not pleased with the plan at all, he suddenly stood up from bed giving the iciest glare he had ever given to his husband throwing the ice cream he was holding on the bed as well, "Soonyoung what about our dreams together? You know what we should abort the child while we still can."

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo in shock, he can't believe Wonwoo suggested it and he's not even showing any remorse at all while saying it, "Wonwoo are you hearing yourself? it's OUR child, it's a life we made together! How can you stomach the idea of killing OUR own baby. We can chase after own dreams after the baby is born and it's possible!"

"But Soonyoung! I don't want this!" Wonwoo then squatted down to the floor, covering his now tear filled eyes while letting out small sobs, "we are not even financially stable yet! What are we going to feed to the baby! Our parents refused to send us any help after the wedding!"

"We'll make it through! I'll make a way! If I have to work with more thab 3 jobs, I will." Soonyoung caught both of Wonwoo's hands which were wet with his own tears now, giving it a gentle kiss before looking at Wonwoo lovingly again.

"You won't earn enough money if you're a not college graduate," Wonwoo mutters, avoiding eye contact with Soonyoung, "then the hospital bills we have to pay when I give birth..."

"Our parents already said they'll cover it up. Wonwoo, I can't, okay. I can't abort this child. My child." Soonyoung replied in a very desperate tone, pleading Wonwoo with all his will power to keep the baby.

Wonwoo bits his lower lip, "I don't know what to feel, growing an unwanted child inside me."

Soonyoung felt hurt at the way Wonwoo talked about their child. For Soonyoung, the child is a blessing. But he can see how Wonwoo just sees it as a burden. He can't help but feel that Wonwoo might leave them one day, "can't you... can't you try fo love him?"

"M-maybe.." Wonwoo stutters before letting out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry babe, I just can't stop thinking of the possibilities in the future, You won't leave us right?"

Soonyoung immediately went to hug Wonwoo. Kissing his forehead, and then his baby bump again, "I'll do everything for our family, won. Anything."

"I love you," Wonwoo whispers, finally giving Soonyoung a smile which made the older smile too, "I love you too, Won. So much."

Wonwoo just smiled and snuggled closer to his husband. Wanting to smell his scent, making him feel a bit better.

***

Soonyoung and Wonwoo's relationship got better. Atleast before Wonho was born. But a few months in. Wonwoo started to change so much. What hurts Soonyoung the most is the fact that even if Wonwoo was the one who carried and gave birth to Wonho, he seemed to not have compassion for their child.

They named their child Wonho, a combination of Wonwoo and Soonyoung's nickname 'Hoshi'. It was actually Wonwoo who suggested the name and Soonyoung found it beautiful as soon as he heard the name.

Right after Wonho was born too, Wonwoo went back to college just as they planned. With Soonyoung being left to take care of Wonho, while working on the coffee shop and some sidelines from time to time. Doing his best to give Wonwoo and Wonho their needs.

Wonwoo on the otherhand doesn't know how to deal with his child, it's not like he doesn't love him. He just really feel indifferent for him.

On the top of that, Wonwoo is starting to question his love for Soonyoung too. There were times he felt like being contented with his current life with Soonyoung would lead him to nowhere but despair. Sometimes his conscience would struck him for having such thoughts but he can't stop himself, he needs to get out of this miserable life.

Soonyoung woke up early as he usually does. He prepared breakfast for Wonwoo, before going up to the man to wake him up. he gently tapped his husband's shoulder who's sleeping peacefully, "Won, wake up, you have classes at 8 right?"

Wonwoo sat up slowly, blinking his eyes, "Wonho?"

"Still asleep, don't worry about him. I'll bring him to work today. I already cooked you breakfast. If you don't get up now, you'll get late. You told me yesterday you'll meet up with your thesis mate, what's his name again? Mingyu?"

Wonwoo suddenly felt frozen for a bit, shivers went up to his spine at the mere mention of the man's name, "ah yeah....umm by the way Soonyoung I have already found money to pay the water and electricity bills," Wonwoo said as he picked up a brown envelope sitting on their night stand.

Soonyoung stares at the slightly tattered envelope Wonwoo is holding for a good few minutes before finally accepting it, "huh? Where did you get this. I told you already it's okay, you don't have to bother yourself looking for money to pay our bills. I'll always find a way to pay everything that we need."

Wonwoo scratches the back of his head, avoiding Soonyoung's gaze, "you see, I earned that from making my juniors' requirements and assignments, just please accept it Soonyoung. I'll only be doing every once in a blue moon."

Soonyoung sighed, giving Wonwoo a look. There's something unsettling on the way Wonwoo acts and talk but he decided to shrug it off, "are you sure that you don't need this money? You have tons of projects and you still have a miscellaneous fee to pay right? I was able to get an extra gig from being a choreographer of a dance studio near the university, so you can keep this money."

Wonwoo stood up from their bed, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung, "no need."

Wonwoo connected his eyes with Soonyoung as his hands made its way to caress Soonyoung's cheeks, placing a quick peck on the process, "I still got extra money here."

Soonyoung smiles at his husband, "okay, babe. If you say so."

Soonyoung dove back in to kiss Wonwoo on the lips which he reciprocated. It took them a minute before completely broking apart from one another, "okay I have to take a bath now."

Soonyoung nodded and went down to his child's room. Enjoying only a moment of rest. He only has an hour before waking up Wonho and go straight to work.

Wonwoo on the other hand has finally arrived at his university earlier than expected. He sighed deeply when he remembered Soonyoung mentioning Mingyu's name, if he only knew who Mingyu really is.

Suddenly somebody wrapped their arms around him. Burying his face on Wonwoo's neck, "hi, baby. Missed me?"

Wonwoo got surprised for a moment making him push whoever owns the pair of arms which suddenly wrapped around him. He turns around and blinked, only to find out it's Mingyu.

"Sorry, I thought you were some pervert trying to grope me."

Mingyu rolls his eyes but immediately beamed at him, "let's go on a date later! You're free later right? I just...missed you."

Mingyu pulls Wonwoo nearer, but the older seems to be bothered about something which the younger noticed. Mingyu gave Wonwoo a confused look which beckons the older to speak, "Gyu.. my husband knows you."

Mingyu raises an eyebrows, "he already knows about the true nature of our relationship?"

Wonwoo immediately covered Mingyu's mouth, checking their surroundings if there's someone listening to them, "can you please keep quiet! Someone might hear us!"

Mingyu only laughed, removing Wonwoo's hands from covering his mouth, "So he knows? Have you talked to him about your divorce? Wonu hyung~ I can't wait for you to come home to me. We'll achieve everything together."

Meanwhile Jeonghan, an education student, who's also blockmates with Wonwoo, passed by. He's busy chatting with his bestfriend Jihoon when he suddenly saw Wonwoo being hugged by a random guy. He halted which made Jihoon follow his gaze.

"Huh? Isn't Wonwoo married?"

The guy named Jihoon, gave his bestfriend a dry look as he held his hand, dragging him completely with him, "hyung let's go, it's none of our business on whatever they are doing. We'll be late on next subject!"

"But Jihoon, there are teas we can use for future references!" Jeonghan argues. Trying to disconnect his hand with Jihoon's but miserably failed.

Jihoon let out an exasperated sigh, he shook his head and continued dragging Jeonghan with him with all his power despite all of the elder's protests.

"Can you please wait, I'm looking for a chance, I need to bring Wonho with me you know," Wonwoo frowns a little, looking at the ground. Remembering his sweet little baby, "nothing will happen if he stay on his father side."

"Hyung, we can always have another kid in the future! It's not like you even love the child. Didn't you just call me yesterday about how annoying he is because he keeps crying? You're too young to be a father. We're too young to be parents," Mingyu reasons out.

Wonwoo then lifts his head, " I-I.. you're right...Just give me time okay, I'm just really waiting for an opportunity to break it off with him."

Mingyu gave him a toothy grin, "Okay, hyung!"

Wonwoo stood up with his toes to wrap his arms around Mingyu, giving the taller a deep kiss. Pushing all his thoughts and worries to the back of his head.

***

Soonyoung, feeling haggard since he barely had any sleep due to Wonho crying non stop last night. There were a lot of bitchy customers on cafe today too. It's a good thing, Wonho decided it's a peaceful day today so the kid didn't do anything but sleep and eat. Leaving Soonyoung in teaching the kids in his other job about a new dance peacefully. Soonyoung was having a mini break, as the kids in the practice room playing with Wonho when he received a call from Jun. He blinked, he wondered what made his friend to give a call from an unusual hour.

"Hey, Junhui. What's up?"

Jun is busy walking inside the campus with his phone in his hand. He can't wait to tell his bestfriend about a job he found for him that will surely earn lots of money. After all, he can't stomach seeing Soonyoung looking like a zombie whenever they see each other.

"Soonyoung I found a great job for you! This will surely make you earn lots of money for your--"

Jun suddenly halted. He saw Wonwoo from his peripheral vision he can't be mistaken, so he moved his head to have a clearer view. His legs won't move at all so as his mouth as he saw something unbelievable infront of him. His friend, Wonwoo, is kissing another man other than his own husband.

"Jun?"

"Ah erm! Sorry Soonyoung, I have to take care of something, I'll call you again later."

"Wait Jun! I need the money--"

"BYE!"

Mingyu broke apart from the kiss, whispering in Wonwoo's lips, "I'll make all of your dreams come true, hyung. We'll have the perfect family you always dream of."

Guilt eating Wonwoo up but he can't make his heart stop beating for Mingyu. So he decided to give in fully to the temptation too and choose Mingyu over Soonyoung, who he married. Besides he knows Mingyu will be able to fulfill all his ambitions in life.

Suddenly, both of them heard someone screaming Wonwoo's name from the top of his lungs, making them jump away from each other. They both whipped their heads from where the voice is coming from, only to find a brunette guy marching angrily towards their direction, "Fuck Wonwoo, What did I just see?!"

"Who are you? Is this your husband, babe?" Mingyu asked, with his arms crossed. Observing the man from head to toe.

"What? Excuse me?" Jun shots back a dirty look to Mingyu before throwing his attention back to Wonwoo, "Babe? Are you for real? As far as I know Soonyoung supposedly is the only man who has the right to call you that. I need a fucking explanation!"

Wonwoo looks at Jun with a frightened expression, "Jun please."

"What?! I can't understand Wonwoo, how could you do this to my bestfriend? He has done nothing but to work and tire himself just to provide you everything that you need! He's out there comprimising his own health and happiness for you and your child yet you are here making out with another man!" Jun angrily shouted while pointing his index finger to Wonwoo.

"Can you not raise your voice at him?! It's not like Wonwoo hyung wanted to get married! It's not like he wanted a child! It's not his choice, so if you're not his husband, shut up and go." Mingyu fought back, pushing Wonwoo behind him. He glares at Junhui who clapped his hands and laughed mockingly.

"Lol who are you again? You are just a side hoe, so you have no say in here. FYI I'm already friends with this guy since elementary so I have every right to scold him from doing things I know that won't do him good! So you're the who should shut up and go, home wrecker! Are you in your fucking mind? And what are you saying about Wonwoo being pregnant is not his choice? Why are you making it sound Soonyoung forced him into doing it, " Jun angrily replied, he was about to grab Mingyu's collar when he felt Wonwoo grabbing both of his wrists.

"Jun! Please! Just go!"

Jun stares unbelievably at Wonwoo, "Wow, Wonwoo?! Sure I would. But expect that I'll tell Soonyoung about this. Right now. Also, I have a fucking proof, assholes."

"And? So what? I can just take away Wonwoo hyung for all I care!" Mingyu barks back at Jun who just rolled his eyes at him. The Chinese guy then find it futile arguing back so he turned his back and decided to leave the two of them

Wonwoo then proceed to hug Mingyu, halting him from advancing towards Jun. He softly whispered while watching Jun go away, "I-I'm scared that he might tell Soonyoung..."

"You're planning to divorce him, hyung. He'll know it one way or another. What are you scared of? After this, you can just forget everything start anew with me. Be a new person, and finally achieve your dreams without any hindrance. And I will be with you all the way."

"I-I just..." Wonwoo trails off before giving Mingyu a sad smile, "y-you're right, we can finish college together and get married," his eyes then landed at his wedding ring adorning his left hand, he stared at it sadly.

Mingyu then covers Wonwoo's hand, "I can give you a better ring. With a better life, hyung. You have nothing to lose. You have me, and the world."

***

Jun angrily parked his car infront of the dancing studio where Soonyoung is working at. He just went out of the university, good thing he's only half day and has no classes in the afternoon. He sighed and hit the steering wheel out of frustration, he's so mad, so mad on what Wonwoo has done. He's now having inner battles wether to tell Soonyoung the truth or not. He doesn't want to add more stress and burden to his friend as much as possible but he also know that Soonyoung deserved to know tha truth. He also knows that he won't be able to hide it and his conscience will eat him alive if he does.

Jun then saw Soonyoung went out of the studio with a sleeping Wonho in his arms, he hasn't informed the man that he'll be dropping by after his school so he waited outside the studio, luckily he's on the right timing.

Soonyoung is very tired already but he has to leave Wonho to his parents' house then after that he'll go straight ahead to his third job where he works at a local bar which is owned by Jun's boyfriend Minghao. He's exhausted and frankly, he knew his body is bound to give up soon but there's an increase need of money with Wonwoo's school, Wonho's milks and diapers, and then their house' basic needs. So he sucked it up. He nearly walked right pass Jun's car if it weren't for Jun stopping him.

"Uh, Jun? Why are you here? Ah!! Is this about the job you were talking about earlier?"

Jun then averts his gaze, "yeah and something else."

"Can we talk in your car, I'm afraid I might get late on my third job. I also still need to drop by my parents' house to leave Wonho to them."

"Soonyoung," Jun smiles sadly, opening his car's door for Soonyoung to enter. He went inside the car too shortly afterwards.

"Rest for today. I already talked with Hao to let you have the day off, don't worry this will be a paid leave," Jun continued.

Soonyoung just frowned at Jun, "why's that? I can still manage."

Jun let out a sigh, "Soonyoung, you know Mingyu right?"

Soonyoung nodded, "Won's classmate. Why? And what has he--"

Jun then cuts him off immediately, "I saw him kissing Wonwoo."

Jun studies his friend's reaction through his car's rear view mirror. Soonyoung looks blankly at Jun. Truthfully speaking. He doesn't know how he should react. He knew Wonwoo is changing, he knew Wonwoo doesn't like the way they turned out. But he can't grasp the idea that Wonwoo can cheat. Can betray him. They've been together since highschool. And then college came, and then college parties, and then boom! a baby. And suddenly, Wonwoo is cold and distant. But nonetheless, Wonwoo is still the same Wonwoo he loves.

On the other hand, he had known Jun since the man moved from China when they were in middle school. He was their bestfriend. Both his and Wonwoo's. They easily became friend's with him despite the fact that he came from a very well off family. Jun is crazy, and stupid and does all the dangerous stuff in the world but he won't do anything, he won't joke anything, like this. Not when Jun knows how much his family means to him.

"Okay," Soonyoung said, void of any emotions.

"Okay? Soonyoung, please talk with Wonwoo," Jun moves a bit to a comfortable position to face Soonyoung, "please fix this with him. If you need someone with you to beat the shit out of that Mingyu, Cheol hyung and I are here for you."

Soonyoung then let out a low chuckle, but it felt empty, "Talk? About what? He's cheating. That's it. End of the story. Are we done talking? If your boyfriend won't let me work today may you excuse me please I want to sleep."

Jun breathes in heavily and look worriedly at Soonyoung, "Well okay, you deserve that."

Soonyoung nodded, getting out of Jun's car and carrying Wonho in his arms tighter. Holding on him like he's the only thing that he has in the world.

As he expected, the house is empty when he got home. Empty and messy. It always is. Wonwoo always wake up late and comes home late the reason why the man never had the chance to help Sooynoung clean the house. Soonyoung put Wonho down on his room. Before deciding to clean up the whole house. Turning off his phone and focusing on vacuuming the floor

***

Eventually Wonwoo got home late, smiling stupidly to himself as he remembers his little date with Mingyu. Stopping by at the full body mirror near the main doorway to check himself when he suddenly remember Jun and Soonyoung so he quickly inhaled in fear, fear that Soonyoung might be aware by now about his unfaithfulness. He carefully got inside to their shared bedroom and thankfully, Soonyoung's nowhere in sight.

Soonyoung stayed on Wonho's room. He doesn't know how to face his husband. He knew that their relationship is off ever since Wonwoo got pregnant. But he has a kid for goodness's sake! It's just... it's just something he can't comprehend.

Wonwoo got up from their bed in the middle of the night, surprised to be welcomed by an empty bed, surprised that Soonyoung wasn't there yet. By this hour, the man's usually sleeping already beside him, hugging him tight. He went to their child's room where he found find Soonyoung sleeping on a chair. He looked at the sight sadly.

Wonwoo stares at Soonyoung from the doorway as tears started to flow out of his eyes. He carefully approaches him before he squatted infront of him, "I-I'm sorry... I.. did love you but sorry soonyoung... It's just I already.... Fell out of love."

Soonyoung, who just closed his eyes and definitely isn't sleeping, well can he even sleep knowing the husband he had supported all this time, had betrayed him, spoke in a low, calm voice, "five years in. And you fell out of love. Okay."

Wonwoo's eyes widened in surprise, "N-nyong!"

"Hmmm? Can you please tone down your voice a bit, I don't want Wonho's peaceful sleep to be disturbed." Soonyoung warns, looking at Wonwoo straight to his eyes.

Wonwoo tried to touch Soonyoung's face but the older avoided it, "I'm sorry... I am so sorry..."

Soonyoung sighs. Standing up from the chair and pulling Wonwoo gently out of their child's room, "Sorry for what? Sorry for not wanting to get married to me in the first place. Or sorry because you just can't love our child. Or are you sorry because you can't be contented in this kind of life?" Soonyoung sighs deeply, and continued, softly still, "don't tell me you're sorry you cheated because we both know you're not sorry at all. So which one?"

"F-for being a shitty husband to you, Soonyoung.. y-yes I can't be contented in this kind of life, I can't go on like this forever," Wonwoo replies with his head hung low, not wanting to look at Soonyoung. His lips were quivering as he let out small sobs.

Soonyoung nodded, his eyes still empty of any emotions, "I've packed your bags."

Wonwoo was taken aback for a couple seconds before nodding at Soonyoung, "I-I understand."

Wonwoo then turns his back at Soonyoung before dialing Mingyu's number. Soonyoung just sat blankly at the couch, watching Wonwoo talk with Mingyu for three minutes before complete hanging up.

Soonyoung then started again, "is he that good for you to leave our child behind?"

"I love him."

Soonyoung nodded, obviously trying to supress the hurt and pain that he's feeling inside. He has loved no one but Wonwoo ever since. He has been faithful and loyal to him even back in the days when they were still in highschool, those were the times, he was still quite famous, a lot of their schoolmates were head over heels for him.

"Does he loves you as much?"

"Yeah and he's the one paying for my other school fees."

"That's good then, " Soonyoung smiles, but it's empty, "you can now achieve your dreams. Congratulations. Be happy. And don't come back."

Wonwoo looks back at Soonyoung sadly, biting and licking his lower lip, "I won't."

They both heard somebody knock on their door, and before Wonwoo can even move. Soonyoung is already at it, "Kim Mingyu? My husband is ready for you. Please take care of him. He can't eat seafoods, and hate too many garlic on his food. Can only eat mildly spicy foods, and can play videogames for hours on end. He also has an asthma. I think you already know all of these. But yeah, good luck on your life together. Be happy, I guess."

Mingyu was weirded out at first but proceeded to help Wonwoo bring the bags placed on the floor to his car.

Wonwoo stopped on his tracks.  
Before he can totally go out, he grabbed Soonyoung's right hand and opened his palm to put his wedding ring, their wedding ring on it. Wonwoo then whisperred, "sorry.. bye Soonyoung."

"Just go."

Wonwoo immediately went inside Mingyu's car, giving a sad glace to Soonyoung one last time before he completely vanished from his view.

Soonyoung watches the car drive away. Before going to Wonho's room. Carefully, as to not waking his sleeping child, he put a beanie and a jacket on him. Before he himself dresses in something warm. He took a taxi, and went down to a luxurious apartment. One he had slept over and drunk stayed so many times before. He rang the doorbell, waiting for his two Chinese friends to open up their door in 2 am in the morning.

Jun who looks dishelved with his sleeping robe, opened the door, rather surprised "oh Soonyoung?"

Minghao followed behind, equally disheleved as Jun, was about to throw curses on whoever disturbed him and Jun from their 'activities' when he found out that it was Soonyoung. He looks defeated with his eyes glassy already from the tears he was trying to contain earlier.

"Umm Hi?"

And then he finally broke down into sobs. Barely holding on his baby. But still containing his cries in case Wonho wakes up.

Jun and Minghao looked at each other before the younger Chinese offered his arms to carry Wonho. Jun quickly wrapped his arms around Soonyoung, pulling him inside the house, "so.. what happened?"

Soonyoung handed his baby to Minghao, and right after. His body gave up on holding on, crumbling down on the floor right at Jun and Hao's door.

"Soonyoung! What happened? Tell us," Jun's on the verge of crying too already. He just can't stand to see Soonyoung in such pain like that. He pulled Soonyoung up from the floor and push him down gently to sit on the couch. Minghao excuses himself to let Wonho sleep on their room.

"He's gone Jun..." Soonyoung let out an audible sob this time, "I already asked him to leave and.. and," Soonyoung then gripped on the material of the couch, sobbing harder this time, "he didn't even hesitate to leave."

Jun gritted his teeth in anger, "What the fuck is wrong with Wonwoo? Don't let him see you fall down into pieces because of him. Get your shit together and fix your life. Now he's gone, you now have less burden upon your shoulder. Good riddance! Don't worry we'll help you start again."

Jun had always known Wonwoo to be very ambitious but what he didn't expect is the fact that he can throw away even the people who he should be considering his most valuable treasures for his own selfish ambitions. Jun haven't felt so much disappointment in his life, till what has happened today.

Soonyoung burries his face in his hands, trying to cover his face because he absolutely look very pathetic now, "isn't that what I've been doing? I was the one kept fixing our mistake! I told him, multiple times, stopped him even. And I gave up everything! For him! For our child! I took up jobs after jobs just so he can study, just so I could feed him decent food, just so Wonho has everything he needs. On what part do I still lack? What did I ever do wrong? Why am I still not enough?" Soonyoung ranted out angrily, tears won't still stop flowing out of his eyes like a river. He held his head which started to pain a little from too much crying.

Jun sends out his right hand to rub his friend's back, hoping that it would help somehow to soothe the pain, "I'm sorry but I don't know the answer myself Soons."

"You know what, Jun. You know what makes it more painful? I badly want to take a rest already, I'm already so tired and done with all of this shit but I can't because I still have Wonho. And I won't let him grow up looking for Wonwoo. I'll do anything to provide anything he needs. Make him feel the love that he deserveds. He is all that I have and I am he's all that he has."

"The one I'm offering to you.. That job pays a lot but.." Jun pauses.

"I'll take it. I don't care what it is. I'll take it," Soonyoung said firmly and full of determination.

"But you have to fly to Beijing Soonyoung.. What will your parents say? And are you going to bring Wonho with you?" Jun asked, worry evident on the tone of his voice.

Soonyoung nodded, "I'm not gonna leave him, Jun. Wonwoo already left him. I won't ever do the same. I love Wonho. He's my world now. Regarding my parents, they'll understand."

"But who will take care of Wonho there? And also you need to learn how to speak Mandarin."

"I know a few. I learnt Chinese because of the two of you remember? I was able to work with three jobs here whe taking care of Wonho. I can do it again and again."

Jun then let out a sigh, "okay then, I'll talk with my friend there. Please have some sleep. Leave Wonho to us."

"Thanks, Jun. I'm...im sorry."

Jun just gave him a friendly hug, smiling at him. Soonyoung can't express how lucky he was for having a friend like Jun. Someone he could run and rely into whenever he's in need.

***

Jihoon is staring at the night sky, connecting the stars with his index fingers, forming shapes and letters with it. It is a habit he has formed since childhood, something he used to do with his parents when they were still alive.

"I wonder how is he doing?" He whispers under his breath. When suddenly the tranquility of his room was disrupted by his own ring tone. He checks the callers' name and quickly answered it.

"Jihoonie! What were you saying on your tweet awhile ago!? Where are you going?" Jeonghan's voice instantly rung all over his room.

"Chill hyung, I won't be going anywhere until we graduate," Jihoon reassures his friend while rolling his eyes because of his overeaction.

"So you're going somewhere!?" Jeonghan shouted from the other line.

"Hyung, my aunt pleaded me to move there, she needs someone to help her take care of grandma too you know plus an old friend offered me a job there with a great salary," Jihoon explains as he went back to his window to stare at the beautiful night sky again. He rarely see such site now a days especially he's busy at night doing his school requirements.

"You'll leave us, after everything that I have done for you? Just kidding! Good for you though. Who knows, you might meet your soulmate there," Jeonghan teases.

Jihoon rolls his eyes for the second time that night, sometimes he also questions himself why is he bestfriends with Jeonghan.

"Hyung, may I remind you. I'll go there for my family and for a job not to find my soulmate or some sort of shit like that."

"Whatever you say. I'll laugh at you when you go home here carrying two children," Jeonghan said while laughing out loud from the other line.

"Fuck you, I'm not like you. I ain't a whore."

Jeonghan laughed harder than before. Normal people who would listen to their conversation would find Jihoon's response very disrespectful but those insulting words doesn't mean anything to them, if it's the two of them exchanging it.

"Sure whatever you say Ji, whatever you say. Ay you know what speaking of whore. I have this blockmate who has a husband and left him for a new man? Like damn, is your husband that horrible for you leave him? Well, he's too young afterall, he's even younger than me and Cheol, probably about the same age as you." Jeonghan narrated which made Jihoon's eyebrow raise a little.

"What's with those gossips again? Do I look like I give a shit about other people's lives?"

"It's a big damn tea, okay? Remember the one I was pointing out last week, the one we passed by hugging someone else, that's Kwon Wonwoo and apparently he dumped his husband for the golden heir Kim Mingyu. Sounds grand right? What a beautiful story plot."

Jihoon halts when he heard the name. He realized the name just now, he wasn't paying attention that much last week when Jeonghan mentioned the name when they saw him, since he was panicking that time. But hearing the name now, isn't that the same Kwon Wonwoo that he knows? He just saw them last month still being sweet and all. It's hard to believe that they'll end up like that.

Jihoon bits his lower lip, "still I feel bad for his husband. Saw them a month ago still being all over each other."

"Wait you already saw Wonwoo's husband? Is he ugly? Someone easy to replace with a new one?" Jeonghan asked with so much interest. Jihoon doesn't know why Jeonghan's question somehow irked him.

"Huh? What are you talking about. He's very good looking, he's also nicely built and he's so kind," Jihoon sighs dreamily unconciously, it's now Jeonghan's turn to raise an eyebrow this time from the other line, he was about to comment something to Jihoon's sudden tone of voice but he decided not to push it further, "maybe Wonwoo is just really a gold digger. Wow, I can't believe it. I mean he looks like a bitch most of the time. But to cheat like that? Isn't it because his husband is abusive?"

"He is not like that!" Jihoon suddenly yelled making Jeonghan confused, "uh Jihoon? What are you being mad for?"

"I mean it, he's so sweet to him and you won't hear any complains from me if I were on Wonwoo's position."

"Look at you, you were being a saint earlier but now you're fantasizing about my blockmate's husband. And hello, you don't even know the guy. He impreganted Wonwoo at a very early age. He's very irresponsible for sure and you shouldn't fantasizing those kind of guys."

"JUDGEMENTAL!" Jihoon gasps, "actually I know soonyoung a bit ... he's cute and kind... And he even helped me out on a school requirement before, I doubt he remembers me though. I mean we attended same highschools.. along with Wonwoo."

"Wait....SO YOU MEAN YOU JUST DIDN'T SEE HIM, BUT YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HIM? Wow....okay, so what's the tea? Do they like, love each other? Or is it just a one night stand that's why it's that easy for Wonwoo to leave him and their baby? I'm really curious because cheaters are trash, you know," Jeonghan inquires.

"They love each other, if you only knew how I always see them making out almost everywhere inside the campus," Jihoon said. Slightly frowning upon remembering those times he see Wonwoo and Soonyoung together. 

"So Wonwoo is really a trash. And Jihoon for someone who don't give a shit, you know a lot huh? Tell me, You had a crush on Wonwoo's husband back then right?" Even if Jihoon can't see Jeonghan right now. He knows he has this annoying look on his face right now, which he always use whenever he teases him.

Jihoon froze as his whole face turned into red, as red as tomatoes, "what? Of course not!" Jihoon vehemently denied but Jeonghan just laughed at him which made him more pissed.

"Knew it. You did have a crush on him. All this time, I'm talking about Wonwoo. What I didn't know is that you are having these fantasies about his husband already inside your head. The audacity, " Jeonghan sounded like he's out of breathe already due to nonstop laughing which made Jihoon roll his eyes again, "But do you have any news about that Soonyoung guy? Wonwoo looks so fly and happy go luck for someone who has a child and husband."

"I don't know, to be honest hyung. I don't hear much about them already till you brought up this topic. Maybe you ask Cheol hyung? He's friends with Soonyoung after all."

"WHAT? SEUNGCHEOL? MY BOYFRIEND SEUNGCHEOL?" Jeonghan screeches, making Jihoon put his phone away from his ear a little bit.

"Yeah."

"HANG UP. IM TALKING TO MY BOYFRIEND."

Then the call ended just like that. Jihoon shook his head before he proceed to close the huge window inside his room as he decided to finally get some sleep. He still needs to wake up early tomorrow to finish some requirements. He was already preparing for bed when his eyes landed on the lone bracelet sat at the top of his dresser.

_Thirteen year old Jihoon recently moved from Busan to Seoul. His father found a new job in the captial city, thus their immediate move. Being a transferee on his new school has been incredibly one of the hardest things he has ever experienced not only because he needed to adjust but also because the kids who attend the same class as him found an interest on bullying him. He doesn't know why they find pleasure in making fun of him though? Is it because of his aloof nature? Or his obsession with anime and video games? But one thing is for sure, he never tell to his teachers and parents about it because he thought he could handle all of them alone._

_Jihoon being the fighter that he is of course fights back the bullies. Today was no exception, he was quite contented on how his payback plan worked on them. The paint they were planning to use on him has spilled on themselves._

_Just when he thought it was already the happiest day of his life, finally getting the revenge he has ever wanted. He found the bullies waiting for him on the school grounds when he's finally on his way home. He frowned upon seeing them, they all circled around him._

_They were all giving him a menacing smile which made Jihoon gulp, his legs started trembling in fear of what's about to happen next. But of course he didn't let them see through him, still keeping that strong boy facade._

_"What the fuck do you want?" Jihoon asked, just as he was about to run. One boy pulled Jihoon's arms, holding him back from throwing his arms at them and preventing him from escaping. Even with Jihoon's protests and screams, they have managed to pull him inside the school's male comfort room, locking themselves. The tallest among them moved forward infront of him grabbing his school uniform's collar, then another one stayed at the back watching the show with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered upon his face._

_"Oh Jihoon you thought you'd get away with us?" The taller boy mocked as he pulled Jihoon's hair hard to make him face him. Instead of answering Jihoon spat on his face which clearly angered the boy's face._

_"You little shit!" The man smacked Jihoon's head, making Jihoon wince a little in pain._

_Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating to receive a punch yet again, because that is what they always do. Beat him up till he couldn't walk. But surprisingly, he received nothing and when he opened his eyes all of the bullies all scrambled away in fear and a guy with a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen offered him a hand._

_"There's no need to be scared, they are gone now. I'm Kwon Soonyoung and you?"_

_"Lee Jihoon."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This is an AU DarkerParts and I have written back then via telegram earlier this year. So I asked her permission just now if we can finally post it. I absolutely love the fluffy parts of this AU because I barely write one haha!
> 
> While editing and writing I decided to leave the end of the chapter there. Next chapter would probably be very fluffy already and I mean it hehe. Jihoon and Soonyoung will be finally interacting! I mean they are the main pair of this AU afterall but this chapter heavily focused on Soonyoung and Wonwoo and how their relationship ended on a bad note.  
> If you notice some errors please inform me HAHAHAHA I edited and wrote some parts of this at 12 am or something.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a feedback. They are highly appreciated, I really love reading feedbacks from you they motivate me a lot to write more, so if you have the time kindly leave a comment. Thank you so much for having the time to read! I might update weekly, see you on the next update.
> 
> If you would like to interact with me on twitter the username is @aiHOSHiteru_


	2. Meeting you again

It's the first day of school for this school year and Jihoon has never been this excited before. He's finally having his own class advisory, meaning he'll finally have a huge group of kids who he can be his children in school for the time being since he can't have kids yet. Being a kindergarten teacher for almost five years now changed his life drastically, he never thought he would have such talent at handling children. Imagining how grumpy and aloof he was back in the days, that even his classmates and schoolmates doesn't want to interact with him that much.

His first day for this school year is looking great, everything is going smoothly for him, loving his new set of students. They all actively participated on the activities they have done and not mention they were all so cute.

It was currently lunch break and Jihoon just went back from the cafeteria holding a tray of meal. He's very famished since he had only eaten a single toast and an egg earlier in the morning. He stoof infront of his desk observing his students. All the kids we're enjoying their own foods prepared to them by their parents, all the while mingling with each other. He halted when he spotted a boy sitting alone in one of the tables, eating his food with a faint expression, seemingly very uninterested with his food. This made Jihoon approach the boy, placing his tray on the yellow table carefully, "hi!" Jihoon greeted with a smile making the boy surprise a little and turn his attention to the older.

"Oh hello, teacher fairy," the child greets back with a forced smile which Jihoon quickly noticed. He have always known the feeling of having almost no one to talk in school so he can relate to the little boy in so many levels. He gave the kid a friendly rub on the back, "teacher fairy?" Jihoon wondered. It's the first time someone called him such a cute nickname and he find really endearing.

The little boy replied while munching on his little sausages, "because you look like a fairy." 

Jihoon blushes a little but then he nodded his head in understanding, he dipped his head a little to take a good look at the kid, "is it okay if I sit here with you?" The little boy just shrug his shoulder as a response which Jihoon took as a 'yes'.

"So, why are you sitting alone here? Don't you want to spend your lunch break with your new classmates?" Jihoon asked, pouring gravy on his rice, taking a bite on his burger steak finally. He's really hungry and he swears that he can eat a whole ass cow right now.

The kid blinks his eyes at the sudden question but he again spoke, "while making the activity early, they were making fun of me for only having a dad."

Jihoon frowns, giving the boy a tap on the head, "what's your name?"

"Wonho, Kwon Wonho," The kid replies with a small smile appearing now on his face. Now that the kid has fully faced him, Jihoon can't help but notice the kid's eyes. It reminds him so much of someone. Someone so special in his life. That made him automatically return a smile to the younger, "and I am Jihoon, if your classmates teases you can tell them I am your papa instead so they could stop teasing you." 

Wonho's little eyes grew big, there's an obvious twinkle on it as he nodded enthusiastically. His face is now adorned by a wide innocent smile which made Jihoon ruffle his hair, "finish your food before it gets cold." 

***

Five years in China, and Soonyoung finally had a grasp in his life. He won't lie, he had a hard time adjusting to a life without Wonwoo but he didn't lose hope because of his son. Wonho became his inspiration. He worked hard in China, and studied all the while taking care of his son. Now he's working as a choreographer in China, with a high salary. He choreographs most of the dances and performances of plenty of Chinese artists, making his dance studio really famous in all of China. He's also business partners with Junhui and Minghao with their midnight club business both in China and Korea. His life drastically changed but one thing will always remain the same, his priority. His priority would always be Wonho.

Speaking of his child, Soonyoung got their breakfast ready, like always, prepared Wonho's favorite clothes; Pastel sweater, jumper and small timberlands, paired with a beanie, and then proceeded to wake up his son by playing his son's favorite song: Moonlight angel OST.

Wonho yawns a little, stretching his tiny arms as he sat on his bed, adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the room, "daddy, am I going to school again? am I going to see teacher fairy again?" 

Soonyoung blinks his eyes at his son. Seems like his son took a great liking to his teacher. A smile found its way upon his lips, ruffling Wonho's hair in the process, "wow, it's just been a week since you started school and I already got replaced on your favourite person list," Soonyoung pouted playfully which earned a giggle from Wonho, "and I even cooked you waffles."

"It's not like that," Wonho explains with a cute pout mirroring his dad's, "it's just teacher fairy is super and he's super duper nice and," Wonho paused, looking up to his dad's with glinting eyes which made Soonyoung tilt his head on the side, "he has no boyfriend yet!"

Soonyoung, dived for his son. Kissing the hell out of him, "so are you saying you want him to be your boyfriend? Baby, you're still young to have crushes~" 

Wonho gave his father a confused look, his dad obviously didn't get what is he hinting. The kid lets out a small sigh, "I want him to be my papa, it's possible right? Since you said my papa is up in heaven already."

Soonyoung almost choke on what his son had said but soon got over it. He immediately gave Wonho's nose a playful punch, making the kid whine a little, "with your age, you shouldn't be thinking of things like that. C'mon now, uncle Channie's arriving soon! He'll turn into a dinosaur if you make him wait," Soonyoung said, immitating dinosaurs in the process. Something he has been doing since he Wonho started learn how to interact with him. Sometimes he can't help but wonder at times, would it be different it Wonwoo decided to stay by their side? But there's no use of thinking of the past now, like what elders say past it past and we shouldn't dwell on it too much, what matters now is the present time.

Apparently that is effective. Wonho hastily threw his covers away from his body and went out of the bed. Soonyoung giggles a little, immediately putting Wonho high up to his shoulders to bring him down to the kitchen. Right after they had breakfast and both of them are dressed, Chan is finally there, with the sound of the doorbell ringing in the whole house. Soonyoung rushes to the door letting the younger enter.

"Good morning hyung! Need help bringing Wonho to school?" Chan asked, wandering around the house looking for the kid he just mentioned. Soonyoung nodded, "fixed my schedule already. So probably starting tomorrow, you'll be doing it on mondays and thursdays only. But leave the rest of the days, to me," Soonyoung paused, flashing Chan a sincere smile, "thanks Chan, it means a lot."

Chan waves his hand, the other one went to the back of his head to scratch it while making a sheepish grin, "it's nothing hyung, it's not like I am busy too." Chan's orbs then went down when he felt a pair of small little arms hugs it. He saw Wonho hugging his legs which made him coo in fondness. He crouches down to pinch wonho's cheeks, which made the kid grin, "you are so cute!"

"Uncle channie!!! Go! Go! Go!" Wonho exclaimed as he grabs Chan's hand, making small jumps but then remembered something he forgot to do. He turned his head to his dad again before shouting, "DADDY KISS!!!!"

Soonyoung laughed at how cute his child is, peppering kisses all over his face before letting him hold on to Chan again.

"Take care!" 

"Bye hyung, we'll go now!"

Soonyoung sighed watching Chan and Wonho's retreating form. Who would have thought he would have survived to the point he's now witnessing his child attend to school, luck is indeed on his side.

***

Wonho giggled the whole time, giddy to see his fairy teacher again. Right as they arrived, Wonho immediately let go of Chan's hand to run. Not caring about his baby sitter, he automatically latched to his new favourite person's leg, "teacher Hoonie! Teacher Hoonie!" He cheered.

Jihoon let out a small yelp of surprise but as soon as he turned around it replace by a series of giggles mirroring Wonho's, "oh hi! Wonho, good morning~" Jihoon greeted back, carrying him to the classroom. He gave Chan a nod which the younger understood and waved his hand in goodbye but the kid didn't seem to notice for he was so focused to Jihoon.

"Uncle Channie wants to say goodbye," Jihoon whispered. Wonho turns his head and gasped when he saw Chan pouting. He laughed and raised his small hand to wave goodbye back at Chan. Wonho turns his attention back to his teacher, "look! My daddy dressed me in pink! Because you said you like pink! So I wore pink!" Wonho beamed, pretty proud of his clothes. Leaning back a little while his hands made a hand gesture to somewhat emphasis what he is wearing so that his teacher can have a better view of it.

Jihoon beamed back, ruffling the kid's hair like he usually do, "you really love me, don't you? Your daddy might get jealous."

Wonho gasps, clinging on his teacher's neck, an imaginary light bulb appeared on the top of his head, "I heard! Daddy said he'll...he'll pick me up sometime this week! You'll meet daddy! He's supeeeer handsome, teacher Hoonie! Just like me!"

Jihoon laughed again. Wonho sounded like a real match maker but then again Wonho is just a kid so he never take the kid's words too seriously, "why do you want to meet your daddy? Do you think we'll be good friends? Umm won't someone get jealous?" 

Wonho suddenly lost all of his smile, and then shakes his head, "Daddy said.. Papa's already an angel." 

Jihoon's face fell. When Wonho told him a week ago about living with his daddy only, the first idea that popped out with his mind is the possibility of Wonho's parents being separated but he never thought his papa died already. Jihoon gave the kid an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Wonho."

"It's okay! Daddy said I was still small when he left so I don't really know much about him," Wonho gave his teacher a reassuring smile before giggling again, "BESIDES! you can be my papa!"

"I can be but at school only okay?"

"YAAAAY! I love you papa!" Wonho cheers. Jihoon's swore to god his heart never swelled this much before in happiness. For some reasons, he felt a connection between him and Wonho despite knowing the fact that they are not even a bit related, but hey does that even matter in able to be so fond of someone. Maybe the kid just really possess traits that he want his future kid to have.

"I hope your daddy won't get mad at me."

"Noooo! Daddy is kind! and super handsome! and he's a great dancer!" Wonho muses combined with hand gestures, making it look a bit animated, "and I want you to do something papa please."

Jihoon only hums, letting the kid talk non stop.

"Be my daddy's boyfriend! Like uncle Hao and uncle Jun! They're boyfriends! Daddy no boyfriend, so I want you to be his!" Wonho pleaded, looking at Jihoon with puppy eyes. Jihoon simply can't so no to that but this wish is something he cannot grant. In fact he was a bit surprised at what Wonho had said but again he's talking to a kid. The kid still doesn't understand a lot of things in the world so as his teacher it is his responsibility to teach him about such things.

"Um Wonho-ssi, that's not easy, your daddy and I needs to be inlove with each other." Jihoon explains, choosing his words very carefully not wanting to upset the little kid. Wonho pouted at him, small slit eyes looking doopy, "But-"

Jihoon immediately cuts off the kid, making an eye contact at him, raising his chin with his free hand, "baby there are a lot of things you don't understand yet, you're still young but who knows I might like your daddy." Jihoon added at the end, making it sound a bit better to Wonho.

But Wonho still look very much upset, his however eyes were firing up with determination, trying his best to convince Jihoon to be his dad's boyfriend, "I'm sure you'll like my daddy! Everyone likes my daddy!"

Jihoon felt like his heart breaking already upon the sad look Wonho is giving to him, "baby don't be sad please, I'll be sad too."

That alarms Wonho, he never wanted his teacher fairy to be sad, "hug???" 

"Okay hug then," Jihoon smiles and  
Wonho returned it generously, immediately launching his small body to his fairy teacher.

***

As usual, Wonho enjoyed his school, this time he was able to mingle and interact with his classmates already. Teacher Hoonie made them play with paint, read them a story and played piano for them. At the end of the class, everyone already left, all of the students were fetched by their parents and his uncle Channie is still no where in sight, nor his shadow. Making Wonho sulk.

Jihoon approaches Wonho who's sitting in front of the classroom, hugging his legs on a fetal position waiting patiently. He sat beside the kid and gave his back a comforting rub, "don't worry I'll stay here with you till he picks you up okay?"

Wonho starts to whisper on his knees, "I wish daddy would be here. Tito Chan is funny but I like it more if daddy picks me up. But he has work. Because I'm still a baby, and he said babies need a lot of toys. But I don't want toys."

A frown went up to Jihoon's lips. His parents used to be very busy with their jobs too before and just like Wonho he didn't want toys back then. All he wanted is to spend time with them, unfortunately that never happened. They never got the opportunity to make it up with him. After an accident he lost both of them in an instance, "I wish your daddy picks you up, so you won't be sad." 

A bright idea pops out of Jihoon's head making him smile. He picks up Wonho on the floor, carrying him to the bench infront of the piano inside their classroom, "I'll teach you piano while we wait."

Music has always been a major part of Jihoon's life, it has been one of the things that comforts him whenever he is having a really bad day. He even had dreams of being a musician before. Unfortunately, they don't have enough money back then for him to pursue music in college, the money that his parent left was even not enough to cover his whole 4 years in college making him work part times while studying, there he met his bestfriend Jeonghan, the son of the owner of the coffee shop where he worked as a barista. But amidst all that, it never stopped him from loving music. These days whenever there's an opportunity he teaches his students how to play musical instruments for free, because he wants his students to see the beauty in it and how it helped him get through with life.

Jihoon then studies Wonho's face, the kid looks very interested. The frown on face and the sadness quickly seeped away. Jihoon smiles, pretty proud of himself for being able to discover a distraction so the kid won't worry too much.

***

Chan was supposed to be the one to pick up Wonho, but because of his university, he wasn't able to. Making Soonyoung run to the school. He was expecting Wonho to sulk, maybe he's already crying considering that this is the very first they were late on picking him up. What he didn't expect is his son, is sat side by side with a pretty guy. He didn't interrupt. instead, he stayed at the back of the room and watched the whole thing. He unconciously smiled, picking his phone from his pocket and started filming the scene infront of him.

Jihoon held the kid's hand and smiled, still completely unaware with the pair of eyes watching them an arm apart, "so you know how to play the basics now? If you want you can go to my house every weekends, I'll teach you more about it, but we need to ask for your daddy's consent first."

Upon hearing it, Soonyoung coughs to get their attention, "won't it be a bother to you...uhhh..stranger? Hi, my little cub." 

Jihoon quickly whips his head to the direction of the new comer's voice, it sounded really familiar to him which he finds very odd. It doesn't sound like one of the people he's been interacting with in China for five years. His eyes then surprisingly landed to the man he was hopelessly inlove with back when they were still in highschool, still handsome and dashing, as usual. 

Wonho exclaimed running to the direction of the man but Jihoon remained on his spot, it's as if his feet were glued on the foor with his mouth opened wide. It's starting to sink in now with him why Wonho's gestures remind him a lot of Soonyoung and not to mention the uncanny resemblance of the two. He can see a hint of Wonwoo too on the child. Speaking of Wonwoo that made a stream of questions started to overflow him mind but he decided to brush it off. 

"Soonyoung?!" Jihoon finally said. His eyes still wide open. Soonyoung tilts his head in confusion. Staring at the man, trying to remember if he knows him. But before he can even process everything, his son came barreling on his legs. Making him forget about the stranger in order to greet his son kisses all over his face, "Surprise, baby!"

"Um... yeah.." Jihoon's face fell down, of course he had only spent a small amount of time with Soonyoung back then how can he remember a nobody like him? Besides he looks very different now, he used to be a slightly chubby boy with a very horrible haircut, "I think you already forgot about me... By the way I'm Wonho's homeroom teacher."

Soonyoung nods in understanding, "The fairy teacher. Wonho seems to like you a lot. Like a whooooole lot, don't you baby?" Soonyoung picked Wonho up, and the kid beamed at him.

Jihoon immediately blushes because of that, "he told you that?"

"You're a fairy, teacher hoonie!" Wonho screams with his little voice. Soonyoung chuckled, being amused at how red Wonho's teacher is.

Jihoon smiles a little, face still with a tinge of red, "and I don't mind teaching him piano, I love your kid." Finally answering Soonyoung's question earlier. While at the back of his head he wanna scream 'and I love you too, I love you still!'

"He's just so adorable isn't he? My little tiger..rawr!" Soonyoung and Wonho growled at the same time, and then laughing together. Jihoo's smile grew larger at the sight, watching the father and son interact with one another before accidentally letting a comment slip out of his mouth, "he looks like a mixture of you and... forget about it."

"Huh? Oh ah, by the way. My name's Kwon Soonyoung. Wonho's father. You're uhh...? Sorry, I only know you as teacher Fairy."

"It was nice seeing you again Soonyoung, it's fine. It's not like our interaction lasted more than a week, you helped me to finish a choreo for the music week back in highschool, you know the one Wonho's papa really despises back then.." Jihoon doesn't want to bring up Wonwoo in the conversation. He knows it's a sensitive topic to Soonyoung but it's a way to let the older remember him.

Soonyoung froze. Staring at Jihoon like he had seen a ghost. Ever since he left Korea and lived in China, nobody has ever mentioned Wonwoo again. Everyone around them lived like Wonwoo didn't exist. But now, someone, a man albeit familiar he can't remember, knew of his past.

Soonyough coughs, "Choreo? you said? Uhh, is this in highschool?"

Jihoon nodded, "Yes I'm the music club's president."

Soonyoung racked his brain for memories. And then he remembers it. His smile grew as he remembers the guy everyone was so afraid of in highschool, but he was able to be friend him. Only for a short amount of time since Wonwoo got too jealous so he avoided him, "Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon smiles, glad that Soonyoung was able to remember him now, "Y-yeah, small world isn't it? Didn't expect we'll meet though you're practically on news all over China, looks like you're a big time man now," pointing Soonyoung's expensive looking watch with his lips.

Soonyoung laughs, "yeah, wow. Small world. how long has it been? I think it was junior year when we last talked. You look...wow.. Different. Remember how your music members used to call you grumpy gremlin? Then now my child calls you teacher fairy."

"The kids changed me, I can still be a bit like the old Jihoon outside of the school though."

"Kids huh..." Soonyoung looked at Wonho who has now fallen asleep on his shoulder, "Hey, I gotta go. Seems like my baby's exhausted. But uh...are you serious about teaching him piano?"

"Yes, it's for free," Jihoon smiled showing off his dimples, which Soonyoung finds cute but decided not to comment something about it, "Okay then~ Take care!"

"Wait...uhh, since you're my son's homeroom teacher. Let me friend you on wechat? I can call you and we can talk about Wonho's piano lessons. he seems to be so fond of music." 

"Oh sure," Jihoon grabbed his phone and presented to soonyoung his wechat account, "There you go."

Soonyoung smiled at him, "thanks, Jihoon nice meeting you again, we'll see each other more often now~"

"That's nice, by the way I have to go. I still have loads of lesson plans to finish."

Soonyoung nodded. Leaving his old friend, and bringing Wonho to his car. He strapped his kid in, and immediately called Junhui. He doesn't know why but the need to call his best friend is really high right now. After three rings someone finally picked it.

"What is it Kwon!?" Jun asks, annoyed. Soonyoung can hear Minghao moaning and complaining at the background. Talk about great timing. 

"Hao, wait!" 

Soonyoung face contorted in disgust. As much as he love his friends, the least thing he wanna hear is them getting on with it. He was about to put the phone down when Jun finally asked, "What is it?"

"You two trying to have a baby again?"

Jun just groans and Soonyoung just let out a chuckle, "anyways, remember Lee Jihoon?"

"Oh? The cute president of music club back in highschool?" Jun snickers, the Chinese man had a few share of good memories with Jihoon too.

"He's here! In China! And he's even Wonho's teacher!" Soonyoung said with so much enthusiasm in his voice. He doesn't know why though. There are times Soonyoung can't understand himself.

"Wait what? Isn't that the same dude that your cheater ex husband was really jealous with before?"

Soonyoung grimaced, and took a little look at his son. Checking if the kid is still asleep, "yeah i remembered one time Jihoon gave me a bottle of because I am super thirsty, and Won-- I mean he was so mad about it. I decided to end my friendship with Jihoon because he threathened breaking up with me."

"Because Jihoon is basically your type no wonder he's so jealous of him." Jun replied so casually.

Soonyoung splutters, "w...what? What do you mean my type?! We're friends!" Soonyoung then paused to sighed, "you know how crazy I was for Wonwoo back then."

"I know," Jun rolls his eyes, Soonyoung can't see it but he knows the Chinese is basically rolling his eyes right now, "you two were practically making out infront of me almost everyday."

"Hmm.. anyways, that's the only reason why I called. You can finally continue your session with Hao. Wonho badly wanted to have playmates already. Goodluck."

"Goodluck to you too, who knows Jihoon and you might end up together."

Soonyoung rolls his eyes this time, "Not happening. Bye."

As soon as Soonyoung puts his phone down, he spent a good two minutes of spacing out and thinking about his memories with Jihoon back in highschool. He would be a hypocrite if he don't admit that he finds Jihoon really cute back then and he still finds him cute now, cuter even if that is possible. He always been so fond of him too but of course being the loyal and whipped boyfriend he was to Wonwoo, he broke off his friendship with Jihoon for the sake of making Wonwoo stay. He sighed a little happily, atleast now there's a chance they can be friends again. Fate can be really playful at times huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Writing three on going AUs all at once is not really a good idea hahaha! There are times I even write a oneshot of nowhere in a whim too. I have so many plot ideas, I wish I all have the time in the world to write them too.
> 
> Jihoon and Soonyoung finally met on this chapter! This is where the fluff and domesicity will all start TuT Little Wonho is really cute, don't you think? He is very smart like Wonwoo though he got Soonyoug's playfulness!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reaching. Leaving a kudos and a feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> P.S if there are typos please let me know. I'm kinda like Pledis lmao, I am prone to typos 😭


	3. Jihoon

Birds started to chirp outside of the window, as the sun shines up brightly casting its rays upon down the east. Soonyoung woke up with a pair of small hands squishing his face, he saw his son giggling as he sat on his chest. Soonyoung whines childishly hoping that his son will buy his acting, "babbyyy, it's saturday. Let's sleep more."

Despite his father's protests Wonho remained on his spot, still squishing Soonyoung's face, "daddy! It's my piano lesson today!"

It's been weeks now since Wonho started attending piano lessons in Jihoon's house every weekends. However, this will be the first time that Wonho will be attending the piano lesson with Soonyoung, the reason why he is very excited and extra joyful today. Soonyoung's schedule during the last weekends were all pre occupied due to a sudden choreography he needs to make for a Chinese program. He just can't pass the opportunity since the offer was really big. It would be a big help to the bank account he just set a few months back for Wonho's savings.

Soonyoung groans, pulling Wonho on the bed and wrapping his arms around him, trapping his son with him, "I'm sure your uncle Jihoon won't mind if we're late. We'll just bring him sweets."

Soonyoung yawned. Showing no signs of getting up really soon which made Wonho wriggle himself out of his father's arms, "no! No! I wanna go see my papa!" The kid yells in protest.

Soonyoung froze, unaware that Wonho calls Jihoon papa, he quickly bolted up from the bed and looks at his son questioningly, "P...papa? What? Wonho!"

Wonho raises an eyebrow at Soonyoung, mirroring his expression of confusion, "Papa Hoonie?"

Soonyoung adjusted from his position, pulling Wonho on his lap, placing both of his hands on either sides of Wonho's face, connecting their gazes, "Baby... Jihoon is uncle, okay? He's not your papa. Your papa...he's gone, okay? But that's okay because daddy is here! and then uncle Jun, uncle Minghao, and uncle Chan. Even uncle Seungcheol. There's a lot of people who loves you so much, you don't need a papa, okay?" Soonyoung explains to his son. But Wonho doesn't look he is pleased on what he had heard. He gave Soonyoung a pout, murmuring with his small voice, "I- I want him to be my papa."

Soonyoung sighs almost in defeat, looks like he'll have a hard time convincing his son with this one, "but baby, uncle Jihoon has his own life. What if he has his own baby and his own family?"

"B-but," Wonho argues, miserably fails to continue what he was about to say when small sobs started coming out from him. In an instance, Soonyoung found himself hugging his son. His heart shattering at the way he longs for another parent figure. Everything is coming back to him again, the feeling of not being enough for his child. That he can't raise Wonho alone, "please don't cry, Come on. We'll buy your favourite snacks, and you can even wear your groot sweater! Would you like that, baby?"

Normally those kind of things would immediately make Wonho smile in a heartbeat but instead of getting that reaction, Soonyoung only received a frown, "I-I just want to see papa Hoonie."

Soonyoung sighs again, "uncle Jihoonie, baby. Uncle, okay? Say it with me, uncle Jihoonie."

Wonho stares at his own father blankly before removing himself at his lap and getting up from the bed, ignoring him from what he was making him say, "I'll take a shower daddy."

Soonyoung let Wonho walk away from him with his heart heavy. His son rarely gets mad. Always sulk, but is easily pleased. But when he is mad. He gets quiet, and withdrawn. Those are the times Soonyoung wanted to break down. To cry and to not face the world. He was so young when he had Wonho. And the last time he had let himself break is when Wonwoo left them.

Soonyoung shook his head, and started preparing for today. He put out Wonho's favorite clothes and shoes, and then cooked his favorite meal. Even including Jihoon on the head count.

Wonho has finally went out of the bathroom fully dressed right after Soonyoung finished preparing the food they'll be bringing today. Good thing that the kid knows how to wash and dress himself alone now. Time flies really past, it was just like yesterday when he was still helping Wonho to learn how to walk with his two little feet.

That is the cue for Soonyoung to finally take a bath too. He washes himself in a haste, afraid to make his son wait and make him more upset.

He found his son placing a dirty plate in the sink, probably just finished eating the breakfast he prepared, as soon as he got out of the bathroom. He quickly went inside of his room to comb his hair and fix more other stuff before finally appearing infront of his son, who's already waiting for him on the living room.

"Wonho-yah, let's go, baby," Soonyoung said rather cheerfully, hoping that his son is no longer upset with their conversation a few minutes ago. However, Wonho looks at his father sadly before walking towards his direction, mumbling something in his breath. Soonyoung crouches down at Wonho's level, "what is it, baby? Daddy didn't hear it."

"Spend the day with us please."

Soonyoung looked at his son. His gloomy aura, and his sad eyes. He wants to wipe them away. He tried to smile, but even he knew that it's more pained than happy, "whatever my baby wants."

Soonyoung held out his arms, waiting for Wonho to grab them so he can lift him. Thankfully Wonho reciprocated it. He helds onto his father's arm albeit still sulky. Soonyoung held him up. But the kid turned his head away. All Soonyoung can do is sigh. They didn't talk all through out the walk to Jihoon's house, apparently it's close by.

Soonyoung soon found himself infront a cute bungalow style house. It has a mini garden inside and its gate and fences were all painted with pink.

'cute.' Soonyoung says to himself. He rang the doorbell. Waiting patiently with his still angry son in his arms.

After a minute or two, Jihoon finally showed up. His face immediately lit up after seeing who's in front of his gate. He's wearing a light blue top with frills and raffles in the neck part and a small navy blue ribbon adorning at its middle.

"Oh good morning you two!" Jihoon chirped. He ran towards the gate, quickly opening it and letting Soonyoung in.

Wonho whips his head towards Jihoon's direction and a smile automatically made its way on his face, "papa!"

Soonyoung bit his lips, letting Wonho down so the kid could run to Jihoon. His heart hurt at the way Wonho immediately latched to Jihoon, calling him papa. Soonyoung can feel tears on the sides of his eyes. but he breathe deep and attempt for a smile, "hi Jihoon. I brought lunch. Sorry we got a bit late but Wonho is excited to see you."

Jihoon notices the way Soonyoung is acting though. As he carries Wonho to his other arm, his free hand gave a slight rub on Soonyoung's arm, giving a concerned look.

"It's okay but hey are you okay? You need someone to talk to?" Jihoon asks softly, as he smiles warmly at Soonyoung. At first he was taken aback, how does Jihoon knows he's feeling gloomy? Is he that easy to read?

"I'm okay, Wonho and I just had a...fight. You mind if I stay?"

"Not really, I'm living by myself so feel free to make yourself at home," Jihoon laughs a little then suddenly a tinge of pink appeared across his face, "by the way I wanna say sorry, I was the one who suggested Wonho to call me papa. I mean I don't really mind, but if you are uncomfortable, I'll talk with him."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, shocked at what he said, his self loathe is starting to eat him up again, "I'm sorry. He won't be calling you that if...if I am enough to be his parent. If it's okay to you....then it's fine by me. But is it okay to your boyfriend? Or girlfriend? What if they think you already have a child. I don't want Wonho to be a burden to you."

Jihoon giggled, hitting the taller playfully on his back, Soonyoung thought he has a boyfriend? Ridiculous, how can he start a relationship with someone when he's still head over heels for him?

"Soonyoung, I'm single. I never see Wonho as a burden and who says you're not enough? There are times some kids act like this it's natural, it's not something you should be upset with," Jihoon explains, giving Soonyoung a smile of reassurance, with the the taller felt relieved. He felt like the heavy weight upon his shoulders earlier were lifted in no time, "never ever doubt yourself Soonyoung, you're more than enough for your child, trust me."

Meanwhile, Wonho who they have forgotten momentarily starts whining, "papa! Let's go inside now!"

Jihoon chuckled before looking back again to Soonyoung, giving him a comforting look, "yes, we're going inside now~"

Soonyoung nodded at Jihoon's words, even blushing a little. But followed the two of them silently. He sat down on the couch opposite the grand piano, where his son immediately pulls Jihoon in.

Jihoon sat watching Wonho plays a piece he taught yesterday in school while they were both waiting for Soonyoung to pick him up. For his age being able to play it perfectly is unusual, Wonho is undoubtedly a prodigy. He smiles proudly while clapping his hands.

"You've got a gifted son Soonyoung," Jihoon turns his head a bit, making an eye contact with Soonyoung who's sitting comfortably on the couch. Doing nothing but admiring them from that position.

Soonyoung smiles fondly at his son who's busy with the piano, "he is. He's basically perfect. He's smart and calm like his...like him. I think Wonho possessed more of him. Than me."

Soonyoung said as he remembers his memories with Wonwoo back then. He had always admire him for acing almost all of their subjects without even trying. Jihoon slightly flinches, he knows exactly who Soonyoung is talking about. And he can't help but feel the slightly painful tug in his heart. Reality slapped him again. He will never be him, he will never be Wonwoo, he will never love you. A mantra that has been in his head since then. A mantra that he has long forgotten but willingly came back as soon as he saw Soonyoung once again.

He stood up and walked towards Soonyoung's direction with his arms akimbo, "do you still love him? If you don't mind me asking?"

Soonyoung looks at Wonho, making sure that he can't hear, most especially he lied to the kid about the truth about his papa Wonwoo, "No. I don't think I know how to love anymore. Except for my child. Wonho is the only one who's inside of this, " He pauses to point at his head and heart, seriousness drawn all over his face, "and this. Everything I do, it's all for Wonho. All of me, is for my child."

Jihoon is not convinced though. He saw how madly inlove Soonyoung was to Wonwoo then. It's just so sad they had to end up that way, " You're a great father," Jihoon complimented, giving Soonyoung's shoulder a pat, "you raised him well."

"Papa? Daddy? Did I do well?" Wonho asks excitedly, jumping from his seat. His smile could literally light up the whole room, pretty proud of his performance.

Jihoon turns around, giving a thumbs up to Wonho. Soonyoung on the other hand stood up clapping his hands together, "you... you're amazing baby. C'mon now here," Soonyoung then opens his arms wide, hoping the kid is not mad at him anymore.

Luckily, Wonho gets off from the chair and hops on his father's arms before looking at Jihoon again, "I wanna learn violin too papa!"

Jihoon walked toward them and startes combing Wonho's hair with his fingers carefully, "any instrument you want to learn! But you have to master piano first!"

"You heard what your papa said? You should master Piano first, okay?"

Wonho nods his head eagerly, "yes daddy."

Jihoon looks up to check his wall clock hanging at the top of the couch where Soonyoung and Wonho is located, "it's almost lunch time, have you guys eaten already?"

"Ahhh... I brought lunch? I cooked Wonho's favourite food, if you don't mind. I've already already included you on the head count. Since you don't accept payments, might as well just feed you." Soonyoung picks up a thermal food case they have brought. It contains the foods he had prepared earlier when Wonho was taking a bath.

Jihoon chuckles with a shrug, "well do I look like I have a choice? To be honest, I have cooked something but it's okay I can just--

Wonho quickly butted in to cut Jihoon off, "or we can just eat everything! Daddy eats a lot anyways! And you are a good cook papa!" Wonho suggested with his eyes twinkling like the stars up in the sky at night.

Soonyoung laughs at his child, pinching his nose playfully, "as far as I know you're the one who eats a lot baby, not me."

Soonyoung brought Wonho up to his shoulders, Wonho uses his hair as if it's a steering wheel as they walk to the kitchen. Both of them giggling as Jihoon rolls his eyes at them, "I think it's the both of you who eats a lot."

Soonyoung smirks at Jihoon, "Atleast I know my son inherited something from me."

He places Wonho down on the chair, grabbing the lunch he packed and starting to arranged the table as if it's his own house, as if they're just a normal family having lunch. And maybe to Wonho, he is.Jihoon on the the other hand placed down the Kimchi fried rice and beef & broccoli he just cooked. He smiled at Wonho who is clapping his hands excitedly.

"Do you already have chopsticks?" Jihoon asks as he checks his kitchen utensils.

Soonyoung raises his right hand, just like how he used to do in school with his teachers, "me, I need one. Wonho has his own," Soonyoung then chuckles at Wonho's pororo chopsticks handing it to the clapping child. Jihoon hands a pair to Soonyoung, "let's dig in then~"

Soonyoung smiled, Of course, letting Wonho eat first. Slicing the Pork Katsudon he cooked into smaller bits so his son can enjoy it. Putting everything Wonho wants in his plates, including some of the food Jihoon cooked. He's used to eating when Wonho's almost done, making sure that Wonho eats his fill first before he can eat. So it's not a big deal.

Jihoon who's already eating, notices it. He watches Soonyoung for a minute before finally speaking, "you should eat now too Soonyoung."

"Huh?" Soonyoung asks, not even aware of the habit he had developed of letting Wonho eat first. That made Jihoon place some food and rice on Soonyoung's plate. Soonyoung blinked at the action but Jihoon just gave him a sly grin, "eat now, daddy please~" Jihoon sung in a very childish voice kinda immitating Wonho's but in a teasing manner. Jihoon bursted out into laughter after that, making Wonho laugh too.

Different hues of red covered Soonyoung's whole face after what Jihoon have said, but he ultimately gave up and let himself eat. But not really paying attention to his own food, his focus is on Wonho.

"I'm done eating. You can focus eating your lunch now Soon. Leave Wonho to me."

Soonyoung scratches his head, "sorry, just got used to it."

"I know but that kind of behavior is not allowed in my household, eat properly," Jihoon said sternly just like how he scolds his naughty students, before turning his head on Wonho and he's back on his sweet persona again, "what do you want Wonho-ssi, this one?"

Soonyoung laughs at how Jihoon scolded him, he is indeed in front of a teacher right now, "yes, papa....Hey, ji. Thank you."

"Nah, been doing this since highschool for yo-- For my friends! Yes for my friends!" Jihoon mentally slapped himself for almost letting a secret slip out of his mouth. He laughed nervously. Thank heavens the older didn't notice it.

"Still. I know you have your own life and you're also busy. But still, you find time to play and take care of my child. These days, Junhui is starting to get jealous because he's getting replaced as the best uncle," Soonyoung grins a little, studying Jihoon's reaction, the way his nose scrunches and the way his cute pair of dimples show up whenever he smiles. He is indeed attractive.

"you remember, Junhui?"

"Oh yeah... Your friend who courted me before, " Jihoon shudders at the memory, he remembers how the Chinese used to chase after him back in highschool, pleading him to be his boyfriend. Don't get him wrong, he think Jun is nice guy but he can't see him more than as a friend, "and Soonyoung I don't mind, looks like no one's even interested with me you know?" Jihoon jokes, "I am happy with this. I less feel lonely." Jihoon added, every words sounds sincere though.

"Wait, Junhui courted you?!" Soonyoung flabbergasted. He leaned his back on the chair, remembering the moments when Jun was nonstop talking about a cute guy he's trying to win. These were the times Jun and Hao weren't in a relationship yet.

"Yeah," Jihoon cringes. Especially when the memory of Jun serenading him inside the music room flashes inside the own movie theater of memories he has inside his head.

"Oh my god! That's hilarious!" Soonyoung laughs out loud, holding his tummy, and inhaling hard becuase of the lack of air, " but how can you say that no one is interested with you? You're pretty, smart, talented, patient and even good with kids. I'm sure whoever you marry someday will be so lucky to have you."

"I-I love someone else," Jihoon smiles sadly, he travels his eyes on the floor as he plays with his own chopsticks and empty plate.

Soonyoung blinks, "are they stupid? Why won't they make a move on you? Or better yet, why don't you make a move?"

Jihoon sighs, placing back his gaze to Soonyoung, "It's just too impossible Soonyoung, just let it be, I'm contented with this life."

"Hmmm, that's good to hear then. As for me as long as Wonho is happy and he loves me, I'm okay, " Soonyoung smiles at his child who has ketchup all over his cute chubby cheeks. Munching so noisily on his food.

Jihoon gasps and as if on his instincts, automatically wipes Wonho's face with a table napkin, "Why do you look like that my baby?"

"What did you just call me?" Wonho lightened up with what he heard.

"I-I mean Wonho-ssi," Jihoon immediately got embarassed so he decided to take it back but he felt a small hand placed on the top of his free hand on the table.

"I don't mind you calling me "baby" papa."

Soonyoung blinked. His heart warming at the sight, but also hurting knowing this is the sight Wonwoo abandoned, "What the baby wants, the baby gets, Jihoonie," Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon.

Jihoon blushes a little, looking at Soonyoung straight into the eyes, "y-you don't mind? do you?"

Soonyoung shook his head, "I thought at first, you don't really want it and you just did it because a child asked you too. That's why Wonho and I had a little quarrel earlier. But if it makes you happy, who am I to stop that? You're happy, he's happy. So why not?" With no any signs of displeasure appearing on Soonyoung's face, Jihoon let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay then," still blushing while still wiping the left over ketchup on Wonho's face.

"Until what time usually Wonho stays here? Is he really staying up here until dinner time or Minghao's just using that excuse to go on a solo date with Wonho every time they go here. Because he's like my child's number one kidnapper," Soonyoung asks as he pops in another piece of brocolli inside his mouth.

"They really stay here till dinner time," Jihoon replied, "one time he throw tantrums when Minghao once picked him up early," Jihoon inhales deeply, "Wonho loves me that much," Jihoon then sent a teasing stare to Soonyoung.

"What did you make my son eat for all of us to be replaced on the number one spot?" Soonyoung jokes. He obviously knows the answer already, watching how Jihoon takes care of Wonho today.

"I don't know, maybe I am just really cuter than all of you," Jihoon kisses Wonho's cheek and kid immediately giggled. Kissing Jihoon back on the cheek too.

"Baby, me too," Soonyoung pouted and went to Wonho and kissing him all over his face, "my little tiger, are we like okay now?"

Wonho nods happily, "as long as I can call papa Hoonie, papa. I don't want anyone to be my papa but papa Hoonie, " Wonho beams widely, "and ofcourse you daddy, THE BEST DADDY!" Wonho screams while making exaggerated gestures, lifting his arms up in the air.

Soonyoung immediately swept Wonho off the chair, slightly throwing him off in the air repeatedly and catching him, the kid, squealing and laughing, "and you are our best boy right? Bestest boy. I love you, little tiger," Soonyoung kisses Wonho's forehead. The kid keeps on screaming and laughing as Soonyoung hands found its way to tickle him on his waist too.

Jihoon was watching the sight with awe then bit his lower hip remembering the fact that Wonwoo let all of this to go to waste. His dream man and his dream family.

"Papa too! I love papa too!" Wonho suddenly screams .aking grabby hands at Jihoon, and Soonyoung willingly handed Wonho to him. Wonho immediately latched to Jihoon, kissing him all over his face like what his daddy always does to him. Jihoon laughed, feeling tickled from the child's action. He hugged Wonho tightly as he kissed him back all over his face. Soonyoung looked at the both of them fondly, a possibility opening in his mind but pushing it back as far as he can from his mind. He had trusted once, and then was left broken with a child he doesn't know how to take care of. He's not gonna do the same mistake.

After lunch, Jihoon continued teaching Wonho. A new set of pieces they will be playing on the upcoming piano contest Wonho will be entering next month. Soonyoung left in the couch. And without him noticing, tiredness had caught up on his limb. Making him fall asleep.

It was past 6 oclock in the evening when the two finished with the lessons for today, it was just then Jihoon noticed the sleeping Soonyoung. He smiles at the sight. He stares for a bit, remembering the days he secretly watch the boy dance at their dance practice room in their highschool. Deciding it's creepy enough for him to watch him sleep for a minute he gently tapped on the older's face to wake him up.

"Soonyoung.. Soonyoung?" Jihoon calls as he shakes the older ever so gently to wake up.

"Hmmm, Wonho," Soonyoung mumbles, trying to reach out for something to hug but gets nothing,"a bit more..."

He shifted in a more comfortable position. While Jihoon is trying to supress his laughter on what Soonyoung is doing unconciously.

"It's me Jihoon, it's already 6pm Soonyoung"

Soonyoung immediately sat up, remembering he isn't on his house, he checks the whole room before his eyes landed on Jihoon's face, "oh god, Jihoon. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay, I don't want to really wanna wake you up, you know? But I don't want you guys to go home late, who knows you have somewhere to go to on sunday. I already fixed your things along with Wonho's" Jihoon placed the bag on the armrest of the couch which Soonyoung immediately grabbed.

"Hmmm, I have none. Sunday, nap time. But thanks, Jihoon. How about dinner? You already have dinner? Or do you want to come with us? I'm planning to go eat some seafoods since Wonho been pestering me since yesterday to eat crabs and shrimps." Soonyoung suggested, wiggling his eyebrows but Jihoon just gave him a sad smile. Even though he loves being with Soonyoung and Wonho he knows how respect privacy too, "I don't wanna ruin your family bonding,"

Soonyoung shook his head but before he can even say anything, Wonho who just went out of the comfort room wrapped his arms around Jihoon's legs. Giving Jihoon a pleading look, seems like he heard the conversation between them.

"Papa, come? Daddy, want papa!"

"Well, if that's what you want baby," Jihoon was moved at the look on the kids face. Wonho squeals letting go of Jihoon and making grabby hands to Soonyoung. Soonyoung immediately lifted him up, "we'll wait for you. Go change to warm clothes."

Jihoon nodded, not wanting to waste time he hastily changes into black turtle neck with his burbery coat. It's getting cold these days, since Autumn is fast approaching. He grabbed his housekeys as well and his phone, "I'm ready to go!"

Soonyoung smiled at him and Wonho tried to wriggle out of his hold to go to Jihoon, "Baby, no. Daddy will be the one carrying you this time, papa Hoonie's carrying you since this morning. He might be exhausted already."

"To be honest I am not really tired yet but you might be jealous already," Jihoon looks at soonyoung teasingly, nudging his elbow against Soonyoung lightly.

"You got me there! Just a bit though!"

"Can I have our son now?" Jihoon opened his arms waiting for Soonyoung to transfer Wonho to him. Soonyoung felt warmth inside of him, but he chose to ignore it and instead handed the exciteble wonho to Jihoon. Without a prompt, he took a picture of them. Wanting to document this beautiful day, this beautiful memory.

"Hey what's that?!" Jihoon yelps, surprised on the sudden flash of light and clicking sound of the phone camera.

"Want me to send it to you?" Soonyoung grins as he waves his phone, showing the picture that he has taken.

"Go! We follow each other on weibo anyways~" Jihoon said as he check the picture that Soonyoung has taken.

Soonyoung nodded, and continued to take pics of the two of them, this time no longer candid. The two were doing cute and silly poses together which Soonyoung finds really endearing, and if no one would ask, Jihoon could pass up a Wonho's legit papa, "you two look like a real father and son though and I'm here, your helper," Soonyoung laughs to himself at his joke but Jihoon rolled his eyes again.

"I wonder if there's a helper who wears a rolex," Jihoon retorts sarcastically while looking at the expensive wrist watch that Soonyoung is currently wearing. Different from the watch he saw when they first saw each other.

Soonyoung looks at his wrist watch and then shrugs, "it was a good idea to invest on Hao's business. Who knew, it would take off?"

"Who would knew right?" Jihoon smiles cheekily, "the shabby and dirty looking Soonyoung I know is now finally a rich guy, rags to riches," Jihoon pinches Soonyoung's cheek with his free hand which made Wonho clap his little hands.

"Daddy? Dirty?" Wonho laughs.

"Yes baby, you should have seen him!" Jihoon said animatedly, then Wonho giggles.

"Hey not true! There are a lot of our schoolmates who's head over heels for me!" Soonyoung protested, crossing his arms.

"So full of yourself!" Jihoon stucks his tounge out. Soonyoung laughs at that.

Without them noticing. They finally have arrived to the restaurant, and he was immediately recognized by some of the staffs since he and Wonho are regulars. They were lead to Wonho's favorite table. And Wonho immediately climbed back to his lap, "order what you want, my treat."

Soonyoung hands Jihoon a menu. The younger flips it and started looking for something to order but honestly speaking he was overwhelmed with the price. He never really spend that much for himself. He is saving up money for his the dream school he wanted to build something besides that he is still paying for the house he has moved in since his grandmother died two years ago. It is where he is currently living. He closes the menu and looks at Soonyoung, "I'll order whatever you and Wonho orders I am not really a picky eater, as long as there's tons of rice and coke!"

Soonyoung beckoned a waiter over. One he's friendly with, who is immediately surprised to see a new face, "hey, Sinb."

A pretty tall girl was infront of them in no time.

"Sir-" Soonyoung raises an eye brow, "I mean, Soonyoung. Soonyoung, looks like you've got company today...Hi baby!"

"Jiejie! Jiejie! Papa hoonie! Meet my papa hoonie!" Wonho greeted, hugging Jihoon while talking to Sinb.

_(Note: Jiejie is "older sister" in Mandarin)_

"Aa, is this Wonho's papa?" Sinb ask, she never really saw Wonho's papa before. Although she has been dying to ask Soonyoung, but never got the chance; given she never had any conversation with him outside of her shift.

"Uh I am not really the one who gave birth to Wonho but he loves calling me papa and I'm his teacher," Jihoon explains awkwardly, trying to ask some help from Soonyoung but the older didn't notice it.

"OMG SOONYOUNG YOUR BOYFRIEND??!" Sinb shouted, her eyes grew wide as big as saucers before jumping from her spot. Giggling as if she had won a lottery.

Several pair of eyes are now on them because the scene Sinb had made. Soonyoung blushed furiously because of that, "Sinb! your mouth! Everyone's staring at us!"

"Eh so he is really your boyfriend? Omg I'm so proud of you-" but even before Sinb could finish her sentence Soonyoung quickly ended her moment, "Uhhhh...no."

Jihoon's whole face is covered in red and sweat the whole time. Wonho is just blinking his eyes on the adults, completely clueless on what their conversation is about. 

Sinb looks back and forth from the three of them, smiling to herself, "whatever you say. By the way the usual?"

"With lots of rice and cokes for Jihoon, please. Ahhh... Jihoon, Sinb. Sinb, Jihoon, Wonho's teacher and his new favorite person. Hence, the papa," Soonyoung explains. But Sinb nodded murmuring to herself, writing their orders at the same time, "hmmm, you look good together though, what a happy family."

"Nice to meet you Sinb-ssi," Jihoon bows his head for a bit as a polite gesture which the woman returned, "nice to meet you too, Jihoon-ssi! What are you favourites so that I could take dowm notes bechase looks like you'll be a regular here too from now on," Sinb wriggles her eyebrows at Jihoon, suggesting something but the teacher decided to ignore.

"I mean if waiters here were as beautiful as you I would really be a regular," Jihoon replied softly, "I have no favourite in particular... But maybe baked scallops?"

Sinb rolls her eyes, and then laughs, "I have a girlfriend, unfortunately. BUT! I know someone who needs a boyfriend," Sinb looks pointedly at Soonyoung who is busy listening to Wonho babbling about what he missed when he slept.

Jihoon blushes again immediately, giving Sinb an almost pleading look, "shut up please."

Sinb grins knowingly, "knew it. Your orders would be right back at up! Enjoy your family date!"

Soonyoung watches sinb walk away, "What's with her today?"

Jihoon who's nervously sitting on his chair shrug his shoulder, pretending he doesn't know what Sinb was implying and why is she being so hyper.

"Dunno, well have you brought someone else here aside from me?" Jihoon asks, trying to change the topic.

Soonyoung shakes his head, "None actually. Most of the times it's just Wonho and I. If I'm not available and Wonho wants to eat here, Hao and Jun would accompany him here."

"Oh... Thank you for bringing me here then, even though I ain't special," Jihoon chuckles. He indeed felt warm, since he don't really have people he can consider as close friends here in China so he rarely get invited into anything like this.

"You're special to Wonho. And Wonho doesnt lie," Soonyoung leans in the back rest of the chair.

"Can papa come every time?" Wonho asked, looking up and sending out a hopeful look to Jihoon's direction.

"If only papa wants," Soonyoung said, looking at Jihoon, waiting for him to answer.

"I want to," Jihoon replied with no hesitation and hugs Wonho, placing a kiss on the top of the kid's head.

"Papa! We also have ice cream dates! Oh! playground too! and-"

"Baby, Let papa breathe. He has a personal life, and friends he goes with. We don't own him." Soonyoung cuts his own son off. Knowing Jihoon has other things he wants to do too, given he is single and doesn't have a huge responsibility yet, such as a kid.

"It's okay Soonyoung as long as I don't have an important appointment I can join the both of you," Jihoon assures, reaching up to Soonyoung and giving his shoulder a rub.

"Yaaay!" Wonho exclaims and he was about to stand up on his chair if only Soonyoung didn't stop him from doing so, "I'll take note of that."

Thankfully it only took ten minutes for Sinb to come back with an assortment of foods they have ordered, "I'll take a photo of the three of you before start eating if you like?" She suggested, gesturing a camera with her hands.

"um Soonyoung?" Jihoon sent a questioningly look to Soonyoung.

"Sure, here Sinb," the taller handed Sinb his iphone, with a tiger phone. She giddily took the phone from Soonyoung. Taking a looooot of photos of the three of them, "before I go, I just want to say. Wonho, you have a good papa and daddy! Bye!"

"Soooo let's eat? And Soonyoung enjoy your meal, leave Wonho to me okay?" Jihoon smiles at Soonyoung warmly. Soonyoung, caught red handed already disabling a crab, "Uhh.....you should be the one enjoying?"

"Nah, I wanna give you a time for yourself, you always work hard for Wonho. Leave this to me, okay? I love doing this, I love feeding our baby, " Jihoon said as he cupped Wonho's cheek. Wonho already bunching up his cheeks, hugging on to Jihoon tight. Soonyoung blushes. Not used at the attention, and not used at prioritizing himself. For two years, he's priority was Wonwoo and Wonho. And then Five years after, it was Wonho alone. He felt lost. He doesn't know how to move if it doesn't mean taking care of Wonho.

Jihoon suddenly places his hand on the top of Soonyoung's giving it a soft caress, " let me take care of you," Jihoon realizes what he has done and said, so he quickly averted Soonyoung's gaze, "I mean start eating now! or I'll feed you myself!" Biting the inside of his cheeks, hiding his reddening face.

Soonyoung smiled shyly at Jihoon, " Thank you, Ji."

Soonyoung wondered in the back of his mind. What if he pursued his friendship with Jihoon before...would his life turn out different? But once he looked at Wonho. He crushed the idea down. His life was hard, but he won't trade it for anything. He won't trade Wonho for anything, not even for his happiness.

"Whatever, just eat," Jihoon skinned several buttered shrimps already for Wonho, which the kid pointed earlier, "finish everything okay, you should eat a lot, I'll get mad if you don't finish it, just tell me if you want more."

Soonyoung looked at the both of them. And thought to himself: This is something Wonwoo can never do. And without thinking he took a photo discreetly, sending it to Junhui.

**-Wow Husband duties? 🤣😜**

**-Fuck you. Also. Did you know Wonho calls him papa?**

**-Wow even your kid likes Jihoon, I mean who wouldn't like Jihoon. I mean when I first saw him I also fell head over heels for him. DONT TELL HAO PLS.**

**-Dude I know. He told me you did try to court him, and he was disguted lmao 😂😂😂.**

**-What!? Wow, he's disgusted? On this handsome face? I just stopped when he said he likes someone else, I don't even know who that guy is, Lucky bastard psh.**

**-I'll tell this to Hao.**

"Daddy? Eat?" Wonho calls on to Soonyoung, which caught Jihoon's attention.

**-Fuck you! I love Hao, besides Jihoon is yours now~**

Jihoon looks up from Wonho and saw Soonyoung with his phone. He frowns at him, letting out a cough, "Soonyoung put your cellphone down, you're setting as a bad example to Wonho."

**-Idiot! Nothing's mine. He stays for Wonho. And that's it. Again fuck you too.**

Soonyoung smiled sheepishly, putting his phone away after sending his last reply to Jun. And picked at his food. He isn't really used to eating without Wonho finishing first. He has this anxiety that he needs to be ready whenever Wonho needs anything so he tends to stop whatever he does for Wonho.

"Good, if I see you using your phone again I'll confiscate that," Jihoon warns him. Soonyoung raised both of his hands in defeat and Jihoon just glared at him playfully before turning back to Wonho, the kid's tugging on this shirt after all, pointing a crab, "you want crab baby? Here you go~"

Soonyoung's heart melt. Seeing Jihoon enjoy attending to his son. He wonders if he's like that too.

"You'll be a good father someday," Soonyoung said out of nowhere after watching Jihoon. He knows how lucky Jihoon's future husband and future kids are. They'll have someone who'll surely take care of them.

Jihoon stops what he is doing to look at Soonyoung, "it's not like I'll have my own," Jihoon bits his lower lip bitterly.

"Why not?" Soonyoung asks, confused as to why he can't have a kid? Is he sterile?

"I dunno, I don't feel like settling down to be honest. Because I can't seem to open my heart for others. If I settle down, get married and have kids I want it to be 'him' but seems like he still loves his ex." Jihoon answers, as he continues on peeling more shrimps on his plate for Wonho and himself.

"How can you say he still loves his ex?" Soonyoung threw back, also busy eating some spicy oysters on his plate.

"Whatever," Jihoon laughs a little though there's a hint of pain, "you don't know him so yeah."

Soonyoung frowns. He can't imagine someone hurting Jihoon. How can you hurt someone as perfect as Jihoon?

"You know... Whoever that he is. He is a big idiot. Because if someone like you loves me, why would I let go right? But yeah as for my case, I fell inlove with the wrong person.. but that's okay I got a blessing,"  
Soonyoung looks at Wonho fondly, his kid focused on murdering a big shrimp.

Jihoon shakes his head, "if you only knew."

"Huh?" Soonyoung gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing, I said I am cute," Jihoon replied. It's good that Soonyoung didn't hear it well or else he'll probably pester him about the meaning behind his words.

"True. Anyways...Move on. You have Wonho. He can be your little star too."

"Right," Jihoon ruffles Wonho's hair who is still eating, "I'm so stupid right? I've been hopelessly inlove for that person for more than a decade now, do you really think it's time to let go?" Jihoon asks solemnly.

"A DECADE? How great and handsome that person is? I got over my ex husband already! And you? A decade? Why? What does he have?" Soonyoung flabbergasted. He swears, if he's only drinking something he would spat it out on Jihoon and Wonho so thank God he's not drinking nor chewing anything.

Jihoon laughs at Soonyoung's reaction, "and he has a child already."

Soonyoung stares at Jihoon, "Okay hold up. Has a child? No offense, why are you still smitten with him? If someone fell for who's someone like you who can get anyone he wants in the world, I'll start to question too if he didn't hit his head somewhere."

Jihoon looks offended for a bit, "well you see back in highschool he became my source of motivation and happiness, we didn't become much friends tho but I enjoy watching him from afar, seeing him smile makes me smile too. Call me crazy but I really really really like him."

"Highschool! Jihoon we studied on the same highschool! Perform? Sing? dance? Instruments?" Soonyoung inquires, seemingly interested. He badly wanna know who the lucky bastard is.

Jihoon blushes and then looks away, "secret."

Soonyoung pouted but nodded, "so, you've been in love with him for more than ten years. he has a child. Is he married?"

"Yeah, I have never seen and talked with him that much in college though and when I thought I lost my feelings already I got an opportunity to interact with him again..I-I realize I still love him... about him being married I don't, I'm not really sure," Jihoon answers, slightly shifting his eyes away from Soonyoung from time to time. Trying to conceal the truth.

"If he's not married, why not, you know, go for it once and for all? If it won't work out, then fine. Move on. Atleast you won't think about the what ifs. You know, I thought it was hard to move. My whole world has fallen apart. But hey, look at me and Wonho now? It's difficult. But we're really happy. So you know, pain is okay. I say, try it." Soonyoung suggests, still watching Jihoon who's apaprently glaring at the table right now.

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung painfully, " I'll think about it... " Then he felt Wonho tugging the hem of his shirt again, pointing a large tiger shrimp again, "What is it baby? You want more? Wait Soonyoung, your child really eats a lot, like you."

"Told you, you should have just left the responsibility to me, " Soonyoung shakes his head but he's totally smiling. It feels odd to have someone take care of Wonho when he's right there, but he feels....light too.

"Shut up!" Jihoon barks at Soonyoung, then looks at Wonho with a sweet smile drawn to his face, "Is this enough?"

Wonho continued eating, it's his third bowl of rice now. He really does eat a lot for his age.

"Soonyoung, do you really have no plans on falling inlove again and give Wonho a real papa?" Jihoon starts a conversation again, wanting to prolong their conversation.

"To be honest...I don't have time for it. My time consist of work and Wonho alone. I want to give Wonho all the time and attention he needs. And besides, who will fall for me? I had a kid at 19. These days, it's hard to meet someone who'll accept my child too. We're a done deal, Jihoon. If you want me, you gotta want my child too. And my child SHOULD want you too. Like what I have said before, Wonho is the only reason of me living now. Everything I do is for him. I don't see how my love life would benefit him. What if he hurts him? Or the family of the guy doesn't like him. No. Just imagining my son going through all that. No. I'd rather raise him alone. I have Jun and you guys to help me anyways." Soonyoung explains to Jihoon with a very serious and at the same time pained expression. If he could only do something to wipe that sadness away. If he only has magic he would turn back time and dust a powder of loyalty to Wonwoo so Soonyoung won't have to go through this pain. That's how much he loves Soonyoung, it's enough for him to see Soonyoung happy even if it means sacrificing his own. But again, this is reality. Everything happens for a reason though he can't seem to fathom why does Soonyoung have to go through all of this.

Jihoon felt his throat dries up a little, "I see..What if it's me.."

After a few seconds of silence.

"Just kidding!"

"Huh? What if it's you?"

"Told you I'm just kidding!"

Soonyoung laughs, "you? Will like someone like me, " Soonyoung laughs again harder this time, "Impossible."

Jihoon bursted out into laughter, joining Soonyoung, "why? Why would it be impossible?"

"Because! Jihoon you're like...wow. You're pretty, smart, talented. You have everything, you're almost perfect if you ask me. Dude, you can like, get any man you want. Why would you settle for someone like me? I'm not anything," Soonyoung mused while chuckling but was quickly silenced when he saw Jihoon's finger making its way on his face. Jihoon boops Soonyoung's nose, " because you're cute and," Jihoon now traces Soonyoung's biceps with his index finger, "I think you're hot," Jihoon smirks.

That made Soonyoung blush tremendously, all possible hues of red on a painters palette is painted on his face, "Hot? Single dad, hot? Are you okay?"

Jihoon checks him out for a bit, leaning on the chair's backrest, "I mean look at that body you know what they say about dancers," Jihoon then leans in nearer to Soonyoung, to whisper in his ear, "they say they are great in bed," Jihoon laughs out loud when he felt Wonho tugging at his shirt again, "Oh baby, finished already? Let's wash hands now! Wait for us daddy we're just going to wash hands, " Jihoon still laughing leaving Soonyoung alone.

Soonyoung was left agape, blush spreading all over his face. His heart, for some unknown reason pounding hard in his ribcage. He put his hand over his chest. An unfamiliar feeling settling over him, something he hasn't felt for awhile.

Jihoon came back with Wonho in his arms, "Wonho's sleepy already, have you already paid for the bill?" Jihoon then pulled his phone with his free hand to open his alipay app, ready to split the bill with Soonyoung.

"Done. Don't worry about it. Little cub, you sleepy?" Soonyoung waves his hand to Jihoon, gesturing a 'don't worry about it'.

Wonho mumbled something but immediately going to Soonyoung. Wrapping his little arms around his neck, and then promptly falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Oh okay," Jihoon quickly understood placing his phone back in his pockets, "let's go it's getting late," Jihoon puts the beanie on Wonho's head carefully, the kid is already snoring a little making him coo.

Soonyoung nodded. They went out of the restaurant together, just when they got out Soonyoung grabs Jihoon on to his arm lightly, flashing him a very sincere smile, "Ji, thank you again. For everything. For your time and for your love for Wonho. Really thank you."

"Nah, don't thank me~you don't have to be!" Jihoon smiled, "So I have to go, I'm already sleepy too. Thank you as well for the treat tonight. It's good to bond with fellow koreans here in Beijing, so tired of speaking Chinese all the time," Jihoon laughs.

"Actually same. Whenever I talk with Jun and Hao, we also speak Chinese psh. Anyways, take care! Send a message on we chat once you reach your house."

"Yeah, night nyong, bye!"

But just when Jihoon was about to turn his back, Sooyoung grabs him again, slightly forceful this time.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

Soonyoung gently removes his scarf, using only one hand as he puts it around Jihoon, "It's already late and it's cold You're just gonna walk. There. Take care."

Jihoon blushes furiously, "thank you, Bye Nyong."

Without further ado, he immediately turned his back, hiding his extremely red face to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung watches his form disappear on his view. Just by then, he suddenly felt an unexplainable huge amount of joy. An enormous smile has formed on his lips even if he's unaware of it and he knows it has been a long time since he was able to smile like that. He felt like he's back in highschool again, a boy who just had his first date with his all time crush but sadly he's no longer that boy who he once was. Soonyoung shakes his head to pull himself back into reality, checking on to his son.

'Your papa Jihoon is really something baby.' Soonyoung said to himself before turning back and started walking home too.

Maybe befriending Jihoon wouldn't hurt right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're back for a new update, this turned out to be longer than expected but hey isn't that a good news? Hahaha!
> 
> I wonder when will Soonyoung figure it out that he is the lucky bastard lmao :P And Wonho still being the cutest baby he is Aaaa!  
> I'm excited for the next updates!
> 
> Anyways, I would like to thank those who left a kudos and especially a feedback last time, they do really motivate us to update, so if you have time please share us your thoughts hehe!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for taking your time to read! See you on the next updates!
> 
> If you see a typo or an error please do inform me 😅 I am kinda lazy to do copy reading to be honest all over and all over again HAHAHA checked it already but I don't know if I missed something so yeah!


	4. The Kiss

_It's another day of school for Jihoon. He just finished his last subject before lunch break. He's starving as hell, he haven't eaten his breakfast yet. But instead of going to the canteen like what every normal student do, he goes straight to place where he always go to every lunch to eat in peace, the legendary rooftop. Much to his surprise, someone's already lying down at his usual spot and it's not just someone, it's Kwon fucking Soonyoung. He quickly turned his back upon seeing the guy who has always been the object of his admiration, not wanting to interact him that much. He was about to escape but it's too late, the older already spotted him._

_"Hey Ji!" Soonyoung called rather cheerfully. Jihoon suspires, there's no use of escaping his presence has been known. He turned his heel and finally faced him. Now that the younger had a better view of Soonyoung's face, he was surprise to see the numbers of bruises scattered across his face. Jihoon let out a gasp and as if his legs has a life of its own, it immediately ran to the older's direction, placing his lunch box at the side and started rummaging at his bag. Completely abandoning his grumbling stomach out of hunger. Soonyoung watches Jihoon in amusement, the younger looks tensed._

_"What happened to you?" Jihoon asked, almost a shout, still rummaging from his bag._

_"Nothing, it's just an accident," Soonyoung shrugs, but of course Jihoon is not stupid. He knows that the older won't be getting it by an accident._

_"You're lying."_

_"Fine, got into a fight and Wonwoo's mad at me so I decided to go up here and have some alone time you know," Soonyoung replies. He place both of his arms behind his head as he shifted into a more comfortable position, leaning on to the grills, watching the clouds up in the sky to form different shapes._

_"Let's clean your wounds, shall we?" Jihoon asked, waving his bag of first aid kit infront of Soonyoung. It was the item he was searching earlier inside his bag. Soonyoung blinked, whispering a small 'okay', letting the younger attend to his wounds._

_"It's a good thing my parents always insist on me to bring this whenever I go to school," Jihoon flashes him a coy smile, which Soonyoung finds so ethereal. If he's being honest he had always find Jihoon beautiful and if it weren't for the fact that he's taken and madly inlove with Wonwoo, he would have, undoubtedly, be smitten with the younger's charms._

_"It's crazy how everyone in the school calls you a little gremlin when you're nothing but an angel to me, thanks Ji, you're heaven sent," Soonyoung grins. Jihoon halts from cleaning another wound and stares at Soonyoung with wide eyes. All of his blood rushed to his face, turning him to a human sized tomato. That made Soonyoung raise an eyebrow, "is there something wrong?"_

_"Aa-Ah! Nothing! There I am all done," Jihoon laughed nervously after placing the last band aid on the bridge of Soonyoung's nose, it's a yellow Pororo band aid. Jihoon placed a mirror infront of Soonyoung to show him how he look, "Sorry, I had ran out of normal band aids--"_

_"It's cute! Nothing to worry about," Soonyoung immediately cut him off. A smile crept towards Jihoon's mouth as he proceed to fix his first aid kit and put it back inside his bag._

_"So, I guess you're gonna eat your lunch now, do you want me to leave or?"_

_"Stay with me please," Jihoon whispered, but audible enough for Soonyoung to hear._

_"Well okay."_

_And a deep silence ensued. They didn't exchange any words as Jihoon enjoys his lunch peacefully, Soonyoung on the other hand is busy staring at the sky. Not until Jihoon offered him some onigiri that he made by himself. Ofcourse. Soonyoung gladly accepted it because he's hungry as well. He's just not in the mood to buy on the canteen because of the what happened today._

_"Why is Wonwoo mad at you, if you don't mind me asking?" Jihoon asked, finally starting a conversation again with Soonyoung as he munches on his rice ball._

_"Well... He's really the jealous type, I don't know Ji if I should be saying this to you but.... he's really jealous of you," Soonyoung sadly replied. He quickly whipped his head towards Jihoon's direction, observing his reaction._

_"If that's the case then, we should stop seeing each other, you're done helping me with the choreo afterall," Jihoon said, biting his lower lip, trying to hide away his own pain, "I don't wanna be the reason of you two fighting." Jihoon added._

_"But Jihoon you're a friend," Soonyoung sighs, still watching Jihoon's facial expression._

_"Well... Anyways I have to go Soonyoung... and umm here," Jihoon sat up properly and handed Soonyoung a tupperware which the older hastily opened. A huge smile grew on his face upon seeing it, it's the Omu Kimchi fried rice Jihoon made to him last week that he finds really good, "I made you one again as a token of gratitude for helping me out."_

_"Thank you Ji!" Soonyoung exclaims before throwing his arms around Jihoon. Pulling the younger into a hug. Unbeknownst them a figure is watching them from the roof top's entrance, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist in anger._

***

"Papa! PAPA Yohooo!" Wonho screams from the top of his lungs, trying to catch Jihoon's attention. It's successful, Jihoon shook his head before placing his attention back to the kid who's playing a milk puzzle Jun and Hao gave him as a gift.

"I'm missing this part," Wonho groans, pointing to a part of the puzzle without a puzzle piece attached to it. Jihoon wandered his head around looking for it, "did you drop it somewhere? The puzzle won't be complete without it.

Wonho shook his head but a smile has appeared on his face, "you know what papa? Daddy told me something about it."

Jihoon's eyebrows met in confusion, "huh?"

"Well he said if I miss a piece of it the puzzle will be incomplete, it's like uncle Jun and uncle Hao, if they lose each other they won't be complete, and you know what I think, my daddy is missing a puzzle piece in his life and that is..... YOU!" Wonho shouted the last part with all his might, jumping from his spot. Jihoon on the other hand blushes a little, Wonho has been playing a match maker between him and Soonyoung for awhile now but of course that is not something as easy as buying a cup noodles from a nearby convenience store. He heaved out a sigh and sat to reach Wonho's level, giving the kid a pat on the head.

"I hope so Wonho, I hope so."

Words that are only used to convince Wonho. Because he himself doesn't believe on the 0.01% chance of it happening.

Speaking of the devil, Soonyoung finally emerges from the comfort room, "hey, watcha guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Jihoon replied, "we are done for today's lesson Soonyoung, I have somewhere to go to today."

Soonyoung smiles softly, "I see...... So are you going to a date?"

"Uh yeah, my friend has been pestering me countless of times to give this one a shot," Jihoon replies, watching Wonho play with his PS Vita this time. Probably playing Final Fantasy X or Kingdom hearts again.

"Are you ready to finally let go of your old feelings for that lucky dude?" Soonyoung's words pierced Jihoon's heart severely but he can't let the older see through him. Soonyoung's eyes then accidentally landed on Jihoon's bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" Soonyoung asked out of nowhere. Jihoon gave him a questioningly, completely forgetting to answer the first question. Soonyoung pointed the bracelet on his left wrist.

"Oh, it's from a childhood friend," Jihoon rolled up the sleeves of his pink sweaters to give Soonyoung a better look of the bracelet, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just.... It's oddly familiar," Soonyoung trailed off. Eyes still attached to the bracelet.

"Papa! Daddy! Look I finally got Ifrit as a summon!" Wonho cheered, raising the PS Vita on the air, showing his achievement on the game to the two.

***

Soonyoung hasn't been feeling well for days now. It started as headache, and then body ache, till it has became a full blown flu. But still, he has work to do. And he has to pick up Wonho at school. Chan is in Korea. While Jun is in a business trip in Shanghai, and Hao in New York. So in short, he can't rely on someone right now. Most of the times, whenever he's sick, he leaves Wonho to his uncles' care. But today they were all apparently, unavailable unfortunately.... Soonyoung groaned. He's already infront of Wonho's school, but he feels too weak to even get out of the car.

Jihoon came out from the school gate with a huge smile on his face after received a message from Soonyoung via we chat that he's already infront of the school. Wonho tightly gripping on his right hand, whereas his left arm is occupied with Wonho's school bag. He noticed Soonyoung's car nearby, so in no time he walked towards its direction with Wonho. He stopped just right infront of the driver's seat knocking on the tinted window.

Soonyoung opened his eyes to see both Jihoon and his son. He sighed. Gathering all his remaining energy, he got out of the car, "hey Ji, hi little cub!"

Wonho was about to kiss him but Soonyoung stopped him, "baby, daddy is sick. I don't want you to catch my germs."

Jihoon who he heard that, quickly frowns. Without being said, he placed his palm on the top of Soonyoung's head, "you're hot

Soonyoung hummed. And upon looking at Jihoon he suddenly got an idea, "Ji...can I have a huge favor?"

But as it's as if as though Jihoon could read minds he straightforwardly answered Soonyoung, "Yeah? For me to take care of Wonho? And leave you behind? We're going home now Soonyoung on your house. Let me drive, I have a license. I'll take of both of you."

Soonyoung blinks at him, "No, no, no. I'm fine. I'll just sleep this for days then I am good. But Wonho..."

"NO!" Jihoon said loudly sending a glare at Soonyoung, "GIVE. ME. THE. DRIVER'S SEAT. NOW."

Soonyoung was shocked, and very tired. He sighed and gave the keys to Jihoon. He wanted to hold Wonho, but he doesn't want the kid to get sick too, so he let Jihoon to be the one to fix the seatbelt on his son.

They arrived to the Kwon household in no time. Jihoon instructs Soonyoung to get changed as he helps Wonho change too.

"I'll comeback for you later okay. Please allow me to use your kitchen I'll make lunch for Wonho and soup for you," Jihoon stated as he ties the kitchen apron with Totoro prints around his body. Soonyoung nodded leaving Jihoon to go to his room. But instead of changing, he just plopped down on the bed. Now that he knows Wonho would be taken care of, he just wants to give in. So he did just that Curling on a ball without even removing even his shoes.

After preparing lunch for Wonho, Jihoon already talked with him; if he needed something he can always call him for help. He let the child understand that his daddy is sick so he needed to take care of him too. Good thing, Wonho is a very obedient child. Jihoon smiled and gave Wonho a kiss before he went inside Soonyoung's room to bring him the mushroom soup he prepared for him. Only to find the man, didn't change his clothes at all.

Jihoon place the soup on the top of a side table as he crosses his arms together, staring at the man who's plopped down on his bed, "Kwon Soonyoung what did I tell you?"

Soonyoung heard Jihoon but once he had gave in, his body stopped responding to him. He wants to open his eyes but he can't even lift his eyelids. He hummed, only for it to become a nasty cough, "Ji..." He paused a bit to cough again, "you and Wonho might get sick too, you should probably go and leave me here alone."

Jihoon heaved out a sigh, "I won't," he looks at the man's condition. Seems like he can't move his body now. He contemplated for a minute if he should help him change clothes. His face transforms into a tomato again because of its redness, "Let me do this," he huffs before moving towards Soonyoung's closet to rummage his clothes. He immediately saw a pair of sweat and shorts that looks comfy. He occupies the other side of the bed as he started to unbutton Soonyoung's top, "I'm not trying to touch you or anything okay?" He denies, even though Soonyoung isn't saying anything. It sounded more like he's convincing. He looks away while unbuttoning the rest, his face is still painted with crimson color.

Soonyoung managed a small smile, but let Jihoon manhandles him. He's just too weak to protest, or even care. Once his shirt was all unbuttoned, Soonyoung rolled away. His feverish body liking the cold air, he doesn't want to wear a shirt.

Jihoon groans, "Soonyoung please wear this, also please remove your pants and change into this shorts," Jihoon pleads while doing some aegyo type of voice; which he hates doing the most by the way, while handing soonyoung the set of clothes he got from Soonyoung's closet.

Soonyoung without opening his eyes, removed his pants. Leaving himself with only his boxers. But he didn't wear the clothes Jihoon handed, just pulling a blanket over his body.

"Soonie please wear everything," Jihoon tries one more time with the sweetest tone he could, desperate times call for desperate measures, "I've even specially picked them for you," he added.

Soonyoung pouted, but instead of wearing them himself, he just put his arms up, "cant. Tired."

Jihoon inhales deeply but helped the older to wear the clothes despite still feeling awkward with the whole situation. They were able to wear it successfully though, "Soonyoung, you need to eat so you could drink your medicine please listen to me. Wonho would be sad if you don't recover fast."

Soonyoung sighs, forcing himself to sit up even tho his body is screaming at him.

"That's it," Jihoon simpers a bit, "I know it's painful but this is for the better," his left hand caresses soonyoung's face, before grabbing the soup bowl and placing a spooful near infront of soonyoung's mouth.

Soonyoung leaned in on Jihoon's touch, opening his mouth so that Jihoon can feed him easily, "sorry. I know how much I waste your time."

"Let me, it's not like this is for free."

Soonyoung grins weakly, "Hmm? What's the payment?"

"Bring me to that seafood restaurant again, the three of us," Jihoon softens upon seeing the smile on Soonyoung face, he returns it as he gives soonyoung a spoonful of soup again.

"Is that it?" Soonyoung asks faintly.

Soonyoung feel so weak, but he needs to eat, without a warning he put his head on Jihoon's shoulder, "sorry my head is heavy."

"That's all, I am happy to be with you and Wonho. Always. By the way after this drink your medicines okay."

Soonyoung nodded, unconsciously snuggling to Jihoon's side. After a couple of minutes, Soonyoung finishes the bowl of soup. Jihoon reaches out for the medicine and a glass of water and handed it to Soonyoung, "do you need help?"

Soonyoung tried to hold the glass, but since he was too weak, it almost slipped from his grasp. Thankfully, Jihoon is still holding unto the glass, "I think, I can't Hoonie."

"Okay let me help you," Jihoon helps Soonyoung drink a decent amount of water before placing it back on the side table beside the empty bowl. He also helps Soonyoung to lay down again. He start to brush Soonyoung's hair giving him a smile again.

"Rest now, I'll come back later to check on you. I'll just go ahead and check our son okay?" Jihoon laughs, tucking a single strand of hair behind Soonyoung's ear.

"Our... son," Soonyoung whispers as he watch Jihoon grab the empty bowl and empty glass as he go outside of Soonyoung's room.

***

When Soonyoung woke up, he knows he's feverish. Everything aches worse than earlier, there's a ringing in his ears that won't go away, and a banging in his skull. Still he opened his eyes, weakly, he saw how late it is. He gasped. Remembering about his son. He tries to stand up but failed, falling down on the floor.

Jihoon on the other hand is already making his way to Soonyoung's room after tucking Wonho to sleep. But when he opens the door, he immediately panicked when he saw Soonyoung on the floor.

"Nyong! What happened?!" Jihoon exclaims as he help the older to stand up and go back to his bed.

Soonyoung starts to mutter with a very weak voice, "Won...ho. Ba...by."

"Already tucked him to bed, don't worry. He also drank his glass of milk too," Jihoon helds both of soonyoung's cheek, "you should rest, I won't go home, I have to take care of both of you."

Soonyoung tries to shake his head but it made his head ache worse, "N...no. Si...ck. You..."

Soonyoung groaned, getting tired of holding his body up so he just slumped back down, not really caring that he's on the floor.

"Soonyoung let's go back to your bed."

"C... can't...move...hurts," Soonyoung lets out a low whine.

Jihoon tried his hardest to carry Soonyoung. He was able to carry him back to the bed. Sadly he lost his balance making him fall on the top of Soonyoung where he can feel the taller's breath against his, his body froze because of it. Goosebumps crept on his skin, this has to be the first time he had been in such a close proximity as this with older.

Soonyoung opens his eyes, seeing Jihoon on top of him. He smiled softly, "pretty."

Jihoon blushes furiously, still paralyzed on his position, doing nothing but staring on to Soonyoung's slightly hazy orbs. Soonyoung started blabbing, still high on fever, "you were always...been pretty. Pretty Jihoonie...my Jihoonie..." Their faces started to lean close, none of them noticed.

"Nyong what are you-- " but even before Jihoon could finish his sentence, he felt Soonyoung lips touches his. He was surprised at first, not wanting to believe what is happening and it almost felt like a dream. Jihoon closes his eyes as he kissed back the man he's been dreaming to kiss ever since he was in highscool.

Soonyoung felt Jihoon's soft lips move with his. Even with heavy breathe, he continued to kiss him. His weak, aching hand coming to grip lightly on his waist.

Jihoon was about to deepen the kiss more but he woke up from his dreamy state real quick, he hastily broke away from the kiss upon realizing what he has done, "I'm sorry Soonyoung! Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Soonyoung looks at him dazedly, perplexed as to why he stopped kissing him. He tried to hold on to Jihoon but the man slipped from his grasp, "Ji....hoonie?"

Soonyoung then frowns upon seeing Jihoon completely out of his hold now, "I know. My husband...left. You wouldn't, right?" Soonyoung felt all the pain go back at once when the kiss stopped and Jihoon isn't in his arms anymore. He groaned, curling on a ball again. Soonyoung starts whimpering, "hurts."

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung painfully. He occupies the other side of the bed again and whispered, "I won't leave you, I'll stay even if you don't give back the love I have for you, being your friend is enough as long as I have you and Wonho..." Jihoon then hugs Soonyoung from the back and before he knew it he fell into a deep slumber as well, together with Soonyoung.

***

When Soonyoung woke up the next day, he felt a lot more lighter. Sure there's still the fatigue, and the head ache, but it's something he can work with. What he didn't expect is to find Jihoon in his bed. His heart pounding incredibly wild, at the sight of the man peacefully sleeping close to him.

It has been close to a year since Jihoon came into his and Wonho's life. He has been a constant add in their little family. And the past few weeks, Soonyoung knew that he has been having a hard time pushing the possibilities and hope that arises within him. What ifs that are trying to be free.

He stares at him, and wondered, "what if you really are Wonho's papa, what if you're the man I married and promised to be with forever."

Jihoon finally stirs into his sleep. He adjusted his eyes to the blinding morning light, groaning a bit, still tired from last night. He sat up slowly still not with himself, completely unaware of Soonyoung who is already looking at him, Soonyoung watch Jihoon wake up, from the scrunch of his nose to the fluttering of his eyes. He wants to trace them with his fingers. Wants to commit them to memory. God, he's so attracted to Ji-

Soonyoung gasps at the sudden realization in his head. Abruptly sitting up. No no, no. He can't do this. He can't have feelings for him!

Soonyoung shook his head, he still doesn't remember about the kiss last night, "Good morning Ji! l am really sorry for the trouble I've caused you... It's just.. I really have no choice. Everyone's out of the country."

Jihoon blinks when he heard Soonyoung's voice, "how times do I have to remind and tell you that I love what I am doing and I never see you guys as a trouble or some shit like that. Anyways I have to to gone and take a bath, no worries I'll come back. What do you want for breakfast?"

Soonyoung yawns a little, "None, but Wonho--"

But even before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, they heard Wonho crying loudly. Calling for Soonyoung.

"O-Oh don't stand up! Let me do it!"

Jihoon rushed into the kid's room, and within 3 minutes he came back on Soonyoung's room with Wonho still sobbing on his arms.

"Oh baby..." Soonyoung opens his arms as he makes a sad face. Wonho immediately climbs to Soonyoung's lap, still crying, "papa, is daddy still sick?" Wonho sobs, holding on Soonyoung's neck.

"Your dad's fine now," Jihoon places a hand on the top of Soonyoung's forehead and checks on his temperature, "his fever is gone, don't worry Daddy took his medicines na so he'll get well soon enough. How about you baby what do you want for breakfast and papa will cook it for you. You have to eat so you won't get sick too."

"Nooo.... don't wanna leave daddy," Wonho cries again, holding on to his father tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. You're just gonna eat on the kitchen with papa...Didn't you say papa's cooking is great," Soonyoung beams a little, wiping the tears off of his son's face. Wonho sniffles, but won't let go of Soonyoung, "soup. Want soup. Daddy too."

"Well, I'll just carry it here Nyong, Soup then~ Wait for me okay?"

Both Soonyoung and Wonho nodded which made Jihoon's heart beat so fast. It took half an hour before Jihoon got back with two bowls of crab and corn soup on a wooden tray. He prepared Wonho's milk and Soonyoung medicines already with a bunch of freshly peeled and cut fruits. Black lines are visible under his eyes but he's still giving the two a smile. 

"Baby.. c'mon go here, I'll feed you. Eat first before I go home to take a bath, I smell bad already," Jihoon called, jokingly sniffing himself as well, "lets cancel our violin lesson today too, let's take care of your daddy Soonie first."

"Where are you going papa?" Wonho asks still teary eyed, crawling to Jihoon's lap.

"Baby, papa needs to take a rest too," Soonyoung chirped in.

"Papa is just going to take a bath," Jihoon cups Wonho's face with his hands, pinching his chubby cheeks softly, "I'll comeback I promise, so eat?" The child nodded, Jihoon handed over Soonyoung his bowl, "here's yours Nyong."

Soonyoung nodded too, taking the food, "Thanks, Ji. I'll make it up to you once I fully recovered."

"Nah it's okay, how many time do I have to tell you that Nyong," Jihoon chuckles a little.

Wonho then turns to Jihoon while sipping on the soup, "Can I come with you papa?"

"Baby no, Jihoon no. I can manage, I don't wanna trouble you more. Wonho, little cub, stay here. We don't want to trouble papa more." Soonyoung gave his son a look.

"Nyong, I don't mind. You know like I said I don't see the both of you as a burden besides Wonho is my son too," Jinoon smiles at the little one, "even though I am not the one who gave birth to him, he's my son."

Soonyoung's heart melted at the way sincerity bleeds into Jihoon's word. How did he get so lucky meeting someone who could love him son so unconditionally? Jihoon's literally an angel that the heaven has sent upon them, "you're right...he is," he smiles at the way Wonho beams at Jihoon.

'How I wish it was really you.'  
'Wait no, you deserve better than this.'

"Finish your food son, so papa can finally take a bath."

Wonho nodded eagerly. Finishing his soup. And then getting out of his lap. Running to his room, before going back with a pair of baby blue coloured pants and sweater, "I wanna wear this!"

Soonyoung nodded, helping his child to put on his clothes, "leave the dishes to me Ji. Please take a rest too."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm worried about you," Jihoon checks Soonyoung's temperature again. Soonyoung can't help but feel warm at Jihoon's actions.

"Don't worry about me. I was able to manage this before alone. Please take your time on resting Ji okay?"

Jihoon sighs but a smile has been formed on his face. He unconciously hugged the older before carrying Wonho's who's fully dressed already.

Soonyoung nodded, slightly disappointed, wanting the hug to last longer. Once Jihoon and Wonho left. He looked at the state of his bed. He was about to clean it when he remembered what happened. His eyes widened.

HE AND JIHOON KISSED- NO. HE KISSED JIHOON.

Shocked, Soonyoung sat down on the floor. Immediately grabbing his phone, and of course, calling Junhui.

"Oh hey what's up bro? It's the first that you have called without me and Hao doing something," Jun joked Soonyoung can hear him cackling from the other line.

"I kissed Jihoon," Soonyoung said straightforwardly. The other line went silent for a moment.

"WAIT WHAT? Whaaaattt? Did I hear it right?" Jun shrieked. Soonyoung groaned, putting his head on his hand, "I kissed him Junhui. Fuck. I'm the one who initiated the kiss!"

Jun lets out a small cough, "Soonyoung... do you perhaps like Jihoon? Please honest answer... I want an honest answer."

"Does it matter?" Soonyoung groans.

"Of course it does matter, you don't kiss anyone so randomly, Wonwoo was your first... and you haven't kissed anyone aside from him... Then Jihoon happened." Jun reminded. He knows Soonyoung for years now, so if there's a friend who gave him the best advice, it's Jun, yes contrary to popular belief.

"I think Jihoon likes you back though, when we went to visit you last month, I saw how he looks at you."

"Stop, Jun. It's not meant to be. I already have a child and he has a whole ass future ahead of him. Why would he settle down for less? Come to think of it even Wonwoo left me, and he's worse than Jihoon. I don't wanna tie him up on this situation. He needs someone better. Someone who is not me," Soonyoung explains. Although every word he had just uttered went straight to his heart and pierce it, painful.

"Soonyoung don't be so harsh on yourself, give it a chance. Jihoon's a jackpot! Not only that he loves your son so much too. Come to think of it, if you ended up together Wonho would be extremely happy," Jun debated.

"But what if I'm not enough? What if we didn't work out? Wonho would be affected too. He just experienced having a second father, and I... I can't take that away from him. You have said it, Jihoon is a jackpot. But what about me? When even Wonwoo my own husband regret loving me...and Jihoon.. I'm not worth even half of Jihoon," Soonyoung reasons out, Jihoon deserves someone who's also single and who can give him a perfect life.

"I don't Jihoon can do the same Wonwoo did to you," Jun licked his drying lips, "will you let Jihoon marry another guy?"

Soonyoung looked down at the floor, picking on the carpet, "why not? If he's happy with that..besides... he's in love with someone else," He mumbles.

"And that someone, is you."

Soonyoung shook his head, "Nope. Not true. I just...okay, I'm done. I have to stop my feelings, for Wonho' sake. Besides he's gonna start dating a guy soon, that's it. I'm gonna hang up. Gotta clean up."

"Wait Soonyoung listen up! Bro Think of the hints you told me that he have dropped. Besides I told you I was courting him before right? I actually saw him secretly watching on the practing room before, thought originally he was looking for me but you know what I saw him leaving a disposable tupperware there, weird right?" Jun dropped, Soonyoung felt his breath hitched with that information, "disposable tupperware?"

For some reason, Soonyoung felt nervous hearing that. A memory tickling at the back of his head.

"What? Remember something? Because I can remember clearly how you were flexing before that Wonwoo made you a well prepared packed lunch but Cheol hyung and I doesn't believe it, because we know Wonwoo," Jun added an information again, and Soonyoung can't seem to reply to his bestfriend.

Soonyoung remembered all the times a tupperware magically appears in their practice room. Sticky notes adoring it with cheering message and his name. His teammates were even teasing him for having such a sweet boyfriend who always find the time to leave something like that, "it....it can't be right? It's impossible that it is Jihoon."

"It's Jihoon, Jihoon loves cooking right? And no one would have the patience to do that aside from him. Anyways, I have to go."

Soonyoung didn't answer and instead ended the call. Putting it down on the floor and staring at it.

_Soonyoung saw a tupperware right at the side of his bag, a lone blue sticky note with a message of ' **Fighting, Soonyoungie!'** written. Figuring it must be his boyfriend, he ate it and returned the favor by buying Wonwoo his favorite cookies._

_"Thank you for the lunch babe," Soonyoung smiled at his boyfriend, removing the wild strands of hair covering his face with his hand. Placing a quick peck on his lips._

_Wonwoo was puzzled, not having any idea on what the hell Soonyoung is talking about, "Huh? Lunch? We're not together during lunch break?"_

_"I know but you still took the time," Soonyoung replied as he captured both of Wonwoo's hands kissing it._

_Wonwoo is still baffled, "Took the time?" He questions._

_"To cook! It's sweet!"_

_Soonyoung handed him the Tupperware and the letter. And Wonwoo clenched his jaw knowing somebody is out there trying to steal his boyfriend away. So he did what he first thought of, he took the credit._

_"Of course, anything for you, soonie"_

A notification popped out on Soonyoung phone, waking him up from his daydream of past memories. A text message from Jun appeared on the screen:

**-I hope you figure it out soon, don't be stupid.**

Soonyoung stood up. Deciding just to start cleaning instead of thinking. So what if that's Jihoon? So what if Jihoon liked him before? That's all in the past. When he was young, outgoing, popular, and has a fucking direction in his life. It was when he was still once the boy full of confidence and love for the world. Now? He's just Soonyoung. Broken, worthless and the only thing that he cares about is his child.

So what if he likes Jihoon? Nothing has to change. Jihoon can just stay for his child. That's all.

As if on the cue, A newly showered Jihoon arrived with Wonho, they arrived earlier than expected.

"Soonyoung, I'm sorry I can't help but worry for you, I'll rest here- I can take the sofa and sleep there," Jihoon said as Wonho is still busy hugging his papa's legs.

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon. Wanting to confront him, but ultimately decided against it. He might not confess his feelings. But he'll not do anything to make the man go away from him.

"Sleep on my bed, I have changed the sheets already, don't worry. Little cub?" Soonyoung then crouches down to his son's eye level, ruffling his hair.

"Soonyoung, that's your room and I'm a visitor here, I'll take the sofa," Jihoon argued.

"What is it daddy?"

Soonyoung didn't answer Jihoon instead he's still patting his son's head, kissing his forehead afterwards, "why don't you take a nap with papa on the big bed? Go take papa with you."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. Getting an idea on what Soonyoung tried to do. Using Wonho so thaf he can't refuse. Wonho nodded at his father, "Are you really feeling well daddy?"

"Of course, baby. But papa is tired. And both of you has school tomorrow. So make sure papa rest and sleep, okay?"

Wonho, nods enthusiastically before screaming, "Papa! paaaaappaaaa!"

Wonho stared to convince Jihoon to sleep with him on his dad's room. Thankfully, after a couple of aegyos Jihoon already gave in and followed the little one who is singing excitedly as he lead his papa to his dad's room.

Wonho climb first on his daddy's bed, patting his side so his papa would lie down beside him, "papa, cuddle!"

Jihoon followed Wonho and quickly cuddled him, "papa is really sleepy Wonho."

Wonho reaches up with his small hand, patting his papa's head like how his daddy would do to him whenever he's sleepy, "Okay, papa. Sleep now," Wonho kisses Jihoon's cheeks.

Jihoon smiled tiredly before he closed his eyes. He needs to recover his strength for tomorrow's school, "I love you baby," Jihoon says before pouting his lips, motioning Wonho to kiss him.

"I love you too papa!" Wonho answered back before kissing Jihoon's lips, giggling. Jihoon pulls Wonho nearer, finally falling into a deep slumber.

***

Jihoon checks his wrist watch. He has been checking it for god only knows how many times now and the said man who's gonna be his date for today is nowhere to be found yet. He has been waiting for an hour, already past from their meet up time. The last reply he got from him on we chat was 2 hours ago and he's getting more and more worried, and the idea that the man decided to abandon him has been going inside his head now. Come to think of it, he has even matched this date with his most special day, his birthday. Hoping to spend it with someone who'll help him heal his heart from its scars.

Out of boredom, he sent Jeonghan a message. He's always the one who he talks to about everything. Magically, Jeonghan still remained as his best friend even after flying to China, and their friendship is still as strong as it is back in their college days. Jeonghan is unbelievably updated on Jihoon's life and of course the elder knows that he's on a blind date today with the man his friend, Kihyun, had set up with him .

- **Hyung it's past two hours already from the meet up time. I'm going nuts.**

He stared at the screen for a few minutes, waiting for a reply from Jeonghan, since the elder usually reply as fast a lightning but tonight he surprisingly got no response yet.

Two hours had passed again and the restaurant where they are suppose to meet up, is already closing soon. And just as he feared, since he's the only one remaining inside the restaurant, a waiter has already approached him, informing him that he needs to go now since they are gonna clean the place already.

He badly wanted to scream out of anger but he cannot do that. He doesn't wanna make a scene and most of all it is not the restaurant's fault if he's unlucky for having been abandoned of his suppose to be date.

As soon as he got out, droplets started to fall from the sky.

"Great," He mumbles sarcastically under his breathe. Talk about luck, he got abandoned by his date and he has no umbrella to use. The rain is now starting to pour heavily and he has to cross the street to go to a taxi unloading and loading area, a shed across from where he is now. He exhaled sharply, trying to contain the tears that are threatening to fall out of his eyes due to frustration. He stepped out the shade of the restaurant and felt the raindrops wetting the materials of his old rose coloured top, making him fully drenched.

But instead of crossing the road, he looks up at the dark and starless sky, trying to think about all the misfortunate things he has experienced in his life. He exhaled again, trying to calm himself but a tear has finally escaped from his eyes, broke down into sobs before squatting on the ground, planting his face on his hands. His body started shivering too, due to the cold November wind but he pay that no mind.

Not long enough though, the water pouring out of the sky has stopped. He got curious so he looked up, he gasped as soon as Soonyoung's face appeared on the top of him, the man stood before him, holding an umbrella to shield him from the night sky's never ending tears, "S-soonyoung!" Jihoon yelped, he stood up in surprise.

Soonyoung gave him a small smile, as he removes his coat and wrapped it around Jihoon with one hand. He chuckled a little, looking at Jihoon's confused face, "sorry I'm late."

"Wait what?

Soonyoung let out a chortle again, "Jeonghan hyung informed Seungcheol hyung about your twitter DM to him two hours ago and got very worries and here I am."

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, "don't tell me your that jerk--"

"Relax Jihoon, I have nothing to do with that douchebag okay. I apologize for being late because I had stuff to do before going here," Soonyoung smiles a little, still looking straight to Jihoon whose make up by the way is already messed up.

"Wonho?"

"He's waiting for us, c'mon now we're going home," Soonyoung's hand made its way on Jihoon, connecting it together. Thankfully, it was already dark. He can blush freely without hiding it to Soonyoung. How can he move on when they guy he loves is being like this?

"Home? Where?"

Soonyoung didn't answer him though, he just pulled him softly to his car so they could finally go home. The whole car ride was silent, neither of them spoke, All you can hear is the muffled sound of rain coming from the outside. Soonyoung halted in front of his house, surprisingly all the lights were turned off, that made Jihoon raise an eyebrow. He just followed Soonyoung though and just as he entered the house, the light automatically turned on and there he saw Chan and Wonho holding a cake.

"Happy birthday papa! Surprise!" Wonho greeted. Bunching up his chubby cheeks, Jihoon swore his heart melted at the sight. If it weren't for the cake on his hands, the kid is probably jumping in joy already.

"Happy birthday Jihoon hyung," Chan chided in and Jihoon mouthed him a small 'thank you' before slumping down on the floor, cupping Wonho's cheeks, "thank you baby." Pepering the little boys face with kisses, a habit he has developed from being with the two so often.

"It was Wonho's idea when I told him about what happened to you as soon as we got the message from his uncle Seungcheol, I hope it's not too late for us to celebrate your birthday, I have ordered a whole Korean dinner for us," Soonyoung spoke from behind.

"Thank you Soonyoung," Jihoon replied without facing him.

"But before we do that, get changed first, we don't want you to get sick, do we? You can change with the clothes I have prepared on the top of my bed, don't worry they were all unused," Soonyoung said as he get the cake from Wonho's hands, placing it on the middle of the dinner table. Jihoon obliged, he hastily went to Soonyoung's room to change his wet clothes to dry ones and remove his make up, because he knows how horrible he looks now with that. And it only took him 5 minutes to do that.

He appeared in the kitchen with Soonyoung's shirt, which looks very big to him by the way. It has reached his mid thigh and Soonyoung can't help but find it so cute.

"Comfortable?" Soonyoung asked.

"Yeah, comfortable." Jihoon smiled shyly, occupying the chair beside Wonho.

"So, let's sing a happy birthday now?" Chan suggested and Wonho cheered, clapping his hands together.

The three started singing the happy birthday say to Jihoon together in Korean and he can't help but tear up in joy. Since when did he last experience having a birthday like this? Back when he was still 5 years old? He honestly can't remember. But that doesn't matter now, what matters is what's happening now. Soonyoung lit the candles and pushed it lightly near Jihoon.

"Make a wish papa!" Wonho said excitedly right after they finished singing. Jihoon clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, making a wish before blowing the fire out of the lone candle sitting alone in the center of the strawberry shortcake.

"Let's dig in~!" Chan loudly sang, all four of them laughed before they started to dig just as what Chan said. The whole dinner was full of laughter and joy. Jihoon swore that made his birthday happy and unforgetable despite all what happened earlier.

After the dinner and after Chan bid his goodbye, Jihoon proceeds to the veranda alone. Soonyoung volunteered and insisted to do the dishes because it's Jihoon's birthday, Jihoon can't stop him, it can't be helped. So he just decided to give it up and let Soonyoung do what he wants. Wonho on the other hand got really sleepy already after they ate dinner so as soon as they finished he already brushed his teeth and they tucked him to sleep.

Surprisingly, the heavy rain has stopped. Stars are back again at the sky. He leaned on the railings, feeling the chilly wind hit his skin, smiling a little. Busy on whatever he's doing, he didn't notice Soonyoung walk towards him, the older's presence just become known to him when he felt a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Wanna talk?"

"Soonyoung, thanks again." Jihoon mutters, leaning on to the older's touch.

"I'm just returning your kindness to us Jihoon, happy birthday." Soonyoung greeted. Jihoon giggled and hit him playfully on the chest.

"I don't know what is with that jerk that he decided to abandon you just like that, I even gave way and stopped my original birthday surprise for you when I discovered that you'll have a date with him today but anyways what's important is we were able to celebrate it," Soonyoung pulled Jihoon to face him. Their orbs instantly connected together as his hand cupped Jihoon's cheeks, giving it as soft caress placing a kiss on Jihoon's forehead, "you're important to me, so if you only allow me I'll beat the shit out of that guy for doing that to you."

A small dust of pink appeared across Jihoon's face, "I-- it's not worth it. But thanks Soonyoung."

Jihoon smiled brightly at Soonyoung, even brighter than the stars shining up in the sky tonight, maybe even brighter than the moon or the sun that might rise tomorrow morning. All Soonyoung know is that he never wanted to see Jihoon break down and cry like that ever again, he'll do his best to make him happy and protect him from everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A new update again, how's everyone's doing? I hope you are all having a great day. This Chapter has dropped some flashbacks again and was heavily focused to Jihoon and Soonyoung's relationship development. 
> 
> That last scene with the umbrella though, I know it's a very cliché romantic scene but hey I love it! And I love rain so I have to put it there! 
> 
> My friend, darkparts and co author to this story is currently on hiatus right now by the way because of some shit caused by this pandemic. Hopefully she gets well soon though. Let's pray for her and her family.
> 
> This story by the way is already written ages ago and I'm just the one who edits and translates it since it was originally written in Filipino ><.
> 
> Last chapters reviews were all fantastic! They really helped me a lot to be motivated on editing this chapter for you guys! And I added some scenes here that we missed writing when we made this story via telegram too! So Please leave a kudos and a feedback when you have time~ I gladly appreciate them.
> 
> Again, please inform me if there are errors or typos. I really suck at copy reading despite the fact I am very prone to typos Lol.


	5. Bracelet

Soonyoung got out of his car, rolling his sleeves up to his forearm and pulling on his necktie. He had just went from one of his business meetings with Minghao and Jun, working hard to finish all of their pending works due to an upcoming event they all have to attend to Korea, they all have to file a leave on their company for awhile. He took the coffee he always buy for Jihoon, iced Americano from starbucks, and trudged to the classroom of the younger.

Soonyoung let out a small phew, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead with his left arm. It is extremely hot today, its as if someone angered the sun god or something. It's summer but Wonho insisted on staying with his papa while Jihoon teaches summer classes. Jihoon is jotting down something on his journal while Wonho is just right beside him playing some random games on his phone. His class just ended 20 minutes ago and all they were doing is to kill time while waiting for Soonyoung to fetch them up. The kid finally looked up from his phone to Jihoon, "Papa, have you received a we chat message from daddy already?"

Jihoon placed down his pen to grab a calculator from his bag, he needs to calculate all his expenses for today. Ever since he started his job he's always trying his best to save a lot of money in able to make his dream school someday. He knows it's a wishful thinking but nothing is impossible. He placed the calculator beside the pen at the table and looked at Wonho, "not yet baby, maybe he's on his way though."

And speaking of the devil, a slightly sweaty Soonyoung appeared on the doorway. Sighing in relief, as the cold air inside the fully air conditioned room hit his body. He smiled upon hearing what Jihoon said, "on the way? Are you sure about that Ji?"

The two occupants of the room immediately whipped their heads towards the direction of his voice and  
Soonyoung immediately went to their side, giving Jihoon his coffee and then kissing Wonho all over his face.

Jihoon sips on the coffee Soonyoung bought for him. Buying his coffee has became Soonyoung's habit already, as they have grew closer since his birthday, "I'm dying. How can I earn tons of money, teach me your ways senpai," Jihoon pauses a bit as he tittered a little, "or maybe I can apply as your sugar baby, Soons?"

Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon. He's quite happy that Jihoon can throw jokes like that to him now. They really have grown more comfortable and closer with each other. Lowkey thankful that the man who's suppose to date Jihoon is a huge douchebag, "It's easier to be my sugar baby you know, I support," Soonyoung laughs along with Jihoon at his own joke, "and hey by the way, have you received the invitation?"

"Uh yea.. I'm Jeonghan hyung's best man."

Soonyoung picked up his son to take over the chair, placing Wonho afterwards on his lap. The kid is unbothered though, immersed on the game he is playing on his phone, "have you booked a flight yet?"

Jihoon shook his head, his eyes are now glued back on his notes, "not yet, I'll do it later, how about you?"

A bright idea suddenly popped out of Soonyoung's head. He'll make Jihoon stay with him and Wonho, so he can atleast, be with the younger on his free time, grab the opportunity when you can as some people say, "I'll book it later. If you want I can book your flight too. Do you have a place to stay in Korea..or you want to stay with us? I'm planning to book a family hotel room if you'll stay with us," Soonyoung suggests.

"Papa! Go with us please!!!!" Wonho screams as he jumps out of his dad's lap and runs to Jihoon's side.

Jihoon looks at Wonho and to Soonyoung vice versa, "Well, looks like Wonho ain't giving me a choice, so I have to say yes."

Soonyoung and Wonho shared a high five, laughing together, "perfect! This weekend, are you available? We can fly on friday night, then we'll arrive before saturday morning. So we'll have atleast three days to ourselves to go and have fun in Korea."

Jihoon nodded, "looks like you're pretty much excited."

"I want Wonho to see Korea. We left when he's just a few months in." Soonyoung slightly smiling bitterly as he remember those times.

"He's even more comfortable speaking in Mandarin than Korean," Jihoon added, combing Wonho's black locks. The kids is still hugging his waist, rubbing his cheeks on Jihoon's lap.

"He's even more fluent in English! than Korean, unbelievable! The only reason he learned our mother tongue is through Hao," Soonyoung leaned on the chair, scratching his head. 

"Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung can only speak Korean though, that will leave him no choice but to speak Korean," Jihoon laughed while ruffling Wonho's hair.

Wonho's eyes out of a sudden started twinkling. Something that always appear whenever there's something exciting he has to say, "daddy said we'll go to a Piano concert!"

Soonyoung gasps in surprise. He had planned that surprise thoroughly ever since he discovered the date of Seungcheol's wedding, "Wonho-yah! Didn't daddy tell you it's a secret!"

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung confusingly, raising an eyebrow, completely stopping from what he's doing, "What's that?"

Soonyoung sighs in defeat, there's no use in hiding it now, "well, I saw that there would be a concert for classical music and orchestra. So I thought why not? We will be in Korea on the concert date. You and Wonho loves them so," then Soonyoung just shrugged.

A warm smile has tugged at Jihoon's lips. Feeling completely happy at Soonyoung's thoughtfulness, "Thank you sugar daddy."

Soonyoung laughed loudly at Jihoon's joke, wrapping his arms on Jihoon's shoulder, "anything for my other baby. C'mon now I'll send you home."

Jihoon nodded fixing his things. Completely packing up for the day. Wonho tugged at the hem of his shirt, giving the teacher a curious look, "where are you going home papa?"

"At my house baby."

"Not ours?"

Jihoon zipped his bag and his laptop bag, slinging it to his body, facing Wonho, "baby papa still has a house of his own."

Soonyoung rubbed his son's back, comforting him because he's starting sulk on what he heard, the child badly want to be at Jihoon's side 24/7 if he only has a choice, "Baby, papa is gonna be with us this weekend, so no need to worry."

Jihoon squats down to Wonho's level giving the kid a kiss and a hug, "That's right baby, papa will have tons of time for you in Korea."

Wonho nodded in understand and giggled a little as Jihoon boops his small nose before kissing him and hugging him tight again.

***

The day of their flight to Korea is today. Jihoon is carrying a very sleepy Wonho in his arms, still awake but immobile already while Soonyoung carried their luggages all together, he's only carrying the hand carry bags now though. 8pm is their flight and it's currently 7:30pm, they arrived at the right time.

"Are you sure, you're okay carrying even my stuff?" Jihoon asks Soonyoung. Still rubbing Wonho's back.

"What you're carrying is heavier though," Soonyoung chuckles as he looks at Wonho fondly. he led them into the waiting lounge for the first class seat where Junhui, Minghao and Chan are already waiting.

"He's still my baby though," Jihoon jokingly sniffed Wonho's armpit, "look he still smells like a baby!"

Soonyoung chuckled at Jihoon's actions, "are you sure he isn't heavy?"

"Heavy but I love this baby so much," Jihoon cooes when he noticed Wonho pouting at him. Not liking the sound of his papa calling him heavy. Soonyoung smiled at him, leaning down to kiss Wonho on his forehead, which to onlookers would look like he's kissing Jihoon.

Junhui who's watching them the whole time rolled his eyes, letting out a howl, "get a room you two!"

Jihoon tilted his head, looked at Jun as if he had grown two heads, "Why's that? He's only kissing Wonho though."

Chan elbows Jun slightly, earning a complain and groan from the older. Chan just snickered with that. Jihoon raised his eyebrow, "let's go Nyong."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at Jun, pulling Jihoon near to him with his free hand, "I kinda regret taking the flight with you guys."

"Leave it be Nyong, let's go on board now. I want Wonho to sleep comfortably."

Soonyoung hummed. they board the plane immediately, and let Wonho stay in the middle seat. Pushing the chair back so it'd form a bed, "Ji you can place Wonho down now."

Jihoon obliged. He carefully placed down Wonho, smiling a little at the sight, "comfortable baby? Tell me if not okay?"

Minghao who's sitting at the seats infront of them, peeks at them then snickered, "you two look like a married couple!"

Soonyoung went red, glaring at Minghao because his friends knew fully how he has feelings for the other guy. They won't let him live, teasing him when the opportunity to do so arises, "can you please go away?"

Minghao instead of feeling insulted, felt satisfied with Soonyoung's response. He sneered at the older before completely turning his back, "whatever, enjoy Kwon family~"

Soonyoung turned to Jihoon who's giving Minghao a questioning look, "just don't mind them Ji, please rest now. Wonho's asleep already."

Jihoon smiled a little, "it's okay" he captured Soonyoung's hand with his, "let's sleep."

Soonyoung hummed, letting Jihoon hold his hand. Deep inside, he's smiling to himself. He had his resolved months ago. He won't make any move, no. But it doesn't mean he won't welcome any from Jihoon's side. He watched Wonho and Jihoon sleep all through their flight. Wonho Tossing and turning, until Jihoon reached out in his sleepy state, calming the restless baby. Soonyoung was the one who keeps an eye on them, wrapping them into blankets and putting them back into place whenever it moves down. Two hours had passed already, finally they have landed back to Seoul. Jihoon is still fast asleep with Wonho in his arms. He's cutely mumbling about something in his dreams, still unaware that they have landed back to Korea, their motherland.

Soonyoung gently tapped Jihoon first, since he's hugging Wonho. Soonyoung has no plans waking up his son though, he'll just carry him outside, "Jihoon, we have landed on Korea, wake up."

"Soonyoung why do you have a rainbow coloured underwear," Jihoon mumbles. Soonyoung frowned upon hearing what Jihoon is mumbling, shaking him a little bit harder, " Jihoonie, you're probably dreaming something bad."

Jihoon finally stirred from his sleep. He wipes his eyes with his arm, adjusting to the blinding lights of the airplane. He blinks at the older, "Soonyoung? Where are we?"

"Korea," Soonyoung smiled down at Jihoon, gently taking Wonho from his arms. Securing him on his chest, as he helps Jihoon sit up.

Jihoon yawned and stretched his arms but quickly gestured to have Wonho back, "Lemme~"

"No, you're tired. Here, lean on me. Chan can take care of the luggages. He's going to the conveyor to get his luggage too afterall."

Chan, who's sitting across them yawns, "w-why me?" He whines.

Soonyoung gave Chan a pleading look, "please?"

"Fine, just because the three of you look cute like that."

Jihoon pouts at Soonyoung as he stood up from his seat, "You always treat me like a baby too. I have muscles too you know."

Soonyoung hummed again, for the third time that day, "still a baby. Let's go."

Soonyoung took out Wonho on his left hand, putting his right on Jihoon as they exit the plane and to the airport. Jihoon looks very sleepy though. So Soonyoung excused that Jihoon just needed help, "Soons.. Are we going straight ahead to our hotel room?"

"Yeah, we all need rest."

"Well.. Jun said, they booked a room on the same hotel."

Soonyoung nodded, "Chan is going home to his parents, they still live here."

Soonyoung left out the fact that the house he used to live in still available, still not on the market. Still on his and his husband's name. He also left the fact that his parents were still alive but he's not in good terms with them ever since the whole fiasco about getting Wonwoo pregnant.

"Let's go I wanna sleep!"

"Slowpokes, the cab has been waiting for us to ride it for ages now," Jun complains with his arms crossed, tapping his foot on the floor for exaggeration while his husband is just laughing a little at the background. Soonyoung just rolled his eyes at his bestfriend. Pulling Jihoon at the very back of the big ass taxi the four of them shares. Chan left as soon as he finished helping Soonyoung place their luggages on the cabs' compartment. Soonyoung pulls jihoon closer to him, "lean on me."

Jihoon smiles a bit, "okay," he spoke softly as he clings on to Soonyoung's arm before leaning completely on his shoulder comfortably.

Jun who noticed the two being sweet again whispered on his bestfriend, "are you sure you're not lovers? Or atleast fucking each other?"

Soonyoung's eyebrows furrowed and started speaking in Japanese because it's a language he and Jun mutually understand and he knows Jihoon can only speak both Mandarin and Korean, "are you going to shut your mouth or you and Hao won't have a baby at all?"

"Harsh! I was just kidding! You two look so cute though," Jun hits Soonyoung playfully before the cab stops infront of their destination, "oh we're here finally!"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes but gently pats Jihoon on the head to wake him up again, "Ji, we're here."

Jihoon yawns again, "Hmm how about Wonho? I'll carry him."

Soonyoung wanted to argue but then remembers that they still have bags and luggages. So he handed the still sleeping baby to Jihoon.

"You can go to the front desk, the room's booked under my name," Soonyoung said, pulling their luggages out of the cab's compartment.

"Okay~" Jihoon replied. Jihoon proceeds to the front desk to ask for their suite number and keycards but unfortunately the receptionist was having a hard time to look for it.

"Sir are you sure that Mr. Kwon booked a suite with 3 bedrooms? Because sir.." The receptionist hesitated to finish and before she could even do that. Soonyoung appeared already, surprised to see them still in the front desk, "What's happening?"

Jihoon shrugs, "Um I don't know... basing on her computer screen, it says a suite with two bedrooms.. A master bedroom for a couple and their kid." Jihoon went undeniably red after telling Soontoung the problem.

The receptionist immediately pitched in, "It's perfect for you!"

Soonyoung frowned at the receptionist, not pleased with the idea even a bit, "that's impossible, I even doubled check last night. Family suite with two adult bedrooms, and one for a child. Two bathrooms, and a kitchenette. I spent hours talking to your staff just to get this bullshit!" Soonyoung complained. He's tired, he normally don't talk like that but he's tired and he wanted to rest, not wanting to deal with anymore problems.

Jihoon got alarmed. Good thing Wonho is still asleep, "um Soonie.." He rubs his back to calm him down, "it's okay we'll take the available suite now. He's just really tired I'm sorry," Jihoon bows to apologize then he turned to Soonyoung, "we can sleep on the bed together, I mean I think it is a very big bed!" Jihoon suggested.

Soonyoung sighed, still irritated down to the core. He just had a sleepless flight, okay? He wants to fucking rest, "but Ji, it's supposed to be relaxing for you! I am even saving the biggest room for you cause I thought you'd like a big space. And Wonho can run around."

"It's okay," Jihoon smiles warmly, "being near to you is more relaxing though," He says as his eyes started to avoid Soonyoung's gazing. Wonho stirred a bit on his sleep though and he used that to escape the awkward atmosphere, "We're here baby, we'll go inside our room now."

Soonyoung sighed, "Are you sure? This is okay with you?"

"Told you, it's fine. So don't make such a big fuss about it. What you have to do is carry the luggages now okay? My baby needs to sleep," Jihoon said, kissing Wonho gently on his cheek. Soonyoung nodded, obeying Jihoon. Taking the keys from the receptionist, (He's still pissed okay? He rarely do something to impress Jihoon and it turned out to be a mess), and then following Jihoon to their room. Thankfully, even though the family suite only has two bedrooms, still has the kitchenette and the living room. So Soonyoung counts that as a win.

Jihoon wanders his head around the suite, "This looks pretty good, not bad."

Soonyoung opening the door to the smaller room, "Huh? Hmm, atleast the bed is good. Wonho would be able to sleep well, you can put him down now Jihoon. Your arms might be tired now from carrying him."

"My arms hurting? Are you underestimating me?" Jihoon places down Wonho carefully on the bed before flexing his muscles to Soonyoung, "I've got big muscles see!"

Soonyoung just laughed a little at Jihoon before he carefully arranged the pillows so it's bracketing his kid, Wonho's like a puppy when he sleeps, he wanted tons of plushies and pillows surrounds him, "goodnight, little tiger. I love you," He leans down to kiss Wonho's forehead, "let's go Ji, let's rest."

Jihoon kisses Wonho too but on either of his side of his cheeks. He clings on Soonyoung's arm after, "let's go~"

Soonyoung nodded just tiredly putting his arm around Jihoon. Only letting him go when he picked up their luggages and brought them to their own room. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at the bed, it's big alright (although in the back of his head, someone is wishing that it should've been smaller) so it looks he doesn't have anything to be angry for, "do you want to use the bathroom first?"

"Uh yeah if that is okay with you."

Soonyoung nodded, handing Jihoon his luggage as he put his own things on the wardrobe, "I'll put on your clothes as well while you take a shower so leave your bag open."

"You know my passcode." And yes that's a statement not a question.

Jihoon emerges inside the bathroom to take a quick shower. Wanting to smell nice tonight, he feels very sticky and dirty from the travel too. He smiled when he got inside the shower, he's going to sleep with Soonyoung tonight, he can't help but feel giddy.

Soonyoung on the other hand busied himself on putting their things out of their confinement. Putting Jihoon's stuff right next to his, in order. In truth, when Wonwoo left Wonho in his care alone, he developed a mild OCD. Something that irritated a lot of people, but Jihoon let's him and even helped in keeping things in order. For that he's super thankful.

Jihoon went out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head and a pink oversized sweater, he's only wearing a short cycling shorts, so half of his legs are exposed. Good thing, Soonyoung's already used to seeing him like that.

"Take a shower now Nyong, I'm done."

Soonyoung looked up from what he's doing to Jihoon, "why are you only wearing shorts! It's cold!" He scolded. Soonyoung went back to their shared wardrobe, getting an extra sweatpants he was smart enough to pack, "put that on. And you better be sleeping after I showered. No late working, remember?"

" I don't want to, I'm comfortable with this!" Jihoon whines.

"No, wear that. I don't want you to get sick!"

Jihoon sticked his tounge out playfully, "I'm not!"

"Fine, get on the bed."

Instead of going to the bathroom, Soonyoung went to the side table and dialed the telephone, "hi, housekeeping? Okay, extra blankets here in our room please. Asap. Thank you."

Jihoon who's already lying on the bed, watching Soonyoung from there, "just tell me honestly that you're distracted with my legs, I didn't know you have weird fantasies about me Soonyoung, I'm flattered~" Jihoon teases Soonyoung, wriggling his eyebrows.

Soonyoung laughs at that, "you got me there. How can I sleep right? Go under the covers, I'll just take bath!"

"Whatever."

Soonyoung shook his head. Taking the fastest shower in his life, because damn, he really is tired. He got out in fluffy pajamas only to frown at Jihoon who's still playing with his phone, "I thought you're tired?"

"Wait! I'm about to kill the big boss!"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, climbing to the bed beside Jihoon even though there's a fuckton of space around them, "Jihoonie."

Jihoon giggled and closed the game on his phone, looking at the older.  
Soonyoung on the other hand opened his arms for a cuddle, it's not like it's the first time. It's been a year, at first he though everything will be complicated with him having feelings for Jihoon. But it turned out to be fine. Soonyoung reasons to himself that as long as he's not the one who makes or initiate the move, it's okay, he made tonight an exception on that self rule though, "c'mon now hug me, turn that phone off."

Jihoon turned off his phone and placed it on the side table. He stared into Soonyoung for a bit before diving into the older's arms, "I'm sleeping with a handsome guy tonight," Jihoon joked and he badly wanted to gag himself but hey jokes are half meant.

"Hmmm, really handsome though. Look at you, you don't want me to baby you but," he didn't continue he just shook his head as he smiled fondly. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon.

"Not infront of Wonho!"

"Why? You and Wonho are my babies."

"It's embarrassing! And what? Are you considering me as your baby for real? Soonyoung Kwon~" Jihoon laughed as he tickles Soonyoung on the side.

"Hey, Thought you're going to sleep now? I'm going to tie you up in bed! Sleep now," Soonyoung commanded and he manhandles Jihoon so he's facing the other side, and then Soonyoung cuddling him from his back.

Jihoon laughed at what Soonyoung have said, getting an idea for a comeback, "you're tying me up? I like that, kinky."

"Jihoon, I swear to God, let's sleep!" Soonyoung tightens his hold on Jihoon's waist, pushing him back to his chest and snuggling to his neck.

"You're so cute, fine let's sleep labyuuu Soonie!" Jihoon playfully said with a very childish voice. How he wish the older will someday take him seriously when he says 'I love you'.

"Hmm, labyu..too" Soonyoung replying back with an equally childish tone.

***

Soonyoung, as usual woke up early. And was surprised that he's not holding on to Jihoon anymore. Instead, Wonho is in between them with Jihoon's arms around the kid, and Wonho wrapped around him, wide awake.

Wonho whispered since Jihoon is still asleep, "hi daddy, good morning!"

Jihoon mumbled lazily, "how about me baby?"

Wonho gasps, turning around to check Jihoon, "Papa, you're awake?!"

Jihoon nods lazily, "Haven't brushed my teeth yet but papa wants a kiss," he puckers his lips, wanting a kiss from the kid. Wonho immediately climb to his papa's chest, pressing kisses to his lips and all over his face. Soonyoung cupped Wonho and immediately kissing the baby's face. Wonho giggling so much.

"What are we going to do today?" Jihoon asks Soonyoung, who just placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Hmmm, movie marathon in the morning and..concert later the day? We can grab a dinner right after the concert."

"Sure, I just need to call Jeonghan hyung. I'll inform him that we have arrived already."

"Right. They need to know. Breakfast in bed, my babies?"

Jihoon blushed furiously and puffs his cheeks on annoyance, resembling the pokemon Jigglypuff, "what did I tell you?"

Soonyoung just grinned at him and dialed the telephone to order their breakfast, "Why don't you call hyung now while we are waiting for our breakfast...hmmm, wake me up when it arrives."

Soonyoung lied down again, pulling Wonho in his chest who immediately wriggles out and went to Jihoon's lap instead. Jihoon is sat near the huge Window in the room, an earshot away from Soonyoung.

"My own child, betraying me." Soonyoung said loudly.

"Excuse me, he's my child too!" Jihoon shouted and Soonyoung just laughed.

Jihoon then turned to his phone to dial Jeonghan's number. Right after the first ring someone finally picked up, "And look who's finally alive, hello to you too demon child."

"Be thankful that I can't cuss because my child is on may lap! Anyways we're here already," Jihoon announced.

"Wait what? You're in korea. And Wonho is currently in your lap. WHAT HAPPENED TO STAYING WITH ME?" Jeonghan questions, rather loudly making Jihoon grimace a bit.

"Sorry hyung.. " then Jihoon shifted to a whisper not wanting Wonho to hear what he is gonna say, "I slept beside Soonie for the whole night! And we'll have a family date again later!"

"OH MY GHAD YOU SLUT-" Jeonghan screamed from the phone and you can clearly hear cheol at the background saying, 'babe it's too early for the curses'

"sorry, honey. BUT WHAT THE F- JIHOON! You slept on the same bed? Why? So you're not going home here? are you staying with them for the whole time in Korea?"

Jihoon chuckles at Jeonghan, "you bet I am. Don't worry hyung tomorrow I might come visit you, I'll bring Wonho along if Soonyoung allows me to."

"Oh he would let you, afterall, they have a 'boys night out' whatever that is, do we look like we have a pussy? But anyways, yes. Bring the boy over. I haven't even seen the kid in flesh," Jeonghan complained a little.

"More like 'the daddies' night out? Well be prepared hyung, Wonho looks like Wonwoo... a bit of Soonyoung."

"You can't see me but I'm raising my eyebrows so high. Who has the bigger percentage? Wonwoo or Soonyoung? I still can't believe what that bitch did to him. All this time, I thought Wonwoo was married to a super asshole guy to even think about cheating. God, I'm gonna castrate him," Jeonghan ranted out.

"Wonwoo, you can't deny that Wonho is his, but the kid loves me so much hyung," Jihoon smiles while talking, combing Wonho's hair, "and I love him so much too."

"Well you ARE his papa afterall. I really can't believe after what? Five years or so? You'll meet them in China and boom, you're part of their small family."

"I can't believe it as well, I've been watching Soonyoung from a far for years, everything that happened the past few months was just so surreal."

Soonyoung suddenly woke up because of the door bell, he looks at Jihoon who apparently is still busy on the phone, "still talking? Hi hyung!"

And then went out of the room to grab their food. Jeonghan rolled his eye, "let's continue this talk tomorrow. And send me a list of your child's what is and what's not to eat."

"Will do~ See you hyung!"

After hanging up the phone, Wonho is still snuggling on him, which Jihoon find really cute making him coo and giggle. Soonyoung came with the foods already on the tray, making Wonho jump from Jihoon's arm, clapping his hands.

"I see my baby's hungry."

Jihoon followed Wonho, checking out the foods, "what did you order?"

"Rice? kimchi, omellete, spam, steamed egg, bacons. There's also a toast, and a few spread. And pancakes for Wonho," Soonyoung replied, arranging the foodd a bit on the tray.

"That's a lot, you have plans on making me fat?" Jihoon asked.

"Hoonie, we go to the gym together. You're not gonna get fat. Eat."

Soonyoung as usual, is already cutting up Wonho's pancakes into smaller pieces. The kid just happy sipping his chocolate drink, and being fed by his daddy. Jihoon pouted but started eating anyways, "Can I bring Wonho tomorrow? I am going to Jeonghan hyung's place."

"Can I join you guys?" And it's Soonyoung turn to pout, "baby, chew don't just swallow it, you're gonna kill yourself!" Wonho just laughed at his daddy, but obeyed him, making Soonyoung sigh in relief.

"I think Cheol hyung's gonna bring you out though, boys night," Jihoon rolled his eyes, "or more like the 'daddies' night out."

Soonyoung gasped immediately putting his hands on Wonho's ears, who obviously doesn't care anything about they're talking about, "Jihoon, Not infront of our child! And boys night out? What will I do there?"

"What? I didn't say anything bad! I don't know, Cheol hyung missed you probably," Jihoon snorted.

Soonyoung sighs, "fine. Only because I'm more scared of his soon to be husband. Are you sure Wonho won't be a bother to you two?"

"How many times do I have to tell and remind you I never see our child as a bother Soonyoung."

"Not a bother to you but how about to Jeonghan hyung? I dont know what you," Soonyoung pauses to put his hands back on Wonho's ear, "you guys do on your spare time, I don't know if you guys would like to talk about about adult stuff or whatever you'll do?"

Jihoon blushes, "what? what do you think are we going to talk about," Jihoon squinted his eyes to the older, "As a matter of a fact, Hannie hyung wants to meet Wonho."

Soonyoung nodded, "okay if you say so. But call me if you need anything at all okay? I'll be there."

"Okay I'm done eating, I'll bath Wonho now."

"Jihoon, you're Wonho's papa not his babysitter, let me do it instead--"

Wonho screamed though, even before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, latching to Jihoon's neck ,"Nooooo! I wanna take a bath with papa!"

Jihoon chuckled, "you have anything to say Soonyoung?"

"I'll join too, joke! Well can I do something about it?Wonho-ya you're so spoiled to your papa."

"I love papa!"

Jihoon looks knowingly at Soonyoung, "well do you really wanna join us," sending a smirk on Soonyoung's direction before looking at Wonho to pinch his cheeks, "and I love you more baby!"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at Jihoon, his cheeks red, "shut up and just take a bath."

"Sure~ Let's go baby~" he winked at Soonyoung before completely going inside the bathroom with the happy kid.

***

Soonyoung dressed in a semi formal white buttoned shirt, tucked into slacks. While Wonho is similarly dressed into a kiddie suit.

"You're so cute baby," Soonyoung said before kissing wonho all over again as they wait for Jihoon. The younger shyly went out with his black chinese collar polo shirt paired with his slightly fitted black pants, "I look like shit, but let's go."

"Wow..I mean..no... I mean you look good!" Soonyoung stutters, an obvious shade of red appearing across his face. He would be a hypocrite if he said he didn't find Jihoon so handsome tonight. 

"Papa you're pretty!" Wonho exclaimed, clapping his hands while jumping. 

"Thanks baby," Jihoon pats Wonho's head before giving Soonyoung a smile, "So? let's go?"

Soonyoung offered his hand to Jihoon, and they walked out of the room holding hands. Coincidentally, they bumped to Jun and Hao. Hao whistling at them, "wow, family night out?"

Jihoon blushes so he burried his face on Soonyoung's back to hide it, "Yeppp, family date. how about you too?"

"Husbands date only because we don't have a Wonho yet," Jun reasons out with a shrug.

"Make one soon," Jihoon said.

"Jun's the one to blame, seems like he doesn't know how to make one even though I can bear a child," Hao rolled his eyes at Jun who gasped in horror in an instance, "HAOHAO!"

Soonyoung laughing his ass off, "we don't want to get late, so we have to get going!"

Attending musical orchestra concerts has been a part of Wonwoo and Mingyu's dates during the the past five years of their relationship. Something that he never experienced with Soonyoung, since it's very expensive. Speaking of Soonyoung, he never heard any of him since they decided to separate. He can't help but wonder how he and Wonho is doing now. There's a part of him that aches and longs for the husband and son he abandoned but sadly he never heard even a single thing about them. Jun decided to cut ties with him, even Seungcheol, both disappointed on what he did, the reason why he has no idea about the whereabouts of the two.

He is busy fixing his tux at the corner of the concert arena while waiting for Mingyu, who is talking with some client or some sort of on a phone call.

Soonyoung walked inside the venue with a vibranting Wonho, who's so excited about the concert. He looks fondly at his kid who seems to be so amazed at the place, and if weren't for Jihoon holding his hand, he's sure Wonho would be all over the place, "I secured a seat in the very front, I figured you guys would enjoy it more if you have a closer look to the instruments."

"Thank you Soonyoung, " Jihoon smiled, he unconciously tip toed to place a small kiss on the cheek of the taller making Wonho giggle and clap his hands at the both of them, "are you boyfriends already? Daddy? Papa?"

Soonyoung blushed. But crouched down to Wonho, "you don't even know what boyfriends means yet but baby no we're not boyfriends."

Soonyoung whispered at the back of his mind 'your papa deserves better'. Knowing Jihoon will be able to move on from him someday once the right man comes. That man will provide the life and happiness that Soonyoung won't be able give him.

Wonwoo who went inside the venue already as per Mingyu's instruction felt like his world stopped when he saw a familiar, no, two familiar faces all together. He can't explain how is he feeling right now. It seems like he had seen a ghost and someone annoying all together. Wonwoo's fist clenched into fist when he saw the third person who's with his husband and son. It's Lee Jihoon, the one he hates the most back in highschool and ... Soonyoung.. with.. a kid?. Is that Wonho? He teared up when he saw his child, he saw how the kid hugged the two, making him angrier. He glared at Jihoon when he saw how the short male clings onto Soonyoung like a leech. Who gave him the rights to act like he's a part of their family?

Jihoon crouches down like Soonyoung to connect his eyes with Wonho, "Why baby? Do you want me to be your daddy's boyfriend?"

Soonyoung on the other hand is unaware of the onlooker, focused on his child, and Jihoon.

"YES!" Wonho replied eagerly, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Baby, Papa is too pretty for daddy," Soonyoung debated.

Jihoon giggled, he loves teasing Soonyoung, "Soon baby soon~ daddy's playing hard to get!"

Soonyoung blushed, playfully pushing Jihoon but when a group of people walked over, he immediately pulled Jihoon on his side, his hand staying on the low of Jihoon's back.

"Lee Jihoon... how dare you!" Wonwoo was about to walk to their direction when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby?" Mingyu asked, wondering where is Wonwoo headed to.

"Uh yeah? You done?"

"Yeah...where are you going? Our seat is on the balcony like the usual."

"Uh nothing, I thought I saw someone familiar."

Mingyu nodded, "come on then, the show's about to start"

Mingyu led them to the balcony, right where Wonwoo can see the front row. Mingyu on the other hand, didn't even know that Soonyoung is back in Korea.

Jihoon spoke in a very teasing voice, "let's sit now my love~" Jihoon sat as he pats his lap, beckoning Wonho to seat there.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, used to Jihoon's flirty tendencies, he occupies the seat beside Jihoon, "anything for you, you big baby."

"Maybe you want me to sit on your lap," Jihoon winked.

"Nah, don't want my son to get jealous, apparently he made your lap his permanent seat already," Soonyoung pointed out but he did put his arm on Jihoon's chair. Jihoon giggled again as he leans his head on Soonyoung's shoulder.

Soonyoung arranged his posture so Jihoon can lean on him more comfortably, Wonho who's still on Jihoon's lap reaches for his other hand. And Soonyoung gladly let the kid use it, together with Jihoon's hands, as an imaginary piano keys.

Wonwoo sat silently, calming himself but he felt like a vein popped out on his head when he can see the three perfectly on this view.

Wonwoo cusses under his breath, "fuck."

Mingyu looked at his obviously tensed lover, "hyung? What's wrong?"

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, "the show's about to start."

Soonyoung hummed, in whisper, "baby, look! They're dimming the lights!"

Soonyoung looked at his kid, his small slit eyes wide and shining as he anticipate what's gonna happen.

"Take note of the pieces they're gonna play, we're gonna try them at home baby."

Wonho nodded eagerly, blocking out his parents and focusing solely on the stage

"Wow...I never thought he would like this so much," Soonyoung mused.

Wonwoo squeezes Mingyu's hand, "nothing, I just kinda don't feel well because of yesterday's loads of work."

"This is why I told you we should go on a vacation. China, maybe? Who knows we can finally have a baby there."

Wonwoo smiles, "After this week I guess. I badly wanna fulfill your wish for us to finally have a baby together," Wonwoo heavily sighed. He and Mingyu has been trying a couple of times now but for an unexplainable reason he can't go pregnant again,"I don't know why we are having a hard time to make one when you know... I got pregnant at an early age... don't you think it's the primary cause? Or am I just too stressed?"

"I think it's because we're too stressed in work. We can visit the doctor, and ask the fastest way so we can finally have a baby on top of having daily sex," Mingyu then grins wickedly at Wonwoo.

"You perv, it's starting," Wonhoo said as he lightly hits Mingyu's arm. Mingyu immediately pecks Wonwoo's lips, and put his arms around him. Oblivious to Wonwoo's worries.

"He loves music so much, to be honest if no one would ask, they would though Wonho is really our child together," Jihoon spoke in a very fond way.

Soonyoung nodded, "mmm, true. I can't believe it's just been a year but Wonho acts so much like you nowadays. He even started liking rice because of you when infact I was having a hard time to feed him rice before."

Jihoon smiles at that, "I'm a blessing Soonyoung."

"Blessing? You're a miracle, Jihoon."

Wonho hush them, glaring at them both when people started to go up the stage and the lights dimmed.

Soonyoung, leaned super close to whisper in Jihoon's ears, "see? He's starting to be a gremlin like you!"

Wonwoo relaxed a bit, tried his best to keep his eyes on the show the whole time. Trying to avoid Soonyoung and Jihoon who's obviously all over each other. What he don't get is? What is Soonyoung doing here? It's impossible for him to afford such ticket, probably he won a giveaway or some sort.

Jihoon whispered in a very low voice, "he's my child. My child, even though I'm a virgin. I'm the new virgin mary, " Jihoon stated holding back his laughter.

Soonyoung blinked at him, surprised at the new fact, "you're a virgin?!"

Wonho, whining, "daddy! Papa! I'll leave you!"

Jihoon nods his head on Soonyoung with a hint of blush spread on his face. He mouthed a small 'Yes, I am' before he combed Wonho's head, "sorry baby."

Soonyoung didn't talk afterwards, since the show begun. He let Jihoon and Wonho enjoy. Contently sitting there, and watching them instead of the show. In his opinion, the look on their faces is much worth it than the actual showed he paid for. And he would spend thousands again and again just to see that. He didn't even look away the whole evening!

"Did you enjoy that baby?" Jihoon sat up, stretching his arms after the concert. Wonho started to excitedly babble, his words almost unclear because of how fast he talks and how hard he bounces. At times like this, he's more of a carbon copy of the old Soonyoung.

"Baby breathe Papa and I are not going anywhere." Both Soonyoung and Jihoon laughed at the rapid and animated way of Wonho's gushing. Soonyoung kisses Wonho as he stood up, carrying his child on one arm, as he held out the other for Jihoon to hold. Jihoon willingly held on to Soonyoung though, when he felt like someone is staring at them he whipped his head back. Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer when he noticed the man distracted, "Ji? You forgot something?"

When Jihoon whipped his head, he saw someone he didn't expect seeing again, Wonwoo. He is glaring at him, he smirked because of that and decided to hold on to Soonyoung tighter. He knows how the other hates him so much, starting from their history in highschool, "nothing, just double checking."

Soonyoung nodded, removing Jihoon's hold on his arm, and instead putting his arms around Jihoon's shoulder since the exit is pretty crowded. Now Jihoon is snuggled on his side, with Wonho still babbling to them like crazy.

***

_Rain was pouring nonstop, it's as if as though the heavens are grieving for something. Something that the two little innocent children, taking refuge under a tree can't seem to understand yet._

_The shorter at the two, is observing a coloured beaded bracelet with a puzzle piece pendant in the middle that adorns his arm, it's a gift given by the taller kid awhile ago, "are you really going back to Seoul tomorrow?"_

_"Yes, and that is a remembrance. I put a puzzle piece there from one of my favourite toys, we can play with it together and place the puzzle piece on the puzzle once we see each other again," the taller of the two explained, pointing at bracelet that he gave. The shorter one beams, cute dimples showing at either sides of his lips._

_"Promise me we'll see each other again," the shorter raised his pinky finger which the taller quickly connected his._

_"I'll see you again Woozi I promise."_

_"I'll wait for you then Hoshi."_

_The taller smiled at the shorter one, placing his denim jacket on the top of their heads as they ran together to their houses under the rain, laughing together as if it's the happiest day of their life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo finally appeared haha! I'm getting so hyped when he and Jihoon saw each other. The last part, by the way, is a flashback again. Can't wait to write and upload the next chapter. Please inform me if there are any typographical errors I didn't manage to correct!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading again! Just like always, please leave a kudos and a feedback they means a lot! See you on the next update!


	6. Ghost from the past

Both Jihoon and Soonyoung decided to go to Seungcheol and Jeonghan's place together. Soonyoung originally wanted to stay there, and be at Jihoon and his son's side for the whole day but as soon as they set their feet at the residence, Seungcheol and Soonyoung left the place to go somewhere with the others, Seungcheol practically dragged the dancer away.

Both Jihoon and Wonho was left alone with Jeonghan, much to the eldest's delight. His eyes were twinkling while watching the kid move around the living room. He has always been so fond of kids ever since, the sole reason why he also took education in college, however due to the family business he had inherited he wasn't able to pursue his teaching career anymore. Wonho is busy eating cookies that he had baked for him happily while watching some cartoons on the TV, probably that british pig, what her name again? Oh yes, Peppa.

He and Jihoon were on the bar of his kitchen catching up on things since it's been years since they last saw each other personally. They only see each other through video calls, so it's great to be able talk with his bestfriend face to face.

"Okay, da- dash," a curse word almost slipped out of Jeonghan's mouth but he managed to stop himself. he knows he would be a dead meat to Jihoon if he cursed infront of the kid, "he does look like Wonwoo. But still, he looks so cute. He looks like a mini Soonyoung too!"

Jihoon twists his body a little, checking on to Wonho, who is still focused on the TV show, dancing and singing along with it while consuming the cookies, "he also eats a lot like Soonyoung and he gets giddy at times just like him too. I kinda wish to see Soonyoung like that again but," Jihoon halts to breathe in,"I understand why he changed but regardless I still love him so much," Jihoon chuckled painfully. Remembering how Soonyoung used to be this very bright and positive person. He had always admired him for those traits before.

Jeonghan frowned at that, he really hates it when he sees Jihoon in pain. He has almost became like a 'real' brother to him afterall, he may not admit it loudly but that's how he sees Jihoon. He treasure him a lot, "yah, I've heard. Cheol told me everything. Like wow, did you know? When they were still together. Soonyoung worked like, three jobs and on top of it, he even cleans the house and takes care of Wonho? And then Wonwoo was just out there on our university, fu- dating another guy. He had been through a lot," Jeonghan sighs dramatically, placing a hand on his head while shaking it, massaging his temple.

"It pains me too, up until now he still suffers from what Wonwoo did, if I only knew this would happen I have probably stolen him to Wonwoo already, just kidding though! We wouldn't have Wonho if it weren't for Wonwoo," Jihoon sips on the strawberry milk shake Jeonghan made along with the cookies earlier.

"You should've. I would've supported you. Hundred percent. Cheol told me Soonyoung didn't talk for months. And completely drowned in his work. I even remembered a time, Cheol has to fly out of the country. At that time, didn't know he's going to visit Soonyoung. Apparently at that time, Soonyoung got hospitalised. He sacrificed so much, Jihoon. I would murder Wonwoo if he ever comes back," Jeonghan replied, not even adding any tone of humour on the first part. Even though he is not directly involved with the whole Wonwoo-Soonyoung issue he's so angry. He hate cheaters a lot, rooting from the history of his father and mother.

"Hyung.. I wanna take care of him and Wonho for the rest of my life," Jihoon bits his lower lip, staring the the mug where he sips his strawberry milk shake from, "but I'm scared."

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, "scared of what? You and Soonyoung are inseparable and if you didn't honestly tell me that you two aren't in a relationship, I wouldn't believe it. Like, Cheol has to drag him away from you and Wonho! At this point, all we need is a wedding!" Jeonghan pointed out. Based on his observations earlier he saw how Soonyoung and Jihoon acted around each other. He may not be a body language expert but he can perfectly see through them, they are madly inlove with each other even before they realize it.

"I-I don't know... should I? I think he needs to know a lot of things especially the fact that I am the one who leaves the lunch box for him," Jihoon replied. Remembering the times again he make bento boxes for Soonyoung to cheer the man up.

"Totally knew you've been gay for him ever since. You're so slow though, it would have been better if you made him eat you out instead of making him packed lunch," Jeonghan slapped his hands lightly on his cheeks, placing his elbows on the bar, rolling his eyes Jihoon.

"Hyung! He's with Wonwoo during that time and he's so inlove with him," Jihoon reasons out. There's no way he could compete with Wonwoo that time. Besides, he has no intention of stealing Soonyoung. He's happy to see him happy that time and he highly respect their relationship.

"I think...you have a chance though. Now, I mean. Wonwoo's probably never coming back. And I doubt Soonyoung would ever take him back. So why not try? You legit act like a couple anyway. So why not make it real?" Jeonghan grabbed both of Jihoon's hands enclosing it with his. Shaking it excitedly, delighted with his suggestion.

"Let's see hyung, well... I'm more attractive than Wonwoo what do you say?" Jihoon pulled his hands away from Jeonghan, pointing his face jokingly.

"I don't raise ugly bitches, Jihoon, you know this," Jeonghan just shrugged his shoulder, but a smile has formed on his faces.

"I don't know how to confess to him though."

"Easy duh. Leave Wonho to someone, not to me I'm going on a honeymoon, hao maybe. And then use your ass."

"The fuck hyung? Do you want us to take it in bed immediately?" Jihoon's eyes widened, pushing the stool back slight, creating a creaking sound.

Jeonghan laughed, holding his stomach, "so Wonho can finally have a playmate, " he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively and turned to Wonho, catching the attention of the kid, "munchkin, do you want papa Hoonie to have baby? So you can have a baby sibling?"

Jihoon gasps in horror, hitting Jeonghan's arms, "HYUNG!"

"Baby Sibling? Playmate?" Wonho titled his head. He walked towards in Jeonghan's direction curiously, completely abandoning the cartoons he was watching

Jeonghan nodded eagerly, "Yes! Someone who looks like your daddy Soonie and papa Hoonie! Would you like that?"

Wonho eyes glimmers in excitement, liking the idea of having a playmate that looks like a mixture of his daddy and papa, "yes! Where can we get them?"

Jihoon is facepalming the whole time, wanting to hit Jeonghan so bad or something for giving the kid an idea. The kid doesn't even understand or know yet how babies were made.

"Why not ask your daddy? This is what you're gonna do munchkin, act cute, then flutter your eyes like this," Jeonghan acts it, which Wonho copied, making Jeonghan's heart melt at the cute kid, "and then say, 'daddy, I want you and papa Hoonie to give me a sibling'."

"Oh like this," Wonho flutters his eyes, imitating exactly what his uncle Jeonghan just did "daddy, I want you and papa Hoonie to give me a sibling."

Jeonghan squealed at how cute Wonho is, "Oh my god, Jihoon, Did you see that? How can anyone say no to that? Damn, their combined genes are no joke. What more if it is your genes with Soonyoung."

"You speak like it's as if making a baby is easy!"Jihoon snapped. Sending death glares to Jeonghan's direction but the elder doesn't look bothered even a bit.

"How do you make a baby papa?"

Jeonghan on the other hand, is laughing his ass out loud. He can't believe having a kid is so amusing. Kudos to Soonyoung for raising Wonho.

"Baby i-it's just difficult, daddy will get tired!"

Wonho titled his head in confusion, a carbon copy of Soonyoung's questioning look, "tired? is that hard?" Wonho pouts and crawls to climb on Jihoon's lap.

Jeonghan, melting at the sight, "God, Jihoon. He can pass up as your child too."

"Shut up hyung, he's my child, he's my eldest child," Jihoon said, his hands went to brush Wonho's hair as the kid clings on to him.

"Aww, speaking of Soonyoung. Assholes, didn't even think to call or send a message on kakaotalk," Jeonghan stared at his phone screen, waiting for any notification to pop out coming from his soon to be husband.

Jokes on Jeonghan because Soonyoung is spamming Jihoon, pestering the younger to reply to him. Jihoon is really the type who put his phone on silent whenever he's outside with friends. Main reason why he never noticed the missed calls and messages that Soonyoung sent him.

Jihoon checks on his phone, Wonho jumping out of him to watch cartoon again. He was surprised to see tons of missed calls and messages, "uhm.. Nyong sent me several messages and called me a lot of times too."

"What? Let me see!" Jeonghan grabs Jihoon's phone before the younger could even react. Curious on the dancer's text messages.

**-Jihoonie don't ignore me 😭😭😭 I'm bored.**

**-Oh shit, that's a fuckton of alcohol! Help! I think Cheol hyung wants us to die!!!**

**-Jihoonie, how's our baby???**

**-Omg, Jun is drunk 😂😂😂**

**-JIHOOOONIEEEEE!!!!**

**-I'm pissed, a chick just kissed me. I'm gonna throw hands, and then throw up. Can I punch her?**

**-Okay, I didn't punch her, but I did report her tho! And she's forever banned in this club! Sucks to be you, hoe.**

**-Jihoonie please reply 😭😭😭 they are all drunk now 😭**

"So... you're not in a relationship yet with that?" Jeonghan's eyebrows knitted together, giving Jihoon a look.

"Nope, anyways excuse me hyung I'll call Soonyoung," Jihoon dialed Soonyoung's number.

Soonyoung on the other hand is just looking at his dumb friends, passed out already. Still pissed at the girl who sexually assaulted him. He sighed, and then promptly lights up when he saw Jihoon calling him. He excused himself and went out of the club, to a quieter place, "Hey Ji...How's wonho? How are you?"

"Um well he's busy eating cookies and watching cartoons, I'm doing good sorry I've just read your messages on kakaotalk, my phone is on silent," Jihoon replied as he watches Wonho back at dancing and singing again.

Soonyoung sighed, "Thats okay I know both of you are enjoying there. What if I go home and leave these idiots alone here?"

"Aww poor baby," Jihoon jokingly said. He badly wanted to see Soonyoung's reaction right now.

"Now I know why Cheol hyung dragged me to this shithole. He knows I am not drinking and they need a chaperone. Miss me, my ass. Can you please ask Jeonghan hyung if he's really sure about marrying this guy?" Soonyoung hisses, he doesn't know why did he even agree going there in the first place.

"I'm on speaker and I'm beside him," Jihoon looks at Jeonghan while laughing, Jeonhan is watching Jihoon with amusement before he finally shouts to join in the fun, "are you still alive Soonyoung? Who kissed you?"

Soonyoung groaned in annoyance. In all honesty this is one of the reason why he hate going to bars, a lot of girls mistake him for a single man. Well technically he's single but yeah you get the gist, "I honestly have no fucking idea. One moment I was the the bar asking for water for your asshole soon to be husband, dump him by the way, and then somebody just grabbed me and fucking suck on my mouth. And uggh, yuck. I was about to throw hands. Seriously."

Jihoon is dying out of laughter. He can hear Soonyoung's annoyance through the tone of his voice which just made him laugh harder.

"Hey, you're not supposed to laugh at me!" Soonyoung complained, feeling betrayed.

"What do you want Soonie? For me to kiss you too so that the disgust will go away," Jihoon teased.

"Would you?"

"Oh god, don't flirt right infornt of my salad. And Soonyoung, your child is right here!" Jeonghan complained. He swears to God he badly want to tie the two together until they finally fucking realize that they are madly inlove. It's obvious to everyone around them but them.

"Oh!" Jihoon still laughing, teasing the older, "he has headphones on. But do you want to do my offer, I'm willing~"

Soonyoung, rolling his eyes he was about to retort when he saw someone unexpected in the club. Freezing right there and then, Kim Mingyu is entering the club with a bunch of people.

"Soonie? you still there?" Jihoon has felt something is wrong. Trying to comprehend what is happening.

Soonyoung suddenly remembered Jihoon's still on the phone, he immediately backed away to the corner. Afraid that Mingyu would see him. He doesn't even know why he's so afraid. Before he knows it, he's starting to shake.

Chan appeared out of nowhere, who is tipsy, but not yet drunk, found Soonyoung shaking, "you're here I'm looking for- ARE YOU OKAY???"

Chan grabbed Soonyoung's phone and saw a call still connected. Good thing, it's Jihoon, "hello? Jihoon hyung? Oh my god! Help!"

"Wait-- What happened?" Jihoon starts to panick. Jeonghan gave him a questioning look, Jihoon just raised his hand asking for Jeonghan to wait as he focus on the phone call.

"I don't know! But Soonyoung hyung is shaking! And he's not...hyung he's not responding to me!" Chan tried again, but then Soonyoung just backed away from him. Completely leaning on the wall behind him and then wrapping his arms around him, "No, no, no. They can't take Wonho away, no, no, no."

"Hyung! He's talking about Wonho leaving! Can you come pick him up please! Cheol hyung and the other were already drunk!"

"Oh shit! Wait for me there! Jeonghan hyung listen," Jihoon quickly grabbed his coat on the shelf, "I'll come and fetch Soonyoung up okay please take care of Wonho," Jeonghan has no idea what the heck is going on but he just nodded at what Jihoon has told him. He knows it's urgent so the least thing he could do is take care of the baby for the mean time, he looks at Wonho who apparently didn't notice what happened. He sighed and walked towards the kid to explain what is happening even though he don't know exactly what it is himself.

Jihoon immediately hailed a cab to the address that Chan gave him and in no time he arrived at the said place. He quickly spotted Chan and Soonyoung, sitting on the corner of the crowded room. As soon as he saw Soonyoung, He immediately wrapped himself around the older to comfort him, "shhh Nyong, I'm here... No one's going to get Wonho from us."

"He's here. He's here. I can't lose my son, no," Soonyoung started to sob on his arms. Full on shaking, and gasping.

"No one's going to take Wonho away," Jihoon cups Soonyoung's cheeks, "look at me Soonie."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. To be honest, Soonyoung doesn't know why he's suddenly eaten by fear. Seeing Kim Mingyu in flesh reminded him what he left in Korea. The fact that Wonwoo is alive and the he can get Wonho anytime. They're not even divorced! It scared him that even after everything he did for Wonho, Wonwoo would trudged back in and forcedly take away his child. During the times he lie about Wonwoo being dead to Wonho, Soonyoung was able to convinced himself too of the same thing. That now that he's being slapped by the truth, he doesn't know what to do.

"You have me, I won't let anyone take our child away, you're not alone, so please," Jihoon caresses Soonyoung's cheek while looking at him lovingly. Hoping that somehow he would be able to make the older calm down.

"B...but.. He...He's here. And...and I brought Wonho...We shouldn't have come back. We need to leave. Jihoon, we have to leave. He can't see our baby, he can't," Soonyoung started sobbing on Jihoon's shoulder. Stuttering, being unable to say the point and the reason of his anxious state.

"Hyung, I'll call a taxi for the both of you okay? I'll take care of Cheol hyung and the others okay?" Chan suggested. Knowing that it would be best for Soonyoung to take a rest first.

Jihoon nodded at Chan before turning back his attention to Soonyoung, "Who's here? Tell me hmm?" Jihoon asked. Curious at the identity of the one who triggered Soonyoung to be in that state.

Soonyoung shook his head. Irrational fear that if he says his name, he'll definitely appear. So he cried on Jihoon's shoulder, begging him to leave. To go back to China. To protect their baby.

"Soonyoung I'm here," Jihoon rubs the older's back soothingly, "we'll go home okay, no one is going to take Wonho from us rest assured, I promise you that."

Chan came back, pointing the door with his thumb, "Hyung, The taxi's there. Soonyoung hyung. We'll go home in China with Wonho okay? Jihoon hyung, please take care of him."

"I got him," Jihoon smiled at Chan. Mouthing a small 'thank you'. It's a good thing that the young dancer isn't drunk yet. He's indeed very reliable.

Soonyoung was sobbing and breathing with difficulty the whole car ride, good thing their hotel was only nearby. Jihoon had to carry Soonyoung all the way to their room, making it so hard for him. Till they finally got inside their room, he helped Soonyoung sit down on their bed.

"Do you want a glass of water to drink?" Jihoon offered. Removing his coat and throwing it anywhere insignificant, because apparently he can't move around due to Soonyoung's hold.

Soonyoung shook his head. Not letting go of Jihoon, his grip on Jihoon tightened, "Wonho, where's Wonho. Jihoon, where's our son!?" Soonyoung sobs frantically.

"He was left with Hannie hyung. H-he's safe there. Do you want me to pick him up?" Jihoon questions softly. He's tired as well to do that but if that will comfort Soonyoung he's willing to go outside and pick Wonho up. Soonyoung doesn't know what he wants to do. He wants to get his child, book a flight to China and never return. But at the same time he just want to curl, and in a corner until all panic and fear leave his body.

Jihoon doesn't know what to do in the moment as well to calm the older down so he did something unexpected. He crashed his lips against Soonyoung and poured out all his feelings in it. Soonyoung froze when felt Jihoon's lips on his. Effectively halting everything in his head, his mind drawing a blank at what's happening. Jihoon moved his lips as his arms around Soonyoung's neck. Closing his eyes too in the process.

Soonyoung eventually let himself relax. Letting his heart take control over his frantic mind. Holding on to Jihoon tightly as he kissed him back. An oddly reminiscent of what happened a year ago. When he was delirious with flu, now it's because he's losing his mind. He almost wants to laugh at the situations that makes Jihoon kiss him. After a minute or two of kissing, Jihoon decided to break apart from it to breath. He looked straightly into Soonyoung's eyes, he gulped nervously. It's now or never.

"Soonyoung, I love you. I've always been since highschool."

Soonyoung tried to comprehend what Jihoon just said. Their past conversations about the man Jihoon is in love with resurfacing in his head, "....me? to me?"

Jihoon nods, "yes, It's always been you, I really got upset when you cut your ties with me but you know what? That's okay because we were able to have a Wonho because of all of the shit that has happened."

Soonyoung, stood up, putting distance between him and Jihoon, "Why me Jihoon? I'm not...I'm... Nothing! Okay! You can't be in love with me! I'm stupid, and irresponsible! You can't be in love with someone like me!"

Jihoon looks hurt for a bit but it didn't make him lose hope, "you don't tell me who to love! I-I love you, because you gave me so much hope and happiness. I love you because you are you Soonyoung and I think you're a very beautiful person," Jihoon approcahes Soonyoung again to hug him.

Soonyoung, whispers, "but you deserve someone better, Jihoon. Someone who's not... who's not broken. Not me.. I....I love you too much to just watch you throw your life away for someone like me."

"I- I can't love someone else Soonyoung, If I can then I wouldn't be here, loving you still even after years have passed, P-please give me a chance to take care of you and Wonho forever, I won't leave you I promise."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, his eyes glassy from crying, "I'm not even afraid of you leaving. I know you won't. I'm afraid I'm gonna make you leave. I...I'm messed up, okay? In here," Soonyoung points his head, "I'm afraid that one day, I'm gonna do something wrong and I'll make you hate me. And I... I can't do that to Wonho. He loves you so much, Jihoon. I can't take you away from him."

"Even if you do something, I'll still stay, I don't want anyone... I just want you.. Even if you run away... Even if it's in hell. I'll still chase after you," Jihoon explained seriously. A deep silence filled the room before Jihoon decided to speak up again, "do you trust me?"

"I've trusted Wonho completely to you, Jihoon. Of course, I do. I just... don't trust myself. The father of my child left me because I am not enough and Jihoon you're... just so perfect.. I'm not worthy of your love."

Jihoon sighs, "I understand what you've been through, but I'm a different person and for me you are enough, I'll give you time to adjust but Soonyoung I just want you to know that I'll start proving myself to you why I deserve to be your boyfriend," Jihoon smiles with a determined look.

Soonyoung inhaled sharply, "I...you ... do you mean that?"

"Yes," Jihoon smiled, "I promise you," Jihoon proceed to hug Soonyoung, "Are you feeling a lot better now?"

Soonyoung hugged Jihoon back tighter, nodding while his head is still on Jihoon's neck, sniffing his scent, "Wonwoo....he won't take Wonho, right? Our son, Jihoon..."

"He won't, I won't let him," Jihoon combs Soonyoung's hair.

Soonyoung nodded, "let's go home as soon as the wedding ends...I... I don't want him near Wonho. Jihoon, I don't want him to see our son. He doesn't deserve that."

Jihoon caressed Soonyoung's cheek, "I understand, we will don't worry."

Soonyoung sighed in relief, "I'm sorry, you've seen me in this state, I even ruined you and Jeonghan hyung's night."

"Hush! You big baby," Jihoon cooes.

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon, pulling him to the bed. Soonyoung climbed first, curling in a small circle. For the first time, he let himself feel small, "let's sleep, I wanna get Wonho tomorrow."

Jihoon broke away from Soonyoung's hold and stood at the end of the bed. Jihoon smiled at the sight with his arms akimbo, "yes but please change your clothes first, and allow me to change my clothes too."

Soonyoung petulantly just covered himself with a blanket. Ignoring what Jihoon said, "No. I'm tired. I'm sleeping."

"One.. two!" Jihoon counts in a very serious voice. Jihoon can be very domineering at times, Soonyoung has nothing against it though, infact he loves it. Soonyoung sighed, sitting up and pouting sadly at Jihoon, "Jihoonie." Soonyoung whines like a child, mirroring his son's expression whenever he whines. Like father like son indeed.

"Do you want me to undress you?" Jihoon asked, without any hint of teasing on the tone.

Soonyoung blushes tremendously like a crazy school girl because of the question that was threw to him. That made Jihoon smirk, "you already did before!"

"I mean tonight you aren't sick," Jihoon sneered this time, inching closer to the older.

Soonyoung bit his lip...looking away, "okay."

Jihoon sat infront of Soonyoung and started unbuttoning the older's top shamelessly, "why am I so shy when I know someday soon we'll be undressing each other? Then you'll be fuck me till I can't walk the next day."

"J-Jihoonie!" Soonyoung shouted, still blushing from the embarrasment. But he let Jihoon undress him, going completely boneless and relax on the bed. Waiting for Jihoon, with just his boxers on. Jihoon laughs at Soonyoung's red face. He also strips himself into boxers but he wore an oversized tshirt over it.

"Let's sleep?"

Soonyoung nodded, still not looking at Jihoon.

"Why won't you look at me!"

"I'm....shy? I guess." Soonyoung laughed at himself, and took a peak at Jihoon. Who stood infront of him wearing a pink shirt.

"Has a kid but shy? Tell me who's the real virgin here? And I'm wearing a shirt."

Soonyoung pouted at him, but ultimately just sunk down to the bed, opening his arms, waiting for Jihoon, "I was young, and reckless and stupid. Okay? I have manners now."

Jihoon laughs, "the kid's cute anyways so that's okay. Mind helping me make another one in the future?" Jihoon wiggles his eyebrows before diving into Soonyoung's arms. Getting comfortable on the position, placing his head on the older's chest.

"In the future," Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon tightly. Visions of him and Jihoon taking care of babies with an older version of Wonho appeared on his mind, what a beautiful sight. He badly wanted that to come true someday. He looked down at Jihoon, who's busy drawing invisible heart shapes on his chest with his index finger, "Jihoon...?"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm in love with you too...but I'm still married."

Jihoon looks up at Soonyoung, relieved at what he heard, his feelings were reciprocated, that is something to be happy about. He suddenly felt like doing somesaults out of happiness but he of course decided to against that, "Then I'll be your side bitch...." Jihoon answered with a chuckle but upon looking at the older's reaction he quickly took it back, "joke! Kidding aside, do you not want to get a divorce? We'll hire a lawyer."

"You're more than being just the other man, Jihoon. I can't do that to you. And I...can we do that? Can I get divorce without ever letting him meet Wonho? I just don't really want him near Wonho," Soonyoung connected his gaze with Jihoon, pulling the younger tighter and nearer to him. As if his whole life depends on it, afraid of losing the warmth of having Jihoon around and against his body.

"Yes, that's possible and I know he will agree to that, I mean he has another man, how can he marry him if he won't agree to the divorce right? You have a lot of proofs why the custody should be yours," Jihoon responded, back to drawing heart shapes on Soonyoung's naked chest.

Soonyoung nodded, resolved and relieved. He snuggled closer to Jihoon again, "once it's done....I'm gonna take you out on a date, and ask you to be my boyfriend."

"I'd love that," Jihoon smiles, slightly tearing up because of joy.

Soonyoung sighed happily, "Good... Now let's sleep. And let's focus on Cheol hyung's wedding first and I'll start processing the divorce."

"You've been through a lot the past few hours, sleep now love, I love you so much," Jihoon pecks on Soonyoung's lips. The older smiled and pecked Jihoon back.

Soonyoung stares at Jihoon who just recently closed his eyes. He wants to tell him he loves him too. But he wants to say it when he's completely free from being Wonwoo's husband.

***

Mingyu and Wonwoo on the other hand are in too much of a shock. Both not knowing who should talk first. They just got back from the hospital and are now back at their house. Now they found the reason why Wonwoo can't get pregnant for the past five years they're together. Mingyu is sterile. Wonwoo held Mingyu's hand tightly to comfort the younger. He gave him a weak smile, "I'll make a way."

"How? I want a child with you hyung. Yours. And I failed that," Mingyu's eyes were fixed on the floor. He felt like heaven and earth fell to him after knowing the truth. What will his parents say? He needs a heir who'll take over the company someday. His little sister had made it clear before that she doesn't want to anything with the company.

Wonwoo bit his lower lip as he caresses Mingyu's face. He doesn't know if the younger will like his idea but he gulped and decided to spit it out, "I have a child Gyu, I'll get him. I gave birth to Wonho, so he's ours."

Mingyu's face suddenly lit up about the idea, Wonwoo felt relieved seeing the reaction of the taller,"we can get the custody of your kid, and then divorce him once and for all. So I can finally marry you."

"But Gyu.. Will you able to accept Wonho? I mean he's my child with......Soonyoung," Wonwoo asked, almost hesitant. After seeing Wonho at the orchestra concert, a part of him started to long for the kid. He still gave birth to him afterall, his own flesh and blood, and like the elder's old saying, blood is thicker than water.

Mingyu went near Wonwoo, hugging him tightly to make him know that it was totally fine with him, "of course, hyung. I want a kid with you. Wonho is a part you, and I will love him like my own."

Wonwoo smiled slightly, "thank you, don't worry I'll do everything that I can to make our family complete, seems like Soonyoung can still make a new baby with his leech."

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo confusingly, "Leech?"

"Lee Jihoon.. well ignore him it's not like you know him, tomorrow I'll start Gyu, he's here in Korea."

Mingy frowned, "your ex husband is here in korea? How'd you know?"

"W-well I saw them on the concert. Didn't tell you because I don't wanna ruin your night."

"At the orchestra? and he's with your kid?" Mingyu's eyes widened. That's probably why Wonwoo was bothered the whole time.

"He is .. and he is with his bitch," Wonwoo said in return with gritted teeth.

Mingyu shrugged, "good for him. It would be easier for your divorce, and it would be easier for us to get the kid. I'm pretty sure we can give Wonho a much better lfie than he can."

"Yes we can," Wonwoo then pecked Gyu on the lips,"I'll take Wonho back, I love you."

"I love you too."

***

The Jeonghan-Seungcheol wedding just ended yesterday. It was emotional and romantic but yet a fun event. Jihoon is so happy for his bestfriend, he is infact the main witness of the journey of the two, how his love story with Engineer Choi started and how their relationship bloomed from being shy to each other to something so deep. Now thinking about it, he is hoping someday he can get a happy ending with Soonyoung too. He remembered how people were teasing them yesterday that they should get married next and give Wonho and a happy home. He shook his head as he laugh with himself and decided to focus on what he's doing.

Jihoon is busy cooking something for their lunch on the kitchen of their hotel room while both Wonho and Soonyoung were playing just dance, since the suite that they got has an Xbox and just dance game on it. Out of a sudden, the doorbell rung, making all of them halt from their activities. Soonyoung wondered who might that be, he didn't order anything. He shouted from the living room catching the younger's attention, "Ji, did you order something?"

Wonho watched his parents interact before he shrugged and continued to dance. Jihoon placed the spatula on a plate containing the Korokke he made, wiping his hand with a kitchen towel, "nah, I'm cooking you see.. maybe Jun?"

Soonyoung laughed at Jihoon. He forgot to tell the younger earlier about Jun and Minghao going home to China already. They were suppose to go home together but the two needs to fix something urgent regarding the business, "they already went home."

Soonyoung went to the door. And nonchalantly opening it. And he can't believe who he saw once he opened the door. A ghost from his past. It's Wonwoo, the man who he forced himself to forget, "Miss me my dear husband?"

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, curious on the person knocking at their door, "Soonyoung? Who's that?"

Soonyoung without a prompt, slammed the door on Wonwoo's face. his hands shaking. Jihoon's face contorted into confusion, Soonyoung rarely slams the door. He washed his hand quickly before going to the living room area, "who is it?"

Soonyoung croaked, eyes still fixated on the door, shivering on his spot. He looked like he had seen a ghost or something, "w...wrong room."

Jihoon's not convinced though with the way Soonyoung is acting, "are you sure? Do you want me to open it again?" Jihoon suggested.

Soonyoung screamed and stopped Jihoon when he was about to open it again, "NO!"

"Soonyoung open the goddamn door. let's talk!" A muffled voice screamed from the other side. Even though it's muffled Jihoon is pretty sure it's the legendary ex husband, Wonwoo, thus Soonyoung's strange behavior and reaction "Soonyoung... I thought it's wrong room?"

Soonyoung didn't respond, Jihoon then went back to the kitchen to turn off the stove and remove his apron before going back to the living room to intruct something on the taller, "Soonyoung please take Wonho in our room, let me handle this."

Soonyoung didn't argue, instead, immediately swooping his child into his arms against his protests and lock the door to their room, "DADDY! I was playing!"

"Baby, there's...there's a stranger outside. So, we can't go out," struggling to find a rational explanation to his child on why he needs to lock him up inside the room for the meantime. Worry etched all over Wonho's face, wanting to go outside and drag Jihoon inside too, "what about papa?"

"Papa would handle it, okay? For the mean time, you can play with my laptop," Soonyoung pulled out his laptop from its laptop bag, placing it on the bed. Wonho nodded but it does nothing to relieve Soonyoung, He wants to run, to take away his child far from Wonwoo. He knew staying was a bad decision.

While outside of the bedroom, Jihoon opened the door with a smile. Almost too welcoming which made the visitor scowl in annoyance, "Hello Jeon Wonwoo it's been awhile~ why do you wanna visit my family all of a sudden?"

Wonwoo gritted his teeth upon hearing what Jihoon said. He looked at him deadpanned, "As far as I know, Soonyoung and I are still married. therefore, it's MY family. And I have every right to visit them. Now move and let me talk to MY husband."

Jihoon didn't budge though. He tapped his index finger to his lower lip making him look like he was thinking about something, "Oh I wasn't informed you still see Soonyoung as your husband? Because as far as I know you replaced him with a rich dude. And Nope, NOPE Honey stay right there! You can't get near them," Jihoon warned when he see Wonwoo advancing. Placing a hand infront of them.

"Lemme ask you a question, what's your role here? You know what, I've always known that you wanted to steal away Soonyoung. And viola, you took your chance! You're just the side bitch so move!" Wonwoo shouted as he pushed Jihoon hard to step inside the room, which was succesful, "Kwon Soonyoung!"

Jihoon being Jihoon of course didn't let that pass. Out of anger, he pulled Wonwoo's hair to try and pull Wonwoo outside again, "Are you going to leave or do you want me to call the cops?! You already left Soonyoung so what the hell are you doing here?"

Wonwoo fought back, pulling Jihoon's hair as well. But eventually pushed Jihoon away from him, "you can take Soonyoung all you want. He's nothing compared to Mingyu, anyway. I'm just here to take my child back. Soonyoung took him away from me! And I have the rights to get him!"

Jihoon pulled Wonwoo back. Luckily, he was able to drag him out, "you won't be able to get a hold of OUR child."

Wonwoo felt like a vein popped out of his head on the way Jihoon calls Wonho, laughing bitterly, he used his strength and height, pushing Jihoon away from him. effectively pushing Jihoon on the floor. He was about to land a slap but stopped when somebody screamed, "PAPA!"

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks, surprise to finally see his kid up close. He was about to step close to him but the kid run to Jihoon's side, hugging him, "papa!" the kid sobbed, "who are you? Why are you hurting my papa!" The kid angrily screamed at Wonwoo, sending him daggers, mirroring his own expression when he's mad. Wonwoo flinched just by looking at it alone.

Jihoon slowly got up from the floor, his head hit the surface making him a bit dizzy but his arms automatically wrapped around the kid to hug and kiss him to make him stop worrying, "why did you go out baby? Papa is just fixing something. I'm alright, see? Don't cry and go back to our room please."

Soonyoung watched the exchange. Suddenly, looking at Wonwoo for the first time. When Wonho heard shouting, the kid got scared for his papa, before he knows it, Wonho opened the door and run to Jihoon.

"No! You're a bad man! A bad man! Go away!," Wonho screamed at Wonwoo who looked like he's in pain. Wonho is hugging on to Jihoon tight, never letting go.

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo coldly, the eyes that used to stare at him with so much love is now harboring nothing but hate. He felt like something inside him suddenly lit up when he saw Wonwoo hurting Jihoon. He can't just let that pass, "Wonwoo leave."

"Soonyoung-"

"I'll talk to you. But not infront of my child. Go, please," Soonyoung said again before helping Wonho to pull Jihoon up from the floor. Pulling them near to him. Wonho just keeps crying as he hugs Jihoon.

Jihoon decided that the child have had enough. He wriggles out of Soonyoung's hold, "I'll bring Wonho inside, please allow me to."

Soonyoung nodded, and watched as Jihoon leave with his crying baby in his arms. He stared at Wonwoo with no emotions in his eyes, "After 5 years, you didn't even bother saying hi or hello. After you left without hesitation. After not even caring for Wonho since you gave birth to him...you decided to get him from me out of the blue?"

"Still, Soonyoung, that's the point I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM. And you just let your slut call him 'papa'? For what? So you can play house?" Wonhoo barked back. The fact that Soonyoung let Jihoon live on the same roof with him and their son makes his blood boil. He thought the younger would be finally out of his life forever after he heard the news that he flew away from Seoul.

Soonyoung laughed out loud, bitterly, "Slut? You have the nerve to call someone a slut when it's you who fucked another man while we're married?"

Wonwoo clenched his fist, glaring at Soonyoung who's smirking at him annoyingly, "YOU'RE CHANGING THE TOPIC, Why are you letting our child call someone his papa? Soonyoung what kind of a father are you? You are letting our child call your other man his papa. You're fooling him!"

Soonyoung raising his voice for the first time because he can't take it anymore, "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION HOW I RAISED MY CHILD? Yes! You gave birth to him but you never even cared for him or do the things you are suppose to do because you are busy fucking another man! And for your information Jihoon's not what you are accusing him to be, because guess what? I'm not like you. You're the one who cheated on me, remember? Jihoon on the other hand, loved and accepted Wonho like his own. He is the father Wonho never experienced with you. And if It's up to me, it would always be Jihoon."

Wonwoo felt like he has been shot with a thousand bullets with what Soonyoung have said but he still has his mask on, not wanting the older to notice any weaknesses from him, "that leaves me no choice then, if you're not going to willingly give my child, let's see each other in court."

"Do that. I'm gonna see you in court."

Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung one last time before he completely went out of their hotel room. Soonyoung closed the door and slumped down on the floor right after Wonwoo left. Shock and fear running in his system. Jihoon went out of the bedroom to check on Soonyoung and was surprised to see Wonwoo gone, "Soonie? Wonho's asleep already, are you okay?"

"I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jihoon. I'm so sorry," Soonyoung whispered like a mantra. He felt really bad on what happened earlier. Jihoon doesn't deserve all of this, doesn't deserved to be tangled up with their mess.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's okay hush, come here," Jihoon opened his arms, inviting Soonyoung to dive into it. Soonyoung immediately went for Jihoon's hug, and before he knows it, he's crying again. Five years of being alone. Five years of taking care of Wonho as a single father. Who gives Wonwoo the idea he can just get their child so easily like that?

"I can't understand, Ji... He never loved Wonho. He never even wanted him. Why does he want to get him all of a sudden?"

"There might be a reason," Jihoon said softly, placing the older's head on his shoulder, rubbing his back to comfort him, "but Soonie, I just want to let you know that you're not alone now. I'm here and I'll be with you on this fight, " Jihoon kissed Soonyoung's head, "God, I love the both of you so much."

Soonyoung nodded, "he's our child together Ji. We'll fight for him. He's our baby."

Jihoon just smiled a little, still rubbing Soonyoung's back. He knows starting today they'll gonna start dealing Wonwoo again, he's gonna deal with Wonwoo again. The link they had because of their fathers is now reconnected. Hoping that he'll able to fix the feud between them too, together with the mess he had with Soonyoung and their child Wonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! Aaa I badly want to kick Wonwoo here or something, I still love the real Wonwoo though! And Soonyoung and Jihoon kissed again! And confess their feelings to one another fucking finally! I'm so excited on the next turn of events though and to reveal more stuff via flashbacks hehe! 
> 
> Please leave a feedback and kudos when you have time! Thank you so much for reading, see you on the next chapter!


	7. The only family I need

That night, Soonyoung can't sleep. He did talk to Junhui about what happened, asking for help to reach to Wonwoo, being the good friend that he is, he tried his best to get in touch with the former friend. Soonyoung badly want to go back in China where Wonwoo won't be able to get Wonho. But at the same time, he wants to end everything with his ex husband now.

Soonyoung looked over from his shoulder, watching Jihoon play a clarinet he brought along with them, "Ji?"

Jihoon halted, placing his clarinet back on its case, joining Soonyoung on the bed, "Hmm yes, what is it love?"

Soonyoung knows that Jihoon would disapprove of his suggestion but still tried his luck, "what do you think of coming back to China with Wonho without me?"

Jihoon's reaction changed, that's when Soonyoung confirmed that the younger didn't like the sound of it just as he thought, "Why? Then we're gonna leave you here alone?"

Soonyoung bit his lip, "I'll just fix our divorce then I'll go home afterward, I just really want Wonho away from Wonwoo. If Wonho is in China... He won't be able to get our child. And I doubt he'll fly that far just for a kid that he doesn't even love in the first place."

Jihoon's eyes casted downwards, "But you'll forever be haunted by it if you don't end it now."

Soonyoung's hand made it's way to Jihoon's connecting it. Finding comfort on the warmth of the younger's hands, "Ji, I don't even know how to tell Wonho. All this time I made him believe that Wonwoo's already dead. The main reason why he's so eager and happy calling you papa? What if he chooses Wonwoo?"

Jihoon looked at their enclosed hands, flashing a comforting smile, "he won't Wonho loves you so much. Besides he's smart, I know he'll understand. Soonyoung he deserves to know the truth, but whatever your decision will be, I'll be respecting it. It's just.... if you're going to ask me, that's my suggestion."

Soonyoung fidgeted, starting to worry again, "but what if he gets mad at me? Because Wonwoo's right, I brought Wonho away from him. But it was to protect him. I don't want Wonho to feel hurt to the person who'll supposedly love him unconditionally."

Jihoon pulls one of his hand away from Soonyoung's hold to caress the older's cheek, connecting their eyes together, "he wont, trust me on this Nyong."

Soonyoung nodded, hugging Jihoon, sighing. Thankful for having the younger on his side, "I...I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'll talk to Wonho first before Wonwoo can do anything to force the child on talking to him."

"That's it, I'm proud of you. Just always remember, I'll be here for you whenever you need me," Jihoon reminds Soonyoung with a very soft voice, snuggling closer to the older. Placing his head on the top of Soonyoung's chest.

Soonyoung nodded, looking at the ceiling of the suite with a small smile drawn on his lips, "I know. Thank you for staying, Ji."

"you don't have to thank me, I'm doing this because I love you and Wonho and both of you are my happiness," Jihoon replied, looking up at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung looked down and their gazes connected again, looking at each other lovingly, "when all of this over, Jihoon, one day... I would be able to tell you I love you too without anything stopping me."

Jihoon smiled, "I know but for now let's focus on this problem firsr okay? Don't worry we'll get through this together~

Soonyoung nodded, falling asleep with Jihoon wrapped all around him. his heart was heavy, and he knew the next few weeks would be hell. But as long as he has his family, as long as Jihoon and Wonho is there, he'll keep on fighting.

***

The next day, Soonyoung sat Wonho down. Telling him that he has to say something important. 

"What's that daddy?" Wonho giggles, getting excited on what Soonyoung's about to say, "Are you and papa getting married already? Uncle Jun and uncle Hao said you should get married already," Wonho looks at his father innocently, his lips curved up into a smile, expecting his father to answer him 'yes'.

Soonyoung smiled sadly at Wonho, caressing his hair, "Not yet, baby. it's not the right time yet. Baby, do you remember what I told you about your papa? Your other papa, not papa Jihoon."

Wonho tilted his head, bewildered on the sudden topic, "Yes, he's on heaven already."

Soonyoung sighed, "baby the thing is...daddy lied. Your.. your real papa is not in heaven baby. When you were still a baby...your papa and I... we need to separate because of adult things. Papa can't stay so you were left with me."

Wonho blinked his eyes, looking at his dad more puzzled than ever, "where's my real papa then?"

Soonyoung gulped nervously, he's about to spill the truth to his son. He can't help but get worried for the outcome, "remember the man yesterday? His name is Jeon Wonwoo. He's daddy's...husband. But because of things, your papa needs to go. Now baby, your papa...he wants to see you."

Wonho's eyes suddenly got teary, he shook his head refusing to accept the truth, "The bad guy yesterday? Daddy NO! Noo! He's not my papa!" the kid started to wail, "he hurt papa Hoonie! He's a bad man!"

Soonyoung took the wailing child into his arms, panicking a little, "baby, listen to me. Your papa.. I won't let him hurt you okay? But he only did that because he was..mad at daddy. Because I took you away from him. He hurt papa Hoonie because he was...jealous that he never got the chance to be with you."

Soonyoung could easily tell awful things about Wonwoo to Wonho but he's not like that. Wonwoo is still the one who gave birth to Wonho, and he doesn't want to ruin his image to the child who they created together.

"I don't want to see him! Papa Hoonie is my only papa!" The kid shouted, tears won't flowing out of his eyes. Soonyoung almost wanted to cry at the sight, but he knows he can't, "okay, baby, okay. Stop crying . It's okay."

"I don't wanna see him daddy, I don't want him. I hate him!" 

Soonyoung bit his lip, caressing the back of his child to calm him down, "okay, baby. I won't let him see you, okay? stop crying now."

Wonho then looked at his father still letting out small sobs, "where's papa? Not that monster... papa Hoonie..."

"He's outside baby, you want to go to him?"

Wonho nodded a little. Soonyoung carried Wonho on his arms going out to the balcony where Jihoon is. Wonho immediately wailed loudly upon seeing Jihoon. making grabby hands to him.

Jihoon who's writing something on his journal immediately stopped it upon seeing the child full of tears and snot. Soonyoung gave Wonho to him carefully, wiping Wonho's face his hand on the process, "Aw, my poor baby, papa's here shhh," Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, "how was it?"

Soonyoung sighed, taking a seat across Jihoon, "He got mad. He said he doesn't want to see Wonwoo," for some unknown reason he smiled at Jihoon, "he said also that you're his only papa."

Wonho is still crying on Jihoon's shoulder, repeating "Papa Hoonie" again and again.

"That's actually quite touching, but I feel sad for Wonwoo even though he always treat so awful."

"I'm..going to talk to him later. Minghao is right about...him still having rights over Wonho. If he wants to be finally a father to the child he left then it's okay. But I won't let him take the child away from us. I'm okay sharing custody, as long as it'll do good for Wonho. But if there will be a negative effect to Wonho, I won't think twice about cutting him off again. This time, for good." Soonyoung explained, looking at Jihoon who stood up from his seat and started rocking the crying baby in his arms.

"That's good then... do you still have plans to push through with the divorce?" Jihoon suddenly looks very bothered. What ifs started to rise up within him again, insecurity eating him up. Soonyoung stepped closer to Jihoon, putting his hand on his face, caressing his cheeks, "Of course. I'm just doing this for Wonho. But to me? He's nothing but the man from the past."

Jihoon averted Soonyoung's gaze, "are you sure you don't have feelings for him anymore?"

"Jihoon, look at me."

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, slightly hesitant. His eyes quickly connected with Soonyoung's and it's obviously filled with love, "when Wonwoo left, it was hard. Not because I wanted him back. But because I didn't want my child to grow up in a broken family. The moment he walked out of that door, my feelings started to die until eventually it was gone. Jihoon, when I met you, he has been dead to me. And then you came...Jihoon, you don't know how happy I am when you entered our life."

Jihoon blushed, mumbling "please, Wonho's here."

Soonyoung chuckled, kissing Wonho's forehead, the kid had calmed down now and hiding on Jihoon's neck, before leaning in to Jihoon. Kissing his forehead too, "I want you, Ji. I want you to be my future kids and Wonho's father and my husband."

Jihoon pushes Soonyoung slightly, hiding his face which went redder than earlier, "yeah, whatever stop." 

That earned a chuckle from the older. Wonho turned his head when he felt the close proximity of his daddy to his papa, "papa? daddy? are you kissing?"

Jihoon's eyes widened, "W-what? No! Where did you learn that?"

"Uncle Junnie!"

Soonyoung laughed out loud, "baby, you're learning a lot of things from uncle Junnie," Soonyoung proceed to pinch his son's cheek, "are you not mad, baby?"

"N-no, why would I? But liars still go to hell daddy"

Jihoon laughed a little, "told you so.."

"I know baby, that's why daddy is very sorry," Soonyoung kissed Wonho on his cheeks making the kid smile, his eyes still swollen red from crying earlier.

"You also gave me papa," Wonho hugs on to Jihoon tighter, "So I am happy"

"That's good baby, papa and I only wants our little tiger happy."

Jihoon just hummed while still rubbing the baby's back, "So.. Nyong when do you plan talking with Wonwoo again? Do you need me there or do you want to go around and do shopping with Wonho?"

"Leave it to me, I don't want him to hurt you again. I'm just waiting for Jun's signal. Since he's the one communicating with Wonwoo."

Jihoon nodded, "Jun's really a reliable friend even though he can be a huge goofball at times."

"He was the one who found out, you know. About Wonwoo cheating on me. He's also the first one who helped me get away and start a new life with Wonho. I don't know anymore what to give in return, but they never fail to help me and love me."

Jihoon laughed again, "anyways it's lunch time now, do you want me to cook or should we eat outside?"

"Outside. Let's have a date?"

"Fine," Jihoon pouted, "you don't want my home made meals now."

"It's just daddy, papa! I always love your cooking!"

Jihoon let a out a little chuckle, which made Soonyoung ruffle his son's hair and laugh along with them, "I don't want you to get tired my lov-- Jihoonie. We went to Korea because I want to go on dates with you and Wonho. I want us to bring him to the places where we grew up."

Soonyoung eyes are now back at Jihoon's, staring at the the younger lovingly. Upon noticing it, Jihoon stopped laughing and his face is painted with different possible shades of red again, "whatever, let's go I'll just wear my coat, Wonho baby go to daddy first papa needs to get his coat."

Wonho nodded, climbing to Soonyoung's arm and kissing Soonyoung's face. Making Soonyoung smile in relief and confirm that his son wasn't angry at him for telling the truth. Jihoon grabbed his coat and beret behind their room's door before, he hastily wore it before going back to the two, without checking himself in the mirror anymore, "let's go~ Do you want to go back to papa's arms baby?"

Wonho shook his head, "Nooo...I wanna walk! I wanna hold both of your hands!"

Soonyoung put Wonho down, and the kid immediately grabbed his favorite shoes before going back to the two men, pulling their hands excitedly, "come on! Come on!"

Jihoon smiled before holding Wonho's left hand tightly, "here baby, don't run!"

They went out into a traditional korean restaurant, because even though Jihoon cook several korean foods in China, Wonho hasn't tried a lot of it. They want to expose Wonho to Korean culture too. They picked a seat near to the glass walls of the place, so they could view the outside and besides the spot has nice ambiance. A waiter approached them in no time, a huge smile curved on his lips, "Oh, your child is so cute." 

Jihoon grinned at what the waiter said, "Who do you think looks more a lot like him on the two of us?" Pointing himself and Soonyoung. He knows he is not the biological father of Wonho so there's no way he'd look like him even for a bit but he just wanted to know an opinion of someone who doesn't know their life story.

The waiter tapped on his lips, a thinking gesture, "Hmmm, he looks more a lot like sir," pointing towards Soonyoung, "but he's as cute as you."

That immediately earned a cough from Soonyoung, not liking the way the waiter is looking at Jihoon and lowkey flirting at him right infront of his salad, "that is my husband."

Jihoon's mouth went agape, warmth spreading across his cheeks, "Aaa he haven't taken his breakfast yet! Ah can I have the menu please."

The waiter handed the menu carefully to Jihoon. Soonyoung eyed the way the waiter runs his eyes on Jihoon. He badly wanted to punch him. Is that dude blind or something, can't that dude see that he's he with him and their kid? Okay, he's not officially Jihoon's husband but they look pretty much like a married couple already. Why is he not backing off? In Soonyoung's annoyance, he put his hand on Jihoon's waist, pulling him close to his side and leaned his chin on his shoulder to look over the menu, "you choose whatever you and Wonho likes."

Jihoon pushes Soonyoung away from him for bit because of his shyness, "Soonie," he groans a little before turning to the waiter, "w-well we have to decide first, we'll just call you again once we're done."

The waiter nodded, looking a bit crestfallen after Soonyoung's public display of affection. And Soonyoung pouted when Jihoon pushed him away. Jihoon turned to Soonyoung, "what was that for!?"

Soonyoung pouted, "what?"

"Your sudden clinginess?"

Soonyoung looked sadly at Jihoon, "don't you like it? Is it not okay with you?"

"It's not that, it's just," Jihoon looked at anything but Soonyoung's eyes, "I'm just not used to it."

Soonyoung sighed, "Sorry I made you uncomfortable...I was just... jealous I guess. Sorry, I won't do it again."

"No it's okay, it's kinda cute I guess, it's just I'm not used to it because I've never had a boyfriend you know or anything."

"Because the guy you love is a big idiot for loving the wrong person when you're right in front of him...in front of me. But it seems like we're really meant to be, with our paths crossing together again," Soonyoung smiled widely at Jihoon, making Jihoon return it.

"But we won't be having Wonho if it weren't for Wonwoo so yeah, everything happens for a reason and yes fate still made a way."

"Right."

Wonho who's looking into the menu for minutes now started groaning at annoyance, "Daddy? Papa? Are we going to order now."

Soonyoung laughed pinching Wonho's cheeks, "sorry baby, we'll order now."

Soonyoung calls over a waiter and was relieved when it was a new one and not the guy ogling at Jihoon earlier. He let Jihoon order everything and watched Wonho's eyes lit up when food after food is being served on their table. Jihoon pulled Wonho nearer to him, pointing at the foods, "what do you want to eat first baby, papa will put it on your plate."

Soonyoung smiled watching Jihoon and Wonho, "Spoiled baby."

Wonho stuck his tongue out at his daddy which made Soonyoung chuckle before putting foods on Jihoon's plate. If Jihoon insistson taking care of Wonho... it's just fair that he should take care of him, right? Jihoon was a bit surprised at Soonyoung's actions but he smiled after, "thanks."

Jihoon then stole a peck on Soonyoung's lips when Wonho wasn't looking, the older grinned at the action. But seems like Wonho's a smart kid, he exactly knew what his papa did while he's not looking, "papa, is daddy your boyfriend already? Are you gonna get married?"

"Umm baby, not yet, your daddy still needs to do something first."

"What are you gonna do daddy? Why can't you marry papa yet?"

"It's not that easy baby, it will happen okay? Just. not now."

"you'll understand when you grow up," Jihoon patted Wonho's head, "c'mon let's eat now."

They were in the middle of eating and chatting, Wonho forgetting the mishap earlier this morning and looking like his usual happy self when Soonyoung received Jun's message. Telling him to go to a certain cafe where he'll meet Wonwoo, "Ji..."

"Yes Soonie?" Jihoon whipped his head towards him, busy placing kimchi on Wonho's rice.

"I..need to leave."

Soonyoung showed Jun's message to Jihoon, the younger nodded, "leave Wonho to me. Everything will be okay," Jihoon assured.

Soonyoung turned to Wonho, "Baby, daddy needs to go somewhere. Papa would go on dates with you."

Soonyoung kissed Wonho's face, before kissing Jihoon on his forehead, "take care, I'll see you two later."

"You too."

Wonho waved his hand, "bye daddy!"

Soonyoung nodded at them. Paying the bill on his way out. He's sure he'll get scolded by Jihoon again later about spending too much money. But Soonyoung thinks Jihoon deserved it. Besides, he has money to spend. Who will it spend it with, none other than Wonho and Jihoon right?

Soonyoung arrived at the cafe faster than he expected. He thought he'll arrive first since he's a bit early. But he was surprised to see Wonwoo already on a table at the corner. Without greeting him, he sat down opposite to Wonwoo

Wonwoo look at Soonyoung in the eyes without any emotions at all. He sipped on his coffee before leaning back to the chair for comfort. Wonwoo crossed his arms, "so what is it my dear husband, why do you wanna see me?"

Soonyoung wanted to go as soon as he arrived so he went straight to the point, "I told Wonho who you are. And he refused to see you."

Wonwoo can't explain why he felt hurt when he heard that but he remained a straight face, void of any emotions still. He lets out a dark chuckle, "maybe because you and your bitch fed him with lies."

"I'll repeat it again, Jihoon is not my bitch because he deserves more than being treated like that. Unlike you. Now, Wonho didn't even know you exist until he saw you hurting his papa yesterday. For all he cares, you're dead. You should be thankful I still chose to be honest with him. If it's up to me, I won't ever let you near him. Afterall, you chose money over him," Soonyoung replied with such venom on his tone. His highschool self wouldn't imagine in a million years that he'll talk to Wonwoo in the way he talks with Wonwoo now.

Wonwoo felt like a vein popped out of his head in annoyance, gritting his teeth. And as if his right hand have a life on its own, it perfectly landed on Soonyoung's right cheek. As all of a sudden, tears started flowing out of his eyes, "I did that for the best, your love would lead me nowhere."

Soonyoung laughed bitterly at that, "right. It doesn't matter to me. You don't matter to me. You fucking left Wonho and didn't even hesitate. You just gave birth to him, Wonwoo. But not even once you became a father to him. Because while I'm busy taking care of him and making sure you're studying, you were out fucking another man. You didn't even wait for him to turn one! So tell me, why do you want to get him all of a sudden? You don't even love him, remember how you keep on saying how you badly wanted to abort him, what's with you now?"

Wonwoo bits his lip, not wanting to tell Soonyoung his motive, "I just realized I miss my baby."

"Baby? You don't even want to carry him back then and you consider him as your baby now. Amazing. I'm not stupid. why?! Tell me!"

Wonwoo didn't respond for about a minute or two, guilty on everything Soonyoung have said. He let out a big sigh while wiping his tears which started to fall from his eyes, "Mingyu and I can't have a child!" He looks at his hands, inhaling as deep as possible.

Soonyoung blinked at him and then seethed, slapping his hands on the table, not minding the few heads he attracted upon doing that, "fuck you. So you think you can just suddenly waltz back to us after five years, take Wonho, and then play house with your other man? Well news flash, Jeon. Yes Jeon, not Kwon. That's not happening."

Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung, "I still have rights with Wonho, he's not even on his legal age yet so his custody should be mine. I gave birth to him!"

"Wonwoo... Have you forgotten? You cheated. I can just slap a case on you on adultery, and you won't even be able to see him. So what custody are you fighting for? Money?" Soonyoung sneered, "I can feed my son for your information."

"Why can't you just let me be with my child? You and Jihoon can just make a new baby for all I care."

"Because I know you can't take care of him the way he deserves! You don't know a single fucking thing about being selfless, and now you're talking about taking care of a child?" Soonyoung barked.

Wonwoo sent out Soonyoung an icy glare, icier than what he gave him earlier, "I don't give a shit or two on what you're telling me, I. want. my. child. I should have never came here in the first place, when you don't even wanna deal with me."

"I never went here for a deal. I'm warning you, Wonwoo. MY child already refused to see you. If you ever try to do something that would upset him or traumatized him, I am telling you I'm going to fucking destroy you. And one more thing, expect the divorce papers on your mail this week. I have a man I want to marry, and he doesn't deserve to be just the other man. He's not Mingyu who's okay with leftovers. I'm leaving first," Soonyoung stood up from his seat, ready to leave when Wonwoo spoke again.

"What's your purpose? Is this just for the divorce? What about Wonho? I am not signing the papers if I won't be getting him, you and Jihoon should shuffer," Wonwoo barked back at Soonyoung. 

"I'm taking custody of my child. I have every rights I raised him all by myself. And again, ding ding ding, you cheated. That's a big NO on the court. So have fun explaining to the judge. Also, Jihoon and I can wait but Kim Mingyu?" Soonyoung plastered a mocking smirk at Wonwoo, feeling a tad victorious.

Wonwoo's grip on the coffee cup tightened, good thing the coffee is already well consumed or it'll splash all over him on what he's currently doing, "fuck you."

"You already did, literally and figuratively. But hey, I'm up and happy with MY family. Good luck on looking for a kid, Jeon."

Soonyoung smirked one last time at Wonwoo before leaving. Making sure he has the last say before going. It felt like a tiny victory. But honestly, he got really nervous earlier on what Wonwoo had said about not signing the divorce papers. Soonyoung groaned. He badly wanted to be Jihoon's boyfriend already. But maybe they can wait a little bit longer?

***

Jihoon is busy baking something on their kitchen. While Wonho is decorating his cupcakes with sprinkles, icing and other edible cake toppings they have bought earlier. The kid enjoyed shopping the ingredients with him earlier. He already sent Soonyoung a message as well that he and Wonho already decided to go back home to bake some sweets.

Soonyoung went home still sulking at the result of his talk with Wonwoo. But it was immediately changed to a surprise when he found his two boys at their kitchen covered in flour, and rainbows and laughing. Wonho looks like he's designing the finished cupcakes while Jihoon keeps an eye on the oven while helping Wonho. His heart melted right there and then, his annoyance turning into one of those heart fluttering feeling. He took out his phone and decided to take atleast a memory of the scene in front of him.

Jihoon immediately noticed Soonyoung's presence and arrival. He raised an eyebrow when he caught him taking a stolen photo of them, "what are you doing Mr. Kwon?

Soonyoung shrugged, immediately going to Jihoon, throwing his phone away not caring where it lands, and then wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist, "appreciating your makeover." 

Soonyoung wiped an icing from Jihoon's cheeks, and lick his finger.

"You're being flirty and clingy today huh, what happened? What did you eat?" 

"Your love~"

"Hello daddy and papa you look so cute!" Wonho exclaimed, forming a heart shape with his little hands.

Soonyoung only hummed at Jihoon, kissing his cheeks before going to his child. Kissing him all over the face, making him giggle, "because we have a very cute baby too!"

"Nyong let's talk later, I'll just bake with Wonho first. Sorry I have set my priorities already~" Jihoon winked. Watching Wonho and Soonyoung giggle to together.

"Yes daddy shoo! Let us bake now! Just sit back and relax, you'll be able to taste it later once we're done," Wonho pushes his father away, asking him to go away so that he can finish designing his cupcakes.

Soonyoung laughed, "what am I supposed to do while the two if you bake?" He proceeds to steal a cupcake Wonho is designing, and eating it in one go.

Wonho's eyes widened and whined, puffing his cheeks, "DADDY! Who told you to eat already? Just watch okay."

"Help me here Soonyoung if you wanna do something, put an icing on these finished cupcakes," Jihoon called, placing a new batch of freshly baked of cupcakes on the counter top of the kitchen.

"Roger that, sir! Sorry, baby!" He put icing on Wonho's nose before going to Jihoon's side. Wonho whined again before he continues on decorating his cupcakes.

"Make sure it all looks good!"

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon one more time on the cheek before obeying him. Forgetting Wonwoo, and enjoying his time with his family. His icing turned out, ofcourse, shitty.

After an hour they are finally done baking. Wonho is now busy watching his favourite cartoons while munching on some of the cupcakes they have baked, specifically the one he designed. Both Soonyoung and Jihoon were watching him fondly. Jihoon then suddenly remembered Wonwoo, "Soonyoung? Can we talk now?"

Soonyoung dreaded talking about earlier, but he knows he owes Jihoon to be honest. Soonyoung noodded anyways.

"What happened?"

Soonyoung sighed, "Apparently he and Mingyu can't have a baby so he wants to get Wonho."

Jihoon nodded his head in understand, "Oh... that's sad... but that doesn't give him the rights take Wonho from you.. from us..So I guess you'll see each other in court?"

"I won't let him get our child, Ji. You're his papa. And this is all the family I need. I will fight, if he insists on taking Wonho."

"Knowing Wonwoo since highschool he's very persistent. He won't stop till he get what he wants, so I guess he also didn't agree with the divorce?"

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with wide eyes, "h-how did you?-" he sighed and shook his head, "Yeah... He told me he won't let us be happy together if we won't give Wonho to him."

"Well he's saying that as if I can't wait, I mean I badly want to jump on you for years now but hey I can wait."

Soonyoung laughs at what Jihoon said, he pats his lap, gesturing for Jihoon to climb over.

"I don't want to, I might feel something different there."

Soonyoung laughed out loud at that, and instead crawled into Jihoon's place. Lying down his head on his lap instead, "to be honest I'm more exicted to be your boyfriend...No. Wonho's the one who's the most excited," Soonyoung intertwined his hands with Jihoon, "it's like almost everyday he asks me about it and I so badly want to answer him that yes, I'm with you. Because that would also reassure that you won't leave him."

Jihoon combs Soonyoung's hair, "last day he was telling me he wanted to wear a white tux too on our wedding day something similar to what he wore on Hannie hyung and Cheol hyung's wedding."

"And I want that to happen, Jihoon. I want to see you on that aisle. I want to put a ring on your finger. I want a child with you. Jihoon, I want a family with you and Wonho. But--" Soonyoung took a moment to sigh in annoyance, "fuck it, why can't he and Mingyu just adopt, why do they need to get our child?

"Maybe they want someone who really came from Wonho's tummy you know? That's what I'm trying to understand," they both went silent before Jihoon continued, "hmm if I am sterile what will you do Soonyoung, for example we don't have Wonho?"

"I will love you still. Like I said, there's option for adoption. And if you don't want that, we can just have puppies and cats around. But well, suck for him because WE do have Wonho. And I won't give him our child. Over my dead body."

Jihoon smiled at Soonyoung while looking at him lovingly, satisfied with the reply he got from Soonyoung, "looks like we'll be staying longer than expected here in Korea. Chanyeol might remove me from the job already."

"I told you, you can always go back first with Wonho. I'll be more relieved with that because he's in good hands with you and Wonwoo won't be able to reach him."

"I don't wanna leave you here, if I lose my job then so be it," Jihoon stated firmly, his tone is very serious.

"I'm rich enough to support you? Just kidding. But maybe we can...stay here in Korea a bit longer. Talk to Chanyeol about our situation. And then find work here first? Or like I said, I can just support us. The dance studio can be run with Chan as my substitute, and Jun and Hao are taking care of our business. So, " Soonyoung shrugged, "I can afford some time while still earning money.....wait I sounded so conceited right? Arghhhh."

"You sounded like sugar daddy," Jihoon laughs out loud, teasing the older, "my sugar daddy~"

Soonyoung wriggles his eyebrows playfully at Jihoon, "do I pass as your sugar daddy now?"

"With the money yes but with the performance I have yet to know," Jihoon gave Soonyoung a knowing look, "are you great?"

Soonyoung laughed, "let's stop this. I don't want Wonho to be a big brother in no time. And you little kid, you're eating too much sweets already!"

Jihoon rolled his eyes, "it's obvious that you want that too."

"Hush daddy! Shut up! I'm watching!" Wonho complained.

Soonyoung whispered at Jihoon, "I badly want you, isn't that obvious if I am not only married.." He turned his back to Wonho after whispering those, "baby, that's enough, let's sleep!"

Jihoon shuddered on what Soonyoung have said but decided to ignore it, he moved closer to Wonho and pouted, "baby let's continue that tomorrow, listen to papa."

Wonho pouted back but he turned the tv off, doing what his parents told him to do so, "can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

Soonyoung stood up from the floor, stretching his bones before picking up Wonho, putting him on top if shoulders as usual, "Feeling lonely on your big bed already? You're big boy now though?"

Jihoon stood up as well, he proceed to fix and pick up the dishes on the center table, "Nyong, bring Wonho to the bedroom already, I'm just going to wash this."

"Or we can do that tomorrow. Come on, Ji let's sleep now, please?" Both Soonyoung and Wonho looked at Jihoon identical puppy eyes and pouty lips.

Jihoon sighed, "fine, only because both of you gave me that look."

Soonyoung and Wonho both cheered. When they got inside the room Soonyoung changed Wonho into his pajamas, letting him get comfortable on the bed as he took his time to get ready for bed too. Jihoon has also changed into his pjs too already. Joining Wonho on the bed soon enough, "come here baby hug papa," Jihoon called as he opened his arms. Wonho dived right into him while giggling.

Soonyoung got out of the bathroom to see both of his boys cuddling. Without hesitation, he joined them. Jihoon snuggling on his side while Wonho climbed over his chest, and getting comfortable there. Soonyoung laughed, "my baby... I love you."

"I love you too daddy, let's sleep! Night!

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon snuggling on his side, "good night, Jihoonie."

"Good night, Nyong."

Finally snuggling and enjoying a night as family. Soonyoung couldn't wish for more but to stay forever like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyya! A new update again! Got really busy the st few days, really glad I was still able to find time writing this chapter! This update is kinda shorter than my usual updates TUT but worry not next chapter is way loooonggeerr and it has a smut scene *winkwonk* 
> 
> Wonho is so excited for his ship to sail haha! Sadly Wonwoo is still being a pain on the ass. I think next chapter will reveal more stuff about this story too so stay tuned~
> 
> Please leave a kudos and most especially a feedback if you have time, I really love reading them. If you see any error or typos please tell me, I'm really prone to those stuff because I'm a lazy copy reader Hahahaha! The reason why I didn't pick that position back when I was still in my school newspaper's association.


	8. United as one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD ALERT!!!

Soonyoung woke up with their hotel room being tortured. Who in the hell will knock at their door like a mad man at 8 am in the morning? He badly want to scream all the bad words he has on his vocabulary box as he let out a groan. He was having the time of his life staring at Jihoon and Wonho sleeping face, they both look so cute, only to get interrupted. Because he has no choice, he just carefully stood up, putting Wonho gently on Jihoon's side. Brushing his hair a little before finally proceeding at the door to face whoever is on their door right now, disrupting his peace.

Wonwoo who's outside, is still furiously pressing the doorbell for numerous times now, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, tempted to kick the door open, "KWON SOONYOUNG!" He screamed, trying to catch the older's attention. Hoping someone would finally appear to open the door for him.

Soonyoung frowned hearing the voice, apparently the unwanted visitor is Wonwoo, he allowed himself to inhale deeply, calming himself. Making sure Jihoon and Wonho are still asleep before opening the door and finally answering his ex, "Jeon Wonwoo what the fuck do you want at 8 in the morning?!"

"My child," Wonwoo straight forwardly said, telling Soonyoung right away what he wants to do, "I wanna see my child."

Soonyoung combed his hair in frustration before glaring at Wonwoo, "MY child is still fast asleep. Seriously Wonwoo, I don't want to deal with your bullshit early this morning."

Wonwoo mellowed down a bit with that, knowing he would be able to get what he wants to do if he talks with a softer tone and if he pleads, he knows Soonyoung too welll, "Soonyoung please, can you at least let me see him."

Soonyoung sighed but gave Wonwoo a deadpanned stare, "the moment you insult Jihoon, I'm gonna fucking drag you out of this room. If Wonho cries, or gets upset or ask you to leave, you fucking leave. Understood?"

Wonwoo is trying his best to hold himself back from glaring back at Soonyoung or to retort something rude, he badly wants to see Wonho after all. However, he still doesn't like the idea of being in the same room with Jihoon without insulting him, but he sucked it up and just nodded as a response. He has no choice but do as what he said and gave Soonyoung a small 'okay'.

"Then please do come in. Sit your ass on the living room, and wait there," Soonyoung didn't even wait for him to enter. Immediately going to the room he shared with the two who's still sleeping soundly. He went behind Jihoon, caressing his side to wake him up, "Jihoonie...Ji, we have a huge problem."

Jihoon still sleepy, mumbled, covering his face with a pillow, "Soonie five more minutes, I'm still sleepy." 

Soonyoung gulped, "Wonwoo's on the living room..."

Jihoon immediately sat up straight upon hearing that, throwing the comforter on the floor, "wait what?"

Soonyoung sighed heavily, "he's demanding to see Wonho...you should go and get ready...And uhhh, in case this goes wrong, can you prepare Wonho's favorite cookies?"

Jihoon quickly stood up to pick up the brush on the dresser to brush his hair, "uh sure just wait for a minute, I need to take a shower. I don't wanna look ugly infront of your ex." 

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist, giving the younger's neck a small kiss, "You don't look awful even if you just woke up though..and I like this look on you," he commented staring at Jihoon's legs shamelessly since Jihoon is just wearing a small shorts.

Jihoon blushed with that, following Soonyoung's trail of sight, "you pervert!" he pushed Soonyoung away from him, "I'll take a shower now!"

Soonyoung chuckled, watching Jihoon enter the bathroom before he gently pulled Wonho on his arms, until he can stand up while carrying him, "baby?"

Wonho is pretty easy to wake up in the mornings, actually the kid wakes up earlier than Soonyoung. But sometimes, the kid gets bad tantrums when he's waken up before he gets his fill of sleep.

Wonho lazily opens his eyes, yawning cutely while stretching his small arms, "good morning daddy."

Soonyoung places a small kiss on the kid's head, "Good morning sleepy head and hi little tiger....how's your sleep?"

Wonho smiled lazily, "happy because I slept beside daddy and papa."

"That's good then, baby...Hmmm....Baby? We have a visitor. And he wants to play with you, would you like that?" Soonyoung finally spilled, a little nervous on how the little one would react. Even though he pretty much have an idea how the outcome would look like, he is still hoping for the best.

Wonho's eyes suddenly lit up, "A vistor?"

Soonyoung bit his lips, knowing how this ain't gonna be pretty, "let's go take a look, okay?"

Wonho nods excitedly at him, wanting to meet and greet the visitor his daddy is talking about. But as soon as they got into the living room, Wonho's smile dropped upon seeing the bad guy who hurt his papa Hoonie last day. His lips were pursed together, quivering, and his eyes starting to get watery.

Wonwoo's eyes were now soon attached to his child. He can't explain the sudden urge to hug him and call him 'my child' but he restrained himself especially when he saw the child's reaction. Wonho hid his face on Soonyoung's neck, starting to scream, "no! No! No! Go away! He's a bad man daddy! Bad!"

"Baby, wait calm down, baby, listen to daddy-"

Wonho suddenly screamed, wriggling on Soonyoung's arms, pleading for an escape, calling out for help, "PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!"

Jihoon who just got dressed went out of the room immediately after hearing the child's scream. He hurriedly scooped Wonho from Soonyoung's arms, "baby, shhh I'm here."

Wonho sobbed on Jihoon's neck, screaming for the man at their couch to go away. Soonyoung bit his lip. He doesn't know what to do. He does feel bad about Wonho outrightly rejecting Wonwoo, but then again Wonwoo did that to himself by hurting Wonho's favourite person. Soonyoung sighed and looked at Wonwoo with one hand on his waist, "what did I tell you? You didn't believe what I said? Now you have witnessed it."

"Nyong wait," Jihoon places a hand on Soonyoung shoulder before turning his attention to Wonho, "Shhh baby listen, Papa Wonwoo wants to talk with you, can you please let him do that? I will be with you the whole time."

Wonho looked at Jihoon, distress evident to the child, "B...but...but he's bad. He's not my papa," the child sobbed, "you're my papa! And he hurt you, he's a bad man," Wonho then started crying loudly again, big fat tears pouring down his eyes. Jihoon's heart is breaking at the sight but he wants Wonho to at least talk with his biological papa too, the one who gave birth to him. Jihoon might have a bad blood with Wonwoo but he never wanted his own child to hate him. 

"He's not hurting papa now," Jihoon kissed Wonho's tears away, "can you please do this for papa? I won't leave your side I promise."

Wonwoo stared silently at the scene in front of him. He wants to scream at Jihoon that he doesn't have the rights on his son like that. He's Wonho's real papa. He should be the one on Jihoon's position. He swears, once he was able to get Wonho, he won't ever let Jihoon get near to the child again.

Wonho didn't answer, but he did stop screaming. His tears falling down silently. Soonyoung sighed, moving close to the both of them. Wrapping his arms around Jihoon's shoulder, and then wiping Wonho's tears away.

"Can you go to papa Wonwoo now?" Jihoon asked the child softly, putting him down on the floor to walk towards Wonwoo. Wonho nodded hesitantly before approaching Wonwoo. Eyes still puffy and red as Jihoon stood behind him. Wonwoo looked at his child. He's already big, it was just like yesterday he is still on his tummy. And a part of his heart suddenly aches at the thought that he wasn't able to watch the child grow.

"Hi Wonho...My name is Wonwoo... You got the first three letters of your name from my name. I-I'm your papa too," Wonwoo said, slightly stuttering. He badly wanted to cry right now, the child looks like a mixture of him and Soonyoung. A reminder of how they once loved each other so much.

Wonho just mouthed a small 'hi' avoiding eye contact with Wonwoo, he looked back to check on Jihoon, if he's still there before looking back again at Wonwoo. Wonwoo clenched his jaw at the way his son seems to be really close to Jihoon. Wonwoo pulled a paper bag full of toys he have bought yesterday, preparing for this meet up, "Uhmm...look Wonho, I bought a lot of toys for you. I don't know exactly what you want. So I just bought uhmmm, cars? and here uhm, remote control planes."

Wonho looked at the paper bag before mumbling, "I have all of those but... Thank you I guess..."

Wonwoo blinked, looking at Soonyoung and Jihoon before looking back to his child. Wonwoo suddenly got annoyed. So how rich Jihoon is to be able to buy all of these expensive toys to his son? Didn't Jihoon's family business went into bankruptcy already? Wonwoo still doesn't believe that Soonyoung can make it big. After all, when they were young and still together, Soonyoung was reckless, irresponsible and all he cares about is fun.

"Uhm what toys do you want, something you don't have yet, I can buy it for you just name it."

"None, I barely play with my toys already. Papa Jihoon and I play musical instruments together most of the times or sometimes we play video games," Wonho said as a response, looking at his back again to check if Jihoon's still there. Wonwoo didn't even noticed that he's already glaring at Jihoon. Hard, "Well papa can buy you instruments too. What do you like to play, baby? If you have the time you can play infront of papa? I want to see how great MY son is."

Jihoon noticed it, noticed how Wonwoo loves to emphasize the fact that Wonho is his son but chose to ignore it.

"Um, I prefer playing with the piano and violin that papa and daddy gave me as a birthday gift last year."

Wonwoo swallowed down his annoyance. Great, Jihoon took away everything already. How can he win his son back then? "then what can I do to make it up with you? I want to know you, baby."

Wonho looked at his father straight into the eyes, "Say sorry to MY PAPA."

Wonwoo looked at Wonho bewildered, "look, Wonho. I don't know what kind of lies did you hear about me. But I swear it's not true. and....Baby, Jihoon is not even your real-"

Soonyoung started to intervene, having a gut feeling where this would lead, "Don't you dare finish that sentence," Soonyoung warned.

Wonwoo ignored him and continued, "Jihoon is not your real papa okay? I am your papa, I just need to do something so I went away. But I am here."

Wonho glared at Wonwoo, similar to his own glare, sending daggers straight to his heart, "The only papa I know is Papa Hoonie, so can you please say sorry to my PAPA or I'll ask daddy to drag you out of here."

Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung, "is this how you brought him up? To be rude? How dare you turn my son against me? I am still his papa, Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung flinched at the way Wonwoo criticized his parenting. Everyone knows if Soonyoung has a weakness, it's Wonho. It has always been the source of his anxiety and fear, not to be able to raise Wonho correctly.

Jihoon noticed the way Soonyoung reacted on Wonwoo's statement, he quickly stepped into the picture, "Um excuse me Wonwoo, we gave you a chance to talk to the child because we felt bad for you but I hope you can atleast respect us, you're on our turf and never question Soonyoung about how did he raise Wonho because you didn't contribute anything."

Wonwoo stood up from the couch, "Excuse me too, Lee Jihoon. Your turf?! Have you forgotten that's my son and husband right there. You should know your place considering that you're just Soonyoung's bitch. For sure, Soonyoung's just using you to have a better life!"

Jihoon glared back at Wonwoo, "no bad words infront of my child please, and for your information I am just a humble kindergarten teacher. Infact all the money I am spending currently is from Soonyoung but newsflash I don't love Soonyoung for his money, I think you already know that ever since then I am already inlove with him."

Wonwoo looked blankly at them before laughing bitterly, "I'll repeat it again he's my child. Not yours! You're just Soonyoung's bitch so shut up! And yes I know, I still remember how you tried to seduce my husband you wh--"

Soonyoung shouted, cutting off Wonwoo in mid sentence,"STOP! Can't you see? Wonho's getting scared already."

Jihoon sighed, shaking his head, "you're hopeless." 

"Wonwoo, can you please go already if you're just going to hurt and fight with my PAPA," Wonho said angrily even though he's still trembling from fear, hugging Jihoon's leg this time.

Wonwoo wanted to slap Jihoon. But most importantly, he wants to hurt Soonyoung. How can he just remove him from their child's life? How can he replace him just like that? Wonwoo swallowed down his anger and looked at his child. He won't let them be happy. His child is his. He's going to get Wonho, one way or another.

Wonwoo crouched down, "I'm sorry baby...I'm going to leave for now but I am gonna come back okay?" Wonwoo stood up, connecting his eyes with Soonyoung, "I stand by my decision, I won't sign the papers."

"Please leave. Let's talk once my son is not being shaken by fear already," Soonyoung said.

Wonho started climbing at Jihoon's legs, "papa H-Hoonie let's eat breakfast already."

Jihoon nodded giving Wonho a smile before scooping him with his arms to bring him on the kitchen.

Soonyoung watches the two go to the kitched before turning back to Wonwoo, "that's your cue to leave. The door is fucking open. Also, might I remind you, if you won't let go of me, you won't be able to marry Mingyu too. You love him, don't you? Stop being difficult."

Wonwoo just gave Soonyoung a glare before completely going out of their hotel room. Jihoon then went back to the living room after giving Wonho a bowl of cookies and a glass of milk.

Jihoon found Soonyoung alone, finally closing the door, he exhaled and shook his head, "he was about to call me a whore I know... It's funny because you haven't even touched me yet, you know sexually nor I was touched by anyone."

Soonyoung sighed, wrapping Jihoon up in a hug, "I'm sorry, Ji. You don't deserve that. I should've known that he'll talk like that. I thought having Wonho upfront would stop him from saying awful things."

"Used to it already. He had done worse. I remember something he did when we were still in highschool, never told you because I don't want you two to fight, and I know how much you love him back then," Jihoon remembers how angry Wonwoo was to him back then. 

"Wait what? What did he do?!" Soonyoung exploded even though Jihoon haven't said anything yet.

"He just dragged me from the music club room to the boy's comfort room on building A, threatened me that he'll have some dudes beat me up if I meet up with you again and well yes I still met up with you, that's the last day I saw you before you cut off our friendship. I just got a few scratches and minor injuries though. Jun even visited me on the hospital, Well, Hannie hyung and I weren't friends yet. But no big deal, that's years ago already." 

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon for a long time before exploding like a pent up volcano, "I'm....gonna kill him. WHY DIDN'T JUN TELL ME? WHAT THE HELL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I mean, God, I know Wonwoo can be mean. But to that extent?! Jihoon, no big deal?! I can't believe this. I AM NOT giving my child to this psycho. No. Damn, shit, my child's father is crazy."

"Nyong stop overreacting he's not, also I told Jun not to tell you because like I said no big deal. I have a fault too anyways, he probably got triggered on everything I said to him, you know how I was in highschool, I speak with my head."

Soonyoung sighed, "He'll never ever hurt you again. I swear to God, I'm ready to spend money just so I can put a TRO on you and Wonho. With Mingyu's money why can't they just adopt a kid?"

"Like I told you they probably want a child who's from Wonwoo's own flesh and blood."

Soonyoung looked at their child who's enjoying his breakfast, happily munching on his favourite cookies and sipping on his milk, " Ji...I can't afford losing Wonho... He can't, he is our child."

"He won't, you have to believe that," Jihoon rubbed Soonyoung's arm, to ease his worries, Soonyoung stared at Jihoon lovingly. He wants to kiss him, and tell him he loves him. But then again he isn't divorced yet, he doesn't want Jihoon to be the same with Mingyu. Although, his and Wonwoo's marriage has been down the grave for all he care.

"What do you want to do today to relieve you from stress, hmm tell me, we'll do that, " Jihoon cupped Soonyoung's cheek while smiling, giving it a soft caress.

"Cuddle? There's just been a lot going on and I just...want to relax or something," placing a hand on the top of Jihoon's hand which is busy caressing his cheek.

"Cuddle then, let's watch a movie together."

"Definitely."

Without a prompt, he stalked towards Jihoon, grabbing him by the waist and then picking him up like a sack of rice. Laughing at the way he screamed and complained. Before putting him down to the couch, and then snuggling on him.

"What the hell was that for?! And Wonho's not yet done eating breakfast," Jihoon scolded Soonyoung but the older just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Nothing, you're just so cute! BABY! SNUGGLE TIME! COME AFTER YOU OOOMPFFF-"

Soonyoung didn't even finish what he was saying when Wonho came barrelling down to where he's snuggling with Jihoon, diving right into their hugs.

"Both of you are so heavy!" Jihoon whined but he is also laughing at the same time. Soonyoung laughed, eventually manhandling Jihoon so he'll be the one who's supporting the two of them, with Jihoon on top of his body and Wonho on his arms, "Look we all fit on the couch!"

Jihoon booped both Soonyoung and Wonho's nose, "what movie do you two wanna watch?" 

"Hmmm....Avengers! I wanna see groot!"

Soonyoung groaned at that. Jihoon and Wonho are massive Marvel fans, and he can't even count anymore of how many tmes they've watched each movie.

"Sorry Nyong, we both love marvel!" Jihoon sticked his tounge out.

"Because you're really his papa, both of you are making it look like I'm just adopted to this family," Soonyoung said while holding his chest and feigning a cry. Jihoon rolled his eyes," C'mon let's play the movie now Wonho. Leave your daddy be."

Wonho giggled, peppering kisses all over Soonyoung's face before jumping off the couch to start the move. But Soonyoung gripped Jihoon's waist, effectively trapping him in a hug, "oh no, papa is stuck with me now!"

"Wonho baby, save me!"

Wonho gasped, "The prince is coming to save you, papa! CHAAAAAARGE!!!!"

He went to Soonyoung and tickled him, and then it ended up Soonyoung holding Wonho up, and Jihoon laughing because of the two.

Soonyoung, panting, "sorry , sorry. C'mon let's watch the movie together."

Jihoon laughed a little more before hugging both Soonyoung and Wonho. Wonho who's sandwiched between his daddy and papa can't stop giggling.

"I love you, daddy! I love you papa! I can't wait for two to get married like uncle Cheollie! I'm gonna be a flowerboy again!"

"You're gonna be our ring bearer," Jihoon smiled, "you'll bring papa and daddy's rings down the aisle, do you want that?" Jihoon pinched Wonho's cheek.

"Yes! yes! Yes! Does that mean it'll happen? Are you and daddy like in a relationship already? Don't let go of papa okay?" Wonho gave his daddy a hopeful look.

Soonyoung looked at his child and kissed him on the forehead, "We are not yet official. BUT! Daddy's doing his best to fix everything so papa can go to home us already okay? I won't ever let go of him, I promise."

"I have no plans leaving you two though. Who's gonna cook you're food when I'm gone," Jihoon chirped in, ruffling both Wonho and Soonyoung's hair.

"I cook too! It's just you're a better cook," Soonyoung pouted.

"Papa is best in everything!" Wonho shouted with big hand gestures before Soonyoung started hugging him tight and kissing him repeatedly again, "and you're the bestest, baby. We love you so much!"

***

On the other hand, Mingyu silently stared at his lover. Wonwoo went home silent, cold but furious. He didn't even greet Mingyu and proceeded to lock himself on his home office. That's odd, Wonwoo usually greets him sweetly whenever he went home. He doesn't know the reason behind the behaviour today. 

Wonwoo opened his laptop as soon as he got inside his room. Quickly opening his browsing and the first thing he did was to open weibo where he saw Soonyoung's recent post were all about their son, Wonho and Jihoon. The one that caught his attention the most is the most recent post, a photo of Jihoon smiling, holding a bouquet. Its caption says 'Told you, you will pass your masteral exam! You are one of the greatest persons I have ever met. Thank you for being the best papa to Wonho! We are so thankful for having you, we love you <3! And we are proud of you.'

Another post followed with Jihoon's solo pic again with an overly sweet caption, he almost wanted to puke reading those. He wanted to punch the screen in anger, he doesn't know why and can't explain why he is so angry, maybe because of the fact that it was Jihoon and their long ugly history with their families. He opened more tabs and started to search more stuff about Soonyoung, surprised to see a lot of articles about him and his dance studio. 

When Wonwoo went for a shower, Mingyu went inside the room to find what is causing Wonwoo's distress. Only hurting when he found Wonwoo's laptop opened. Each tab contaning Kwon Soonyoung's social media pages, reports about him and his businesses in China. A lone tear escaped his eye without even knowing.

***

Soonyoung and Jihoon visited the Choi household again. This time though Jihoon needs to leave the house with his Jeonghan hyung with Wonho to shop on the newly built mall nearby. So Soonyoung and Seungcheol was left alone, the two of them sat at the garden, drinking soju at 3 in the afternoon. Talking about stuff.

"Hyung, I love him so much," Soonyoung blurted out of nowhere. Seungcheol blinked and looked at the younger who's staring at their pet parrot which cage is placed nearby. 

"I know, it's obvious, no need to state the obvious," Seungcheol just said as a response, pouring another batch of Soju on the shot glass, "why not make it official?"

Soonyoung shook his head, adjusting from the seat, taking another shot of the alcohol before speaking again, "hyung I'm still not officially divorced, technically I'm still married. I don't want others to label Jihoon as a home wrecker when he has done nothing but to love me and Wonho unconditionally."

Seungcheol raise an eyebrow with that, "Soonyoung, no one really considers you and Wonwoo as husbands anymore but the papers. Divorce can be done easily. If I were you make it official with Jihoon already, who cares about what others say? Both of you knows the truth." 

A moment of silence ensued. Soonyoung finally looked at the older and found him placing a familiar bracelet on the table and a puzzle piece pendant which was originally attached to it but for some unknown reason it was currently detached. Soonyoung's eyes grew large, "h-hyung that's Wonwoo's, where did you?--"

"Wonwoo gave it to me while you were in China when I decided to meet up and talk with him. You know he's still my friend afterall."

Soonyoung touched the bracelet, "So he gave it back huh? I gave it to Wonwoo when we were younger."

"Wonwoo said it's not him, that you mistaken him for that "Woozi" guy because you saw him holding that bracelet, he just rode along with the fake childhood identity back then because he genuinely likes you," Seungcheol leaned back on his chair, reading Soonyoung's reaction as the younger fiddles through the accessory.

"I kinda knew that too but I genuinely loved Wonwoo back then too so I brushed it off."

"You know who originally owns that bracelet?"

Soonyoung ears perked up, connecting his eyes again with Seungcheol. Interested to know the identity of the bracelet's owner.

"It's none other than your beloved Jihoon."

And with that, Soonyoung's heart started pounding hard on his chest as if it wanted to escape on its own and jump for joy. He stared at the bracelet and the detached pendant as his eyes grew watery. His happy childhood memories started to flood inside his mind, laughters coming from the little versions of him and Jihoon echoing in it as well. He licked his slightly chapped lips, finally making his decision, "hyung c-can I--"

"Can you leave Wonho to us? So you can finally ask Jihoon on a date? Leave it to us. But you better talk to your child first," Seungcheol cut him off before he could even finish, flashing his infamous gummy smile, reaching out an arm to pat Soonyoung's shoulder. Seems like the older had already forsee what he was about to say and he really did.

"I won't tell him about this first," Soonyoung said, while raising the bracelet in the air, looking at it still, "maybe once we got back to China. I'll return it to him, I want to surprise him. Now that I think about it seems like he made a replica because he lost the original one, it makes me feel happy that he really valued me, my gift and my promise," Soonyoung said, remembering how Jihoon's beaded bracelet that he wears from time to time looks oddly familiar to him, but can't figure it out where did he see that, "I can't believe it, fate really brought us together for three times." 

"It's also funny how the tables have turned, you saved him from almost falling down on a well when you were kids and you saved him from his bullies during our early highschool days but now he became your saving grace," Seungcheol added in, shaking the now empty Soju bottle. Pouting a little, wanting to drink more but he promised his husband that he'll only drink one bottle for today. 

"What bothers me the most is the reason behind why Wonwoo has this? Why is it with him? What's their connection?" Soonyoung asked almost to himself. 

"Heard Jihoon's dad and Wonwoo's dad were bestfriends and business partners and that's all I know, didn't Wonwoo tell you about anything?" 

Soonyoung shrugged, trying to squeeze his brain to remember if Wonwoo had mentioned anything about his family unfortunately there's none other than the fact that his father is already dead and his mother is madly ill, he also remember how his parents felt bad with Wonwoo's life story the reason why they treated him like their own son too when he introduced him to them as his boyfriend.

He met Wonwoo through Jun during their school orientation, since Jun is classmates with Wonwoo since primary school. He don't know much about Wonwoo thinking about it now but his young and reckless heart knows that he fell inlove at first sight at the guy plus given the fact that he saw him with the familiar bracelet from his childhood, discovering just now the truth behind it he felt so stupid. He should have known when his heart started beating so fast too when he saw Jihoon again, even without knowing he is the real 'Woozi', during the last sem of their 7th grade, saving him from the bullies. He shook his head realizing how foolish and immature he was back then. But one thing's notable he's a loyal man even then, though he felt attracted with Jihoon too he stopped it for Wonwoo's sake, the man who owns his heart during that time. The main reason why he doesn't understand why Wonwoo can just ditch him like that? 

"You thinking something deep?" Seungcheol asked, interrupting him from his streams of thoughts.

"Nah, it's just about Wonwoo..."

"I see, well set a date for our plan," Seungcheol suggested and Soonyoung nodded, chuckling to himself as he felt like highschool all over again. Planning a date with your long time crush and asking him finally to be your boyfriend.

***

Even it's against what Soonyoung wanted, they had no choice but to stay a lot longer in Korea. Jun handed the Korea's side of their business to Soonyoung while Jihoon filed an indefinite leave to be able to find a temporary job in Korea. Soonyoung also bought a small house for them. He wanted a bigger one but Jihoon said there's no need for a big one and Wonho fell in love with their unit the moment he saw that it's close to the playground.

Jihoon wandered his head around on the new place, it slightly reminds him of their house when he was still a kid. He walked around the house, checking everything before entering the master's bedroom, "seems like you got used to sharing a bed with me, you only really bought a house with two bedrooms."

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes at Jihoon before stalking to where he is standing, wrapping his arms around his waist, "why? You don't want it?"

"Of course I want it. It's just-- it's hard to restraint myself whenever you sleep beside me half naked."

Soonyoung grinned at Jihoon, "what if I tell you I'm doing that intentiontionally," that made Jihoon squint his eyes, making Soonyoung raise a hand, "Just kidding of course. By the way, Ji. Free yourself, tonight okay?"

Jihoon unwrapped himself from Soonyoung's arms, walking towards the bed to sit on it, looking up at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung simply smiled at Jihoon, "I'm asking you out on a date, Ji. And if you're worried about Wonho... Cheol hyung and Hannie hyung said they want to practice taking care of kids so..." Soonyoung wriggled his eyebrows at Jihoon.

"Just the two of us?" 

"Since when did I ever make a move without telling your son?"

"And he really let that happen?"

Soonyoung grinned remembering how he told Wonho about his plan and the kid was more excited than him, "of course, he probably misses Hannie hyung. That kid, everyone's attention is on him because he's the only baby as of now....do you want us to make another baby and give Wonho a sibling?"

Jihoon hits Soonyoung lightly, "idiot, I doubt we're only gonna have a single baby though when your pole was left unused for years now."

Soonyoung blushed, " H-hey! I am not just after sex!"

Jihoon laughed a little, clinging his arms around Soonyoung's neck, bringing their lips near to each other, but not to point they are kissing already, "I don't mind, just be gentle daddy, it's my first time~" Jihoon said in a very cute voice with a pout on his lips. 

Jihoon then unwrapped himself again from Soonyoung, walking outside of their room with a loud laugh. Soonyoung groaned, face planting on the wall.

***

Just like what Soonyoung planned, he waited for Jihoon on the couch as the man took his time to prepare for their night. Cheol already picked up their kid, and he's just now waiting for Jihoon so they can leave. Jihoon twirled around a bit infront of the mirror, checking himself. He wore his best outfit tonight, even though he knows himself even if he wore a potato sack for their date, Soonyoung could care less and would still find him cute, but he still wanted to impress the older. Without being said, he went out of the room after an hour of repeatedly fixing his clothes and hair, making sure that everything would turn out flawless. He is wearing a pink long sleeves top with raffles on the middle and ribbon sat in the middle of the color, tucked in to his slightly fitted white pants, enough to showcase his toned body. His hair slightly parted, his face has a slight hint of make up.

He tapped Soonyoung's shoulder who's busy typing something on his weibo account, playing with his index finger's avoiding Soonyoung's gaze, it never fails to make him unconcious everytime.

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon, faking a cough when he realized that he has been staring for too long, "you look...amazing."

"You are not bad yourself, so let's go?"

Soonyoung nodded. He lead them to his car, which he had begged Jun to ship to Korea, without telling Jihoon where they are going. Only stopping infront of a five star restaurant. In all honesty, Soonyoung doesn't have a particular plan. He just wants to....finally make it official with Jihoon. After his talk with Seungcheol.  
Jihoon went agape when he saw where they are, he quickly protested, "Soonyoung this is expensive--" but was immediately silenced by Soonyoung's index finger.

Soonyoung, intertwined their free hands, "you're worth it, Ji. Actually, this is not yet enough, if only I ain't busy with the transition in the company."

Jihoon squeezed Soonyoung's hand for reassurance, "that's fine, you know I always understand you."

Soonyoung nodded, leading Jihoon to their table. The waiter immediately brought Jihoon's favorite champagne, just like how Soonyoung instructed them to.

"I already ordered everything beforehand, by the way. I hope that's okay, baby."

Jihoon blushed furiously, "w-what did you just call me?"

Soonyoung smiled softly at Jihoon, "have you forgotten? You're my baby too right?"

"W-well..." red paint still visible on across his face, "t-thank you for this N-nyong," he stuttered.

"You don't have to thank me, Ji. Actually, I should apologize to you."

"Why?"

Soonyoung took Jihoon's hand across the table, and intertwining it with his: Because...These past few months have been nothing but cruel to you. I know you fully understand my situation, I know you don't have anything against it But still, I know it causes you pain. That's why...I... I talked with Cheol hyung."

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung confusingly, waiting for him to finish talking.

"The only reason why we're not together yet is becusw I don't want to people think that you're just the another man. That you're a home wrecker when in truth, you completed our family. And hyung told me that our marriage has been void for a long time now, even Hannie hyung said the same. It's just in the papers. And I'm doing my best to end it....So why don't I make it official? Wonwoo can take long for all I care, but it won't change the fact that you are the one that I love. So Lee Jihoon....would you take me still? As your boyfriend, officially?"

Jihoon started tearing up because of it he covered his mouth with his free hand while nodding continously, he waited for many years to have his fairytale to become a reality, "Y-yes! And I don't care about what other people say."

Soonyoung smiled, squeezing Jihoon's hand, "then I'm yours. As long as you'll have me, love."

"I love you too, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung smiled, leaning towards Jihoon so he can wipe his tears away, "I love you too. I love you. I love you so much. God, Jihoon you don't know how much I badly wanted to say that."

"Atleast I'm relieved now that you're finally mine."

Soonyoung nodded,"yours, Ji. I know you still feel bothered with Wonwoo, but I swear to you, if it's not for Wonho, I won't talk to him. He's the past now, Ji. and you're my present and hopefully, my future too."

Jihoon nodded, "I can't believe this is happening. Is this a dream?"

"No love, I'm yours and you're mine." 

"Can we please eat now, I don't want to cry for the whole night," Jihoon wiped his tears away, laughing a little on how ridiculous he looks like right now, tears of joy won't stop flowing out of his.

Soonyoung gestured for the waiter to come back with their foods, and for the whole night, he didn't let go of Jihoon's hand. Jihoon felt like he was living in a dream, it felt so surreal, still not believing that it is happening for real. Soonyoung is being extremely sweet to him tonight and he felt like he's going to combust anytime soon. Soonyoung is finally his BOYFRIEND. He wants to scream and roll down on the floor.

Even as they drive home, Soonyoung didn't let go of his hand. Only pulling away when he decided to just fuck it and carried Jihoon inside their house in bridal style. Jihoon yelped in surprise because of that. He buried his face on the crook of the older's neck, slightly sniffing his scent.

Soonyoung laid Jihoon down gently on the bed just like what husbands do on their first night after the wedding. hovering on top of him, and staring at him. That's when he realized, he hadn't kiss him tonight.

Jihoon stared at Soonyoung lovingly, he raised up a hand to trace the older's features till he reached Soonyoung's lips.

"C-can you," Jihoon looked away, "kiss me?"

Soonyoung leaned down, his lips ghosting against jihoon, "I would move too."

It was just a gentle and innocent peck at first, a simple press of their lips together. But then Soonyoung started to move his lip, giving Jihoon a long open mouthed kiss. Jihoon closed his eyes as he felt Soonyoung deepening the kiss. He gave Soonyoung the lead, as he go with flow. His hands automatically on Soonyoung's back, gripping on the material of the black coat he's wearing tonight.

Soonyoung let go for a second, just so both of them can breathe before nipping and sucking on Jihoon's lower lips, asking for an entrance. Jihoon immediately granted it. Opening his lips, sticking his tongue out which the older sucked. Soonyoung also started roaming around the younger's body, sending shivers up to Jihoon's spine.

The dancer finally entered Jihoon's mouth with his tongue, earning a moan from him. Jihoon moved his tongue along with Soonyoung's fighting for dominance but eventually lost. Soonyoung let himself get lost inside Jihoon's mouth. His arms now circling around Jihoon's waist, pulling him flush to his body. Letting a moan of contentment when there's no more space in between their bodies

Jihoon hands went up to Soonyoung's black locks, pulling it which the older loves by the way, as he let Soonyoung kiss the hell out of him. It was slow and passionate, he felt like he has finally reached nirvana, completely losing his mind. It's the first time he experienced such pleasure. 

"I love you so much baby."

He whispered huskily, nipping at Jihoon's lips a couple more times before slowly peppering kisses on the younger's jaw down to his neck. Making sure that he leaves traces of reds and pinks as if flowers blooming every Spring on Jihoon's milky white skin. Jihoon was about to respond back to Soonyoung's 'I love you' but miserably failed as he was interrupted by Soonyoung, who bit his neck, he yelped so the older immediately kissed and licked it. He continued looking for his weak spots, kissing every fibre of his kiss as his small mouth opened wide can't form any coherent words but moans.

Soonyoung didn't stop kissing every inch of skin his mouth can latch on. his hands slowly going to Jihoon's shirt, pulling its ribbon off and opening the buttons. And when the shirt was opened and revealed Jihoon's toned body, his nipples already slightly erected from arousal. He gasped, sitting up straight and instead pulling Jihoon's feet apart and settling in between them.

"You're so beautiful, Jihoonie. I can't believe this... look at your body. You're so perfect...I am a one lucky bastard."

Jihoon's red face turned into a darker shade of red, hearing Soonyoung's compliments. He avoided Soonyoung's gaze covering his bare body, "shut up! stop staring at me."

Soonyoung removed Jihoon's arms, to have the younger bare again infront of him, "it's true, baby."

Soonyoung runs his hand over Jihoon's hard chest, avoiding his nipples before his fingers danced on his abs, going down down until he has his hands on the band of Jihoon's pants, tugging on it a little. He send Jihoon a questioning yet soft look, asking for a permission to proceed, "may I?"

Jihoon nodded shyly, remnants of pink dusts still scattered across his face, as he let out a gasp, realizing what they are about to do, "N-nyong are we? Going to? You know?"

Soonyoung smiled softly at Jihoon, cupping the younger's cheek, "not if you don't want to. We can just cuddle and kiss all night. I don't care either way. I just want you, naked or not."

"I-I mean it's okay.. b-but it's my f-first time."

Soonyoung leaned down, kissing Jihoon softly before asking him, "be honest with me, baby. Do you want to? I can wait if you're not ready yet...If you want to...I promise, I'll be gentle with you," he said in a very warm voice, his hand caressing Jihoon's face.

"I want to, please take me, I'm ready."

With that Soonyoung proceeded to kiss Jihoon again, taking his hands and leading it to the hem of his own shirt, "take it off of me?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon inhaled sharply. His hands carefully removed Soonyoung's shirt off of him. It's not like it's the first time he has seen Soonyoung half naked but seeing the older's toned body is always like a first time, his own breath hitches making him breathless everytime.

Jihoon handed Soonyoung the shirt which the older threw anywhere insignificant inside the room, it'll eventually land on the floor. He placed a kissed on both of Jihoon's shoulders before carefully opening the buttons on Jihoon's pants, brushing his hands on his hard on before slowly pulling the zipper down.

"A-ah Soonyoung!"

He pulled Jihoon's pants off of him, throwing it away, adding it up on the pile of clothes on the floor, leaving Jihoon only in his boxers and his heart pounded as the man lays almost completely naked in front of him.

Jihoon sat up a little as he found his own hands at the end of Soonyoung's pants, boldly unzipping it completely. The older smirked on the younger's action, helping him to remove it completely on him. Jihoon felt his breath caught up in his throat yet again. His eyes landed on the huge tent on Soonyoung's underwear, which his hand immediately touched.

"You want that baby?" 

Jihoon nodded, "C-can I put my hand inside?" He shyly asked. The older cooed, guiding Jihoon's hand, slipping it past the band till it was fully inside. The younger gasped as his hand finally took a grasp of older's dick. He pumped it making Soonyoung groan.

Not being a contented on just feeling and touching it, Jihoon pulled off the boxer eventually. Soonyoung's dick sprung free. It immediately came into his view, tall, huge and angry with a slight precum oozing on its tip.

"I-it's so big," Jihoon croaked.

"Stop boosting my ego baby," Soonyoung replied as he crawled towards Jihoon again. Kissing his way up from his ankle to his knees, and when he arrived on his thighs, he started to suck and nip again. Painting hickies left and right, making sure that the skin would be covered with stars, a masterpiece he can proudly say that he created.

Jihoon felt paralized again with Soonyoung's kisses, his body unmoving except his mouth which continously produces moans and screams of pleasure. He had his eyes shut and he continously chant Soonyoung's name as if it was a magic spell.

Soonyoung's lips hovered over Jihoon's hard on, his breathe hovered on it. Jihoon shuddered at the sensation and without taking his eyes off from Jihoon's face, he started to mouth on his still covered cock. Soonyoung felt the way Jihoon's legs tensed, his abs clenching, and his cock twitching from the sudden stimulation. Jihoon threw his head in pleasure. An unexplainable rush of euphoria covered his whole being, experiencing heaven on earth.

Soonyoung hummed, abandoning his current focus and instead kissed his way up again. Until his lips is back on Jihoon's. This time the kiss a lot more hungrier and sloppier. Lust and love mixed together as their teeth clashes to one another and tongue dancing to the flame of passion. Soonyoung gripped both of Jihoon's thighs, pulling them upwards as he grind down. His naked erection against the younger's still clothed one, creating a delicious friction. Jihoon's body arched on the mattress as his hands has now moved from the older's hair to the older's back, leaving scratches and bruises. The broke apart from the kiss, their gazes still lingering to one another when Jihoon blurted out something, "Soonyoung, I want you please.."

"I need you to relax, baby, okay? This is gonna hurt, but only for a bit."

Soonyoung gave Jihoon one last kiss before standing up. Taking a bottle of unopened lube from their drawer, and kneeling in between Jihoon's legs again. He kissed Jihoon's belly as he removed the only clothing that's hiding Jihoon's modesty. Soonyoung swallowed and licked his lips as he stared at Jihoon's fully naked body. Jihoon is so perfect, he can't believe how lucky he is for having someone so ethereal love him. He must be a hero or some saint on his past life for heavens to bestow him a Lee Jihoon. 

"What are you staring at? Stop it, I'm shy!" Jihoon complained.

"Why would you be shy baby? You're so pretty."

Soonyoung leaned down again, kissing Jihoon fully on the lips, and when he felt Jihoon relax, he uncupped the lube and poured it on his fingers. Jihoon gasped when he felt Soonyoung's index finger probing on his puckered hole. Circling on it but not entering him making him whine and writhe below the taller.

"Soonie! S-stop teasing me!" Jihoon complained impatiently.

Soonyoung chuckled at how cute Jihoon is before finally pushing the first finger in. Jihoon gasped again but it's sharper this time. It felt weird, it stings a little but it's nothing he can't handle. He felt Soonyoung's finger started pumping in and out of him, producing squelching filthy noises, triggering him to start moaning again.

Soonyoung ghosted his lips over Jihoon's ears, sligthly nibbling on his earlobe, "you're doing good baby....relax for me, I promise it'll be good soon. you're such a good boy, a good boy for me."

Jihoon moaned louder, liking the praises the older's throwing at him. Soonyoung smirks a little, confirming that the other has a praise kink, he can use that knowledge for later.

Soonyoung hummed, and then kissed his neck down until his lips found one of his pink little nipples. His tongue licking it wet before fully sucking and nipping on it as he continues on fucking Jihoon with one finger. Jihoon started moaning loudly because of that, he felt like he's high on drugs or something. With Soonyoung sucking his sensitive nipples, he didn't notice that that the older already added another finger scissoring him open. His legs also unconciously opened wider than it was before allowing the older to finger fuck him more easily.

Soonyoung slowly stretched Jihoon. Distracting him from the pain by assaulting his nipples. Alternating from left to right, Jihoon moaning and gasping as Soonyoung keeps on pumping his fingers in and out. Only pulling out a bit to pour more lube, and adding a third finger, "oh yes Soonie! Suck it more please!"

Soonyoung hummed again, making sure that Jihoon is open enough for him, "baby, this is going to hurt okay?"

Soonyoung pulled his fingers out. Smiling down at Jihoon, kissing him deeply before he can even whine.  
Jihoon nodded, spreading his legs even wider if that is possible. Panting and sweating, his hands made its way on his two nether globes, pulling each other apart shameless, giving the older a great view of his little pink virgin hole waiting for Soonyoung to finally enter it. Soonyoung groaned upon looking at it, clenching and unclenching into nothing but air, begging for his meat to penetrate it. He reconnected his lips with Jihoon, sliding his shaft between the two mounds, nudging its head from the younger's rim but not putting it inside, teasing the younger. 

When he have decided Jihoon had enough, he poured lube on his aching hard cock, moaning between Jihoon's lips upon pumping his cock a few times. He lined himself up on Jihoon's entrance, feeling the man tensed up as the tip nudges at it. Jihoon stared right into Soonyoung's eyes, he found nothing but love and adoration. He gulped as his arms wrapped around Soonyoung's neck.

"I'm ready Soonyoung, put it in, don't worry, I am ready to give my all to you," Jihoon said almost breathless. 

"And I'm ready to protect all of you."

Soonyoung kissed him, sweetly before pushing himself inside Jihoon. Slowly, as not to hurt the man. And stopping only when he bottomed out. Staying still to let his lover relax. Jiihoon squeezed his eye shut due to the pain. He felt like he was being torned apart having such a huge shaft inside of him, he is so thankful that Soonyoung gave him time to adjust on his size. 

"P-please kiss me."

Soonyoung gladly obeyed. kissing Jihoon's lips, and then running his hands on Jihoon's thighs to help him relax.

After a few minutes of kissing each other Jihoon finally adjusted to the older's size, "S-soonie you can move now."

Soonyoung nodded, kissing his way down to Jihoon's neck, starting to move his hips slowly. Pulling out a little bit, before going back in slowly as to not hurt Jihoon. He can feel Jihoon trembling beneath him. And he's doing his best to control his movements even tho all he wanted to do si devour and wreck Jihoon. But that seems to annoy the younger.

"C'mon soonyoung harder and faster! I'm not fragile!"

"But baby, I don't want to hurt you .."

"You won't hurt me I swear."

Soonyoung nodded, kissing Jihoon one last time before kneeling up. Gripping Jihoon's thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He started to pull out all the way, and then pushing in suddenly. Groaning at the feeling of Jihoon around him. It has been so long and he feels like it won't take long before he cums. Jihoon is just damn irresistible. Jihoon screamed as the older hit a particular bundle nerves inside of him, the pain has finally subsided replaced by pleasure. His walls cleanched around Soonyoung's dick, "ahh fuck! Ah! Soonyoung! There! There Hit me again there!"

Soonyoung started to piston his hips, maintaining a pace that has both him and Jihoon moaning. He started to rotate his hips, finding that spot again where he knew Jihoon would see stars. Jihoon screamed again, louder this time, he never felt this good in his whole entire life till today. Plus the fact that the one who's making him feel good right now is the one who he loves the most doubles the pleasure. He continues to tighten his walls around Soonyoung's lenght as it continues abusing his prostrate, "Soonie, please please cum inside me

Soonyoung grunted, bending down so he can mouth on Jihoon's neck. his hand trailing down until he gripped Jihoon's cock, pumping it in sync with his thrusts. He continued aiming for Jihoon's prostrate, making the man scream out his name.

"Cum for me, baby."

And cum, Jihoon did. He spurted out ribbons of white, painting his tummy and soonyoung's hand. He threw his head back with eyes shut close screaming out Soonyoung's name from the top of his lungs. Soonyoung felt arousal shot down his spine as he watched Jihoon climax. Hearing his name repeatedly from Jihoon's lips is like a praise, but hearing him scream his name felt like a whole new other level. Urging him to move faster, as he thrusts inside Jihoon faster, and deeper. Chasing his own pleasure. Jihoon whined a little due to sensitivity, still clenching his walls though to help Soonyoung reach his own climax.

"Fuck, Jihoon!"

Soonyoung groaned as he felt his orgasm reached its peak. Painting Jihoon's walls with his own cum as he sees stars of pleasure, his mind going blank for a minute before he dropped his body on Jihoon's gently, covering his body with his own even though there's cum and sweat between them.

Jihoon was able to let out a little laugh even though he is panting hard, "you know? I was really saving my first for this moment, hoping someday you'd like me back and thank heavens you did."

Soonyoung smiled, pressing a kiss on Jihoon's neck, "I'm sorry you waited so long, baby. But I'm here now. Thank you for waiting for me. I love you."

"I love you too.. so much love. Thank you for tonight."

"You don't have to thank me for anything love. Like I said I should be the one thanking you. Because you completed me and my family. I won't ever let you go, love, Never," Soonyoung pulled Jihoon nearer to him, pulling his hand as well near to his lips, planting a kiss on the younger's knuckles. Still not pulling out of the younger yet.

Jihoon smiled a little, "I may give you an addition to the family too," he blushed a little, "I want to have a baby with you too you know, maybe someday once we are finally married."

Soonyoung, felt his heart beated fast at the thought, "and that will happen Ji, I want to marry you. I want you to be Wonho's father, and then have kids with you too. I want all of that. And I promise we'll have that."

"Kids? How many do you want? Because if you're going to ask me I think one is already enough to be Wonho's playmate."

Soonyoung chuckled at that," I don't think Wonho only wants sibling though." he grinned teasingly making Jihoon roll his eyes, "wait, we should clean up, you wanna take a bath, baby?"

Jihoon nodded, "let's take a bath together please, my bottom is kinda sore you know."

"I'll carry you to the bathroom?"

"Y-yeah and I would like to try something though," Jihoon looks away, a habit he has developed whenever he was about to say something that is embarrassing on his opinion.

"What is it baby?"

Soonyoung pecked Jihoon's lips before sitting up. Pulling out of Jihoon's slowly, getting mesmerized at the way his cum flowed out of Jihoon. Soonyoung wants to pump Jihoon full of his cum, but he knew that starting now, they need to use a condom or pills. He doesn't want Jihoon pregnant when Wonwoo is still being difficult.

"I want to suck you off."

Soonyoung inhaled sharply, "anything you want baby. But bath first."

Soonyoung carried Jihoon gently to the bathroom. Opening the shower as he put Jihoon down on his feet but not letting go of Jihoon's waist.

"Are you sure you want me to take a bath first~?" Jihoon asked in a very teasing voice. Soonyoung chuckled, kissing Jihoon deeply as he walked them under the shower. Jihoon kissed back passionately. Rubbing his body against Soonyoung.

Soonyoung groaned, pulling Jihoon closer so there's no space in between them, water still pouring over them.  
Jihoon broke away from the kiss to breath, "stop-- you're making me excited again."

Soonyoung hummed, "that's the point, baby."

Soonyoung turned Jihoon so his back is pressed against his chest. He reached out for the soap, and started rubbing them on Jihoon's body, massaging his muscles.

"Do you want a round two?"

"Can you handle it, baby?"

Jihoon nodded giving Soonyoung a playful smile, "and you want it don't you?"

"Very much...Why don't you go on your knees, baby?"

Jihoon obediently kneeled down, facing Soonyoung's slightly erected cock, the younger looked up,"do you want me to?"

Soonyoung nodded, smiling softly at Jihoon, "didn't you say you want to?"

Jihoon blushed, he wrapped his hand from its base, giving the head a soft kiss before giving it kitten licks. Soonyoung watched Jihoon intently, mesmerized at how beautiful he is, looking so innocent when he's doing anything but that. Jihoon then put the head in his mouth sucking on it lightly as his hand is pumping the shaft.

Soonyoung groaned, wanting to close his eyes because of pleasure but doesn't want to miss anything. Jihoon's mouth feel so amazing on his cock, his lips puckered and swollen. It's so beautiful, that his cock was hard again just a mere minutes of Jihoon sucking the head. After a minute, Jihoon has now engulfed the whole lenght hitting the back of his throat, making him gag a little. He got over it soon anyways, he started bobbing his head up and down on it giving Soonyoung a cute look as he does that.

"Fuck, baby. You look so pretty like that. You're so good at this, baby."

It's almost unbelievable that one who's giving him a head currently is pretty much inexperienced because Jihoon's doing really great for an amateur. Soonyoung moaned, trying hard not to move his hips but it's so difficult when Jihoon's mouth feels so amazing on his cock. He put his hands on Jihoon's hair, gripping it lightly.

Jihoon let go of Soonyoung's dick with a pop so that he can speak, "do you want to fuck my mouth? Feel free to."

Soonyoung groaned, "no. It's your first time, baby. The control is all yours."

Jihoon tilted his head, "are you sure?"

"Yes, baby," Soonyoung gave him a mischievous smirk, "trust me, I would have a lot of chances to play with your mouth later."

Jihoon blushed due to that and moaned at the thoughts of possible things Soonyoung can do with his mouth in the future. He continued with his ministration, engulfing Soonyoung's lenght in one go again. Sucking on it so hard. Soonyoung moaned out loud. Enjoying it way too much. His cock throbbing inside Jihoon's mouth.

Jihoon's hand sneaked in to Soonyoung's balls too, to play with it to heighten up the pleasure as he continously suck on Soonyoung's dick, pumping his head up and down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Baby, I'm gonna cum!"

With that Jihoon bobbed his head faster than he could. Motivated with Soonyoung's words. Soonyoung tried to hold out but Jihoon feels too good on his cock, and without a prompt, his orgasm hits him. Cumming inside of Jihoon's mouth. Jihoon greedily swallowed everything. Sucking every bit of Soonyoung's cum as if it's favourite food.

Soonyoung immediately pulled Jihoon up, kissing him hard as he tastes himself on his mouth, backing Jihoon up on the wall as he grips his waist. Jihoon smiled on the kiss before breaking the kiss again to breath. 

"How did I get so lucky to be your boyfriend?"

"If there's a lucky one on the two of us, it would be me baby."

He leaned down and kissed Jihoon again. Slotting his thighs in between Jihoon's leg until his sensitive cock is pressed on his legs.

Jihoon moaned, "what are you doing?"

"It's not fair that I'm the only one who get to cum, baby."

Soonyoung's hands went down on his nipples, rubbing them and punching them as he urged Jihoon to move against his leg.

Jihoon moaned loudly, "hngg Ah! Soonie! Keep on doing that!" 

Jihoon then started riding Soonyoung's thighs, his hands gripping on Soonyoung's shoulder for support. Soonyoung leaned down to mouth on Jihoon's jaw, as Jihoon continued to ride his thighs.

"Fuck, I won't be able to get this out of my mind baby."

"Did you--Did you enjoy this?" Jihoon chocked out a moan.

Jihoon's pace increases, moving his hips very fast as his mouth is wide open and his face flushed, totally drunken through the pleasure spreading out to his body.

Soonyoung whispered breathily, "so much, baby. So so much. Come on, let me see you cum again. Cum for me, love."

With that Jihoon came again for the second time that day, his nails digging on Soonyoung's skin. After spurting out everything, he trembled so hard,if it weren't for Soonyoung holding him he would fall down instantly into the floor already.

"Fuck that was so hot."

Soonyoung kissed him again, this time fully supporting Jihoon as he pulled them under the shower water again, and fastly cleaned themselves up. Carrying Jihoon bridal style on the small couch on their bedroom, still fully naked.

"Baby wear this first, I'll fix the bed and change the sheets okay?" Soonyoung handed him a shirt and a boxer. Not caring to dress up himself, changing their sheets first.

Jihoon wore the clothes obediently watching Soonyoung change the sheets. Sitting comfortably on the small couch, enjoying the view of his boyfriend's nakedness.

Jihoon grinned, "my ass still fucking hurts but well it's worth it."

Soonyoung laughed out loud, "sorry, tried to be gentle but...well I guess it's really big."

Jihoon rolled his eyes again with that but still replied to it, "I should get used to it then, looks like this activity will be regular from now on."

Soonyoung stalked where Jihoon is, carrying him again and putting him gently on the bed before getting a boxer. He pouted a bit when the shirt covered all the marks he left on Jihoon's skin, but stared intently on his legs that's full of hickies in different sizes and shapes.

"Right, we need to talk about that baby."

"Hmm? About what?" Jihoon looked at him curiously as they laid down together. Finding a comfortable spot which is Soonyoung's chest.

"We can't...do it bare. Not now atleast? I don't want you to get pregnant without us planning it ahead, most especially Wonwoo's still being a real pain in the ass," Soonyoung explained. He would love to have children with Jihoon someday, not just now, he still need to fix a lot of things.

"I see, you don't want me to take pills?"

"Would you like that better than condoms? I....uhhh, don't exactly know how that works? Does it have effects?" Soonyoung asked.

"I don't know, if you want we can visit a doctor? I like that better than condoms but if you don't want it that's fine too," Jihoon suggested. Speaking of doctors he just had himself checked up before they got to Korea. He was ecstastic to discover that he can conceive. 

"It's your decision, baby. The only thing I want is for you to be comfortable and safe. It's your body afterall," Soonyoung replied, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's, pulling him closer, wanting to feel his warmth.

"I like pills better because I always want to feel you inside me," Jihoon runs his index finger on Soonyoung's face tracing his features, smiling a little.

Soonyoung groaned, pulling Jihoon again on his arms, closer than before and hugged him tight, " I....would like that too. Like, so much. Damn, Ji, just by thinking of it alone," Soonyoung groaned.

Jihoon hit his boyfriend lightly on the chest, "you're so horny, you idiot."

Soonyoung laughed, "you're the one who suggested it baby!"

Jihoon rubbed his head to Soonyoung's chest while chuckling under his breathe, "Soonie just curious since when did you start to like me?" 

Soonyoung bit his lip, wanting to tell that he has been attracted to him since childhood but he doesn't want to ruin another surprise he's preparing for Jihoon. Good thing he thought of something, "remember when we saw each other again Jun kept on teasing me about you. Saying stuffs like maybe it's time I love someone again. But I kind of pushed the thought away. Up until you stayed, and accepted Wonho as if your own. And then....uhmmm, I kissed you when I was sick...I don't know if you remember that?"

"You remembered?" Jihoon asked in a surprised tone, his little eyes opening a bit wider than usual.

"Right after I wake up, yes. I panicked a bit too much. Good thing you and Wonho are not arround."

"That's my first kiss."

"I know...I'm sorry for that, by the way."

"No, it's okay, As long as you're my first kiss I am happy," Jihoon giggled, snuggling closer to Soonyoung. Travelling his free hand across the older's body.

"That was the time I realized that I've fallen for you. I called Jun in panic, and he was absolutely useless."

"You're really cute!" Jihoon chirped.

"Me? I think it's you my love?" Soonyoung pointed himself, cringing a little.

"Not me, Wonho then!"

"Speaking of, Wonho would be so happy tomorrow."

"You know what? I'm really happy that Wonho treats me as his papa, how I wish I was the one who gave birth to him. But well on his name alone, you could easily tell already who is his real papa," his smile turned into a sad smile. If there's only a way to change the reality.

Soonyoung cupped Jihoon's face, "it doesn't matter. Wonho loves you so much, Ji. You may have not given birth to him but he acts more like you. Everyone keeps on telling me he's a mini you."

"Really?"

"Really, Wonho is our child love, Wonho is your child. Wonwoo can bullshit all he wants, but I'm not giving him away. Our son is not a toy."

Jihoon smiled softly at Soonyoung, "what's your plan though? Looks like he have no plans leaving us be soon, I even felt like he has plans getting back with you."

Soonyoung laughs at that, "we are never getting back together love. I'm yours already. I'm pushing for the divorce. I'm pretty sure he'll give up, I don't think he can make his lover wait."

"It's his fault too. If only he didn't leave you."

"If he didn't leave us, you wouldn't be here by my side. So I'm thankful for that. What I'm only sad about is on Wonho's part. If he left someone, it is our son, Wonho." 

"The thought itself makes me sad, but do you have any regrets letting him leave you just like that after you discovered his relationship wit Mingyu?"

Soonyoung shakes his head, "none. I think...I saw it coming. When he's sti pregnant with Wonho. He didn't want him, you know? He was miserable. He wanted...Ji, God, he wanted to abort Wonho."

"W-what? Why?"

"Ji, Wonwoo has always been... ambitious, I guess? He has big dreams. Big dreams I don't have. I think he fell in love with me because I was the only thing in his life that doesn't remind him of responsibilities, breathing air like they say. But then Wonho came... he wasn't ready for it. I'm not too, I was so irresponsible back then Ji. Reckless, immature, selfish. But I had to change because I have a kid coming...Wonwoo didn't," Soonyoung explained. Remembering his moments with Wonwoo before but he can't anything already. They're all nothing but a part his past now.

"Well that really sounds sooo him. But you know what Nyong, the ball of sunshine you are when were still in highschool is what really drawn me to you."

"Are you disappointed? When you see me again? And saw how much I changed?" Soonyoung asked curiously, looking at Jihoon, wanting to know his reaction.

Jihoon shook his head, "No, infact I admired you more. Being a single father is hard and you raised Wonho really well."

"I had a lot of help. From everyone around me. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't know a single thing about raising Wonho. do you know that, I almost failed?"

"Hmmm? Why?"

"Hmmm...I was too..afraid, I guess? Of failing. I mean on raising up Wonho. I was alone when I went to China. Jun and Hao only coming back home when...when I almost gave up. I become so obsessed of taking of my son. To the point I have smothered him already and it's too much. I was too paranoid. Too overbearing...I only realized what's happening when I got hospitalized and Cheol hyung has to fly over just so that he could scold me."

Jihoon sighed, looking up and their gazes automatically connected, "but from now on you're not alone. I'm here, I'll help you raise Wonho. I don't really care if Wonwoo calls me your bitch, your slut or whatever it is."

"He was the one who destroyed the marriage. In the first place, he doesn't really want us to get married. So really, has no right to insult you."

"I know Nyong and you know what I don't mind really, I'm not affected. I know you love me," Jihoon spoke with so much confidence which Soonyoung can't help but smile widely at Jihoon "I love you, Ji," He said unconciously, it just genuinely came out of his mouth because that is what he is feeling at that moment and it felt so right.

Jihoon pinches soonyoung's nose, "I love you more, Nyong. Let's sleep?" Jihoon said in return. Soonyoung nodded before placing a warm kiss on Jihoon's forehead first, then to his nose and finally to his awaiting lips. Pulling the duvet over their bodies entangled to one another. It was a special night for the two of them, they have finally united as one, forgetting temporarily about the obstacles they had yet to face tomorrow for one night full of love and passion. Tonight is just the start of their long journey together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaay! A new update has been uploaded and just as I promised, it is a long ass update hahaha! Sooooo, they're finally official what's about to happen next? That's for you to find out hahaha! I guess this chapter pretty much revealed some stuff and hey we finally got a smut! Did you like it? I hope you do because man, it's not easy to write sex scenes lmao. There's a cute domestic scene here too but I feel like like majority of this chapter is just porn LOL. I also changed the tags for this chapter!
> 
> Hope you all love this chapter!  
> I love hearing from you guys so please do leave a feedback and kudos! You all don't know how much it motivates me big time whenever I see your feedbacks ^_^.
> 
> I've tried my best to copy read this chapter so please do inform me if there are still errors, I will correct them immediately.
> 
> See you on the next update!
> 
> If you want to talk and interact with me via twitter my username is @aiHOSHiteru_ I'd love to talk about seventeen and Soonhoon with you!


	9. Fear

Wonho, is in fact the happiest when he found out about their relationship. The kid has been babbling non stop about what he'll wear and what he'll do on Soonyoung and Jihoon's wedding day in the near future. He has turned into their little self proclaimed wedding organizer, the two couldn't grow any more fonder of him.

Jihoon went home to China for a few weeks to fix some of his papers and Wonho cried all the time even though they are seeing each other via video calls everyday. The reason why when Jihoon got back to South Korea, Wonho didn't dare to leave his side. It was adorable. Soonyoung really couldn't ask for more...besides the divorce of course. He can't understand Wonwoo too, can't understand what's going on inside his minde, seems like the man has no plans of leaving them alone anytime soon. It's a good thing though, that Wonho somehow is starting to open up to him. Wonho learned not to be rude towards him anymore, solely because Jihoon refrained him from doing so.

Soonyoung has been awake for an hour now, just staying on bed to feel Jihoon's warmth, he missed him too and it was evident with their love making last night, it was intense and rough. It ended up with the two of them doing it until dawn, in all sorts of position one could ever imagine. He stared at Jihoon's sleeping face, wanting to trace his feature with his index finger. Jihoon's visuals were no joke, it's as if God spent a huge amount of time creating him. Sometimes, he can't believe he is a mortal, he could pass as an angel. He smiles to himself, thinking how lucky he is for having Jihoon as his boyfriend. Within a few minutes, Jihoon finally slowly stirred from him sleep, blinking his eyes, adjusting to the blinding lights as his arms went stretched awide.

"Good morning love," Soonyoung greeted, Jihoon whipped his head towards the taller and flashed a lazy grin, still feeling sore from last night.

Jihoon sat up on the bed covering his naked body with the blanket, "good morning to you too."

"Love, Wonwoo sent me a text message. He said he wanted to see Wonho today," Soonyoung blurted as of nowhere as he remembered about it after checking the time on his phone.

Jihoon shifted on the bed scooting closer to Soonyoung, not wanting to get up yet, "well, I don't have the rights to stop him from seeing Wonho."

Soonyoung groaning on the bed, Wonho is still fast asleep and he just wanted to lay down in the bed with Jihoon for more hours, "I don't wanna be with him, but I also don't want to leave him alone with Wonho. I can't ask Hao a favor about it, because he wanted to break Wonwoo's bones, you know?"

Jihoon laughed at Soonyoung, just watching him groan and whine like a child, "It's funny how you complain now about being with Wonwoo when you were so attached to his hip back in highschool."

"I know he can be harsh and mean and I like that about him, I mean I love bold guys," Soonyoung said giving a look to Jihoon, hinting that's one of the reasons why he fell instantly for Jihoon, "but now it has become worse. It's too toxic. I just no longer want to hear anymore of his bullshit for pete's sake."

Jihoon is busy staring at the older's face though, he brought up a finger which is now tracing Soonyoung's features, "How about me, what do you like about me? Besides the fact that I have a pretty decent performance in bed."

"For your information, I already like you even before the night we made love. But hmm, what do I like about? Let me think, what else, besides the fact that you're so perfect," Soonyoung made a thinking gesture while grinning playfully at his boyfriend.

That made Jihoon push playfully giving a little glare but at the same time his face has turned red, "Stop flattering me because I know that ain't true," Jihoon then proceed to stand up from the bed, revealing his naked body full of Soonyoung's love marks from last night, grabbing his discarded boxer last night.

Soonyoung stood up from the bed as well, giving Jihoon a backhug, "but that's true. You're so beautiful. You're smart and Talented. And understanding, accepting, feisty, soft, and everything wonderful in the world. It seems like the adjective inside the dictionary weren't even enough for me to describe you. Jihoon, I can write ten pages of essay on what I love about you."

Jihoon puffed his cheeks, trying to hide away his blush which he failed to do so, "whatever, let's fix ourselves now before Wonwoo arrives."

Soonyoung whined, stomping his feet like a child, "No, I refuse! Why do you need to remind me?" He buries his face on Jihoon's neck, wanting to stay there forever.

Jihoon rolled his eyes at Soonyoung's childishness, at times like this the old Soonyoung resurfaces and he find that cute and annoying at the same time, "duh that's what's gonna happen today wether you like it or not, you pretty much don't have a choice."

Soonyoung pouted at Jihoon, he was about to lean in when somebody rang the doorbell, "fuck it."

Jihoon giggled, "Soonyoung, open the door~"

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow to Jihoon, Showcasing his body with his hand, "with me looking like this?"

Soonyoung is shirtless, body full of Jihoon's hickies. Jihoon stepped back a bit staring at his masterpiece, he gave Soonyoung a smirk, "well yes, why not? To let him know, that you're mine."

Soonyoung chuckled, "I love when you're like this."

Soonyoung broke away from Jihoon when Wonwoo decided to repeatedly knock and press the doorbell, torturing the doorbell again like what he usually do whenever he comes and visit Wonho. Sighing deeply as he search for a shirt and sweat, "you staying here, love?"

"Yes, my ass still hurts like a fucking bitch, you were so rough last night."

Soonyoung pouted, "sorry love."

Soonyoung pushed Jihoon back to the bed, kissing him hard only stopping when they heard a screech. Wonho, with his hands on his eyes standing on the doorway. They again, forgot to lock the door last night, "DADDY! PAPA! I WANT MY MORNING KISSES TOO!" The child yelled with so much energy, he is indeed a ball of sunshine.

Jihoon looked at the direction of the kid, gasping and opening his arms for Wonho to come to them, "come here papa will give you a good morning kiss."

Wonho immediately run to Jihoon, climbing over his chest. Soonyoung gave his son a kiss on his cheeks and forehead before standing up, "I'll just open the door."

"Okay I'll just comb Wonho's hair too then you can bring him outside."

Soonyoung nodded, sighing deeply before opening the door, "Good morning to you Jeon, We just woke up so you have to wait."

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, his face conterted into somewhat annoyed and baffled at the same time, "what's with you greeting me like this all the time? I'm not even starting a fight?"

Soonyoung just shrugged his shoulder, ignoring Wonwoo's question, "have you signed the papers?"

"Why would I sign the papers? Soonyoung we have a child together for pete's sake? Why are you rushing things? Are you that thirsty for your bitch?" Wonho angrily questioned, crossing his arms in his chest, stepping nearer to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung then gave him a serious face, "yes, I'm so thirsty for Jihoon, do we have any problems with that? And how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling him that?!"

"Whatever," Wonwoo exhales in annoyance before be started wandering his head around, looking for any signs of Wonho, "where's our son? I want to see him."

Soonyoung shrugged, letting Wonwoo in their unit, "still with his papa."

From the living room, you can hear Wonho's loud laughter and shrieks. Wonwoo gritted his teeth at that but gritted more when he heard Soonyoung said what he just said, he really hates it when the older pertains Jihoon to that. He sat impatiently on the couch waiting for Wonho to come out.

Wonho on the other hand, won't let go of Jihoon, hugging on to him tightly like a baby koala holding tightly on its mom, "papa, let's eat breakfast together!"

"Hmm Wonho Papa will prepare breakfast but papa Won is here to visit you, is it okay if you go and play to papa Won first? I'll make pancakes for you and papa Won," Jihoon stated as he cupped Wonho's cheeks and looking straight into his small eyes that he definitely got from Soonyoung.

Wonho tilted his head in confusion, "but where would you eat? We can eat together with daddy and Wonwoo ajussi," Wonho said, he still can't call him papa. It's still hard for the kid.

Jihoon caresses Wonho's cheek, biting his inner mouth, trying to think of an answer, "If that's okay with your papa Won. I'll make it up to you baby, papa Won just wanted to be with you today."

Wonho frowned, "but papa, don't wanna. I just wanna stay here by your side," Wonho then proceed to snuggle on Jihoon's chest.

"Wonho please, can you please do this for Papa? Tomorrow promise I'll make it up with you," Jihoon tried to be firmer with his tone, he wanted to discipline Wonho too.

Tears started forming on Wonho's eyes, and without a prompt, Wonho started to wail loudly. Making Soonyoung jump from the couch and running to their bedroom. Seeing Wonho crying on Jihoon's naked chest.

Soonyoung immediately picked wonho up, "love happened? Baby why are you crying?"

Jihoon panicks, he stood up from the bed to give Wonho a rub on the back, "sorry baby, I didn't really mean it, I-I just wanted you to eat breakfast with your papa Won but I guess if you don't want that then.." Jihoon trailed off, casting his eyes downwards.

Wonho stopped crying looking at Jihoon, "wanna eat with papa Hoonie?"

Soonyoung sighed in relief, "I thought something happened, don't scare me like that. Let's go eat, love. If it's what our prince wants. But first, put some clothes on."

Jihoon let out a small phew as he put on his shirt seated on a couch they have on their bedroom, "where's Wonwoo, is he waiting outside?"

Soonyoung nodded, watching Wonho who's snuggling on his neck, "yeah, I'll bring Wonho out, are you going to prepare breakfast or do you want me to call delivery? Wonwoo can either eat with us or he waits. That's it."

Jihoon smiled, brushing and fixing his hair, "I'll cook pancakes, it's Wonho's favourite."

Soonyoung looked wickedly at Jihoon, eyeing the younger from head to toe, "and you're my favourite."

"Please, our son's here Soonyoung," Jihoon exhaled, pushing Soonyoung again lightly.

Soonyoung laughs loudly as he went out with Wonho. Wonho looking better upon knowing his papa is not leaving, "Wonho, say good morning to papa Wonwoo."

Wonwoo's face brightened up when he saw his son, he is yawning cutely with his small mouth. He opened his arms slightly to welcome him, "good morning baby."

Wonho looked at Soonyoung who's nodding at him and looked at the bedroom door where his papa Hoonie is before looking down at the floor, avoiding Wonwoo's gaze, still quite uncomfortable around Wonwoo, "Good morning..."

Soonyoung walked nearer towards Wonwoo, placing Wonho down on the floor, "go hug him, baby," Soonyoung encourages but Wonho didn't move, only gripping Soonyoung's legs.

Wonwoo beckons his hand to call on to Wonho, "c'mon baby, give papa a hug~"

Soonyoung sighed when Wonho didn't react, so he gently pulled Wonho to Wonwoo. Wonho wasn't resisting, but he was reluctant to move, "hug him baby, like how you hug papa Hoonie. You like hugs right?"

Wonwoo made the tone of his voice a little bit sweeter than usual, "baby please, I came all the way here just to see you."

Wonho looked one last time to Soonyoung before going to Wonwoo's arms. Letting the man hug him, not reciprocating it though. Wonwoo kissed Wonho's forehead and enveloped the child into a warm embrace, "I missed you so much baby, so how are you? Tell papa stories, I'll listen."

Soonyoung then left Wonho, he's at ease because they are inside his house and there's no way Wonwoo can take his kid away and run and went to get Jihoon, "love? Still not going out yet?"

Jihoon shouted from the bathroom, wiping his face dry with a towel, "Coming! I just washed my face!"

Jihoon immediately went out and went straight to the kitched to cook and prepare breakfast for his family and their visitor. Soonyoung stayed at the kitchen with Jihoon, draping himself over his back, being just a complete nuisance at his lover.

Jihoon then handed Soonyoung a stainless mixing bowl and a beater, "Soonyoung, help me beat eggs," Jihoon stopped, knowing his boyfriend, he'll probably say a sexual innuendo about it so he added something, "eggs that are edible okay?"

Soonyoung whispers on Jihoon's ears, laughing a little, "why, isn't your eggs edible too?"

Jihoon knew it, he sighed and proceeded to hit Soonyoung slightly, dust of red scattered across his face, "fucking pervert."

"Ouch, love, you're hurting me but hey! I'm just telling the truth," Soonyoung grinned at Jihoon before pecking his lips.

Jihoon shove the kitchen tools further to Soonyoung, "enough with the talking, just start beating the eggs can you?"

"I was about to say something more but I am worried Wonho might be hungry already," Soonyoung laughed and then obeyed Jihoon.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, opening a large packet of flour, pouring it on his mixing bowl, "one more perverted remark and I'll beat you with our rolling pin."

"Geez, calm down baby, I'm starting now," Soonyoung replied, cracking eggs on the bowl Jihoon have provided to him.

Jihoon shook his head and continued preparing the breakfast. Thankfully after a couple of minutes he was able to finish it with Soonyoung's help.

Soonyoung draped himself over Jihoon's back again, done doing with his tasks, "So let's eat now? I'll call them."

Back to Wonho and Wonwoo. The kid is still on Wonwoo's arms but he is not moving even a single bit. Wonho, mumbles, "I wanna go back to China."

Wonwoo leans in nearer to to Wonho, looking at him with concern, "why?"

Wonho fiddles with his fingers, "I miss uncle Junnie and uncle Hao. Daddy said uncle Hao has baby already I wanna see the baby!" Wonho's then smiled after that, indeed excited to see the baby, creating huge gestures with his small pair of arms and hands.

"You really love your uncles, don't you?"

Wonho nodded, still not looking at Wonwoo, despite his smile growing larger because of his own story, "They help daddy, and they love me, and take care of me! They promised that I'll have a playmate soon, they keep their promise!"

And that is enough for Wonwoo to smile fondly at his son, "I'm happy that you're happy baby," he placed kisses on Wonho's forehead again, pulling him tighter to him. He can't believe himself for letting pass the opportunity of taking care of his own son and watch him grow but those are regrets from the past now, there's no use of dwelling on it too much. They can't bring back time, what's important is the fact that he'll make a way to be with Wonho soon.

Wonho who was formerly avoiding his gaze imemdiately made an eye contact to him, giving him a questioning but innocent look, "then why are you mad at Papa Hoonie? He makes me happy."

Wonwoo was surprised for a bit at the sudden question. He gotta admit that he never expected Wonho to ask such question, now he's not prepared, "the truth is I should be the one in your papa's Hoonie's place not him."

Wonho frowned at that. He's a kid, he doesn't understand a lot of things yet but he's a smart kid, he's Wonwoo's child after all, and based on what he can understand he knows that Wonwoo left them, thus Soonyoung meeting the man he calls his papa now, "But you were the one who left. Papa hoonie won't leave me. He promised me!" Wonho debated.

"But I am your real papa Wonho, if only your daddy isn't being stubborn we can be a whole family again, I can give you more playmates," Wonho said as a response on what his son said.

Wonho shakes his head, giving Wonwoo a competitive gaze, not wanting to lose the debate with his father, "Daddy and papa Hoonie is like uncle Junnie and uncle Hao. They love each other very very very much. And they both love Wonho very very very much too! I don't want Papa Hoonie to leave!"

Wonwoo let's out a loud sigh, slapping a hand on his forehead, massaging it, "but I am married to your daddy baby and you are our son."

"But I want daddy to marry papa Hoonie! Papa Hoonie promised that I'll be their ring bearer!" Wonho argued, glaring a little to Wonwoo.

"Baby your daddy is already married you have to understand that."

Wonho scowled this time, stomping his little foot, "No! You have a family too! Like papa Hoonie and daddy! You have someone too!"

Wonwoo froze, he swears if either Soonyoung or told Wonho about it, he'll fucking explode, "where did you hear that?"

"I saw you kiss him on the playground!" Wonho answered.

Wonwoo was about say something back to Wonho but they were interrupted by Soonyoung screaming from the kitchen. Soonyoung coughs, still draped over Jihoon, "Baby? Breakfast? Wonwoo, are you going to eat?"

Wonwoo then changed the topic, "are you going to eat breakfast baby?"

Wonho is still scowling at Wonwoo, jumping down from his arms and made a run to Jihoon, making grabby hands to him, "pancakes papa? Wonwoo ajussie Papa hoonie has the beeeeeeest pancakes! You should try them!"

Soonyoung on the other hand, can't help but snicker. Wonwoo curled his fists into a ball, getting angry at the way Soonyoung is acting, so when he walked pass by him he gave him a glare, "what are you so happy about Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung smiled widely at Wonwoo, throwing his hands in the air, "what? I can't be happy? So are you gonna eat or nah? Decide faster, Wonho is hungry. Aren't you, baby?

Wonho nodded, frowning when Jihoon won't pick him up, "papa, up!"

Jihoon smiled, he just finished setting up the plates and kitchen utensils so he picked up Wonho now, "are you sure you wanna sit on my lap for the whole breakfast?"

Wonho nodded enthusiastically before turning his attention to his biological papa, "Wonwoo ajussi? Papa said breakfast should be eaten warm! Are you going to eat with us?"

Wonwoo smiled at Wonho, it's a progress that Wonho is starting to converse and welcome him little by little, "I will as long as you sit beside me baby."

Soonyoung laughed, "you sure about that? That means you need to sit beside Jihoon.Wonho usually sits at Jihoon's lap on breakfast. If that's what you want well I have nothing against with it, " Soonyoung shrugged as he let out a laugh again.

Wonwoo frowned at Soonyoung but then after a few seconds an idea popped inside his head so he smirked, "okay I change my mind, I'll sit beside your daddy then baby, I'll sit beside my HUSBAND," Wonwhoo said, emphasizing the word 'Husband' for Jihoon to hear. Jihoon remained unbothered though.

Soonyoung glared at Wonwoo, "okay change of plans, Wonho you're not sitting on your papa's lap. Jihoon, you're sitting on my lap. Capisce? Let's eat."

Soonyoung dragged Jihoon gently on the kitchen table, not even caring if Wonwoo is following them or not, and gestured for him to put Wonho down on the chair, "A-ah Soonie! What are you doing?" Jihoon yelped, blushing.

"What?" Soonyoung asked smirking as he pulled Jihoon down on his lap, Wonho pouting at them.

"What about me?" Wonho complained with a pout but decided to silence himself when he saw his daddy and papa acting sweet again, and he loves seeing them like that. Instead he sat on the vacant chair beside Wonwoo who apparently occupied already the seat adjacent to Soonyoung.

Jihoon whispered, face still as red as a tomato, "Soonyoung what are we doing? It's embarrassing."

Soonyoung whispers back, "I don't wanna sit beside him okay! Who knows what he can do to me!"

Wonwoo glares at both Jihoon and Soonyoung before turning to Wonho, "sit beside me baby, what do you want to eat? I'll put it on your plate."

"Papa hoonie's pancakes!" Wonho cheered, pointing the pancakes places in the middle of the dining table. Also pointing the syrup he wanted to put on his cupcakes.

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck, "he can't do anything to you though duh, I'm here."

Wonwoo is trying his best to ignore the two, being sweet and cuddly infront of him, acting like a newly wed couple, it's so awkward, "this pancakes?" Wonwoo instead focused his attention go Wonho. He points the platter full of pancakes before looking back at his son.

Soonyoung shrugged, putting one arm on Jihoon's waist as the other puts food on their shared plate, "I just don't want to be near him, period."

Wonho nodded at Wonwoo and then giggling at his parents who's snuggling infront of him. Even clapping in amusement.

Jihoon laughed a little on what Soonyoung whispered to him, giving Soonyoung a quick peck on the lips. Jihoon opened his mouth wide, "feed me then~"

Wonwoo on the other hand have placed pancakes on Wonho's plate already, placing chocolate syrup on it, Wonho's choice.

Soonyoung grinned at Jihoon before looking at Wonho, "baby, remember what daddy taught you? Slice them first, small pieces and chew okay?"

"Are you going to feed papa? What about Wonho? I want too!"

"Baby, I'll do that," Wonwoo butted in. Wonho, nodded shyly at Wonwoo. Wonwoo cut a small piece of pancake and piercing it with a fork before feeding it to Wonho who quickly opened his mouth, "and can you two stop flirting infront of me," Wonwoo added, looking at Soonyoung and Jihoon. He can't take it anymore, it pisses him off completely.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, "you're in our house, what do you expect us to do? Also, mind your tone."

Wonwoo is busy cutting more smaller pieces of pancakes for Wonho already, "atleast be decent, you're infront of the kid then you're doing that."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes again, "Wonho isn't bothered, why are you complaining?"

Soonyoung raised a forkful of food infront of Jihoon's lips. Jihoon blushed and opened his mouth to take the food, still unbothered with Wonwoo, "love, you should eat to."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes back at the two, most especially to Soonyoung, "whatever."

Wonwoo shook his head.

Soonyoung nodded at Jihoon, taking bites of food while feeding Jihoon as well. Wonho seems content at just being fed, but when he got full he immediately whines, "papa," Wonho made grabby hands at Jihoon. Which caught Jihoon's attention.

"Yes baby?"

"Hug!"

"Love, I'll get Wonho."

Soonyoung sighed, pulling Jihoon off his lap and took Wonho out of his chair to bring him to Jihoon, "Wonho, do you want to do anything today?"

Wonho shook his head, Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo, "how about you? Do you have plans to do with Wonho today?"

"I wanna bring him out with me on a mall nearby and buy a new violin for him, he told me last time that his old one got broken."

Soonyoung blinked at Wonwoo, "you... don't know anything about instruments though. But...uhhh," Soonyoung scratched the back of his head. He still uncomfortable of leaving Wonho alone at Wonwoo's hands. But he knows he can't put Jihoon through that torture.

Wonwoo then replied to Soonyoung, "I think Wonho knows what he wants to buy though."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. He can't go with them since he has work, but he really doesn't want to leave Wonho alone with Wonwoo. Who knows what Wonwoo can do? Run away with their son?

Jihoon smiled, moving around a bit, rocking Wonho in his arms. He noticed Soonyoung distress so he quickly jumped into the picture again to save his boyfriend's ass, "I'll go with them. I'll be able to help Wonho pick the perfect one!"

Soonyoung gripped Jihoon's hand, throwing him a concerned look, "would...you be okay? I doubt as well that Wonho would go without either of us."

"Yes, don't worry," Jihoon reassured him.

That made Wonwoo annoyed though, "why do you act like I'll kill your bit-- your man?!"

Soonyoung shrugged, "I just don't trust you," he replied to Wonwoo coldly before turning to the child, "Wonho baby, you're going out with papa Hoonie and...papa Won okay?"

"Okay!"

"Please excuse us, Wonho and I will just take a bath."

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon took a babbling Wonho away, leaving him and Wonwoo on the kitchen. Without saying anything to Wonwoo, Soonyoung started cleaning the table. The younger on the two started and broke the deafening silence that could cut through a thin paper, "you love shoving it right into my face that you are so happy being with you bitch?"

Soonyoung didn't look up from what he's doing, "I'm not showing off. But I'm not gonna hide Jihoon away. Yes, I'm happy, Wonho's happy, Jihoon's happy, we're happy. You're just the one forcing yourself here Wonwoo."

"Have you forgotten I still share the same surname with you and Wonho? So how can you say that?" Wonwoo asked, tucking the chair where he sat a minutr ago under the table.

Soonyoung laughs at that, "the sole reason why we still share the same surname because I thought you would atleast have some decency to remove it on your own. You're the one who left right? You're the one who fooled me. Then you have the audacity to tell me that bullshit? FYI, you lost the rights with my surname the moment you whored yourself to Kim Mingyu."

"I just did that because I have to, staying with you then would lead me nowhere. I have never loved him like the way I did with you," Wonwoo blurted, biting his lower lip.

Soonyoung stopped what he's doing and frowned down at Wonwoo. Deep down he's feeling bad for Mingyu too even though they weren't in good terms. He never ever want someone to feel what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you love dearly. He couldn't believe what Wonwoo just told him so he let out a huge sigh, "so what are you trying to say? That you love me but I don't have money, that I am miserable so you left me? And now that I have money, you love me again?"

"Soonyoung, can't you understand how hard it was for me before? It's just so unfair, it's so unfair how Jihoon gets everything," Wonwoo reasoned.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, "No, I can't. If there was anyone here who had been through a lot of hardships, it was me. I was the one who took care of everything while you achieve your dreams and fucked another man. And can you not, Jihoon doesn't even care about my money or my status. What he wants is our family, Wonho. me and Wonho. Unlike you."

"What makes you think that Jihoon is not after your money." Wonwoo threw at Soonyoung with a challenging tone.

"Because he never asked for anything except to be with me and Wonho. We fought because of money, but not like the ones you and I have. He argues with me because I like spending money on him, and he doesn't like that. He gets mad when I use money excessively. He teaches me how to use my money properly. He's not...you," Soonyoung replied, looking up at Wonwoo, his tone confident.

Wonwoo grits his teeth again with that, "I am not signing the divorce papers."

"And I'm not taking you back. Joke's on you, I love him Wonwoo, I love Jihoon so much," Soonyoung fought back, continuing his chores.

"Well then I am not going to give you a happy ending then."

"Oh really? Because the fact that Jihoon is the one with me, and Wonho loves him so much too? That's happy ending right there. Just keep on doing what you are doing. I dunno, you might also lose Mingyu with that."

"Well the fact you're still technically married then you are in a relationship with someone, that still makes him just another man," Wonwoo smirked.

Soonyoung clenched his fists, glaring at Wonwoo, "this just shows how selfish you are and you don't deserve to be Wonho's father, nor anybody's husband."

"No I am not, I am fighting for my rights. Especially as Wonho's father."

"Rights? You threw them away when you jumped right into Mingyu's arms. stop acting as if I robbed them off from you. Stop acting as if you're the victim here. You willingly went to Mingyu, willingly bend over for him."

"You didn't even stop me from leaving the house."

"As if you'll allow me to do so. Also I don't wanna do that. I have loved you back then Wonwoo but I'm not stupid and most of all I am not a saint to still accept you after you fucked another man. I know my worth, JEON Wonwoo. And I deserved better than the way you treated me."

If only Soonyoung could play and blast off in max volume Taylor Swift's We are never getting back together with his Bose speakers, he would. To slap on Wonwoo's face that he'll never take him back.

The two were almost on each other's throats when they heard Jihoon's voice approaching the kitchen, "love, I'm done with Wonho, I'll go and take a bath now."

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon, leaving Wonwoo and taking Wonho by his hand, "go ahead, love."

Jihoon smiled before leaving the room. Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung. And as expected Soonyoung glared back at him, challenging him to say anything infront of Wonho.

"Daddy? Why do you look mad?"

Soonyoung blinked at Wonho, and sighed, "Nothing baby. Are you ready to go out with your papa?"

Wonho nodded, started blabbing again about instruments and Soonyoung let it calm him. Because he's so close to hurting Wonwoo already."

"baby you can buy anything you want later, papa will buy it for you," Wonwoo offered with a smile.

Wonho blinked at Wonwoo, before looking at Soonyoung, "but I already have everything I need? I don't know what to buy."

"Just anything you want baby, aside from the volin."

Wonho nodded shyly, playing with his daddy's fingers, "but daddy and papa say not to buy too many things I don't need."

"But it's my treat for you baby, Papa's apology gift for being away for years."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes with that. He badly wanted to tell Wonwoo that he can't replace the years he was away with material things but he decided to be civil for their kid. And besides, Jihoon went out of their room already, fixing his light blue polo shirt a bit, "I'm done love, I have prepared your clothes on the room too. Sorry, I can't fix your necktie for you today."

Soonyoung pouts, stalking to where Jihoon is standing and wrapping his arms around his waist, "I love you. Take care, okay?"

"We'll just be gone for a few hours, I love you too," Jihoon replied with a giggle.

"Can we go now?" Wonwoo asked rolling his eyes.

Soonyoung just rolled his eyes at Wonwoo again, he doesn't know how many times have they rolled their eyes to each other, "baby, kiss daddy before you go."

Wonho happily obeyed. Jumping up and down as Soonyoung pulled him up, doing their ritual of kissing each other's face multiple times, "let's go baby, your papa Won wants to go now."

"Okay!" Wonho chirped.

Kissing Soonyoung one last time, Wonho hopped on the floor, grabbing Jihoon's hand, "papa! You haven't kissed daddy yet!"

Soonyoung laughed, pointing himself, "you heard your kid, Ji. Kiss me."

Jihoon blushed with that but he stood on his toes and proceeded to place kisses on Soonyoung's cheek quickly, "that'll do."

Soonyoung gripped Jihoon's wrist tho, "that's all?" Soonyoung tapped his lips.

Jihoon groaned but still placed a kiss on Soonyoung's lips, "is that enough already?"

Soonyoung grinned widely finally letting go of his lover and child, "go. I'll leave for work later."

Wonwoo on the other hand tilted his head on the side, refusing to watch the interaction, "let's go."

Wonwoo left, walking out of the unit first. Jihoon carried Wonho with him, chasing Wonwoo who seems to be in a hurry ,"wait Wonwoo are we going to ride a taxi?"

Wonwoo sighed and again yes, rolled his eyes, "I have a car, Lee."

"Oh I see, JEON," Jihoon answered with a smile, too wide for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo glared at Jihoon and was about to retort something rude but then he saw Wonho hopping giddily holding on Jihoon's hands. It's not fair. So when they got to the elevator, he decided he'll be honest with Jihoon already, "Full offense, Lee Jihoon. I wanted this day to be a date with MY son alone. I agreed with this setup infront of Soonyoung because I know he won't let Wonho go alone with me. But you understand me right? Since you insist on being a father to him, You'd definitely understand that I want some alone time with my son."

"I'm sorry but that's not possible, you might take my son away," Jihoon said flatly and firmly, telling Wonwoo with his tone that his decision is final.

"MY son. Not yours. And I'm not going to take MY son away I have every right to fix MY family. Leave Wonho to me," Wonwoo spoke, emphasizing the word 'MY' to Jihoon.

"Fix what? Your relationship with Soonyoung? Can't you see how much he loves me?" Jihoon said with a smirk. He also sneered a bit.

Wonwoo laughs at that, "how sure thst he loves you? Remember, Soonyoung was so head over heels for me before, that's why Wonho is here a living proof of that. I can make him fall in love again with me."

That absolutely bothered Jihoon but he hid it. He doesn't want to show Wonwoo that got affected with that, he can't show your weakness to your enemy after all or you'll lose. Instead he place his head up high and raise an eyebrow at Wonwoo.

"Oh that's why he badly wanted to divorce you? So that he can marry me?" Jihoon rolled his eyes, "you really think Soonyoung still wants you when you let the other man use you for I don't know how many times now? Soonyoung doesn't want secondhand goods."

Wonwoo raised his hand and was about to slap Jihoon when Wonho suddenly interrupted, "NO. DON'T HURT MY PAPA!" The kid screamed with teary eyes.

"I'm your papa baby! That man is your daddy's other man! I should be the one with the two of you!" Wonwoo almost shouted at Wonho.

"I'm sorry Wonwoo but we'll cancel this day if you're just going to make our baby cry."

Wonwoo inhaled deeply, glaring at Jihoon but changing his expression to a softer one. Crouching down so he'll be eye to eye with Wonho who's hiding on Jihoon's legs, "baby? Papa is sorry okay? I just can't really get along well with.." Wonwoo paused to grit his teeth, "your papa Hoonie. But I swear, I won't hurt him okay? I don't wanna hurt you, baby. I don't want you to be mad at me, I'm your papa too."

"O-okay," Wonho stuttered, avoiding Wonwoo's gaze.

"What Wonwoo are we still going?" Jihoon asked.

Wonwoo sighed and ignored Jihoon, "can you atleast hug me, baby?"

Wonho looked at Jihoon first and he received a nod. He gave Wonwoo a small awkward hug, "thank you, baby. Now let's go."

Wonho just nodded before going inside Wonwoo's car with Jihoon's help. Wonwoo tried to make small talks with his child the whole time. He genuinely likes to know more about his kid. But the kid either only nods an answer, or answer in monosyllabic words. It irritates Wonwoo especially since Jihoon's the one who's holding his child.

Jihoon hummed, giving Wonho a look, "what do you want to eat later for dinner baby?"

Wonwoo then butted in, "do you want to go to a restaurant, baby?"

Wonho bits his lip, "can we...can we pick daddy up on his work? We can bring him dinner?" then he looks at Jihoon.

"Is that what you want?" Jihoon shifted on the seat a bit.

Wonho nods repeatedly, "daddy said he's lonely on his work because we're not with him. We can surprise him. And bring him gifts! Wonwoo ajussi! I know what I want to buy today!"

"What is it, baby? Papa would buy if for you."

"I wanna buy daddy gifts! like many gifts! because he always give me gifts!"

Jihoon smiled as he patted Wonho's head, "what gift do you wanna buy daddy?"

"Hmmmm...ne...neltie? tie? Papa, the one you put on his neck before you kiss him! He likes those! And jackets! because daddy gets cold a lot! and dancing shoes!"

Wonwoo threw another question again, eyes still on the road, "but what about you, baby? Daddy can buy all of those."

"I think the violin is enough, Wonho is not a materialistic kid," Jihoon stated while combing Wonho's hair.

"But my son deserves that. He deserves to be able to buy anything he wants," Wonwoo argued.

"He can buy anything he wants but he chose not to, Wonho loves playing instruments more than playing with his toys well unless it's a video games," Jihoon smiled at Wonho, "we play video games together A LOT."

Wonwoo glared at Jihoon, but ultimately didn't answer. He doesn't want to make Wonho angry

"Baby? Papa likes playing games too. And I have a whooole room for just video games. Would you like to go to papa's house one time? Even just for a one overnight, baby. I'll even ask your daddy."

"Um... that would be fun... but depends on what will be daddy's decision."

"Okay then! I'll talk to your daddy!" Wonwoo said excitedly. He wants to spend sometime with his kid without any Jihoon around so that he can full enjoy it. He decided he'll give Soonyoung a phonecall about it later.

***

Wonho hopped happily inside the building, humming along as he held a lot of bags bigger than him. Jihoon tried to get it but the kid was stubborn and wants to be the one who give it to his daddy, "baby be careful!"

Jihoon said, as he watched Wonho proceed to Soonyoung's office, where they found him looking at some papers, "love! Surprise!"

Soonyoung looked up to see his lover and son, "love? Why are you--" before he could finish his sentence he bursted out into a laughter upon seeing his child, "baby what are you doing? Why are you carrying a lot of stuff bigger than you!" He immediately stood up, getting the bags from his son's grip, and picking him up from the floor.

"He's so stubborn, doesn't want any help from me. Anyways, we're here because he wanted to surprise you," Jihoon said.

Soonyoung laughs delightfully at that, "consider me very surprised, love," Soonyoung kissed Wonho's face all over, making the babe giggle. Before going to Jihoon. Using his arm that's not supporting Wonho's weight to pull him closer by the waist, "Hi love."

"Hello there, you want a kiss I guess?"

Soonyoung grinned at him, "as usual," he leaned down to kiss Jihoon on the lips, Wonho clapping and giggling at them, "how's the date with Wonwoo? did you guys had fun?"

Jihoon nodded, "Well yea, Wonho enjoyed," Jihoon spoke, forcing a smile on his lips, because to be honest it was a hell for him, everything Wonwoo that told him earlier it affected him so bad to the point he's still thinking of it by now but he pretended that it didn't affect him.

Soonyoung of course see past him, Soonyoung put Wonho down on his office chair, and the kid immediately busied himself going through his things, "what happened? What did he do again? He didn't hurt you, did he? Because I'm ready to throw hands."

"No, nothing happened, maybe I was just really tired," Jihoon told him with a reassuring tone, rubbing his arms soothingly.

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon by his waist, his hand caressing Jihoon's cheeks softly, "are you sure, love?"

Jihoon nodded before giving Soonyoung a long kiss on his lips, "you wont leave me, aren't you?"

Soonyoung blinked at him, "Never, love. I love you. And I would be stupid to let you go. What's with the sudden...what did Wonwoo say this time?!" And as if something clicked something his head, he knew that Wonwoo has something to do with Jihoon's strange behavior.

Jihoon can't help himself, he started to tear up, "nothing, I swear.. I just really missed you!"

Soonyoung frowned when tears started to form on Jihoon's eyes, he immediately held his face dearly, "I'm here baby, I'm here...."

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon's forehead and pulled him into a hug, "I'm scared."

"what of?" Soonyoung hugged Jihoon tighter. It's so unusual for Jihoon to cry and act like this, the small man has a very strong personality and rarely sheds a tear, well not at least he's infront of anyone. Soonyoung remembered watching Your lie in april live action with Wonho and Jihoon. He was already ugly crying while Jihoon remained with a poker face the whole movie. So seeing Jihoon cry is very rare, this scared him too. This whole Wonwoo fiasco might be stressing him too much now.

Wonho noticed just now that his papa is crying, "Is papa crying? Why is papa crying?"

"Of you leaving me, you and Wonho leaving me....Wonwoo's right you were madly inlove with him before so it wouldn't be impossible-- to--" Jihoon stammered, sobbing.

"NO. Stop, love, look at me," Soonyoung wiped Jihoon's tears away with his hand, Wonho's eyes widened upon seeing his papa sob, he jumped from his daddy's chair and immediately run to latch on Jihoon's legs.

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, their gazes immediately connecting, Soonyoung's orbs were filled nothing but love and adoration for him.

"I love you. Wonho loves you. You are our family. I don't know what Wonwoo told you, but I'm telling you right now. I'll choose you. Once everything is over, we're going back to China, get married, and live with Wonho's siblings."

Wonho nodding along to what his daddy is saying even if he doesn't understand half of it. He just doesn't want to his papa cry.

"P-promise?"

"With all my heart."

He pulled Wonho up, and Wonho immediately latched on Jihoon's neck, tears in his face. Soonyoung hugged them both.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I am being so dramatic these days."

Soonyoung sighed, "maybe because of Wonwoo. I really need to push him to sign the papers. I really want to go home to China too."

"China!!! Uncle Jun and uncle Hao said they'll have a baby soon! Papa, daddy! Can we have a baby too?" Wonho asked.

Jihoon's eyes widened," Wonho... daddy and papa can't have a baby yet."

"But why? Papa and daddy can have a baby, then we'll live happily ever after!" Wonho said excitedly, suggesting an idea he thinks that would definitely help their situation.

"Baby.. there are a lot of things going on, you'll understand it when you grow up."

"But... don't you want a baby with daddy? Like me? I'll help in taking care of him! I'll be a good big brother! I won't make him cry! I would love him like how papa Hoonie loves me!" Wonho is still talking excitedly, starting to imagine himself helping his daddy and papa make milk for his baby sibling.

"I- I want... but," Jihoon looked at Soonyoung for help.

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon and to Wonho, "we will, baby. We'll give you a brother. Or a sister. I promise. Not just now, be because daddy is still fixing something, that's why we can't go home to China yet."

"But you'll have one?"

"Yes we'll have one," Jihoon patted Wonho's head.

Wonho smiled widely at Jihoon then, "that means we won't leave you papa! And papa won't leave us! We'll be family forever! Daddy! Daddy! We need to go home now! I have a gift to papa too!"

"Hmm what is it baby?"

"It's a surprise! Come on! Come on!"

Soonyoung was bewildered, but obeyed his child who is practically vibrating out of excitement. He let Jihoon picked Wonho up, while he himself too picked up every paper bags they brought. Going with Wonho clapping and giggling all the while

Jihoon felt relieved hearing what Soonyoung and Wonho have said. He can't explain it himself why is he being so emotional the past few days as well. That's odd but he decided to brush it off, there's no time for him to think about that. In no time they have arrived at their house. Wonho quickly asked Jihoon to put him down and ran inside his bedroom after they opened it.

Jihoon and Soonyoung just looked bewildered at their son's action. Choosing to sit on the couch. Soonyoung immediately pulled Jihoon on his lap, "you really love it when I sit in your lap huh?" Jihoon whispered.

"Yep, I love having my hands on you, love," Soonyoung said, kissing Jihoon on the lips, only letting go when Wonho went out holding what looks like a big sketchpad.

"What is that baby?"

Wonho beamed at him and gave the sketchpad to both of his parents. Infront was designed with drawings but there's a big hand written that says "MY FAMILY" with three stick figures below it. Labeled as Daddy Soonie, Papa Hoonie and Baby Wonho, and inside are different photos of them all three together, some are Jihoon's solo shots, Jihoon with Soonyoung, or Jihoon with Wonho.

"Uncle Hannie and uncle Cheol helped me make it."

Jihoon teared up as he look at Wonho's surprise gift for him, "I-It's so beautiful baby."

Soonyoung can't believe what he's seeing too, his eyes tearing up as well at how sweet his son is, "you don't habe to be sad papa, okay? I love you!

"Can I have a hug baby? Papa will give you kisses, c'mon now," Jihoon placed the sketchpad aside, he'll hide that later to his box of remembrances, he's a bit of a sentimental dude.

Wonho giggled, immediately jumping to Jihoon's arms. Jihoon laughed a little before he kissed Wonho all over his face like what he and Soonyoung usually do, "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too, papa! I Iove you too daddy!"

Soonyoung just hugged the two of them tight. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, chuckled, "guess we're not going anywhere without you, love."

"Thank you," Jihoon said. Feeling a bit better than before.

***

"So how's Wonwoo's relationship with Wonho," Jeonghan asked, transferring the paella that he cooked for them to a bowl.

"Wonho's finally opening up to him for a bit nowadays," Jihoon replied while fixing the table setting.

It was a rest day for Soonyoung, and the three was invited to spend time with Cheol and Hannie, as Jeonghan insisted that he missed both Jihoon and Wonho. Cheol and Soonyoung was busy trying to teach Wonho some game on Seungcheol's playstation 4, while Jeonghan and Jihoon is preparing their lunch.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, "how do you feel about it?"

"I feel okay, he's Wonho's real father and I can't do something about it. What I don't really get is... why is he so angry at me..... maybe it's still because of... nevermind."

That made Jeonghan look at Jihoon questioningly but the younger didn't answer, remained silent, his lips were tightly zipped into a fine line, so Jeonghan decided not to pester Jihoon further, "Cheol mentioned that he haven't signed the divorce papers yet? Is he crazy or delusional? He thought Soonyoung will take him back?"

That made Jihoon gasp sharply, feeling insecure all over again as he remembered what Wonwoo told him when they were on the elevator, "do you think I'm enough for Soonyoung and Wonho, hyung? I just really feel so insecure these days... I mean Wonwoo is really goodlooking compared to me," Jihoon focused his eyes on the floor.

Jeonghan frowned, placing their food at the center of the table, "have you ever like, look at the way Soonyoung looks at you?"

Jihoon shook his head, "Umm.... I'm also busy staring at him."

Jeonghan laughed at that, "both of you are so whipped for each other. Jihoon, he looks at you with literal heart in his eyes. Like...the sun shines out of your ass, or something."

Jihoon laughed heartily at that, Jeonghan really knows how to make him feel better at times like this and he couldn't be more thankful from the heavens for giving him a very amazing older brother from another set of parents, "he loves my ass anyways."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes with that, "I have a feeling that if Wonho isn't with you 24/7, he wouldn't remove his hands from your ass. Well, you have a nice ass so...it's valid I guess."

Jihoon laughed louder, "well.... I won't tell you anymore details about our sexlife, especially the graphic ones, it might gross you out."

Jeonghan hit Jihoon lightly on the arm, "slut! But seriously though, Soonyoung loves you so much. I doubt he'd go back to his good for nothing husband."

Jihoon sighed, "what Wonwoo is insisting to me, is the fact that they have a child together."

Jeonghan scowled, he swears to God if he ever hear Wonwoo say those shits again to Jihoon right infront of him he wouldn't think twice to hurt him, "Wonho is your child too. Given, you're only with them like what? two years with them? Three almost? That's more than Wonwoo has ever been in Wonho's life. Wonho treated you more as his father. Wonwoo just gave birth to him after that he went out and whored himself with another man. Oh please, I wanna hurt him so bad!" Jeonghan debated while motioning as if wringing his hands on someone's neck on the air.

Jihoon smiled at Jeonghan's angry face and actions, "hyung calm down, you're angrier that me."

"Because he is so stupid? He's coming back when it's clear that Soonyoung has now plans taking him back anymore and hello I don't even know what Soonyoung ate and he feel inlove with Wonwoo?"

"Well Wonwoo is very attractive so I guess," Jihoon looks down at the floor again.

"And well, they were kids. Jihoon, when did they start? Highschool? Soonyoung have said it himself. He was immature and reckless. Soonyoung is a responsible adult now who knows what he's worth, and that's you. So, calm your ass down and slap it to Wonwoo's face," Jeonghan points out, almost frustrated that Jihoon doesn't get his point that Soonyoung is already madly inlove with him and there's no way on earth that the dancer would him.

The small but warm smile made its way on Jihoon's face again, "thanks Hyung, you're always there if I always feel insecure about myself, I don't know too why I feel so emotional the past few days... I also feel so dizzy too," Jihoon went to check on the clock, it's eleven o'clock, still early but apparently they are all hungry now so they decided to eat lunch already.

Jeonghan, totally joking, looks pointedly at Jihoon's tummy, "maybe because..."

"Impossible, I take pills hyung."

Jeonghan laughs at that, "Who knows you and Soonyoubg might have did the do everyday so the pills lost it's effect, just kidding!" Jeonghan paused to stifle a laugh," Wonho looks very excited to have a baby sibling though."

"I won't deny that but hyung it's not yet the right time."

"Yeah you're right. Tsk, I really wanna wring Wonwoo's neck," Jeonghan then screamed, "BOYS LUNCH TIME!"

Wonho was the first one to run to the kitchen, hugging Jihoon's legs as he giggles, "papa, daddy sucks at games!"

Jihoon ruffled Wonho's hair as he sat, "and I guess you're teaming up again with uncle cheol against your dad hmm?"

Wonho giggled as Soonyoung comes in pouting, and Cheol's arms around him, "I've been betrayed by my own son."

Jihoon laughed, watching Soonyoung and Seungcheol sat beside each other, "because you really do suck at games, anyways let's eat?"

Soonyoung nodded, putting Wonho in his lap. Wonho then shouted excitedly, "this is why I need a baby brother!"

Seungcheol and Jeonghan who are both drinking water, choked at the same time.

Jihoon laughs nervously at the awkward atmosphere, placing food on Wonho's plate, "um baby..."

Wonho blinked at them, seemingly innocent of the world, "papa we can teach him to play games! And then all of us will can defeat daddy!"

Soonyoung protested, "why me?"

Jihoon turned to Soonyoung, "because it's fun to bully you but well.. Wonho.. like we have told you before it's not yet the right time."

Wonho munched on his lunch, "hmmm...but uncle cheol said it'll take looooooong for the baby to come out! So you can make one now, and it'll arrive later!"

Jeonghan looked at his husband, laughing out loud, holding on to Jihoon's arm, "that's... that's hilarious. Oh my god!"

Jihoon glared at Seungcheol, biting on his food, making him look like an angry chubby rabbit, "Cheol hyung!"

"What?! I'm just telling the truth!" Seungcheol raised both of his hands, stopping himself from placing a tonkatsu on his plate.

Soonyoung groaned, "baby, don't listen to uncle Cheol!"

"Does that mean...we're not having a baby," Wonho asked with teary eyes.

Jihoon starts to panick again, "N-no baby it's just.. not now... not yet .. maybe next year promise papa will give you a baby sister or baby brother."

Jeonghan laughing his ass out, "Who knows Wonho might be right. All you need is a baby, for Wonwoo to leave you alone."

"But I have a feeling that will piss him more off, that means the more persistent he gets," Jihoon reasons out, Soonyoung held Jihoon's hand, giving it a comforting rub.

"Someone should really talk with Wonwoo," Seungcheol chirped in.

Wonho looked at his parents, "is...Wonwoo ajussi bad?"

"Ah baby he's not.. he's just really..." Jihoon falters for a bit, "mad... at me.."

Wonho tilts his head, "but why? I love you! If he loves me, he would love you too!"

"Baby it's not how things work," Soonyoung tries to explain but he's loss for word. Good thing, Wonho gave up the topic. He looks at Jihoon and Soonyoung, "okay! As long as I'll have a baby sibling!"

Jihoon smiled, they all continued eat in peace with Jeonghan starting a different topic. It was all going well when Jihoon suddenly felt nauseous, he touched his forehead and excused himself to go to the comfort room.

"Love are you sick?" Soonyoung asked as he turned to Wonho, "baby, eat. I'll just go to papa."

Jihoon ran to the bathroom to vomit everything he has eaten. It's only eleven am in the morning and he feels sick again, just like yesterday and the days before yesterday. Soonyoung, immediately went to his side and rubs his back, "baby, do you wanna go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine, I just need to take a rest."

Soonyoung bit his lips, "Wonwoo wants to take Wonho this weekend. Maybe...you'll get rest then? I'll take a few days off too so that I can take care of you."

Jihoon nodded, "but you don't have to do that, I can handle myself."

"As if I can do my job well all the while knowing Wonho's with Wonwoo. I'd feel better with you, love."

Jihoon smiled a little, "can you please help me with this?"

Soonyoung nodded, obeying and helping Jihoon clean up. Soonyoung helped him walk all the way to the kitchen.

Wonho then whipped his head to the direction of his parents, "is papa sick?"

"No I am alright baby," Jihoon quickly denied so the child wouldn't worry too much.

Wonho stood up from his chair though and straddled Jihoon's lap, "I don't wanna go to Wonwoo ajussi anymore. I'll take care of you papa."

"I am not sick baby, I'm fine."

"but if you don't wanna go.... That's absolutely fine with-" Soonyoung was about say but he was immediately interrupted before he could even finish what he has to say. Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan talked at the same time, "Soonyoung."

Soonyoung sighed at the warning of the two, "right, sorry. Baby, uhmm, you promised papa Wonwoo to play with him."

Wonho sighed, "we have all of those at home. I can just play with papa Hoonie?"

"But your papa Wonwoo misses you too baby, can you play with him please? For my sake?" Jihoon pleaded to Wonho.

"Okay... For you. But papa Hoonie loves me the most, right? And daddy? you love daddy the most?

"Yes baby," Jihoon replied with a smile.

Soonyoung smiled at the two of them, kissing both of them on the cheeks.

Jeonghan let out a small 'aww' and giggled while watching the family interact, "Cheol, if our child didn't turn out to be this sweet, I'll leave you."

"You should move too when we do it!"

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, "are you asking me to get tired?!"

Sweat started to form on Seungcheol's forehead, "it's not like that! B-but I need your help to you know."

Jihoon suddenly remembered something, he looked at Soonyoung, "what time are we going home love?"

Soonyoung sighed, "Wonwoo's picking Wonho here, later. Let's just wait for him then after that we can finally go home and rest."

Jeonghan's ears perked up with that, rubbing his hands, "Cheol, I think you should ready my knives. we have an uninvited guest," Jeonghan said creepily before whispering, "I'm riding you tonight, so shut up."

"Babe calm down! I don't want any bloodshed to happen!"

***

Soonyoung went home with Jihoon alone, he doesn't know too why he let Wonho to stay with Wonwoo for the night. But he guessed atleast he can focus on Jihoon for now, "are you sure you're not sick? You don't wanna go to hospital?"

"Nah, actually I feel better, it just happens every morning though," Jihoon pointed out, placing aside the book he was reading.

"Aren't you like so stressed? Maybe because of Wonwoo. Or maybe you're getting too tired of taking care of Wonho, our baby is growing up so big now after all," Soonyoung paces back and forth inside their room.

"Nah," Jihoon opened his arms inviting Soonyoung to join him in the bed, "We are alone, just the two of us, do you wanna do something?"

Soonyoung smiled softly at Jihoon, "baby, not when you're sick."

"I am not sick," Jihoon pouted, "don't you want this?" Jihoon unties the ribbon on his silk robe exposing his naked body, running his hands teasingly on it, eyeing Soonyoung as he bit in his lower lip sexily.

Soonyoung groaned, pulling Jihoon in a hug, fixing the younger's robe in the process too, "baby, don't... Don't be like that. You need rest, okay? Hmm? Let's save that for next time."

"Well if you say so, can I get a kiss instead?" Jihoon asked, pouting his lips further for Soonyoung to kiss.

Soonyoung found that very adorable, he can't help but chuckle, "of course, baby."

Soonyoung leaned down then, giving Jihoon a long passionate kiss, it was intense and took them a minute before pulling apart from each other, a string of saliva connecting their lips together.

Jihoon laughed after the that, Soonyoung sent him a questioning look with the sudden turn of the armosphere into a full 180 degree, so Jihoon enlightened him on what he's laughing about, "I am laughing because I act like a pregnant man but I know it's impossible since I am taking pills."

"Maybe it's because of the stress, baby. Let's sleep okay?"

"Okay."

Jihoon slowly drifted into sleep. Everything went black, the next thing he knew he is floating in the air, he is on a very unfamiliar place. He heard laughters coming from a room so he went to that direction. He was surprised to see Wonwoo, Wonho and Soonyoung eating happily on a family table together, his greatest fear. Tears started to form on his eyes.

Wonho looked at him, tilting his head, and addressed his parents, "papa Nunu? Who is he? Why is he here?"

Jihoon can't move from his spot, he seems paralyzed and his heart is breaking into pieces, Wonho not recognizing hurts so bad. Soonyoung looked at his kid, adoration pure in his eyes, but when he looks at Jihoon, it lacks any warmth or recognition, "don't mind him, baby."

"Soonyoung? Wonho?" Jihoon called.

Tears started to flow from his eyes. Wonwoo just smirked at him, and pulled Soonyoung to him, intertwining their hands before kissing him fully on the lips, "what's the matter babe, you seem so sweet today?"

Jihoon felt alarmed, he quickly screamed, "Soonyoung! This is Jihoon! Don't you remember me?"

Soonyoung blinked at him, before laughing awkwardly, "..sorry, am I supposed to know you?"

"Soonyoung this is Jihoon, you told me you won't leave me!? Wonho, Wonho is our child."

"I told you before already to leave my boyfriend and now we're married you're still chasing after him? How pathetic," Wonwoo angrily said.

"What? Where's Mingyu, what will he say if he finds out about this?!"

Soonyoung looks puzzled, he turned to Wonwoo, "Mingyu? Babe, who's Mingyu?"

Wonwoo shrugged, looking clueless as well, "I don't know too, just let him be."

"T-that's your other man! Your lover!!" Jihoon insisted.

"What are you saying? I'm happily married with my husband, why would I cheat on him," Wonwoo looked at him as if he had grown two heads.m

"That's right, babe," Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo in a backhug, putting his hand over Wonwoo's where both of their wedding rings can be seen.

"You're not even happy with Soonyoung! So can you please stop fooling him!" Jihoon replied back again.

"What is he saying, babe? Who is he?" Soonyoung asked, annoyance and confusion written all over his face.

Wonho suddenly run to him, and started pushing him, "go away bad man!"

Jihoon sobbed, "baby, I'm not a bad man!"

"Baby? Who are you? Why are you calling our son like that? Wonho, please let go of him. He might causw you harm!" Soonyoung flabbergasted.

"Soonyoung Wonho is our child!" Jihoon cried.

"Wonho is Wonwoo and I's child what are you saying?!" Soonyoung barked angrily, looking at him with pure disgust.

"You're delusional!" Wonwoo added.

"I'm not delusional! Soonyoung you told me you love me! You promised you're not gonna leave me," Jihoon pleaded, tears won't stop flowing out of his eyes like a river.

"Wonwoo is the one that I love, I don't even know you!" Soonyoung replied to him strongly.

"Soonyoung, I love you so much please don't do this!"

"Please leave my family alone. I've warned you before, Lee. Stop going after my husband!" Wonwoo pushed him before everything went black again.

"Soonyoung!!"

Jihoon suddenly sat up from the bed, he is full sweat and tears, he looked around and saw he is still on their bedroom. Thank God it was only a dream but he shivered in fear. Soonyoung woke up alarmed when he heard Jihoon scream, "love?"

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon immediately went to hug Soonyoung, "please don't leave me... please."

Soonyoung immediately hugged Jihoon in panic, "Jihoon, what happened? Why are you crying? Love, I'm not leaving. I'm here."

Jihoon sobbed, still shivering, "Soonyoung I dreamt about you and Wonwoo... living happily together.."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon in shock, sitting up, he immediately pulled Jihoon in his lap. Cupping his face and looking at him straight in the eyes, "it's just a dream, baby. Just a dream. I'm here and I'm yours. I love you, okay?"

"I love you more," Jihoon calms down a bit on Soonyoung's arms.

Soonyoung didn't let go of Jihoon the whole night, he didn't even sleep even after Jihoon went in to slumber again in his lap. He is scared that everything might turn out to be too much for Jihoon. If that happened, the possibility of Jihoon leaving them would be one hundred percent.

***

_"It's all because of your father, why daddy died! Why we lost everything!" A younger version of Wonwoo screamed, as he slapped a younger version of Jihoon who's now lying down on the floor rubbing his swollen cheeks._

_"Wonwoo, why are you so angry? W-were bestfriends right? I'm sorry for what my dad did, but I swear I didn't about know it too! S-sorry," Jihoon reasons out, still on the floor looking at Wonwoo. He and his mother went to Wonwoo's father wake but Wonwoo is very displeased upon seeing the two of them, he can't shout at Jihoon's mother though so instead he dragged Jihoon to a different room and vented out his anger on him._

_"We're no longer bestfriends!" Wonwoo screamed angrily, Jihoon felt his heart stopped beating at that moment, he's losing another friend again. Wonwoo then grabbed the bracelet on Jihoon's arm._

_"Hey! Wonwoo what are you doing?!" Jihoon cried, trying his best to retrieve back the bracelet. It was given to him by his childhood friend who saved his life back then._

_"This seems so important to you, I'll take this, so you'll know what it feels like when someone or something has been taken away from you," Wonwoo said, Jihoon was about to protest but he indeed feel sorry for Wonwoo, hoping that someday his bestfriend will realize that he is innocent from everything that his father has done. So he let him get his bracelet._

_Wonwoo and Jihoon's fathers were bestfriend and business partner thus making their sons very close friends too. The two grew in a very good family backgrounds. Happy, complete and wealthy families. But just like what they say, good things don't last. Because of his greed for more money, Jihoon's father betrayed his own bestfriend, Wonwoo's father, He stole a huge amount of money on their business' funds making the business unstable till it fell into bankruptcy. Wonwoo's father took this matter very seriously and fell into depression. Not only he did lose money. He also lose a bestfriend, breaking his trust completely._

_Days after the closing of the business they worked hard for, Wonwoo's dad was seen hanging and lifeless on his own bedroom. His only son, Wonwoo, who's only ten years old that time, was the one who discovered it. It caused the kid so much trauma but it affected his mother more, to the point she was needed to be taken to a mental asylum for treatment. Wonwoo was left alone, struggling with life with his grandmother who's only depending on her pension as a retired teacher. That day made him feel nothing but hatred towards Jihoon and his family. He blamed them for losing his family, for losing his good and wealthy life too. He swore that he'll do anything too, to have that life back._

_He moved in with his grandmother to Seoul. And in his three years staying there he has done nothing but to study and read, no time to fool around, no time to have fun. Till he turned highschool, he met Soonyoung through Jun. Right then and there he fell in love for the guy. The only ray of hope he has on his life. The only one who doesn't remind him of his responsibilities and pressures in life._

_One afternoon, Wonwoo heard Jihoon's family moved to Seoul too with their new family business and that Jihoon moved to the same school where he is currently studying. This agitated him, he was trying to forget about the past already but here they are again, opening his still fresh wound even years had passed now. He swore he'll make his life a living hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was a long chapter again! I know I have to make it up because I have been busy the past few days with life and I wasn't able to upload an update last friday. 
> 
> Anyways, on to the story, I know Wonwoo's still being difficult but I swear he'll change. I don't have any plans making Minwon evil till the end esp I really love real life Minwon T_T.
> 
> As usual, please leave a kudos and a review for the story! I love reading all of them hehehe! See you on the next update, ciao!
> 
> P.S if you see any typo or error please inform me, I'll gladly change them immediately because I suck at copy reading.


	10. Kwon Jihoon

The next morning came as fast as the bullet train in Japan, the first thing Jihoon did is to vomit on the toilet, despite having no breakfast yet. He sat on their bed slightly weak right after, staring at his reflection on their body mirror, feeling exhausted already early in the morning. His mind is also occupied with thoughts, wondering what causes him to feel sick every morning.

He knows it himself, there's a possibility he might be carrying someone inside him right now, the clear reason and cause of his constant morning sickness. He pondered and tried to remember if there was a time he forgot to take the pills. There must be a reason behind all these sickness. And after a moment of thinking, he almost want to slap himself for letting it slip off his mind. He now remembers when he forgot to take it two times in a row because of his busy schedule regarding some papers he needed to fix.

He is scared, he doesn't know what to say or what to react in all honestly, what if Soonyoung gets angry? What if he leaves him? But then again, by the end of the day, it's not yet confirmed. He might just be overthinking things. He told himself he'll find time next week to do a pregnancy test. 

Soonyoung who's talking with Jun earlier via google meet, closed his laptop. He voiced his growing concern for his lover's condition, "love, I am getting scared. Please let's go and see a doctor."

Jihoon scooted closer to Soonyoung, before standing up and wrapping his arms around him, "This is nothing, I swear. You are going to Shanghai today right? Can you just please call Hannie hyung for me, I need him with me."

Soonyoung bit his lips, he has an important business meeting with a very important client today. But again, he won't be able to focus on his work if he's worrying too much about Jihoon, "should I cancel my flight to Shanghai? I mean, I think Hao and Jun would understand."

Jihoon shook his head and rubbed Soonyoung's sides, comforting the elder, "No, that's important and just like I said I'm okay."

"But love how can I do that... The nightmare you had last night is still bothering me as well," Soonyoung explained, trying to convince Jihoon that he needs to stay behind but instead he only felt a pair of hands cupping his cheeks, Jihoon looking straight into his eyes seriously, "I'll give you a video call everyday then~"

Soonyoung exhaled and pulled Jihoon in a hug, "I-I think I can't go...Plus you said you also wanna pick up Wonho today. To be honest, after last night, I kind of want you to stop seeing Wonwoo. I don't want you too see him for awhile. I think He wouldn't die with us bringing Wonho home to China for awhile."

"Soonyoung please I am fine," Jihoon convinces Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sighed in defeat, there's no point arguing with his lover after all. He always win. He stood up, picking Jihoon up bridal style and putting him gently on the bed, "rest for now please I'll just contact Hannie hyung."

Jihoon just hummed as a response. Soonyoung made sure Jihoon is comfortable before leaving Jihoon on the bed, grabbing his phone, he prepares breakfast as he calls Jeonghan. He's going through the refrigerator, waiting for Jeonghan to pick up the call.

Jeonghan's voice immediately was heard after the fourth ring, "good morning Soonyoung, what is it? By the way Seungcheol's out."

Soonyoung then saw a chicken soup packet, he smiled to himself, it would be a good breakfast for Jihoon, it's his favourite instant soup, besides it'll be very quick and easy to prepare, "you're actually the reason why I called, hyung."

"Why?" 

Soonyoung dissolved the soup powder from the packet on the bowl before dropping it on the boiling water that he has on a pot, "hyung, can you umm go here? I have an Emergency flight to Shanghai later and I have a client meeting tonight and Jihoon is still sick. I told him that I want to cancel the flight, but he won't let me. Hyung, I am getting frustrated."

Soonyoung can hear Jeonghan's sighs from the other line, "leave Jihoon to me, no worries."

Soonyoung bit his lower lip, watching the soup boil in the pot, "hyung, one more favor.."

Jeonghan just hummed. 

"He's supposed to pick Wonho from Wonwoo's place...but I don't really want him to see Wonwoo after what happened last night. But knowing Jihoon, he wouldn't feel at ease if he wasn't able to pick up Wonho today."

"So you want me to go with him? That's completely fine."

Soonyoung sighed in relief, "sorry hyung. He had a really bad dream last night. Days before that, Jihoon broke down crying afraid we'll leave him."

"Soonyoung your ex husband is really pissing me off," Jeonghan said from the other line, his tone heavily accented with annoyance.

"I know, hyung, I know. I'm giving him a deadline."

Jeonghan sighed, "Soonyoung I have a gut feeling about something..." But before he could finish his sentence he quickly changed his mind, "nevermind."

"Hyung what is it? Please, I'm scared, he doesn't want to go to the hospital and I don't know what to do if something happens to him," Soonyoung stated worriedly. He checked the bedroom's door, making sure Jihoon is still taking a rest.

"I don't think he's sick it's just--"

"What? What hyung? This is giving me more reasons to cancel my appointment."

"Nothing soons, it's still just a gut feeling, just leave Jihoon to me today okay? Don't you have trust on me?"

"Of course I have trust on you hyung but can't just stop me from worrying, Jihoon's my boyfriend."

"Don't worry I'll take care of him."

"Okay hyung, I'll wait for you here."

Soonyoung hang up the phone, he decides that the soup is ready to be served. He doesn't want to bother Jihoon, so he decided to bring the food inside their room. Jihoon sat up on the bed as soon as Soonyoung got inside, his however can't be painted. He had this look of disgust and Soonyoung can't understand why so he still offered him the soup that he prepared for him, "love, you should eat."

Jihoon quickly covered his nose as soon as Soonyoung approached nearer to him, "what the hell is that?"

Soonyoung frowned at Jihoon, looking at the soup that he made. It's one of Jihoon's favourite soup, very odd, "baby, it's just a chicken soup."

Jihoon then started acting like he was about to vomit again, and it's all because of the smell of the soup. Soonyoung can't understand why, the soup doesn't smell anything unpleasant at all, "it smells gross! Please put that thing away from me."

Albeit the confusion, Soonyoung acted upon an instance. He runs out of the room, dropping the soup in the sink, hands slightly shaking. Overthinking of the possibilities regarding Jihoon's strange behavior, "fuck, what will I do?"

Jihoon stood up from the bed, following Soonyoung in the kitchen, slightly dizzy, "Soonie I want a.... crab and corn soup and ice cream...mango flavored," Jihoon requested cutely. Soonyoung almost melted at the sight. But Upon realizing the request he blinked at Jihoon. Something nagging at the back of his head saying that he has experienced this before already. He just can't exactly pinpoint when. But there's something oddly nostalgic about this whole scenario.

"Jeonghan hyung's not here yet though..Do you want me to buy now?"

Jihoon nodded, raising his fingers, making a number two sign to indicate that he wanted two gallons of his requested ice cream flavor. Soonyoung is still confused and dazed but he quickly grabbed his wallet and car keys that he has placed on the top of the dining table earlier, "O...okay. I'll be right back."

Jihoon puckered his lips which his lover quickly understood. Soonyoung pecked Jihoon's lips fast. Running out of their house to get the foods Jihoon wanted. He arrived to a local convenience store in no time, hoping that there's an available mango ice cream and crab and corn soup packet.

While on the store. He feels like he already knew the answer to what Jihoon's going through right now. A cold sweat dropped from his forehead, spacing out for a bit as fear started to eat him alive. He wants to tell himself that this can't happening. Everything's unplanned. Again. Soonyoung started whispering to himself like crazy, "he's on pills. He's on pills. He's on pills.

***

Jeonghan already arrived at the Kwon's household. The man is seemingly unseasy, has a strong feeling of Jihoon being pregnant. The huge gates which were painted with brown suddenly became interesting as he stare into it, starting to think of ways he can put Jihoon away from stress, if ever his pregnancy was proven true. He might not admit it aloud but he sometimes act like a protective parent to the younger and that's what he is currently doing.

Soonyoung arrived back, just a minute or two after Jeonghan's arrival. The elder is still standing outside though, staring into space. He only went back to his sense when he finally lifted up his head and met Soonyoung's gaze. The younger let out a huge exasperated sigh, "Hyung. I think Jihoon's pregnant."

Jeonghan's mouth slightly opened before a thin line formed into his lips, curving up into a little smile, "it's good to know that you know."

Soonyoung tried his best to keep his composure but his body betrayed him, he started shivering all of a sudden, panic written all over his face, "shit, hyung. Shit. Wait. Fuck, what if Wonwoo uses this against us!?"

Jeonghan held Soonyoung on either sides of his shoulder to calm him down, "get yourself together, calm down."

Soonyoung tried to breathe deep to calm his senses, "right, I need to calm down."

Jeonghan chewed on his bottom lip, starting to have second thoughts if he should tell Soonyoung a plan he have thought earlier while spacing out, a moment of silence ensued before breathing in, "I don't know if this will help what if you and Jihoon separate first, while Wonwoo is still not signing the divorce papers yet?"

The made Soonyoung burst and look at Jeonghan with eyes opened wide, "NO. That's out of the question. I am not letting go of Jihoon. I can fight for us all the while fighting my rights to Wonho. I've done a lot of Impossible things before, I can do that again. I Am NOT letting him go. Especially if he's pregnant with my child." Making sure to put emphasis on the word 'NOT' and 'NO' to show that he is against on Jeonghan's suggestion. He wouldn't let a pregnant Jihoon go through all his pregnancy without him by his side.

Worry now splayed across Jeonghan's face, protesting on Soonyoung's response, "B-but I'm afraid he might get stressed with all of this, it's bad for the baby."

"I...I'll bring him home to China! I'll take him away from here! from him!"

That's when Jeonghan told himself that he can't do something about it anymore. After all, thinking about it, Jihoon wouldn't be pleased of the idea of separating with Soonyoung for a while, "Whatever your decision will be, for now do your business appointment at Shanghai first."

Soonyoung nodded, opening the door to their house, inviting Jeonghan to go inside. The older immediately went inside where they saw Jihoon eating chocolates dipping it into a soy sauce at the kitchen counter, and he looks very happy with choice of food combination, weird, but well that's his what he is eating right as crazy might it sound. Soonyoung looked at his lover bewildered, but didn't comment on his choice of food. He had been through this before. And he's not gonna do anything to upset him or make Jihoon cry.

"Hi baby bought you everything."

Jihoon bunches up his cheeks, watching Soonyoung place the paper bags on the counter, "2 liters?"

Soonyoung chuckled a little, pulling out a single container of 2 liters of mango flavored ice cream from the paper bag, showing it to Jihoon, "Yes, sweetheart."

Jihoon jumped for joy, "thank youuu," he said cutely, as he excitedly rummages the paper bag to get the other ice cream container and the packet of crab and corn soup. Soonyoung smiled sweetly at Jihoon, despite his anxiety and frustration. He does want a child with Jihoon. But yeah, wrong timing again.

"Baby, I'll get dressed now. Do you want me to pick Wonho up before I got to the airport?" Soonyoung suggested.

Jihoon shook his head, "No! Leave it to me."

"Okay, baby, okay. Sure, if that's what you want. But, if anything happens, you call me immediately, okay? whatever it is. I'm flying back as soon as you say so," Soonyoung said in a very concerned tone, if it were up to him he'll cancel his flight and his appointment and stay in Seoul with Jihoon for good. But he has an important business to take care of.

Jihoon just hummed again, reaching up for a mug in their cupboards. Jeonghan moved closer to Hoon, helping him to get the cup, "Ji, let's go to the hospital after picking Wonho, okay? We need to know the cause of your sickness."

Soonyoung nodded thankfully at Jeonghan. Before wrapping Jihoon up in a hug, "so I have to go. Hyung please take care of them for me."

Jeonghan just flashes a knowing smile to Soonyoung. They were lucky enough, to have reliable friends and Soonyoung's very grateful for that. Without them, everything would harder for him and Jihoon.

***

They arrived exactly 2 in the afternoon in front of a huge tree standing nearby Wonwoo's house, it's a huge house and is located in one of the richest residential parts of Seoul. Jihoon insisted Jeonghan to just wait in the car for him, after all he doesn't want to ruin the older's day, he knows for sure that things might get pretty ugly if Wonwoo and Jeonghan see each other, especially Jeonghan is very protective of Jihoon. Pero. 

Jihoon is now pressing the doorbell on Wonwoo's gate, waiting patiently for the other to come out of it. Wonwoo opened the door and immediately frowned upon seeing Jihoon, "oh it's you. As far as I know Soonyoung should be the one picking up our son, what are you doing here?"

"Soonyoung has something important to do, so Wonwoo please I'm not in the mood to argue with you today. I Just want to get my son."

Wonwoo eyes squinted into slits, throwing Jihoon the dirtiest look ever, "How many times do I have to tell you, Wonho is NOT your child. Now that Soonyoung isn't here to get OUR child, I'm not giving him to you. So good riddance."

Jihoon frowned, he's not really in the mood to fight with the other but he is provoking him. Jihoon's a fighter, everyone who's close friends with him knows that, "Wonwoo...But as far as I know you agreed for Wonho to be pick up today. Please stop being difficult, I miss Wonho so much, please give him back."

Wonwoo let out a snort, shaking his head and if looks could only melt, Jihoon's probably gone by now, "Do I look like I care about what you feel? I'm not giving MY child."

Jihoon inhaled, telling himself that he should make his patience more longer, he badly want to smack the man in front of him or something, "please, we promised that we'll be picking him up today."

Wonwoo moved a little, holding the gate, ready to slam it right on to his face, "He doesn't need you. You can go and do whatever you want but as long as Soonyoung's not the one who's gonna pick him up, I won't return him."

Jihoon sighed audibly before gathering all his power to forcefully come in, shouting, "Wonho baby! Papa's here!"

Wonwoo's eyes widened at the shorter's actions. He quickly gripped Jihoon's arms, stopping him from further going inside, "STOP! I'm calling the security! Aside from Soonyoung, you have no proof of ANY relationship with Wonho.

Wonho on the other side heard his step father's voice, despite not seeing him physically he screams excitedly from the inside, "is that papa Hoonie?!"

Wonwoo glared at Jihoon, warning him to stop on his tracks. He managed to shout a reply to Wonho, "No baby! Go back on playing.

And with that Jihoon felt something snapped inside him. He's already at the end of his stick, Wonwoo pushed him further to the brink of his patience, emotions that he bottled up for the other started to spill out of him as its lid was now successfully opened, "I don't give a shit or two if you call a security, Wonho can tell the truth! You know what, I've lost my fucking patience with you already, I've been nothing but understanding with you since then because of what my father did! But it's too much! Wonwoo it's too much! And For your information even if you turn the world upside down I am Wonho's father in the kids mind and heart! Because you treated him like a trash, what kind of parent are you? And now you're using him for what? To get back with Soonyoung! You Gold digging bitch!" All those words gushed out of Jihoon's mouth like a stream, feelings were very strong and every words coated with venom.

Wonwoo immediately slapped Jihoon across the face with so much force upon hearing everything, enraged and he's seething like a dragon, "How dare you! Get the fuck out of here! My kid's mine! My husband's mine! My family's mine, you're nothing but Soonyoung's cheap bitch, stop stealing everything away from me!"

Wonho who heard Jihoon's voice again, immediately run to the door, crying for him, "papa Hoonie!"

Wonwoo turned his head towards the door, good thing he was able to lock it before he went out to check who's on the gate. It's impossible for his kid to escape with that lock, "Go back to your room!"

Jihoon who's rubbing his cheek with his left hand, let his other hand fly, landing a strong slap on Wonwoo's face as a revenge, "you don't have the rights to hurt me! And I'm not stealing anything from you! It's just you and your fucked up logic who thinks like that! If you're looking for someone to blame then please look at the fucking mirror! Reflect on your actions and maybe you'll realize how pathetic you are, opportunist, gold digger!"

Wonwoo in his rage, gripped Jihoon's hair too and forcedly drag him out of near the gate. All the while Wonho is screaming and crying for him to let him see his papa, and since the kid is smart he knows exactly what's going outside and he's extremely worried for his papa Hoonie. He wanted to jump out and intervene and protect his papa.

"You're the opportunist! A big fucking nuisance in my life," Wonwoo shouted with so much fury, Jihoon's wriggling away from him, trying his bed to get his hair out of Wonwoo's hold, his face and expression contorted between pain and anger.

Meanwhile Jeonghan checked the time on his phone, it's been nearly ten minutes since Jihoon went out of his car to go and pick up Wonho. So he drove nearer to the gate of Wonwoo's house, checking if he can spot Jihoon finally with Wonho clinging on his arms, but he's no where in sight. The gate of the house is widely opened though. He proceed to turn off the music and his car's engine. He hastily went out of his car to go and check on Jihoon, because he's starting to feel uneasy, he knew it, it was a bad idea to let Jihoon go there alone. Something might have happened for him to take that long.

Jihoon managed to get out Wonwoo's grip on his hair successfully, gripping on the other man's arms, so that he can push him away from him and run to Wonho's location. But Wonho's reflex was fast.

"Get off! You whore!"

Wonwoo pushed Jihoon away, strong enough to make him hit the wall at the lobby, effectively sending him down on the floor. Jihoon winced in pain but was still able to lift his head, "call me what you want! Atleast I don't use other people to get what I want, I am not a selfish monster like you."

Jihoon stood up from the floor with a wobbly legs, he felt a pain coming from his abdomen but he paid it no mind. Jeonghan appeared on the gate's frame, as soons as his eyes attached to Jihoon's form, it quickly went wide in horror, a crimson liquid started to stain Jihoon's khaki shorts, some of it dripping to his legs.

Jeonghan went near the younger, and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from walking further, "Jihoon please stop!"

Jihoon looked at Jeonghan weakly, following his trail of eyesight and that when he just discovered what caused Jeonghan to act like that, "h-hyung...is it blood?" 

Jeonghan felt his body going into panic when Jihoon started to bleed. Even Wonwoo froze as he eyed Jihoon's legs where blood is trickling down. Jihoon slumped back on the floor, his body getting weaker and that made Jeonghan hysterical hugging the younger near him, wanting to carry the younger and bring him to a hospital in an instance but both his mind and body froze, both were malfunctioning just right when he needs it the most, darn it! He's also incredibly afraid of carrying Jihoon, afraid that he might drop him and cause more shit than good, "JIHOON! OH MY GOD! HELP SOMEBODY HELP US! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO FUCKING STAND THERE JEON WONWOO? CALL AN AMBULANCE YOU FUCKING DEMON!"

Wonwoo shivered on his spot, still standing there like statue, his eyes fixed on Jihoon's legs wondering what he has done, "why is....why is there blood? I didn't.. I ..."

Jeonghan glared at him, "JEON WONWOO AMBULANCE NOW!"

Wonwoo scrambled back inside the house, he considered just closing the door and let them be. But he screamed in frustration and dialed an ambulance. Still puzzled on what just happened, if he it is what he thinks it is then he tells himself doesn't know!

Jihoon touched the blood on his legs, showing Jeonghan his now hands full of blood, "H-hyung what is this?" Jihoon cried, his eyes filled with fear.

Jeonghan who's crying now too, cupped the younger's face, "Ji, look at me. I need you to relax for me. Okay, look at me."

Jihoon hesitantly looks at Jeonghan, gulping in nervousness, his face stricken with tears, "h-hyung what's happening?"

Jeonghan, wipes Jihoon's tears away, his heart breaking seeing his baby brother crying, "you're pregnant, Ji. I've been trying to tell you this."

Wonwoo who just went back outside froze yet again upon hearing what Jeonghan said.

Jihoon holds his tummy, looking back at Jeonghan, " I have a baby inside me? My baby hyung, my baby!" Jihoon cried harder.

Jeonghan looked back at Wonwoo, "Jeon the fucking am-" 

Wonwoo cut the elder immediately off, frustrated on what's happening as well, "I ALREADY CALLED, GODDAMN IT!

It was five minutes later when the ambulance came in, wheeling Jihoon away with Jeonghan who's looking at him with so much hatred harbouring his eyes. Leaving Wonwoo looking at the mess of blood in their garage. 

"What did I do?" He asked to himself rather loud.

With shaking hands he opened the door to Wonho's room who has been heaving and panting hard because of crying. Wonwoo was about to approach and touch the kid "I'm so sorry ba-"

Wonho quickly swatted his hands away, "I hate you! Let me go to my papa! You're a monster!"

An hour has passed already. Jihoon was now admitted and resting. Jeonghan doesn't know about the results yet, he is still waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him about Jihoon's current condition. Jeonghan decided just now to give Seungcheol a ring so he'll have some company. He's not on his right mind earlier, all he wanted is to bring his younger friend as soon as he can on the nearesr hospital. Finally, Seungcheol picked up the phone after a couple of rings.

Seungcheol started the phone call with a chuckle, "Miss me? Why did you call Hannie?"

Jeonghan not in the mood to even give remarks on what Seungcheol have said, he went straight to the point, "get Wonho out of Wonwoo's house right the fuck now or I'm gonna fucking kill him. Also call Soonyoung, Jihoon's on the hospital, with their unborn child."

Seungcheol went quiet for a few second before he exploded, wondering if his husband had gone mad, "what?!"

Jeonghan losing his patience, "Jihoon's pregnant, Cheol! And Wonwoo attacked him! He bleed earlier! Now call Soonyoung and get the kid out of that hell!"

"Roger that, will do!"

Seungcheol immediately obliged. He manuvered his car to a different direction, driving to Wonwoo's house. He placed his airpods in his ears and started calling Soonyoung.

Soonyoung picked up the phone as soon as he started calling him, "Hey hyung, I just arrived at Taiwan. I was about to call, Jihoon. Do you guys already have Wonho?"

Seungcheol coughed, focusing his eyes on the road, he can't form any good words to make it sound better. Till he decided that he'll just gonna drop it like a bomb, "Ah erm... well you see something bad happened."

What a great opening to make Soonyoung stop dead in his tracks, "what happened to Jihoon? To Wonho? I'm going back."

Seungcheol sighed, "I'm on way to Wonwoo's to forcefully get your son and Jihoon... He was bleeding earlier Jeonghan said Wonwoo attacked him He's at the hospital now though."

Soonyoung inhaled sharply, dropping the bag he was holding. Worry starts to eat his system, "F-fuck what? Hyung, what did you say?!"

"I don't know, it's what Jeonghan told me, to be honest I'm already shaking in anger right now... It feels like I don't know Wonwoo anymore," Seungcheol replied, staring at the red traffic light.

Soonyoung, right then and there decided to cancel his flight and appointment. He'll let Minghao and Jun immediately. His family needs him, "I'm gonna hang up. Take my child away. And I'll see you in three hours."

Before Seungcheol knows it he has arrived finally infront of Wonwoo's house, a house he visited once to try and talk with Wonwoo with happened with him and Soonyoung. Seungcheol went out of his car and started pushing the doorbell button on Wonwoo's house.

Wonwoo was still pacing back and forth at his house when the doorbell rang. Wonho has crawled under the bed because of fear, Screaming and biting at him if ever he even comes close. Wonwoo doesn't know what to do. When he heard a doorbell he quickly went out and opened the gate thinking it's Mingyu.

Right when Wonwoo opened the gate, Seungcheol immediately grabbed his younger friend's collar, "Wonwoo! Are you still the Wonwoo that I know? Because it feels like I don't know you anymore. Where's my nephew?"

Wonwoo pushed Seungcheol away, successfully loosening the older's hold in his collar, "I'm not doing anything! He was the one who went here and forced himself! Is it bad to protect my son? Why are you all ganging up on me?! Wonho is my child not Jihoons!"

Wonho, who heard Seungcheol's voice immediately spoke up, "Tito Cheol? Tito Cheollie," he wailed loudly, still under the bed, scared to come out.

Seungcheol sighed and glared at Wonwoo, "You left Wonho remember? Isn't it obvious that the kid doesn't like you to begin with?"

"Because Soonyoung kept our child to himself. I was going to get but what?! Soonyoung brought Wonho with him to China! I also have rights you know?!" Wonwoo argued.

Wonho, now screaming on top of his lungs, sobbing, "uncle Cheollie!"

Seungcheol laughed mockingly, because can't believe the words coming out of Wonwoo's mouth, "if it weren't for the fact that you and Mingyu can't have a kid, you wouldn't bother getting Wonho! I am taking him with me!" Seungcheol pointed his index finger at Wonwoo.

"I'm calling security!"

Seungcheol doesn't give a shit on Wonwoo's empty threats so he pushed him out of his way to look for the small child, "Wonho! Come out! You're going with me!"

Wonho only wailed loudly in response, too scared to get out under the bed. Hugging himself and putting his hands over his ears, "daddy! I want daddy and papa! I want to go home!"

Seungcheol went inside the house and easily found Wonho under the bed. Seungcheol gave him a small side, "you're safe now, let's go."

Wonho immediately crawled to Seungcheol's arms, wrapping his body on his uncle and hiding his face on his neck as he cries for his papa and daddy.

Wonwoo just arrived inside the house. He gasped when he saw Seuncheol carrying the child, "put my son down!"

Seungcheol glared harder at Wonwoo, hugging the kid tight to him,"move, or I'll punch you in the face."

Wonwoo cried, reaching out for his child, "he's my son! Cheol hyung please. Don't do this."

"You better fix yourself first before you decide to be a father to Wonho. I don't know you anymore. If the unborn babies inside Jihoon dies I don't know if I can still forgive you." 

Wonwoo's facial expression suddenly changed into worry with a little bit of fear, "I didn't know he was pregnant, okay! Do you think I can do that to him if I only knew? Hyung I can't kill!"

"I believe that but sorry Won I am taking Wonho with me bye," Seungcheol said as a response, rubbing the kid's back.

"Atleast let me talk to him. Please, hyung."

"Okay, but he'll stay on my arms."

"Baby-"

Wonho, gripped Seungcheol's shirt, crumpling it in his small hands as he screamed and trashed, crying, "NO! NO! GO AWAY! MONSTER! GO AWAY!"

"He doesn't wanna talk with you Wonwoo, I'm sorry but we really have to go."

Wonwoo wasn't able to do anything but to let Seungcheol walk away with a crying Wonho in his arms. The kid won't even look at him. When they left, Wonwoo screamed and started throwing things in their house.

***

Soonyoung on the other hand, had felt nothing but worry for Jihoon, and his family and pure fury against Wonwoo. Right as his flight landed back in Korea, he almost pushed all the people inside the airport because of hurry. Going directly sa hospital.

Jihoon had just woke up, he blinked trying to get his eyes used with the surroundings. When he was able to sat down, he panicked when he noticed that he is wearing a hospital gown.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Jihoon sobbed.

Jeonghan who's occupying the chair beside Jihoon's bed, enveloped the younger into a hug when he started to panick, "Shhhh...Jihoon, I'm here You're okay. It's okay. Shhh..."

Wonho is still crying quietly on Seungcheol's lap. It has been a few hours, but the kid isn't stopping yet. They had let him drink a couple of bottled of waters already because of it, especially when he saw his papa lying down on a hospital bed.

Jihoon looked worriedly at Jeonghan, "Hyung? Is my baby okay?"

Jeonghan smiled at Jihoon, caressing his hair, "Which baby? Because both of them are okay. Well, the one inside your tummy, yes. The doctor said it's healthy. He's a fighter like you. But Wonho...."

Jihoon sighed in relief, giving his tummy a soft rub, "Wonho?"

Jeonghan pointed at the side where Seungcheol is still trying to make the baby stop crying. But even as the baby's already hiccuping bad, big fat tears are still rolling down from his eyes.

"Seungcheol said he got Wonho under the bed and the kid's crying non stop ever since Seungcheol got him from there."

Jihoon blinked, he wants to run at Wonho's side right now but he can't, he needs to be careful with his movements for now, "Hyung? Can I? Can you please put Wonho here on the bed?"

Jeonghan nodded, he walked to Wonho's direction, tapping the kid on the shoulder, "Wonho baby, papa Hoonie's awake."

Wonho immediately perked up, looking at Jihoon and then crying some more, jumping from Seungcheol's lap and running to Jihoon's side of bed. Immediately latching on his hand. 

"Papa, I'm so sorry. Wonho is sorry," the kid apologized repeatedly in between his sobs.

Jihoon cooed a little, he lifted the kid's Chin slightly to make an eye contact with him, "why are you saying sorry baby? Come on here, papa needs to tell you something."

Jeonghan helped Wonho on the bed, And Wonho immediately snuggled on his side, "I know the monster hurted yo because of me," Wonho paused to sob, "you're sick because of me."

"Ofcourse not, " Jihoon quickly answered as he caresses Wonho's cheek, "it's not your fault...and baby papa has to tell you something."

Wonho looked at Jihoon, but before Jihoon can say anything the hospital door opened revealing a very haggard Soonyoung, panting at the doorway. He didn't stop walking until he reached the bed where Jihoon and Wonho is.

"love, baby," he greeted, bending down to hug the both of them.

Jihoon looked at his boyfriend surprised "Nyong! Why are you here?"

"Not important. Hyung, how's Jihoon? And the baby?" Soonyoung answered, not wanting to explain to Jihoon what caused him to cancel everything and run back home to Seoul.

Wonho cried again, "daddy, Wonwoo hurt papa Hoonie!"

Jeonghan gave Soonyoung a soft pat om the shoulder to give him assurance, "the baby's fine."

"Oh thank God. Oh fuck. Come here, baby."

Wonho crawled to hug Soonyoung, and Soonyoung sat down on the side of Jihoon's bed holding his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry love this has to happen but I assure you he's never gonna touch you ever again, nor Wonho," Soonyoung said in a very comforting tone. He brought Jihoon's hand near his mouth, kissing it.

Jihoon flashed a small smile to Soonyoung, "It's okay Soonyoung. We're gonna have a baby soon, is it wrong that I'm so happy?"

"No, love. It's not wrong. I love you, and our baby. You heart that, Wonho? Papa Hoonie has a baby inside him now."

Wonho looked at Jihoon, finally stopping in crying, interested on the topic, "really?"

Jihoon nodded, pointing his tummy, "yes baby, you'll be a big brother soon."

Wonho crawled back to where Jihoon is, patting his tummy softly, "Baby?"

Soonyoung placed a kiss on Jihoon's head, still drawing circles with his thumb on Jihoon's hand, "I love you, Ji so much. I'll fix this and we'll come home to China."

Jihoon smiled softly, "I love you too," then he turns his attention to to Wonho, "Yes Wonho baby. There's a baby inside papa's tummy, but they are still small."

Wonho finally smiled, his eyes widening in awe, "A baby! We're gonna have a baby! Uncle! I'm gonna be a big brother!"

Jeonghan patted Wonho's head, "Yes you are baby."

Jihoon brushed away some stray strands from Wonho's face, "do you want a baby sister or a baby brother?"

Wonho rubbed his face on Jihoon's tummy, extremely excited to meet his baby sibling, "I don't care! As long as they play with me, and love me!"

Soonyoung smiled at his child. He feels content being here, but there's anger bubbling in his being by the thought that he almost lost this because of Wonwoo.

Soonyoung then thought of something. He gave the younger a kiss again on the head, "Ji, why don't you take a rest? sleep some more. You too baby."

"Hmm? Okay? As long as Wonho's gonna be with me."

Wonho nodded, immediately snuggling back to Jihoon's side, "missed you papa, missed you daddy. Please no more monster. I don't wanna go back there ever."

Jihoon sighed, hugging his son, "I love you baby, papa will sleep first with your baby sibling."

Wonho nodded, kissing Jihoon's cheeks. Soonyoung watched them fall asleep. Holding on to Jihoon the whole time. And when he does, he gently stood up.

Soonyoung turned to Jeonghan, who's apparently watching Wonho and Jihoon too with his arms crossed, "one last favor hyung, can you look after them again? I'll go somewhere with Cheol hyung to fix some stuff." 

"Sure, anytime. I love sleep. But I can't sleep as well because of what happened today."

"I'm sorry, hyung. I should've been here."

"It's no one's fault. Anyways go, I'll take care of them."

Soonyoung nodded, pulling Seuncheol out of the room with him, who's whining and protesting a little.

"Drive me to Wonwoo. Because of my extreme anger I don't know if I'll be able to drive safely," Soonyoung explained to a very confused Seungcheol on why he was dragged out by the dancer.

Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung in disbelief, "wait Soonyoung? Are you serious? Dom't you want to take a rest first, you've just arrived!"

Soonyoung sat on one of the benches outside the room, "hyung can I even rest with this? We almost lost our baby, while Wonho apparently is so traumatized he stopped calling him by his name and even calls him a monster?!"

Seungcheol sighs in defeat, "okay whatever, let's go."

They drove to Wonwoo's house. Soonyoung silent, but definitely fuming. When they reached the door, Soonyoung didn't even bother with the doorbell. He just straight up banged on the door.

"Soonyoung! It's already night!" Seungcheol commented, not wanting to hear any comments from any angry neighbors.

Soonyoung ignored Seungcheol though, "Jeon Wonwoo! Get the fuck out of there."

Wonwoo immediately went out to check who is banging his gate at this hour. He furiously opened it and he felt like he lost all his blood when he discovered who it was.

"What-- SOONYOUNG!!"

Soonyoung's hand immediately went to Wonwoo's neck, pinning him against the wall, Soonyoung barely restraining himself on choking the man to death, "I've already warned you about hurting my family and what did you do?! FUCKING LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

Wonwoo struggled, removing Soonyoung's hand from his neck to breathe, "S-soonyoung c-can't breath!"

Seungcheol quickly jumped in between them out of alarm, "SOONYOUNG! PLEASE STOP!"

Soonyoung removed his hands from Wonwoo's neck, looking at him coldly and void of any emotion, "You don't wanna sign the divorce papers? Fine by me. I'll let you sign a different paper. You want to bring this to the court right? Okay, bring it on. I can't wait to see how will you defend yourself from adultery, physical assault and child abuse."

Wonwoo broke down into the floor, trying his best to catch his own breathe, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know Jihoon's pregnant!"

Soonyoung laughed bitterly, "Oh then? Tell that to the judge. Ahhh, I'm also filing a TRO. You won't be able to see Jihoon nor Wonho ever again." 

Wonwoo gulped in nervousness but he was still able to send Soonyoung a glare, "I-I'm signing the divorce papers now."

Mingyu who just got out from the house, widened his eyes upon finding out the situation. He was asleep earlier woke up when he felt Wonwoo's absence. He quickly ran towards his lovers direction to hug him, "what are you doing here?!"

Soonyoung looked at Mingyu dead in the eyes, "what do you think I am doing?" Turning to Wonwoo soon after, "send the papers to my lawyers and from now on, don't ever come near to MY family and to OUR son."

"I-I just wanted to play a part on Wonho's life," Wonwoo sobbed.

Mingyu rubbed his lover's back, kissing his temple, "don't worry he will immediately sign the papers, I'll send them once done. Please go, we need to take a rest."

"As if I wanted to stay here. Let's go hyung," Soonyoung said, turning his back and leaving just like that. Seungcheol glanced at Gyu and Wonwoo one last time before following Soonyoung.

Soonyoung went back to the hospital, tired but feeling absolutely positive. Wonwoo is signing the papers, Jihoon is pregnant, and now they can go back to China. He smiled at Jihoon and Wonho, not sleeping all night, just watching them.

Jihoon stirred from his sleep. sitting up from the hospital bed. Moving Wonho in a more comfortable position. Smiling at the smiling kid. His eyes then wandered around the room only to see Soonyoung watching him.

"Love, still awake?"

Soonyoung hummed, grabbing his hands to play with it before he placed it on the top of Jihoon's still flat tummy, "hi, baby."

Jihoon frowned upon realizing that the older haven't had any sleep yet, "you didn't sleep?"

Soonyoung shrugged, "I'm not just tired love."

Jihoon sighed before flashing a smile Nyong, looking at Soonyoung's hand on his tummy, "I'm excited!"

"Me too love, I have good news by the way."

Jihoon hummed.

"We can finally go back to China, love. Me, Wonho, you and our soon to be baby."

"Really?" Jihoon eyes widened, slapping himself slightly for a reality check.

Soonyoung smiled softly at Jihoon's antics, "he's signing the papers. Later, my lawyers would proceed with it. We don't have to stay for the whole process according to them."

"A-are we gonna get married?" Jihoon blushed, thinking about it. He's finally going to marry his long time crush. He never thought this would ever happen.

Soonyoung grinned at Jihoon, leaning in close to his face, "will I ever let it not to happen? After all we have been through? I'm gonna marry you, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon rubbed his tummy, "I'm s-so happy to hear that, I want this kid to have your last name.

"And you'll have my last name too. Everybody can shut up because you'll finally be Wonho's legal father," Soonyoung replied, placing his hand on the top of Jihoon's tummy too, giving it a rub to let the baby forming inside of his presence.

"K-kwon Jihoon," Jihoon smiled as he stared at his left hand, imagining it to be adorned by a ring soon.

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon, intertwining their hands, "As soon as you get enough rest, we'll go back to China. We can finally start our family together, for real."

"When will I discharged by the way?"

"Tonight, if there's no complications. Tomorrow, I'll be meeting with Wonwoo on court for the divorce. And then after that, we're free to leave whenever."

"I just really feel bad about Wonwoo... Even though he's treating me badly I can feel it that he sincerely wanted to be with Wonho but whatever your decision will be, whatever you think is best for Wonho I'll support you." 

"Ji...Wonho's traumatized. We took care so much of the kid and then he came, Wonho started to experience a lot of shit because of him. Wonwoo...He's not fit to be a father when all he thinks about is himself. And I....I can never forgive him for what he did to you," Soonyoung said with a gritted teeth. He is still pissed uptil now, he swears if Jihoon had a miscarriage he doesn't know what he can do to Wonwoo. Thank heavens, the unborn child survived.

"I-it's just sad, I still hope he can have a child with Mingyu though so they can live happily."

Jihoon is still wishing for Wonwoo to have a happy life though. He used to be his bestfriend, if it weren't for that incident that has happened between their families they would still probably bestfriends.

"Don't worry about them, love. I'm sure they'll find a away to make things work. What's important is we're done with done, I'm finally yours, and you don't have a choice," Soonyoung said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jihoon chuckled,"you're making it sound like I don't want this. And does it look like I can run away, we already created a life together."

"I was also wondering how is it possible that you got pregnant, does that mean the pills are not effective?"

"Actually I realized there was a time last month.... I forgot to.. so yeah... um Sorry Nyong," Jihoon stammered

"Why are you saying sorry? There's nothing to be sorry. You gave me a gift, love."

"B-because this is unplanned..."

Soonyoung shakes his head, "And yet, it's a blessing in disguise. We just waited for him arrive in the world then everything went back to normal for us. If Wonho's our angel, I think we just got our lucky charm, Jihoonie."

Jihoon smiled warmly, "I think.. this one will look like you again..."

"And then we can have another child who looks like you."

"Soonyoung how many kids do you want? I think just one sibling would be fine with Wonho."

"Any number will do, but I want a daughter too!"

Jihoon squinted his eyes to Soonyoung, "if this is a girl we'll stop okay?"

"Eh Wonho needs a younger brother!"

"Why do I have a feeling you just want to have tons of children with me?" Jihoon pinched Soonyoung's arm, "You just want to fuck me repeatedly, you pervert."

Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows at Jihoon playfully, "hmm am I the only one who wants that? It's far from what I can remember."

Jihoon groaned ,"whatever you'll completely lose your sex life again on the next few months."

Soonyoung blinked upon realizing that, "OH....SHIT."

"What?" Jihoon asked him, rather annoyed.

Soonyoung, looking like a kicked puppy, "No sex???"

"No but maybe I can suck your dick still~" Jihoon said sexily, a sultry smile plastered on his face.

Soonyoung laughed because of that, "then you call me a pervert?"

"Who always ask for it?!" Jihoon angrily questioned, almost like an interrogation. 

"Why does it sound like, it's my fault love!" Soonyoung placed his hand on the the top of his chest, feigning a chest ache playfully.

"It's really your fault! I'll carry a child inside me while you'll just have a time of your life!" Jihoon complained.

"You're complaining, but you love the kid already and you love me."

"Of course it's our child together."

"I love you." Soonyoung whispered with the sweetest tone he could muster. 

"I love you too," Jihoon moved closer to Soonyoung, puckering his lips, "can I have a kiss?"

Soonyoung leaned in, giving Jihoon pecks on the lips before fully kissing him, long and hard.

Jihoon smiled on the kiss before breaking it apart, "seems like you missed me a lot."

"Yeah so much...when I heard about what happened, I wanted to go to you as soon as possible. I wanna jump out of the plane," Soonyoung whispered on Jihoon's lips.

"You're crazy!"

Soonyoung laughed, "I was going nuts then."

"W-well do you know I was pregnant?"

Seungcheol was suddenly awoken because of their noise, he was sleeping on the couch with Jeonghan because Jeonghan refused to leave Jihoon's side last night, "well he is indeed going nuts, he almost choked Wonwoo to death you know."

"What did you do to Wonwoo?"

Jihoon gave Soonyoung a stern look which made Soonyoung glare at Seungcheol, "Nothing! And I figured it out that you're pregnant when I cooked the chicken soup for you but you don't want it."

Jihoon tilted his head, "is that so?"

"I wasn't sure at first. Since you could just be sick you know? But then you...craved certain kinds of food. So...it kind of reminded me of Wonho's case."

"I thought I was only sick too you know... but then I saw the bad trickling down on my legs after Wonwoo pushed me to the wall.. Good thing Jeonghan hyung was there," Jihoon remembers it again, he was so scared then, he was so scared to lose his kid. He thinks his heart won't be able to take it if his unborn child died.

"I'm sorry I wasn't by your side."

"It's okay, you are now."

Seungcheol picked up the sleeping Jeonghan, still fast asleep, "and because you're finally here I'm bringing back my husband home. Just call when you need us okay?"

"Thanks hyung, Take care. By the way Jeonghan hyung's car..."

"We'll leave it here, he'll comeback here later for sure... You know this man, he acts like your mother or something."

"Thank you hyung."

Jihoon laughed, "You guys should make your own kid soon!"

"I want to but seems like Soonyoung's the only one who's hassler when it comes to that field."

"You're making me sound bad," Soonyoun argued.

"You guys are cute."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, "just say you're whipped for Soonyoung. We have to go!"

"bye grandpa!"

Soonyoung didn't leave Jihoon's side. Only going out if Jihoon's craving for something. He was able to get Jihoon home that night too, making sure he's comfortable and well rested. He's currently on the way to the court house to start the process of his divorce with Wonwoo. If if were up to him he doesn't want to see him anymore, but he has too.

Wonwoo is now patiently for Soonyoung's arrival with his lawyer. He and Mingyu arrived earlier, and he can't help but sigh.

Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo's hand, he has been hurt with Wonwoo's actions the past few weeks but it doesn't mean he'll let him fight his battles alone. He genuinely loves him even he knows how their relationship started. Once everything is over, he'll do his best to make him happy, "everything will be fine."

Wonwoo sobbed, looking at their connected hands together, "sorry Gyu.. sorry..."

"You don't have to say that.."

Soonyoung entered the room with his lawyer. He chose not to bring either Jihoon or Wonho. He doesn't want to further stress Jihoon most especially he's pregnant, and Wonho was still incredibly shaken up from thr last time. He looked at the two of them coldly.

"Let's make this fast."

"Don't worry, we will end this as fast as you want too."

Wonwoo stood up from his seat, revealing his tear stricken face, "where's Wonho?"

"Hyung.." Mingyu looked at his lover worriedly.

"Soonyoung, please I'm begging I just want to see my child," Wonwoo pleaded.

"Like what I've said before, I'm filing a TRO against you. We gave you a chance, and you ruined it. Wonho's so scared of you, do you know that?"

"I-I'm sorry," Wonwoo stuttered in between his sobs, "please give me another chance even if I have to kneel down on you, I love my son so much... When I saw him again after a lot of years had passed I realized how important he is to me," Wonwoo then started getting on his knees, to kneel down infront of his ex husband, "I will sign the divorce papers I swear, you and Jihoon can get married. Please, I just want to still keep in touch with my child." 

Mingyu was alarmed at the way Wonwoo was acting, he quickly held him up with arms so he'll stand up but he won't, "Hyung, please stand."

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo kneeling. He didn't know himself why did they reach this point. His highschool self wouldn't believe him if he goes back to the past and tell him that this will happen in the future. 

"The TRO would be effective up until we were able to go home to China....Let Wonho heal first. The kid hasn't gotten over yet on what happened to....us. And maybe one day, he'll be able to accept you. One more thing, I just want it clear that Jihoon never said anything bad about you to Wonho. It is you who did this."

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. I will do anything just so you could give me a chance," Wonwoo in a very pleading tone, without any hint or sarcasm like how he always talk. 

Soonyoung's heart is breaking. After all, Wonwoo once became his husband. He also loved him so much once, "I'll...try to talk to him one last time. But if he says no...I'm pushing for the TRO. Stand up there so that we can start."

Wonwoo bits his lip supressing more of his tears that was threatening to flow out of his eyes again. Mingyu helped Wonwoo to stand up before embracing him, giving him kisses and whispering comforting words.

It was just like Soonyoung said: Fast. They were interrogated about their marriage, how it came to an end, the reason for the divorce. Soonyoung answered them truthfully and straightforward. Hoping for it to get done faster.

After everything was signed already. Wonwoo and Soonyoung went out of the room. As soon as they got outside Wonwoo immediately burried himself on Mingyu's chest.

Soonyoung gave them one last look before going to back home. It's done. The divorce is officially done, He can finally go home to China with Jihoon. He can finally give him a ring.

***

Jihoon is playing a music piece with his violin on their living room waiting for Soonyoung to get back from the court while Wonho is playing with his mini keyboard as an accompaniment of Jihoon's violin, just the usual quality time they spend together.

Soonyoung can hear the music even before he got inside their house. Once he sees them, he can't help but be mesmerized at the sight of the two, soon to be three, most important people in his life. As usual, he stayed quiet, opting to listen to the both of them.

Jihoon soon noticed Soonyoung's prescence on the doorway making him halt from playing, Wonho shot his head through the doorway as well making him jump for joy and run to his father's direction.

"Daddy!" Wonho screamed.

"Oh Nyong, you're home. How was it?" Jihoon placed his violin down flashing a soft smile to him.

Soonyoung opened his arms widely, letting Wonho jump before picking him up. And then walking towards to his, soon to be, husband.

"It's done, love," Soonyoung cupped Jihoon's face with one hand, "we can now go home." 

Jihoon leaned on Soonyoung's touch, "that's good to hear then, did Wonwoo said anything.. erm hurtful?"

Soonyoung shakes his head and then looked at his son in his arms who is smiling widely at them, "he wants to see Wonho."

Wonho blinked at them, not realizing who they're talking about.

"I know how it feels...Maybe next time once we are all healed. I don't want to remove his rights on our eldest." Jihoon said while caressing his tummy.

Soonyoung nodded, "maybe one day. But not now. For now, I want us to go home. You want that Wonho, we'll finally go home?""

"Yes! Daddy! I'm tired of speaking in Korean."

Jihoon laughed, "he grew up in China after all."

Soonyoung laughed at his child, kissing him all over his face, "difficult? You only speak Korean infront of your uncle Hannie and uncle Cheol. Here in the house you still speak Mandarin," Soonyoung booped Wonho's nose, "by the way, Ji. since we're going home, are we going to sell this unit?"

"I-I don't want... I mean I still want to go home in Korea from time to time. I want this baby to see Korea too someday," Jihoon looks at his tummy where a bump will soon appear, excited for it to come out already even if he's a just weeks pregnant, "even though I know the baby will be a Chinese citizen."

Soonyoung nodded, "Okay then, love. We'll keep the house. Maybe a vacation once in awhile? We can fly to Jeju, or Nami, and other places we weren't able to visit because of everything that happened these past few months."

"Is it okay, won't it be just an additional thing we need to squeeze in to our budget?"

"Nope, love. The reason why I worked hard to earn lots of money is for me to provide a good life to my childrwn, and who knew, even to my husband."

It's true though, Soonyoung worked his ass out to provide a good life to Wonho but he didn't expect that he'll fall inlove again, that means a new addition to his family. It's not like he's complaining though, everything went better when Jihoon entered their lives. He became the sun to his once dark world. 

"But let me just remind you Soonyoung. I'll still go to work okay? I don't want to always ask money from you. So please don't impregnate me every year."

Soonyoung, laughs, "Ofcourse, love. I know you love teaching, and you love your students. You can still do what you love, even after we got married."

"Good" Jihoon smiled, "I still want to build my own school."

"I would offer, but then I know you want to achieve that on your own. But whenever you need the support baby, I'm ready to pick you up."

"I don't want," Jihoon cringed, "you're not my sugar daddy."

"Definitely not, I'm your husband."

Jihoon hit Soonyoung playfully on on his chest, "I don't want other people to think that I only love you because of your money. What they don't know is, I am already inlove with you even back to the days you can only afford is the Odeng on the streets of Myeongdeong."

Soonyoung laughed, "Hey, I bought you food! Even a huge bottle of coke when we had our dancepractice together back then!"

Jihoon rolled his eyes at Soonyoung's childish argument, "yeah to be honest I can afford that, I just don't want you to be offended. And I can still remember how you always talk about Wonwoo back then, our topic would always be him and how much you love him."

Jihoom remembers how wanted to scream Soonyoung before to shut the hell up or how he badly wanted to put a dock tape on his mouth because he's badly hurting. But Soonyoung was so oblivious to his feelings and it's not like he wanted him to know. He doesn't any rights to be jealous, Soonyoung and Wonwoo were in a relationship and madly inlove with each other during those time. There's no need to think about the past though, he is now the man who owns the older's heart. And it still felt so surreal, if it is a dream, he wishes that no one will come to wake him up. He wants to stay there forever.

"But look, now, you're the one who finally owns my heart. This will be forever. No more escapes right Wonho?"

Wonho nodded in agreement, giggling at his parents. He is happy whenever he see them act like that. All he wishes is for them to stay like that forever.

Jihoon smiled, "And I don't have any plans escaping. I am ready to be a Kwon too. Kwon Jihoon."

"Yeah, Kwon Jihoon."

It is again peaceful. It is indeed true that there will always be a rainbow after the rain. Soonyoung's just hoping that everything will be fine from now on. For now, they need to heal the wounds that they have acquired throughout the events that happened during their stay in Korea. He finally had a proper closure with Wonwoo so he believes everything would be better this time. Maybe someday, when they comeback to their homeland for a vacation, he can look straight to Wonwoo's eyes again without feeling the anger bubbling inside him, and maybe someday their child, Wonho, we'll be able to accept him fully too. Just a happy life, holding no grudges from the past. If only the world is perfect, it would have been like that from the start. Time will heal, and soon he knows they'll be able to patch up their relationship too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back with a new chapter, I wasn't able to copyread this properly so I think there will be some errors >< Please inform me if you see one.
> 
> Finallly! Wonwoo has come to his sense! That means we're saying goodbye to this AU soon. We have one or two chapters to go (or maybe three I dunno let's see) before this story finally ends. No worries, I'll be posting a new AU right after hehe!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and feedback if you have the time! 
> 
> Belated Happy Halloween everyone by the way!


	11. The Missing Puzzle Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will consist multiple timeskips~ AND WARNING THERE'S A SMUT SCENE AT THE END PART OF THIS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I corrected tons of errors and typos!

It took them atleast a week to prepare everything to get back to China, Soonyoung fixed a lot of stuff including patching up his relationship with his parents. Jeonghan refused to leave Jihoon's side for days, but Soonyoung promised to bring them to China once Jihoon gives birth to their baby. Soonyoung did try to talk to Wonho about talking to Wonwoo before leaving to China for good. It ended up with him crying for hours, Jihoon being the only who can soothe him. Jun and Hao were there to pick them up, although Minghao can't carry Wonho like he used to because of his huge baby bump, Wonho keeps on kissing his tummy just like what he always does to Jihoon's small bump.

"Wow I miss you my bed!" Soonyoung groaned and flopped down on the bed, kissing the sheets. While Wonho is already fast asleep on his room.

Jihoon sat on the bed, watching his boyfriend roll around it. Shaking his head on his childishness. He just finished changing into a more comfortable pair of clothes, "it used to be your bed only before we flew to Korea."

"Yes, because you sleep in Wonho's room whenever you spend the night here," Soonyoung pouted.

"So is this gonna be my bed now too?" Jihoon asked moving closer to Soonyoung, "technically though I am still just a boyfriend."

Soonyoung wrapped his arms carefully around Jihoon's waist, making sure he'll cause no harm to their unborn child, "I'm not letting you go anywhere, Ji. We practically lived together in Korea. And you're pregnant! I want you to move in, officially, with us, love."

Jihoon looked straight at Soonyoung's eyes, "that means I'll be moving tons of my musical instruments too, that will eat a lot of space."

Soonyoung blinked, he never thought about that, "we can buy a bigger house once we get married?"

Jihoon's reaction changed immediately, "don't, that'll use a lot of money."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon again by the waist gently, making him straddle his lap, "Ji, this house. Is only enough for two or three people because when I bought it, I thought it would always just be me and Wonho you know? But you're here, and then we have a baby along the way. I also want to build my own office and dance room so I don't have to go outside of the house frequently. And then music library and studio for you and Wonho."

Jihoon looks down at his own lap, "well, if you say so, I'm just really not used to it. You know I love saving money."

Soonyoung lifts Jihoon's chin up so that they'll have eye contact again, "it's something we need love, After that, I'll listen to you about our finances."

"Okay," Jihoon pouted, "I want to play piano today though... I miss my piano."

Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon's thighs, "aren't you tired yet from the flight?"

Jihoon whined pointing his slowly growing baby bump with his lips, "nope, your child doesn't want me to sleep yet."

Soonyoung hummed, gently rubbing Jihoon's tummy, as if talking to the baby to behave and let his papa rest, "come on, let's go to the living room where you can play Wonho's piano. Tomorrow we can go to your house. I'm sure Wonho misses your instruments too."

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck tightly, "Okay~ When are we going to visit a doctor for the baby by the way?"

"I already scheduled it, a week from now since we just got home, the doctor said it would be better for you take a rest first," Soonyoung replied as he took out his phone with his free hand to check at the time.

"Wonho's super excited you know, he's been asking me for numerous times now when will the baby come out." Jihoon remembered how Wonho has been constantly asking him when will the baby exactly coming out. He talks about it nonstop too, very ecstatic that he'll have his playmates soon.

"Do you know that he have this little notebook, containing all his name suggestions for the baby."

Jihoon blinked, "what?"

Soonyoung hummed, carrying Jihoon to the living room, and placing him down gently infront of the piano. He also immediately occupied the vacant space beside Jihoon, "it has even both names for boys and girls. He said it will be for his baby sibling."

Jihoon felt so giddy about it, so a giggle eventually went out his mouth, he places his hands down on the piano keys but he hasn't started playing yet, "how about you do you have any names in mind?"

"Jiyoung for a boy?" Soonyoung suggested and asked at the same time, to be honest he's not sure himself yet what to name the kid, "then if it's a girl let's leave the decision to Wonho. He has prepared for this, so we should consider his suggestions."

Jihoon laughed, "Wonho will be a great older brother."

"I don't doubt that, love."

Jihoon then carefully pressed some of the piano keys and started playing it, "thank you for accepting me on your family again Soonyoung. I thought I would be all alone my whole life. I was longing to have a family of my own too when dad and mom died."

Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon's back, putting his chin on his shoulder, "I should be the one thanking you. You love me and accepted Wonho, love him as your own. And ow, you're even giving me a blessing of another child. I'm so lucky to have you, Jihoonie."

Jihoon blushes so hard, still not used with Soonyoung's sweet words, "stop it--"

"Why? It is true. And then even if it was difficult, you stayed with us."

"It's because I love you."

"And we love you too, Actually Ji..." Soonyoung sighed, "can you stay here for a moment?"

Jihoon wondered why, but he just nodded, continuously playing the piano keys. Playing a familiar piece he has played for numerous times now.

Soonyoung went to their room for a bit. Grabbing something from one of their bags, before returning back to Jihoon. But instead of sitting down besides him, Soonyoung went down on his knee. And in his hands, is a small velvet box with a ring inside. The ring is simple, Soonyoung going for something classic than flashy. A rose gold ring with small diamonds on top.

Jihoon places a hand over his mouth in shock. He can't believe what is he seeing right now. Tears of joy started to adorn the brink of his eyes. And even without being asked he already answered, "S-soonyoung! O-ofcourse YES! Yes I will marry you!"

Soonyoung laughed softly, "love, I haven't asked you the question yet!"

"I already know what you're going to ask me! C'mon put it," Jihoon laughed along with Soonyoung, offering him his left hand.

Soonyoung whined, "love, I already made this simple because I know you won't like it to be grand, then you won't even give me the chance to ask the question."

Jihoon laughed louder this time, "okay take two."

Soonyoung grinned widely at Jihoon, holding one of his hand as the other holds the ring, "Lee Jihoon. My son fell in love with you first, before I did. He was the one who led you back in my life, and the reason why my heart is now whole again. You made me whole again. And now, I am asking you to be a part of our family. Be the father my children deserves, and the husband I would cherish. Marry me, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon smiled, wiping his tears with his left hand, tears of joy won't stop going out of his eyes. Well, he has been dreaming to have this moment with Soonyoung ever since his heart started beating for him, "I would love to be with you forever."

Soonyoung stood up then, sitting beside Jihoon. He kissed his fingers first, before gently putting the ring where it belong, "I love you, Kwon Jihoon."

"I can't wait to get married to you, love," Soonyoung added.

"Same, I have a feeling I'll cry hard on our wedding day though... I mean.. it felt like I am just dreaming," Jihoon replied, still crying tears of joy.

"That's okay, I will be the one who'll be wiping your tears anyways. But I promise love I won't make you cry out of sadness. Maybe in happiness, I will?" Soonyoung then wipes Jihoon's tears with the back of his hands.

Jihoon smiled, cupping both of Soonyoung's cheeks, "I know Soonyoung I know, can I have a kiss?"

Soonyoung didn't say anything, all he did was to place a soft warm kiss on Jihoon's awaiting lips.

"Actually there's one more thing," Soonyoung said in between their kisses, he stood up and pulled an old and tattered rectangular box from the center table. Its color has faded and turned into somewhat brown, probably due to the dust it has collected throughout the years. It's a box of an old puzzle, Jihoon looked at his husband bewildered. The item seem to be very familiar to him.

Soonyoung opened the box and revealed a puzzle with a missing piece to complete it, and on the side of it is the bracelet that Jihoon gave up to Wonwoo years ago, and his eyes widened in shock.

"S-soonyoung? How?"

"I think you deserve to have it back Woozi," spoke Soonyoung with a huge smile tugged on his lips he placed the box down on the floor and helped Jihoon in wearing his long lost bracelet, "I'm sorry it took years before I finally came back to your life, but I'm here, let's complete the puzzle again."

Soonyoung then removed the puzzle piece pendant from Jihoon's bracelet and placed it on the younger's palm. The younger one is ugly crying right now already though. He threw himself once again to Soonyoung, hugging him tight, "y-you're Hoshi?"

Soonyoung nodded, chuckling as he pulled Jihoon nearer to him, "where do you think the 'Ho' from 'Wonho' came from?"

Jihoon broke away from the hug and looked at Soonyoung, "it's funny how fate works... it brought us three times together. I hope we won't be separated this time."

Soonyoung caught Jihoon's hand and placed kisses on it. He grabbed the puzzle board carefully with one hand and smiled at Jihoon, the younger understood and placed the missing puzzle piece on the middle finally completing the board.

"We won't be separated from each other now Jihoon, I love you."

"I love you too."

***

Months had passed since Soonyoung proposed to Jihoon, and after finally revealing to the younger the past that they had shared with each other. It has also been months since the day of their union happend. All of their friends went to China to attend their wedding. It was all over the Chinese news because of Soonyoung's growing popularity as the celebrity choreographer/entrepreneur. But instead of making it grand, Soonyoung decided to keep the wedding and reception private, exclusive to friends and family only. It was a day to remember and it will probably become of their happiest moments they will ever have in their life as a married couple.

Soonyoung woke up without Jihoon by his side. Immediately groaning, he groggily stood up searching for a shirt before going down to the kitchen of their newly bought house, they just moved there 2 months ago. It was quite a huge house, the reason why Wonho calls it a palace.

A fresh aroma of coffee has quickly touched his sense of smell as soon as he step foot on the first floor of the house. There he saw Jihoon cooking breakfast in their kitchen, while simultaneously reading something on his tablet. Soonyoung immediately wrapped his arms around his pregnant husband.

Soonyoung placed a soft kiss on Jihoon's cheek to greet him, "Love, you're cooking and planning Wonho's birthday at the same time. One at a time please."

Jihoon smiled as he turned around, "Oh, you're finally awake. I'm also baking cake for Wonho so that we could greet him after he wakes up."

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon's cheeks again, rubbing his hand on his now swollen tummy to greet their baby inside. They didn't want to know the gender yet though, they wanted it to be a surprise, all they did was to ask for an ultrasound from the doctor to know if the baby's doing good and thankfully the child is healthy.

"I want to offer my help but I have a feeling I'll just make things harder," Soonyoung stated with a small chuckle escaped his lips, "thank you, love."

"Yeah, just stay still and watch," Jihoon replied with a roll of his eyes.

Soonyoung laughed at that, letting Jihoon do his baking but not letting him go, just like what he usually does. He acts like a sloth hugging his tree, everytime Jihoon makes something in the kitchen, "I love you, Kwon Jihoon. Wait, have you and our baby ate breakfast already?" Soonyoung asked, patting Jihoon's baby bump gently. He felt small movements inside the bump and he knows it is his child.

Jihoon groaned, "I did, this time he only wants bread, I can't understand your child Soonyoung."

"But it was a good thing that we're done with the phase of weird cravings," Soonyoung sighed. He can still remember those days when Jihoon asks him to buy weird foods, and he eats it with weird food combinations. And the younger usually ask for it in the middle of the night, hours when most stores are already closed.

"2 months to go Nyong, and our baby's coming out."

"Shit. 2 months to go? Fuck, I'm excited! Do you think we have bought enough stuff for him? What do you think he still needs? Hmmmm... also does that mean...can we do THAT again," Soonyoung said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. They stopped their sex life during the 6th month of Jihoon's pregnancy and ever since then Soonyoung has no choice but to do it by himself.

Jihoon pinched Soonyoung on the arm, looking at him angrily, "why are you so excited about it?"

Soonyoung then proceed kissing Jihoon's neck, "am I the only one?"

"Yes you're the only one!" Jihoon argued and Soonyoung only laughed at his reaction. Jihoon slid his hands on Soonyoung's hand placed on his baby bump, "the doctor said my bumb is too big for a first baby."

Soonyoung placed his eyes on the bump, "yeah, that's why I'm worried too. It's like twice the usual? Or I dunno, Wonho wasn't that big."

"Yeah but he said the baby's healthy so there's nothing to worry about,"  
Jihoon moved a bit to open the oven and get the freshly baked Japanese cheesecake that he will decorate with icings and strawberries later on. Wonho really loves strawberry, something that he got from Soonyoung.

"Well, as long as our baby's healthy, and YOU are healthy, I don't care much," Soonyoung muttered before looking at the cake with so much amusement, "Wow love, Wonho would like this for sure... For the past years I just buy him customized cakes."

Jihoon just grinned at his husband as he hands him a plate of cooked pancakes and bacons, "and you, take your breakfast. You'll starve if you keep on flirting and hugging me."

"How can you say I'll starve when I always feel full by just staring at you alone," Soonyoung teasingly said with a smirk, Jihoon quickly scowled at him, "just kidding love! I'll eat now I swear, sorry."

Soonyoung is eating his breakfast while watching Jihoon decorate Wonho's cake. He can't explain why but he's extremely happy today even though he's not the one celebrating his birthday.

Jihoon emerges soon in the dining area with the cake adorned by fruits and icing and there's also several unlit sparkling candles on the top, "there you go, our eldest child is fast asleep yet right?"

Soonyoung's jaw dropped at Jihoon's masterpiece, "Babe! You're spoiling our child too much," Soonyoung stated, smiling from ear to ear, "he'll be surprised for sure!"

"Ofcourse, Wonho deserves the best!" Jihoon then placed the cake on the table, suddenly a stinging pain went straight to his tummy, his baby kicking him yet again to make him known of his existence, "ouch! Soonyoung, you're child is kicking me again!" Jihoon whined as rubbed his tummy, deeply sighing right after.

Soonyoung immediately went near Jihoon, and kissed his belly. He giggled little at the sight when he saw marks of a pair of small feet on Jihoon's tummy, "he also wants to join the party. How about I hold the cake, yeah? Wonho might jump on you after seeing this."

"Soonie please rub my back, it feels like there's two pairs of feet kicking me," Jihoon then smiled when he felt the baby move around inside of him, "well his father is a taekwondo black belter after all."

Of course Soonyoung automatically granted his husband's wishes. He knows how hard it is to carry a child. So as much as possible, he does everything Jihoon tells him. He's whipped like that and he's proud of it.

"Let's go up and wake up the prince."

Jihoon nodded, "wait, are you finished with the food?" Jihoon checked Soonyoung's plate, "I just don't want leftovers you know."

Soonyoung showed his clean plate to Jihoon, "I know baby, there you go finished everything. Let's go, I'm so excited for our baby!"

"Okay carry the cake, be careful!"

Soonyoung saluted and carefully holds the cake. Following Jihoon on their child's room, guiding him from time to time since he's already having difficulties to walk by himself because of his big tummy. He kinda regret purchasing a big house now that he has to carry heavy things upstairs, it takes time to carry stuff from one spot to another in the house due to its huge space.

Jihoon stops by at the door and opens it carefully. They peeped and they were just in time, Wonho just sat up seconds ago, stretching his little arms, yawning cutely.

Jihoon leaned nearer to his husband to whisper on him, "Sing happy birthday quick. Then I'll lit the candles."

Soonyoung immediately sings Wonho a happy birthday, while Jihoon opens the lighter to put a fire on the candle lit. The kid still looking sleepy as hell but his eyes widened at the sight of his parents holding a big cake.

"Papa? Daddy?"

"Happy birthday baby, are you surprised?" Jihoon threw the question with so much enthusiasm. Quite delighted on the smile that the kid is currently wearing right now.

Wonho instead keeps on jumping in his bed, before carefully going down from his big bed and hugged his papa immediately. Wonho, excitedly babbles on, "Did you bake it papa?"

Jihoon pinched the kid's cheek before kissing him on the head "Yes baby, papa baked that for you. C'mon make a wish then blow the candle."

Wonho kissed his papa and daddy before closing his eyes, clasping his little hands together, "I want a brother and a sister! And make them healthy! And I also want daddy and papa to love each other fooooooreveeeer. And then we'll be a big happy family! Thank you!"

Wonho then opened his eyes and blew the candle. Soonyoung immediately placed the cake on a table and carried his son on his arms, kissing him all over his face.

"Happy birthday again baby, your baby sibling wants to greet you too," Jihoon said while rubbing his swollen tummy.

Wonho immediately jumped from his daddy's arms wrap his arms around Jihoon's huge baby bump, kissing it all over like what his papa and daddy do to him.

"Thank you baby! You're coming out soon! I'm gonna share my toys with you!"

Jihoon combed Wonho's hair, "2 months to go baby and the baby's finally gonna come out, what do you think? Is it a baby brother or a baby sister?"

Wonho pouted, "I want both! My little brother and I can protect our baby sister! She'll be the princess!"

Jihoon laughed nervously with that, "w-well your daddy and I will just make you a new sibling after this then--"

Soonyoung laughed at his husband's reaction, and then high fiving his kid, "oh who knew you'd be my free pass Wonho!"

Jihoon secretly pinched Soonyoung, while whispering, "don't teach our child stuff like that!"

Soonyoung yelped in pain but eventually started laughing, knowing what he said pissed Jihoon off, "hey! I am not teaching him anything!"

Jihoon glared at Soonyoung but gave up the topic, "baby uncle cheollie and uncle hannie will be coming over for your birthday party, isn't that great?"

Wonho practically vibrates after that, jumping around the room.

"Thank you love for making all of this happen," Soonyoung commented, pulling his husband close to him.

"Don't mention it, atleast I made you all happy before I die in child birth--"

Soonyoung immediately put his palm over Jihoon's mouth and glared at him, "don't say things like that. We haven't even celebrated our first year of marriage yet."

"You're scared of losing me eyy~" Jihoon then tickled Soonyoung on his waist.

Soonyoung stifle a laugh, removing Jihoon's hands from his waist, intertwining it with his hands, "yeah, I can't imagine a life without you. So please stay here by my side love. We'll still watch Wonho to get married and of course our youngest child too."

"The real question is when will we stop, looks like every year we'll have a new younger child."

Soonyoung, laughed, wiggling his eyebrows again suggestively, "we can't have a child every year, I also want to enjoy our.. you know our 'Excercise' life."

Jihoon whispered right back to Soonyoung's ear, "horny bastard!" before turning back to Wonho, "let's go downstairs and eat your breakfast baby."

Soonyoung is still laughing, giving his son a piggyback ride as they follow Jihoon downstairs.

***

Months passed by again and it is in the middle of the night Jihoon woke up with an unbelievable pain coming from his tummy. He knows his due is within the month but he didn't expect it to be today. He sat up and shook Soonyoung who's sleeping peacefully, enjoying his time in dreamland, "l-love! O-our baby's coming out!"

Soonyoung bolted from the bed, still in his sleepy state, wandering his head around the room, "hah? What? Who's coming out?!"

Jihoon screamed in both annoyance and pain, clutching on the material of his baggy clothes, "Our baby! Soonyoung!"

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! HOSPITAL! RIGHT HOSPITAL!"

Soonyoung scrambled to put on a shirt, he now regrets sleeping half naked, and took his phone to call their doctor.

Jihoon whined, "SOONYOUNG! I can't take it anymore!"

"Love! Just a little more patience!"

Soonyoung grabbed their pre-packed bag just for this event, and immediately picked Jihoon up.

"Hold on tight love!"

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck tightly while still crying in pain, "Soonyoung! It hurts!"

"I'm sorry, love, sorry!"

Soonyoung gently put Jihoon on the car. When he remembered Wonho, they can't leave their son alone, "Wait! Wonho!"

Jihoon just groaned in pain.

"This will be quick love!"

Soonyoung ran back to the house, picking up a random jacket, he didn't even bother to wake Wonho up, just picking him up and running back to the car.

"Okay we can go now!"

Soonyoung immediately put his feet on the pedal, going as fast as he can without endangering his family. Jihoon's groaning and writhing in pain the whole car ride.

"Are we there yet? I-I can't take it anymore!"

Wonho who is now shaken awaken, held Jihoon's hand, comforting him, "Papa, be strong!"

Soonyoung keeps on sending Jihoon his apologies while honking to the cars infront of them impatiently. Jihoon just sat patiently bitting his lower lip, his tears wont stop flowing out of his eyes, the pain is unbearable and he felt like passing out soon.

As soon as they arrived, Soonyoung didn't even bother to park the car, just getting out and picking Jihoon up again.

"WONHO GET THE BAG! EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! MY HUSBAND IS IN LABOR!"

Soon enough, they were entertained by Jihoon's OB, Soonyoung was instructed to wait outside the delivery room. He was left with Wonho in the hallway waiting for Jihoon to successfully give birth.

Soonyoung paced impatiently outside, Wonho just looking at him sleepily while hugging their bag.

"Can't I be there? Be by his side?" He asked himself. Biting on his lower lip impatiently as his anxiety starts to struck him.

"Daddy? Is papa okay?" Wonho asked his dad sleepily.

"Yes, ofcourse! Your baby sibling is coming out today, but don't worry it won't take that long."

Wonho's eyes lit up, liking the new information he heard, "my baby sibling is coming out?"

"Yes, baby. You're going to be a big brother. We just need to...wait."

Luckily the doctor finally went outside the room, "Um are you Mr. Jihoon Kwon's husband?"

"Yes! Can I go inside? He needs me!"

"That would be possible for a normal delivery but your husband would undergo Cesarian delivery," the doctor explained.

Soonyoung blinked at the doctor, "What? Why?"

"You'll be having twins Mr. Kwon. Sadly, the umbilical cord of one of the twins, constricted its own neck that's why we'll be needing to perform this, by this we need you to wait patiently outside till it's done, you can watch on the glass windows though the whole operation, " The doctor pointed the direction of the glass windows.

Soonyoung frozen on his spot, "twins? My child?"

"Yes, don't worry we'll assure you the safety of your family." The doctor gave Soonyoung a smile before he want back to the room.

Soonyoung nodded, "Wonho quick! Let's go to the delivery room! Did you hear that, baby? You'll be having two siblings!"

Wonho jumped excitedly, "My wish is going to come true then?"

"YES BABY! That's why your papa's tummy is big! There were two babies!"

Hours felt like decades as Soonyoung watched the doctors carefully open Jihoon's tummy. Thankfully they were able to pull out the first baby already, safe and sound, it is a baby boy.

Soonyoung leaned in on the glass, wanting to go inside to hold his baby boy. He smiled as tears started to fall down from his eyes.

"Wonho-yah, Look, there's baby Jiyoung."

Minutes after Jiyoung was pulled out, a baby girl followed him. The doctors held the baby upside down to let it cry for a minute or two before handing it to the nurse who'll clean the babies. The medical team is now busy stitching Ji's tummy as a nurse went out to look for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung at this point is full out crying, with Wonho's face pressed on the glass, focused on the babies.

After an hour or so Jihoon was transferred to a private room, sleeping peacefully while the babies were on the nursery. The doctor is now congratulating Soonyoung as Wonho sat on the chair placed beside his papa's bed.

The nurse said they'll bring the babies over once Jihoon is awake, so Soonyoung waited patiently for his husband. Letting Wonho hold Jihoon's hand, as Soonyoung stays at their side.

Luckily, Jihoon stirred from his sleep already. He sat up, slightly wincing from the sting coming from his freshly stitched tummy.

"Where's my baby? Are they doing good?"

Wonho exclaimed, "Papa! They're beautiful!"

"Be careful love, don't worry they're fine," Soonyoung said softly.

Jihoon raises an eyebrow, confusion written on his face, "they're?!"

Soonyoung chuckled, "twins, love!"

"Twins?!" Jihoon gasped in surprise. He can't believe that he just carried two lives inside his tummy.

"Yes, that's why you were having a hard time, you're carrying two Kwons."

Jihoon looked at the nurse inside the room, "I wanna see them," He pleaded with slighty teary eyes. He can't wait to hold and see the babies he had been carrying the whole time. He can't wait to hear their cries and see who they look like.

Soonyoung gestured for the nurse, and the nurse immediately went out to get the two kids. Soonyoung leaned in, pressing a kiss on Jihoon's forehead, "Kwon Wonho. Kwon Jiyoung. Kwon Jiyo. Our babies, Jihoonie."

"We have a lot of babies now."

"I realized love, we should stop here. I don't wanna see you getting hurt anymore," Soonyoung said with a sad little pout on his face.

"Well.. Yeah, it really did hurt, it'll take weeks probably for me to regain back my strength."

"I understand, love. Don't worry I'll be your servant. I'll take care of you. I love you," Soonyoung caught Jihoon's hand placing kisses on it. Looking at him lovingly.

"I love you too" Jihoon replied, caressing Soonyoung's face, "what's taking the nurse so long.

Soonyoung just shrugged. Wonho on the other hand is squealing, "I'm gonna see them?!"

"Yes Wonho, you'll see them."

Wonho giggled loudly at that. Making Both of his parents laugh. Suddenly, the door opened, with three nurses wheeling two baby craddles. One that says Kwon Jiyoung, and one is Kwon Jiyo. Both asleep. Jihoon held unto Soonyoung. Tears of joy started to adorn his pretty face.

"Is that them?"

Soonyoung nodded, kissing Jihoon again. Wonho has his eyes wide, looking at his siblings in wonder. OneOne the nurses gently picked up the boy, handing it to Soonyoung while the other took the girl out of the crib and put her in Jihoon's arms.

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and his babies back and forth, "Soonyoung their eyes!"

"Look at her Ji, the only thing she got is my eyes," Soonyoung pointed Jiyo.

Jihoon stared at Jiyo, blinking, yes she looks like an exact replica of himself except for the eyes, a girl version of him, "she has my eye mole."

Wonho then jumped happily, noticing something from his baby brother, "Daddy! even Jiyoung got papa's mole! Look!"

"But you look like Jiyoung, just like your daddy," Jihoon patted Wonho's head with his free hand.

Wonho looked at Jihoon who's holding the girl, and Soonyoung who's holding the boy, "Daddy, papa?"

Jihoon looked at Wonho, "yes baby?"

"You still love me right? Even though I didn't came out of your tummy? Even though my real papa is bad?"

Jihoon blinked and looked at Soonyoung who's apparently looking at him too, Jihoon coughed and patted the space beside him, "baby, come here. Sit beside papa."

Wonho stood up from his chair and climb on the empty space next to Jihoon. Immediately poking his baby sister, and was surprised when even asleep, Jiyo gripped his index finger.

"Baby, it doesn't matter wether I gave birth to you or not. I love you, it's all what matters, you will always be my first baby," Jihoon caresses Wonho's cheek lovingly, "Can I have a kiss from my eldest child?"

Wonho smiled kissing his papa on his cheeks. Soonyoung went near them, "your papa's right Wonho, we love you equally just as we love your baby siblings."

Jihoon smiled as he combs Wonho's hair when suddenly Jiyo started wailing. Wonho got startled so bad he tried to removed his finger but the baby won't let go of his finger, "papa look! She loves me!"

"Y-yes, but wait baby I'll just rock your baby sister to sleep."

Wonho nodded, and instead turned his attention to the sleeping baby boy on his daddy's arms.

"Look at him Wonho hyung, he's as goodlooking as you!"

Wonho with his surprised little voice, "hyung? I'm a hyung now!"

"Jiyo wants to drink her milk, " Jihoon said with agrim expression on his face.

"I have a feeling these two eat a lot!" Soonyoung joked, looking at the kids' rosey chubby cheeks.

"Wait, I'll just breastfeed Jiyo... It's embarrassing!"

"Do you want us to go out?" Soonyoung asked. Wanting to give Jihoon the comfort.

"No need, can I just ask for something to cover me."

Soonyoung immediately asked an extra blanket to the nurse which was immediately given, and he also asked the nurse to leave and just return when it's time for the kids to go back to the infant section.

"Are you comfortable, honey?"

"Yes I'm comfortable, Thanks Nyong," Jihoon stated as he lifted his hospital gown up.

Soonyoung nodded, Wonho went down from the bed to give his papa privacy and stood up the chair so he can reach his baby brother on Soonyoung's arm.

"Why is Jiyoung not awake yet?"

"He's sleeping so he can grow up up fast, so you two could finally play together," Jihoon replied even though he is busy feeding his baby girl.

"OHHHHHH! Hi baby, I'm your hyung, just sleep tight okay? I will protect you from bad guys!" Wonho spoke so softly to his baby brother, who stays unbothered by the world, still sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, they heard the hospital door slam opened revealing a Jeonghan and Minghao pushing each other while Seungcheol and Jun are at the back. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were in China this week because they just attended Minghao and Jun's wedding anniversary celebration. They were about to schedule a flight today when they heard the news from Soonyoung. Thus, they are all here.

"Hon please calm down!" Seungcheol cried, wanting to stop his aggressive husband but can't do something about it. Jeonghan always have the upper hand.

"I'll hold the baby first!" Jeonghan screamed at Minghao, sending him a competitive stare.

"In your dreams, hyung! I'm going to hold the baby first!" Minghao fought back. Behind him was Jun who's only rolling his eyes at Minghao's behavior. Minghao's usually the tame one between the two of them but the world turned upside down today. He was just thankful that they left their child to his parents' house.

The commotion was loud enough to wake both of the babies, now Jiyoung started crying. His peaceful slumber got disrupted.

"Uncles!!! Shhhhhh!!!" Wonho scolded the group of old people. Glaring at them, protective of his little brother, who's already calming a little bit when Soonyoung started to rock him on his arms.

"Can you please keep quiet my children are sleeping!" Jihoon spoke angrily.

"Children?"

They all questioned at the same time. Seungcheol and Jun both blinked.

Soonyoung smiled sheepishly at them, showing the boy in his arms, and pointing the baby girl in Jihoon's arms, "twins! I have a boy and a girl."

Minghao, looked at Soonyoung, offended, "it took us a long time to have a baby then you?"

"Looks like Soonyoung's really great at baby making," Jihoon said, watching all of their jaws drop.

"How I wish my husband was like that too," Jeonghan whined, looking pointedly at Seungcheol. He and Seungcheol have been trying for several times now but they are having a hard time to have one.

"Can I carry?" Minghao asked Jihoon. Using this chance to carry the baby to win against Jeonghan.

"Which one? I am still feeding our princess."

Minghao cooed at the baby girl but immediately went to the boy before Jeonghan can beat him to it, "Kwon Jiyoung, meet your uncle Hao-

"The most amazing uncle Hao."

Soonyoung, laughed, "that's not even a question, Hao."

"Hey Soonyoung I want to carry them too!" Jeonghan complained. He noticed just now that Minghao's already carrying the baby boy.

"One at a time! We don't want to disturb the children, aren't we?" Soonyoung answered.

"Wonho, come here, how's being a hyung?" Jun called Wonho. Wonho then jumped out of the bed. Jun smiled, pulling the kid by his side.

"Super happy uncle! I'll be protecting the both of them!" Wonwoo mused, placing both of his hands on his waist, popping out his small chest.

Junhui patted Wonho's head, "that's great to hear."

Soonyoung smiled as Jeonghan cooed at his baby girl after Jihoon handed Jiyo to him, and then Minghao at the boy. Soonyoung used the chance to sit beside Jihoon, and hugged the man.

Soonyoung, whispers randomly to Jihoon, "I love you."

Jihoon chuckled, his eye smile appearing, "that's so random, are you happy?"

"Yeah, extremely happy."

Jihoon cupped Soonyoung's cheek, "you have someone to take care of the babies now."

"But I want to take care of you too, love," Soonyoung whispered again, leaning to Jihoon's touch with his eyes twinkling with so much adoration and fondness for his husband.

"But I want to take care of you too afterall you've been through. I want you to be happy always," Jihoon looked back at Soonyoung with the same amount of love the older's giving to him.

"I am happy. Became so much happier when you came to our lives, now you even gave me two gifts. You're my happy ending, Kwon Jihoon," Soonyoung placed a hand on the top of the hand on his face, giving it a little rub.

"You also have a contribution in creating them."

"But you're the one who worked hard for them. I'm so proud of you, baby," Soonyoung said sincerely and Jihoon felt like he have melted right then and there.

"Thank you, by the way the doctor said I might be using a wheel chair for one week."

Soonyoung nodded, "That's okay, I'll take care of our babies. I want you you to get well soon. I want you healthy."

"Can you mamage? There's two of them," Jihoon raised an eyebrow. But well Soonyoung was able to raise Wonho alone for 5 years, so there's no question about. He is lucky that the father of his children is a family man.

"I will. You did your part, it's time for me to do it."

"You're being too cheesy huh?" Jihoon pulled his hands away from Soonyoung's face to give him a playful push.

"Only for you, love."

Seungcheol glared at them, "wow hello? We're still here?"

"Sorry hyung!" Soonyoung apologized. Both him and Jihoon looked at their friends looking at them with disgusted faces but all they did is laugh with a hint of red scattered across their faces.

"Cheol when will we ever have our own?" Jeonghan complained again to Seungcheol. He badly wanted to have a child as well, he's really growing more and more envious to his friends.

"You should go and see a doctor hyung," Jihoon advised.

"We're planning to. And even one of us is sterile, that's okay We can always just adopt," Jeonghan said as he smiled down at the baby girl in his hold. Jiyo is yawning with his small little mouth.

"That's good then."

"Just don't be impatient, it will come." Soonyoung added with a wide grin plastered on his face again, raising a thumbs up.

"Easy for you to say!" Minghao said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. And Soonyoung just sticked his tongue out childishly at his friend.

"Do you still have plans to umm make more babies?" Jun asked looking at the two babies being carried by Minghao and Jeonghan.

"I don't think so," Jihoon replied, sighing a little.

"Jihoon went through a lot. I don't think I can bear seeing him in pain again." Soonyoung chimed in. The events earlier replayed his mind again, especially the time Jihoon's writhing in pain inside the car, he doesn't that to repeat anymore.

"so are you gonna go back on pills...or you know, rubber?" Jeonghan inquired, even though he knows what the answer's gonna be. After all Jihoon shares him everything.

"pills hyung... I can't with rubber.. I want to feel him," Jihoon laughed, face is still pink from embarrassment though he have quite improved now, he's not too shy to talk about sex and his sex life already.

"But you were using pills then you got pregnant? Doesn't that mean it's not effective?" Jun asked again. He's genuinely curious. As far as he knows Soonyoung mentioned something to him about Jihoon taking contraceptives back then but he still got pregnant hence why they're here.

"Uh ... I forgot to take during those time..." Jihoon said as a reply. He was so busy with papers and stressed with Wonwoo's presence during those times. He remembered how he was not able to eat breakfasts too back then.

"Soonyoung hyung got you pregnant the first time you forgot to take pills!?" Minghao exclaimed, his mouth forming na 'o' shaped.

Soonyoung shrugged, "Don't look at me. Even I myself, was amazed."

"Y-yeah... Can you guys umm conver Wonho's ears," Jihoon requested, Jun quickly obliged, the child look like he's not interested on what they are all chatting about though. He's back at playing among us on his tablet, "he'll last for so many rounds a night," Jihoon dropped the bomb which made Soonyoung gasp in surprise.

Soonyoung immediately put his palm over Jihoon's mouth to cover it, restraining his husband from exposing more information, "Hey Jihoonie!"

"Now we know Soonyoung's kink!" Seungcheol teased. Smiling evilly at the younger. He's thinking wether he can use that as too blackmail his friend in the near future.

Jihoon removed his Soonyoung's hand on his mouth, "who knows that might be the secret to have a baby easier!" Jihoon joked.

"How many rounds can you guys take?" Jeonghan asked curiously. Taking notes, considering maybe he and Cheol can try it. Trying won't hurt them.

"I don't know to be honest... he keeps on you know....doing it till I pass out..His stamina is incredible," Jihoon replied with an the familiar shade of red re-appearing to his face.

"Babe!" Soonyoung whined as he buries his face on Jihoon's neck in shame.

Junhui whistled with that information, "You're a beast Kwon!"

"Why, what are you so shy about? If it's just the two of us you are so bold?" Jihoon asked Soonyoung, their personalities have changed today and Jihoon became the one more open about their relationship to their friends.

"I really can't believe that Soonyoung is a, you know, top. Then I'll hear this? So I guess he's not cute when it comes to bed?" Jeonghan threw another question that made Soonyoung shout a bit in embarrassment.

"Stop! My children are listening!"

"No he's not!" Jihoon laughed, "Wonho's ears is covered and safe!"

Soonyoung, whispers in Jihoon's ear, barely moving his lips so no one can see that he's actually speaking, "just you wait once you recovered, I'll punish you."

Jihoon shuddered with that, so he stopped. He likes the idea though, he likes the idea of making love with Soonyoung again after a long time of not doing it.

"Papa, daddy, I'm sleepy." Wonho yawned. Jun's hands were now removed from his ears. He placed his tablet on the table beside Jihoon's bed.

"Let's sleep baby!" Jihoon patted the empty space in his bed.

Junhui didn't let go of Wonho but instead carried him to Jihoon. Wonho immediately climb next to Jihoon, careful not to hurt his papa.

"Sleep my babies, the nurses will be picking up the babies later," Soonyoung said warmly.

"Thank you love!" Jihoon chirped, puckering his lips.

Soonyoung of course obeyed, He can't resist Jihoon charms afterall. Soonyoung kissed him once, twice, and then thrice up until Wonho whines saying he wants kisses too.

***

One year had passed since Jihoon gave birth to the twins. They have decided to take a vacation on Korea so they can celebrate the twin's birthmonth on their mother country and to free themselves from the stress of the jobs. It's about time to bring the babies to South Korea.

One evening, at exactly 8pm, they had just finished dinner, Jihoon is busy feeding the twins with their gerbers when he noticed, Soonyoung is busy typing something on his laptop. Pretty much serious about, it's probably regarding their problematic client again. He watches how his husband heave a heavy sigh.

"Love?" Jihoon called. Looking at Jiyoung who is playing with his yellow colored silicone bib.

"Yes why love?" Soonyoung looked down from his laptop, halting from whatever he is doing.

"I think it's about time to fix Wonho and Wonwoo's rift, don't you think so?" Jihoon spoke in a very gentle tone of voice, giving another spoonful of gerber to Jiyo who's giggling nonstop at her papa, saying words that he can't understand well, baby talk.

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, surprised, "I....yeah...maybe."

"Don't you want them to get along?" Jihoon asked. Jihoon remembered, he haven't told Soonyoung yet about the fact that he and Wonwoo had been once became bestfriends too. Even though, the taller had been hostile with him after the rift that has happened to their families he knows the Wonwoo that he knows is still there, hiding, covered with his anger with life. In short, he still greatly cares for Wonwoo's well being.

Soonyoung bit his lip, "he's still... Wonho's father," Soonyoung then looked away.

Jihoon smiled a little, "and you have loved him at some point of your life.. I think he's not that bad.. give it a shot, a year had passed now so yeah."

Soonyoung sighed, standing up from where he's working and then pulling Jihoon in a back hug, "can't we just stay like this? We're already perfect here. You, me and our kids...."

"Soonyoung I am serious..."

"I sound like an asshole just now, didn't I? Sorry. I just... can't help it. But yeah, I think you're right. I'll talk to Wonho. He has the decision. I'm just here to protect you and our children," Soonyoung murmured, placing kisses on his husband's neck.

"Good," Jihoon turned around to face Soonyoung, "Because of that you'll have your reward later!"

Soonyoung grinned widely, "what reward?"

Jihoon winked, running his hands from Soonyoung chest to his abs area, tracing it on the cotton material of his shirt, "you know that already."

"Papa! papa! Eat! Eat!" Jiyoung demanded, opening his mouth like a baby bird.

"Your son's complaining now, must feed him!"

Soonyoung sighed, kissing Jihoon on the lips before kissing Jiyoung and Jiyo, the babies just a few weeks into their first birthday.

"I'll just go to Wonho..and talk to him."

"Okay love!"

Soonyoung turned off his laptop, going instead to his son's room, who is now a 9 year old kid. He's busy playing with his electric guitar, his new found instrument obsession, at this point Soonyoung gave up on counting how many instruments his son can do and wants to learn.

"Baby?"

"Yes dad? And," Wonho groaned before completing his sentence, "Can you stop calling me that, I'm a hyung now."

Soonyoung laughed out loud, Wonho's been complaining the past few days about being called like that. It was just like yesterday when he's still okay being called with that name, "but you're still my baby!"

Soonyoung went to flop down on Wonho's bed. Pulling the boy with him.

Wonho groaned in annoyance, "What is it dad?" He placed his guitar aside.

Soonyoung suddenly went to his serious dad mode, sitting up from the bed and patting his side, "come here, my son."

Wonho moved closer to his dad, "yes?"

"Your papa Hoonie and I...are thinking of going back to Korea for Vacation. We'll celebrate the first birthday of your baby siblings there," Soonyoung blurted out, reading his son's expression if there are any signs of discomfort.

"Y-yes, I don't think it's a bad idea, since they haven't been to Korea yet," Wonho stammered. He likes the idea of coming back to Korea and coming back to Korea means he'll probably talk and see the man who gave birth to him again. He's already ready, he told himself, but he can't help but still feel nervous.

Soonyoung started caressing Wonho's hair, "And well, baby, your papa Hoonie and I think... maybe it's time you talk to your papa Wonwoo again."

Wonho stiffens at the sudden mention of his biological father's name, that's it, he knew it, "I- I... well.. Papa already talked with me about this as well.. before.. I eventually need to talk with him... he's still a part of me I guess? I mean he gave birth to me.."

"I know you had bad memories with him... but like what I keep telling you, people can change. And before we left Korea, he wanted to see you and apologize to you. He wants to know you. You are right, he's still your father too. But it's all up to you, baby." Soonyoung reminded. He doesn't want to force his son to talk with Wonwoo if he doesn't want to.

"I think I am ready... I think he owes Papa Hoonie an apology too," Wonho stated boldly to his father which made Soonyoung smile proudly. He's growing up to be a brave young man.

Soonyoung nodded, kissing Wonho on the forehead, "Yes baby, he owes you an apology too. But you also have to let him in, okay? I'm just here to protect you."

"I can protect myself too already, I'm a big boy now NOT a BABY," Wonho proudly stated while grinning and emphasizing certain words. Soonyoung just shook his head and laughed a little.

Jiyo suddenly peeped on the doorway cutely, "Dada?"

Soonyoung immediately ran to his daughter. He's still not used to seeing the baby walking, or more like waddling, he's afraid that she might trip on her own little feet. Quickly, he picked her up from the floor, and sat down again beside Wonho with the princess on his lap.

"Why is my princess looking for me?" Soonyoung asked the baby using his cute voice and that made Jiyo let out a very cute little laugh.

Wonho smiled at his little sister. He loves her so dearly.

Jiyo giggled, "Dada! Hug!"

"Aigoo~" Soonyoung then kisses all over her face and hugging her tight like a teddy bear.

"Jiyo looks like papa Hoonie, don't you think so daddy?" Wonho said, looking at his baby sister.

Soonyoung nodded, raising the baby up in the air a little, Jiyo is just continuously giggling and making baby noises, "Look at her dimples, Wonho-yahhh. It looks like papa Hoonie's right? I'm certain, your little sister will have tons of suitors someday!"

Wonho laughed, "well goodluck to whoever that person is, Jiyo has two brothers and of course you dad!"

"Of course! They won't easily get our princess' hand, right angel? You love daddy," Soonyoung said as he kisses Jiyo all over again. Tickling her slightly on her sides.

Jiyo blinked completely confused on what his father is talking about but she smiled anyways.

"When pap... I mean Wonwoo gave birth to me.. Were you as happy too like when papa Hoonie gave birth to the twins?" Wonho suddenly threw out of nowhere.

"Yes absolutely! If you only knew. Well yes, we were young but when I saw you," Soonyoung smiled at the memories, he remembers the days when he first held Wonho. It was one of the happiest moments that has ever happened on his life, "I told myself, I'll do anything for you!"

"It's good that papa came, I knew it when I first saw him he's like the guardian angel, heaven have sent to us," Wonho replied, he is indeed thankful for Jihoon, for treating him like a real son. He had never felt left out even though Jihoon has his own biological kids now with Soonyoung.

Soonyoung laughed, "I thought your papa is a fairy? Well see? That's how special you are, you helped me finding the missing puzzle piece to my life, to this family and that is your papa."

Wonho nodded his head while blushing, last time Jihoon and Soonyoung told him about their whole lovestory when one afternoon he asked about the bracelet that his papa is always wearing ever since he got the engagement ring. He started to believe that soulmates do exist since then and he can't help but wonder what is his soulmate like, "I mean someday if I were to have someone I want it to be someone like papa."

"Ohhhhh~ so does this mean you already have a crush? That's why you no longer want to be called a baby?" Soonyoung teased, laughing, Soonyoung then suddenly screamed from the top of his lungs so Jihoon would be able to hear him, "HOONIE! HOONIE! Our son!"

Wonho blushed furiously, "What?! Dad No!"

Jihoon peeps on the door carrying Jiyoung who's surprisingly behave on his arms, "yes love?"

Soonyoung laughs at how red his son is, "Love, your child has already a crush!"

"Really? is that a boy or a girl?" Jihoon inquired. Curious on the person Wonho's interested with. Jiyoung on his arms suddenly broke himself away from his hold, Jihoon sighed but let the child be.

"I don't have a crush!" Wonho vehemently denies.

"That's cute, maybe you can bring him cookies that you and your papa bake! Or you can play instruments for him!" Soonyoung suggested, being very supportive to his son.

"I don't have a crush daddy," Wonho argued but his face and reaction tells his parents otherwise, especially when the kid averted his gaze, Wonho is a bad liar, "I just think h-he's cute!"

"Oh.. so it's a boy," Jihoon said, pulling Jiyoung on his shirt, the baby is about to trip with his clumsy feet again.

"Oh! Gotcha there! So umm your classmate? Club member? Our neighbor? Omg, how cute is he? Is he as cute as your papa Hoonie?" Soonyoung asked his son excitedly, Wonho is indeed a big boy now. As a parent he can't help but feel teary eyed, it was just like yesterday when he had his first steps.

Wonho's face turned a darker shade of red, "Teacher Seok's child..."

Soonyoung blinked, "The one with the heart shaped smile? Your partner last time you played piano? The one with a beautiful singing voice?"

"Y-yeah," Wonho shyly admits.

"I think it's time we invite them for dinner? Aren't you good friends with teacher seok, love?" Soonyoung asked, planning what to cook and what to do on that dinner night already.

"You're setting up your child huh?" Jihoon chuckled, pulling Jiyoung again near him.

"Just helping! This is a first crush!" Soonyoung answered but the smile on his face is still there.

"I'll talk to him after our vacation to Korea don't worry. His son looks a lot more like Joshua though." Jihoon remembered how he met Seokmin. The man finished with a degree in education but originally went to China to pursue a singing career unfortunately it didn't work out. Jihoon met him on one of the music festivals he attended, Seokmin's pregnant that time with the said child and Jihoon helped him to get a job on the place where he is working at and the rest is history.

"Joshua? Is he a foreigner... Hmmm, son we can buy tons of treat from Korea and you can give some to your crush and to his fathers!" Soonyoung chirped excitedly, throwing suggestions nonstop.

"Shut up dad!" Wonho groaned, face is still extremely red. He regrets ever admitting to his dad whoever caught his attention. He won't let him live now.

"Yeah, he grew up in LA.. so his son doesn't know so much mandarin and korean, even though they're korean as well. The kid is more comfortable speaking in English," He answered shyly again, well it is indeed the truth.

"Oh! Wonho-yah! Does that mean you speak in English with him? It's good that you know how to speak in English," Soonyoung mused. Wonho is kind of a polyglot, he's currently learning Japanese too since he's into anime too and Japanese rpgs.

"Y-yeah I want him to be comfortable here in China, I want to protect him, h-he's just so cute."

"Aww what a sweet boyfriend!" Soonyoung squealed, still teasing his son.

"S-shut up dad!" Wonho complained, stomping his foot on the floor

"Stop teasing our son already," Jihoon said, still laughing though.

"Okay I'll stop, anyways don't you think our unit in Korea is a bit too small," Soonyoung looked at his twins, who are both hyper as hell, well who else do they get it from, "Why do I have a feeling they won't like it? I should ask Cheol hyung to find for a bigger unit don't you think?"

"No it's not love, I can talk with the twins, we have a spare room there anyways, let's not spend a huge money again." Jihoon has always been thrifty, wanting to ensure the future of their children. He's also almost near to make his dream school come true, just a little bit more of money.

Soonyoung pouted, "O....kay boss!"

"Let's just put the money on our children's savings."

"Ofcourse, love. Oh by the way, we're gonna expand the dance studio." Soonyoung said, he remembered how he was not able to update Jihoon with some life updates the past few weeks because of their busy schedules. Today's the perfect day for them to bond since they are all free till tomorrow.

"That's great to hear, who do you think will inherit that. seems like Wonho is more interested in music than dancing." Jihoon watched Wonho place the electric guitar back its casing.

Soonyoung shrugged, "They can do what they want, and I'll support them. If Wonho wants music, why not? Arts? Science? As long as he is happy."

"But looks like someone loves dancing too though," Jihoon's eyes shifted to their youngest son, watching Jiyoung who recently went out of his hold dancing alone to his own music as his parents and Wonho hyung discuss.

Soonyoung laughed, "Wonho's your prodigy, and Jiyoung's mine... Hmmm, I'm excited for our princess."

Jihoon combs his daughters hair, "she said she wants to be a princess," He shook his head, "it's because of you keep on playing the prince and tiger or whatever it is, the reason why they became like that."

"What? Where is the lie though? She's a princess! Right Jiyo? I'll give everything I have if my princess ask for it. You heard that angel?" Soonyoung kisses the giggling girl again.

"Spoiled."

"Our babies deserve it so why not?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes "they need discipline too," Jihoon suddenly remembers the time he scoleded Jiyoung for stealing cookies on the cookie jar even though he hasn't eaten his lunch yet.

"That's what you're here for, love," Soonyoung grinned at him, "Good cop," he points at him self, "bad cop!" he points at Jihoon, "well balanced!"

"Whatever, though it looks like Jiyoung is the only headache I have, he's so hype. He's like a version 2 of you."

Soonyoung laughed, "Jiyoung's my mini me!"

"I just hope he's not as aggressive as you."

"Hey I'm not that aggressive!"

"Really?" Jihoon flashed a teasing smile.

Soonyoung's eyes grew wide and coughed, "Son, you can go back to...whatever you're doing. Ji, let's tuck the kids to bed."

"Okay good night dad and papa," Wonho said, placing a kiss on the cheeks of both of his parents.

"Someone's excited to get their prize~" Jihoon teases Soonyoung again.

"Of course!"

Jihoon giggled before picking up the twins to bring them on their room to tuck them in bed. Soonyoung took Jiyoung, the more hyper one, from Jihoon and decided to tire the baby out so he'll easily sleep.

Wonho on the other hand lied down on his bed to take a sleep already as soon as his parents left his room. Jihoon already placed the yawning Jiyo on her bed as soon as they enter the twin's bedroom.

"Sleep my child," Jihoon kissed Jiyo's forehead. The little girl giggled before completly closing his eyes.

"Night night papaaa! Night night dada!"

Soonyoung entered the twin's room with Jiyoung already yawning repeatedly.

"Night night papa! Dada!"

Jihoon smiled, adjusting the blankets on their bodies, turning on the lamp shades on the bedside tables to illuminate the room once they turned off the lights, "Looks like the kid's asleep now."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon close to him, and leaning down to whisper on his ears, "but we're not sleeping yet love."

"What do you wanna do?" Jihoon laughed playfully as he turns off the lights on the twins room and carefully closes the door. He drags Soonyoung to their room soon after.

Soonyoung, gripping Jihoon's waist, "You know what I want, love.

Jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung giving him a coy smile.

"I want you to do whatever you want to do with me tonigh~ That's your reward~ I'll be your slut."

"Fuck."

Soonyoung immediately gripped Jihoon's thighs, making him jump a little so Soonyoung can pull his legs around his waist.

Jihoon wrapped his legs tightly around Soonyoung's waist. His eyes fixated on Soonyoung, licking his bottom lip, anticipating for his husband's next actions. Jihoon leaned in near his ear, biting and nibbling on it before whispering sexily.

"What are you going to do to me daddy?"

Soonyoung smirked at him, "Didn't you always say you want to always feel me? I'm gonna fuck you full of my cum, baby."

Soonyoung leaned in, claiming Jihoon's lips, hard and long. Jihoon moaned at the thought, kissing Soonyoung back with the same passion. He started grinding himself on Soonyoung as well, his arms still tightly holding unto Soonyoung for support.

Soonyoung led them to the bed, not even pausing at kissing Jihoon. Instead covering his body with his own as he laid him on the bed.

Jihoon giggled and broke apart from the kiss to catch some air. His hand made its way to cup Soonyoung's cheeks.

"You're so handsome."

Soonyoung smirked at him, "and you, I still find you very hot and sexy."

"You really find it sexy? I already have stitches Soonie."

"Yeah and? I find it beautiful."

Soonyoung leaned down to kiss on Jihoon's jaw, Jihoon moaned a little.

"Don't you find it unsexy at all? I mean... I lost my abs."

"Kwon Jihoon, I love your body. With all of its scars and imperfection. I still can't get enough of you," Soonyoung replied seriously, tracing every part of Jihoon's body with his hands.

"That makes me feel better then. Please continue, I need you."

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon again, until his lips are red and swollen. Stinging from Soonyoung's continuous nipping and biting until Soonyoung nudged them open so he can finally explore Jihoon's mouth with his tongue

Jihoon closed his eyes trying to savour all of the feelings poured on to the kiss. He let Soonyoung enter his mouth and take control like he always does, sucking on the tongue he sticked out.

Soonyoung kissed him until their lips are aching, his mouth going down from his jaw to his neck and growling when his clothes get in the way.

"Take this off. Take everything off. Now."

"I- What? I'll take it off? All of it?" Jihoon asked, a bit startled.

"Yes. Now. Before I rip them off."

"Soonyoungie," Jihoon whined, playing like a brat lightly, he knows how to rile the older up and he wants him to be completely rough tonight, "I'm too lazy to take them off."

Soonyoung kissed him hard then, and without a warning he gripped Jihoon's shirt with both hand and ripped them off.

"Shame. That's branded. Oh well, we can always buy one anyway."

Jihoon shuddered when he felt the cold air hit his bare skin. He sloppily kissed back on Soonyoung. Hungry for it since it's been weeks since the last time they made love due to their hectic schedules.

"Fuck, I missed you."

Soonyoung broke the kiss to mouth on his neck, until it went down to his chest. Leaving big red marks, replacing the faded ones. Sucking on the skin, biting and licking.

"P-please I want it rough."

Soonyoung licked his thumb and index finger, lubricating it before bringing them to one of Jihoon's nipples while his mouth started to play with the other. Pulling Jihoon's hips up and grinding his own down.

Jihoon trembled as a sigh escaped his mouth. His eyes connected with Soonyoung's piercing gaze. Feeling like a prey under his predator's trap.

"S-soonie ah! Take your clothes off as well."

Soonyoung obeyed, making a show out of pulling his shirt off. Opening his pants button and zipper slowly.

Jihoon's gaze never left Soonyoung's. His eyes followed where his husband's hand is travelling. He bit his lower lip, he felt his dick twitching at the sight.

Soonyoung left his pants on, with his fly open and instead removed Jihoon's shorts, including his underwear. Leaving Jihoon naked and ready on the bed. He licked his lips as he stared at Jihoon from top to bottom. They've done this a lot of times, but he still can't help but be aroused each and every single time.

Jihoon blushed and felt so conscious with the way Soonyoung stares at him so immediately covered his body with his arms.

"S-soonyoung can you not? Like I told you, my body wasn't as great as before."

Soonyoung grabbed one of Jihoon's hand and then put it over his clothed cock.

"Can you feel that, baby? If I don't find you beautiful, would I be this hard? Only you, can make my cock hard."

Jihoon blushes furiously. Jihoon can't explain why he still feel so shy around Soonyoung even they have been married for almost a year now, even though they had seen each other naked in bed multiple times now. His hand gripped on Soonyoung's clothed cock, it's rock hard already and he can't wait to have it inside him again.

"S-soonie."

"Yes, love?"

Jihoon opened his legs wide. His hand left Soonyoung cock to hold his ass cheeks apart exposing his pink rim, offering Soonyoung to wreck it.

"Fuck me now please."

"Need to prep you, baby. It's been weeks since we last did it."

Soonyoung stood up, getting their bottle of lube and then proceeded to remove all of his clothes.

Jihoon whined, "I can take it raw."

"Baby, I'm quite....big. You'll get mad at me again for having a sore asshole for weeks."

"I don't care! I want to take it raw... please! I can take it"

Soonyoung knows his dick agrees to Jihoon's idea. And he's a weak man, with his weakness willing and naked on his bed. So he only did what was reasonable. He pulled Jihoon's leg up until Soonyoung is kneeling between them. He pushed them down to the bed, spreading Jihoon, and then poured a ridiculous amount of lube on his cock.

"I need you, please!"

Soonyoung pushed in then. Groaning at how tight Jihoon is. Jihoon screamed when he felt Soonyoung's dick started to rip him open. His hands gripped on the sheets and he spread his legs wider if that is possible to give Soonyoung more access.

Soonyoung didn't stop until all of him is inside Jihoon. Staying still even tho all he wants is to fuck him rough, wreck him. Jihoon bucked his hips on his own due to that. It was quite painful due to Soonyoung's size, no matter how many times they have done sex, it still hurts like the first time but that is what Jihoon wanted right now, something a bit painful so he moved his hips without informing his husband.

"Fuck, Jihoon. Stop that."

Soonyoung gripped Jihoon's waist, wanting him to adjust first.

"N-no please, I need you to move."

"Are you sure, love?"

"Y-yes please fuck me."

Soonyoung, without a warning, pulled all the way out then slam back in. Letting go of any sense of control. But instead letting his pleasure take over. Jihoon wanted it rough? He'll give it rough.

Jihoon's hands which was formerly gripping on the sheets are now on Soonyoung's biceps. He is screaming his husband's name out as he pounded into him, taking everything that Soonyoung is giving to him.

"F-FUCK! A-AH! MORE! MORE PLEASE!"

"You're so tight baby!"

Soonyoung mouthed on Jihoon's neck as he piston his hips harshly, his cock directly hitting his prostate while his fingers continued to pinch and play with his nipples. It has only been a few weeks but it felt so long.

"OH MY GOD! SOONYOUNG! IT FEELS SO GOOD! "

Jihoon felt like he is on heaven again, something that he always feel whenever Soonyoung's hit his special spot. He is losing his mind, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, arching his back on the mattress.

"Fuck! Come for me, baby."

Before Jihoon knew it, he is already spurting his come on their tummies but Soonyoung's movements didn't cease. The older kept on moving, pumping his own cum inside of Jihoon which made the younger whine due to overstimulation.

"S-soonie w-wait please stop!"

Soonyoung groaned, but did stop. Panting as he tries to reign back control.

"S-soonie... You're still hard. How do you want me to do it?" Asking the next position they'll do.

"I'll fuck your mouth."

"O-okay then."

Jihoon crawled on Soonyoun's direction till he is face to face with the older's manhood. He looked at him innocently blowing on it a little before opening his mouth waiting for Soonyoung's next action.

Soonyoung tapped Jihoon's lips with the head of his cock, smearing precome on his lips, it seems as though he's using it as a lipstick and suddenly Soonyoung wants his face covered with his release. He moaned loudly when he pushed in his mouth, pushing in until he can feel Jihoon's throat constrict against his head.

"You ready, baby?"

Jihoon only moaned in response which sent vibrations all throught Soonyoung's cock.

"Fuck."

Soonyoung pulled back, and then started to piston his hips. Jihoon does have gag reflex but they've done this a lot of times for him to know how hard he can fuck his mouth without hurting him.

Jihoon stayed still letting the older abuse his mouth. He loves it, he loves it when Soonyoung uses him like this. Don't get him wrong, he loves making love with his husband but there were times that he just wanted to be fucked.

"Fuck Jihoon, I'm gonna cum!"

Jihoon gripped on Soonyoung's thighs as he felt Soonyoung's climax drawing nearer and nearer.

"Close your eyes and keep your mouth open."

Soonyoung pulled out, pumping his cock a few more times and painted Jihoon's pretty face with his cum

When Jihoon felt Soonyoung already stopped. He dipped his index finger on his face to put it in his mouth.

"Fuck, Jihoonie. You're so hot."

Soonyoung wiped his cum from Jihoon's face using his finger, and then putting said finger on Jihoon's mouth.

Jihoon sucked on it obediently while still staring at Soonyoung lustfully.

"I don't think I am satisfied yet."

"I did promise I'm gonna fuck you full of my cum, didn't I? But I didn't. You really think we're gonna stop at that?" Soonyoung smirked.

"Psh, just do it!"

Soonyoung squinted his eyes, and before Jihoon can react, Soonyoung manhandled him into position. Turning him around, raising his hips up, and put him in all fours on the bed. And then, pushing his still half hard cock inside Jihoon again.

Jihoon screamed in surprise.

"Fuck! S-soonyoung! What the fuck!"

"Daddy not Soonyoung. Where's your manners, baby boy?"

Jihoon shivered, his husband is on his daddy mode again which he undeniably loves. Soonyoung proceeded to slap both of his cheeks then, the sound resounding in the room at how hard Soonyoung spanked them.

"D-daddy... Sorry.."

Jihoon yelped in pain but he loves it anyways.

"That's more like it. Now, why don't you show me how much do you like my cock inside your slutty hole? Work your hips, baby boy."

Jihoon whined, "W-why?! I'm too lazy to do that!"

"Oh? Then maybe we should stop?"

"W-what?! No! Please don't."

"Then move. Show me my slut, Jihoonie."

Soonyoung enjoys spoiling Jihoon. But sometimes, he gets rough and commanding like this. Most of the time, it's because of Jihoon's provoking.

Jihoon whined a little but he can't do something about it so he moved his hips in a very slow pace.

Soonyoung spanked him again. This time, twice on both cheeks. The skin reddening, "I know you can do better than that, baby boy."

Jihoon started quivering because of the sting but that motivated him to move a bit faster. Fucking himself on Soonyoung's cock.

"There you are, my little slut. Come on, fuck yourself on my cock. Isn't this what you want?"

Jihoon kept silent, letting out little moans as he continously move his hips forward and backward.

Soonyoung did help him, in the form of gripping his waist to pull him back on his cock, but apart from that, he stays still, enjoying the view of Jihoon's back and ass.

"C-can you move too?!" Jihoon groaned in annoyance.

Soonyoung chuckled darkly, "I am moving, baby. Also is that the right way to ask your daddy?" Soonyoung spanked Jihoon again.

Jihoon yelped in pain yet again. He gripped on the sheets, swallowing his pride, "D-daddy can you please move? Please fuck me, make your baby feel good."

Soonyoung smirked then, finally moving his hips. Starting slow until he builds up a pace. It's not as fast as earlier, but harder and deeper. Soonyoung taking his time on savouring the feeling of being inside Jihoon once again.

Jihoon started moaning again in pleasure. He looks like a mess right. His face covered with tears and there are still remnants of Soonyoung's cum on it.

"Thank you, T-thank you daddy. Your cock feels great!"

Soonyoung groans, thrusting inside Jihoon again and again, feeling his cock throb. Another orgasm building it's way up. He leaned down, covering Jihoon's spine with his body, and the reached down to Jihoon's untouched cock. Pumping them in sync with his thrusts.

Jihoon slapped Soonyoung's hand away, "I wanna cum untouched daddy."

"As you wish."

Soonyoung preoccupied his mouth on marking Jihoon's back, thrusting even faster now, his thighs slapping on Jihoon's ass with how hard he thrusts in.

Jihoon's walls clenched around Soonyoung's dick an indication of his approaching climax.

"P-please cum inside me daddy, fill your baby up with your seed!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

With a few more thrusts, Soonyoung did came inside Jihoon. Painting his walls white as he rides his orgasm.

That triggered Jihoon's own release. He screamed from the top of his lungs as he felt Soonyoung came inside of him.

"P-please give it to me all daddy! Jihoonie wants it!"

Soonyoung panted as he fills Jihoon up. Kissing his back and caressing his waist. But they didn't stopped there. They went for another two rounds till Jihoon's hole is extremely drenching with Soonyoung's cum and the younger loves it so much.

Jihoon collapsed on the bed, unable to move due to fatigue but he is obviously clenching his hole to keep all of Soonyoung's cum inside of him.

"You okay baby?"

"Y-yeah."

Soonyoung manhandled Jihoon again, without pulling out of him, he had them rolled over, so Soonyoung would be the on the bed, and Jihoon is right on his chest.

"We need to take a bath. Change the sheet. Spray something on the air. The kids would run here first thing in the morning."

"B-but I want your cum in me for the whole night," Jihoon pouted.

"How about I put a plug in? Hmmm?"

"Y-yes please."

Soonyoung nodded, kissing the side of Jihoon's head, before pulling out. Replacing his cock with his fingers, so his cum won't spill. He kneeled up, reached at the drawer near their bed, pulled out a plug and exchange it with his fingers.

Jihoon lets out a deep sigh before opening his arms, inviting Soonyoung for a kiss and a hug.

Soonyoung kissed him, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist, "I love you but we really need a bath."

Jihoon smiled, "Carry me then~" Jihoon giggled, "you're such a caring father, aren't you? You always think about our kids. I'm glad I married." you.

Soonyoung shrugged, even after that mindblowing sex, he was still able to carry Jihoon effortlessly through the bathroom, "I just don't want to explain to Wonho what kind of exercise we're doing late at night."

Jihoon laughed, "I love you~"

"I love you too, love."

Soonyoung was quick to bathe them. Jihoon refused to let go of the plug, so he let him. He was also quick on cleaning their room, changing the bed and refreshing the air inside since he really doesn't want to talk to his kids about sex. Now with boxers and shirts on, Jihoon is snuggled on Soonyoung's arm.

"I already talked earlier with Cheol hyung about our vacation."

Jihoon snuggled closer to Soonyoung rubbing his cheek on his best. "what did grandpa say?"

"He'll take care of everything. He said he's one who's gonna pick us up and he's the one who's gonna talk with...Wonwoo. I'm still not comfortable with him getting near you or the kids. To Wonho, okay. He is his child. But to you? No."

"I don't think he'll hurt me though..."

"Still...Love. I don't want him near you and the twins. If it weren't for Wonho.. I don't wanna see him anymore."

Jihoon smiled, "I know you're worried about me and our children," Jihoon caresses Soonyoung's cheek, "but I don't think he's that bad."

Soonyoung bit his lips, "I almost lost the kids. We almost did. How can you still say that? He bullied you, he hurt you, and verbally abused you. And yet, " Soonyoung chuckled fondly, "and yet you're still so good to him."

Jihoon shook his head, "it'll do no good if I stay angry. I have already forgiven him, not for him though but I have forgiven him for myself and for Wonho, I want him and Wonwoo to have a good relationship too you know?"

"I am really so lucky to have you Ji do you even know that? I'm so lucky that you are the father of my kids," Soonyoung blurted out, looking down at Jihoon's pretty face. Placing a soft kiss on the younger's plump lips.

"I'm lucky to have you too, do you want me to jot down all the reasons why am I lucky to have you?"

"Are you challenging me? Because I can assure you I can write a lot more than you when it's about you," Soonyoung boasted.

Jihoon laughed, "fine you win, "Jihoon then stared at Soonyoung's eyes, "Love, I'm just curious."

"What is it love?" Soonyoung asked.

"When we saw each other again in highschool? What was your impression of me?" Jihoon's staring at the ceiling of their room this time.

"You're cute, alright? That's probably why Wonwoo is so angry at you."

Jihoon pouted, "I am asking what's your first impression of me."

"Honestly I thought you were cute. Like I don't get why everyone's so scared of you, you literally look like a marshmallow? I guess that's why Won was so jealous of you. I uhhhh, used to tell him about you every time we practice together." Soonyoung admits it himself that he finds the younger extremely cute back then and his heart won't stop beating whenever they see each other but he knows it's not right when he has a boyfriend, he's a loyal man.

Jihoon laughed, "I'm glad thought that pur friendship didn't work then because I can't also imagine a life without our Wonho.. It's just funnt? We're unaware that we're childhood friends and that we'll end up together."

"I actually thought that you're a good friend. That I wanted to keep hanging out with you. But yea.."

It was sad that they needed to cut off their friendship. But everything happens for a reason and fate still worked with its magic to make their paths cross again. It's as if the powers of the universe conspired to bind their futures together. They were definitely destined to be together.

"Wonwoo is probably afraid that you'll fell inlove with me. He was so irritated. But I personally think I partially have a fault too, I kept on giving you lunch boxes, even though I know you already have a boyfriend."

Now Jihoon thinks about it. Probably what made Wonwoo think that he's trying to steal Soonyoung away because he keeps on making lunches for the dancer, even though honestly he literally had no intentions for that to happen. Wonwoo's anger was piling up on him starting from the problem rooted from their families.

"I really thought it was from him though."

"That's why you fell more for him."

Soonyoung groaned, not wanting to remember anymore cringe memories he had with Wonwoo back in highschool.

"But I love you the most now."

"I know, so shall we sleep?"

"Yeah, we better regain energy, I want a wild breakfast tomorrow," Soonyoung teased, grabbing Jihoon's ass a little which made the younger hit him a little on the chest.

"Nighty-night you perverted Kwon."

"Good night to you too Kwon."

Jihoon caught Soonyoung's left hand placed on his chest, connecting it with his left hand, staring at their wedding rings together before finally shutting his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! This is probably the longest update on this story ever! I had a hard time editing and translating it, like I've mentioned before the story is originally written in Filipino/Tagalog by Darkerparts and I. There are some Filipino words that are so hard to translate in English like "marupok" and so many more. If I could only post a Tagalog version of this I would Hahaha! 
> 
> Sooo there you go, Jihoon finally gave birth and they are married now! It's twins again lmfao... It was twins as well on the mafia au LMAO. What's with me and twins, I don't even want to have kids myself but I have these seventeen dolls I consider as my kids I have 40 of them HAHAHAHA! Yes I know, I need rehab anyways enough of my too much babbling. Happy birthday again to our beloved Minghao Xu, you're the best best best best best bestriend we CARATs can ever have!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a review like always, they motivate me a lot
> 
> 2 more chapters to go probably and this AU is finally over! See you on the next update~
> 
> PS if there are typos and errors please inform me! I suck at copy reading so yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is an AU DarkerParts and I have written back then via telegram earlier this year. So I asked her permission just now if we can finally post it. I absolutely love the fluffy parts of this AU because I barely write one haha!
> 
> While editing and writing I decided to leave the end of the chapter there. Next chapter would probably be very fluffy already and I mean it hehe. Jihoon and Soonyoung will be finally interacting! I mean they are the main pair of this AU afterall but this chapter heavily focused on Soonyoung and Wonwoo and how their relationship ended on a bad note.  
> If you notice some errors please inform me HAHAHAHA I edited and wrote some parts of this at 12 am or something. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a feedback. They are highly appreciated, I really love reading feedbacks from you they motivate me a lot to write more, so if you have the time kindly leave a comment. Thank you so much for having the time to read! I might update weekly, see you on the next update.
> 
> If you would like to interact with me on twitter the username is @aiHOSHiteru_


End file.
